En VeNtA
by carisma266
Summary: La vida de sakura haruno una universitaria de 22 años, cambio desde aquella noche donde fue secuesrada..  mundo alternativo  asi que pasara con ella? entren y vean cual sera su destino de ella...
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues aquí de nuevo después de mucho rato de no publicar algo nuevo les traigo esta historia el cual no se si va hacer muy larga pero bueno eso es lo de menos por que así empiezo y la mera hora son largas jajaja pero aquí el punto es que por primera vez me animo a cambiar lo que escribo si así es ahora la historia será un mundo alternativo espero que les guste por que aquí se vera drama y una que otra cosa media fuertísima espero no me espanten eh jajaja a pero eso si va haber romance pero conforme vaya avanzando esta historia así que pes ya dejo tanto rollo y disfrútenla así se me olvidaba Nicolás mi pequeño malvado dale la oportunidad vas haber k te va a encantar se que al principio se ve medio fuerte pero poco a poco las cosas irán cambiando así que dale la oportunidad como los demás

Cuídense mucho y pues a leer jajaja

**Nota**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Para que le entiendan a mi finc

sakura, te necesito- es la conversación

"_sakura, te necesito_"- son los pensamientos

EN VENTA

La vida de sakura haruno una universitaria de 22 años, cambio desde aquella noche donde ciertos sujetos la habían tomado por la fuerza y desmayado para llevársela a cierto lugar desconocida para ella.

Al poco rato de estar inconsciente fue despertando al escuchar ciertos murmullos que al principio no entendía lo que decían pero poco a poco y aun con el efecto de la droga fue abriendo los ojos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que estaba arriba de un escenario-pero que demonios es esto- la luz de los reflectores la deslumbraba y no alcanza a ubicar en donde estaba, pero no tardo mucho a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz- que- se quedo callada y empezó a mirarse que estaba completamente desnuda arriba de un escenario y para como en la parte de abajo se encontraban un montón de viejos asquerosos ofreciendo cantidades enormes por ella- yo que hago aquí- miro a su alrededor y vio a un hombre a su lado- déjame ir si no voy a.

El hombre la miro y empezó a burlarse de ella- no creo que puedas hacer algo niña- se acerco y la tomo de los brazos ya que esta asía el intento de taparse- primero necesitaras zafarte de esto- miro sakura y comprobó que no podía salir- así que cállate-suspiro y tomo el micrófono-hola caballeros que tal-los viejos saludaron- perdón por la tardanza pero verán que no fue fácil conseguir una buena mercancía-miro a donde estaba sakura- pero a valido la pena-sakura solo se quedaba mirando y rogaba por que la ayudaran pero no paresia que kami la había dejado desprotegida _" que es lo que te eh hecho por que me haces eso, ya te llevaste a mis padres y lo acepte, pero esto por que" _intento hacerse la valiente pero sus ojos decían lo contrario-así que empecemos quien ofrece mas- ella solo escuchaba a esos hombres decir sumas desde $50,000 hasta los $100,000-yo pensaba que ofrecerían mas-el hombre solo reía por esas sumas-yo creo que esta chica vale mas y saben por que-hiso una pequeña pausa-por que al parecer ningún hombre la a tocado- al escuchar eso sakura abrió los ojos y su valentía se fue por el caño ya que era cierto lo que decía el desgraciado ese- así que no creen que la virginidad de esta niña vale mas de $500,000- sin permiso de ella abrió sus piernas para mostrar su intimidad- cállate niña- se tenso a un mas sakura pero no creía que esos viejos pagaran tanto pero se quedo impactada al ver que las ofertas aumentaba mas- vaya creo que ya no van a decir mas-se quedo callado y nadie decía mas-ok haber seiscientos mil a la una…- una pequeña pausa y nadie decía nada- a las dos-de nuevo pauso- a las tre…- no pudo completar al escuchar una vos.

-Esperen un momento-entre la multitud de los viejos se escucho la vos de alguien- yo ofrezco un millón- todos voltearon haber quien era el que había hablando.

-Señor puede pasar al frente- el hombre dio unos pasos quedan a poco en el escenario-esta seguro de esta cantidad señor-no podía creer que alguien diera esa cantidad.

Sakura no alcanzo a distinguir el rostro del hombre ya que lo iluminaba un reflector así que solo alcanzo a ver su silueta- yo no soy un objeto para que me anden comprando-grito y empezó a moverse para poder soltarse pero su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que sintió un golpe y se desmayo.

Después de un tiempo empezó a despertarte y sintió que estaba en una cama-creo que fue un sueño-se estiro en toda la cama pero sintió que esta estaba muy suave- pero esta no es mi cama- estaba segura que su cama era demasiado dura-por khami- abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una linda habitación-esto no fue un sueño- se quedo callada al ver que en todo eso estaba pasando por que podía reconocer que esa recamara era de un hombre por que de una mujer nada ya que una pared estaba pintada de azul y la otra plateada, y los muebles eran de color negro- debo escapar de aquí- lo primero fue levantarse y salir de ahí para pedir ayuda a un policía ya que no podían quedar inmunes esos hombres que la habían subastado.

-Yo que tu no me levantaba a un-se quedo quieta al escuchar la vos de un hombre-a un no a pasado el efecto de la droga que te dieron- se acerco un poco a ella.

Sakura miro l hombre y se quedo impresionada al verlo "por _kami esta" no_ siguió con sus pensamientos al acordarse de que ese miserable la había comprado- suélteme- le dio un manotazo al sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros- si no quiere que grite- dio un paso pero se mareo y fue cayendo en cámara lenta pero no sintió el suelo-maldición.

-Uuummm-el hombre la tomo en sus brazos-creo que ya te había dicho que no te movieras ya que a un tienes el efecto de la droga- la cargo y la recostó de nuevo- y si quieres gritar no hay problema hazlo pero-suspiro-no creo que nadie venga ayudarte ya que-hiso una pausa-esta es mi casa y las personas que trabajan aquí me hacen caso a mi.

-Que- lo miro desafiándolo- si no me hacen caso no se preocupe que puedo salir por- miro a su alrededor- esa ventana-señalo a donde estaba-así que- se quedo callada al ver la mirada de el.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo-su risa era burlona-ya que estamos en el mmm-puso una mano en su barbilla- en el desino piso-se rasco la cabeza- y no creo que sepas volar o si-alzo la ceja-además chiquilla no creo que puedas salir ya que yo te compre-empezaba a molestarse-así que u eres mía-empezaba impacientarse ya que le molestaba que no lo obedecieran.

-Que- pero por mas asustada que estaba no se iba a dejar- esta loco verdad- alzo la ceja-por que si no lo sabe tengo familia y ellos me buscaran por que se les hará raro que no llegue de la escue…-se callo al escuchar la carcajada – de que se burla- no entendía la risa.

-Eres muy graciosa niña- no podía aguantar la risa pero tubo que hacerlo para hablar seriamente con ella- pero déjame decirte que tu familia como tu les dices no creo que vengan por ti por que…- suspiro-ellos saben que estas aquí-sonrió- mmm pensándolo bien-miro al techo para mirarla de nuevo- ellos saben que estabas en esa subasta-alzo la ceja-así que lo que ellos solo van a esperar el dinero que se a pagado por ti.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ya que su tío orochimaru, no el no podía hacer eso no ya que el era su única familia- es un mentiroso- le grito ya que su tío juro ante la tumba de su madre que la protegería- el seria incapaz de hacerme eso a mi ya que el tiene una hija de mi misma edad- se acordó de su prima Karin- así que mejor déjame salir si no quiere que el…-lo miro y noto la mirada de el y vio cierta burla y enojo a la ves.

-Te estas refiriendo a tu tío orochimaru- empezó a burlarse- y la golf…-se callo- perdón a tu prima Karin verdad-alzo la ceja- a un que tu no lo creas esos fueron los que te vendieron- sakura no creía en esas palabras- si niña tonta ellos fueron por que como podre explicarte para que me entiendas- suspiro-haber si así me entiendes-se acerco un poco a ella- mira para empezar tu tío es un estafador el cual le debía demasiado dinero a ciertas personas que la verdad no te convendría haber quedado con ellas por que los rumores dicen que cuando se cobran y se cansan de su juguete lo desechan-alzo la mirada- así que para no contarte esta historia que la verdad es demasiado larga y aburrida-bostezo-te diré que a ti te vendieron por que tu vales mas que tu prima- se acerco para susurrarle-por ella es una pequeña zorra, ladro…

No alcanzo a decir mas ya que sakura lo abofeteo-no permito que le hablas a si a mi prima ya que usted no la conoce- lo miro con furia-y mucho menos a mi tío ya que el es un hombre decente-suspiro para darse valor-y a un que usted no lo crea el tiene una empresa que dirige así que no lo creo- no iba a dejar que desprestigiara a su familia.

-Basta- la tomo de las manos con fuerza- si que eres una idiota- en sus ojos impares se notaba la furia- haber creo que no entendiste verdad-la zangoloteo un poco- tu tío es un maldito defraudador ya que el no tiene ninguna maldita empresa….- no podía contener su furia y mas al escuchar como esa niña los defendía- así que mejor cállate por que no quiero explicarte de nuevo entendiste- suspiro- en ves de preocuparte por ellos mejor deberías de hacerlo por ti ya que si no lo recuerdas –sonrió de lado- te estaban subastando bueno-callo-mas bien tu virginidad era lo que valía ahí.

-Yo... no…yo- no podía hablar al ver esa mirada- suélteme me esta asiendo daño- de nuevo saco el poco valor que le quedaba pero se esfumo al ver como la soltaba y empezaba a quitarse el saco y a desabrocharse la corbata- no espere que intenta hacer- se espanto al ver como se acercaba a ella- por favor no me haga daño- suplico pero vio que en estos momentos no servia de nada ante ese hombre.

-Mira niña-se desabrocho el ultimo botón de su camisa morada para írsela quitando- es mejor que te relajes si no quieres que te duela- de nuevo sakura intento defenderse y lo golpeo directo en la cara-maldición- el golpe le había dejado un pequeño rasguño-quería ser amable contigo pero eres una….- se callado para controlarse y la tomo de los brazos y se puso enzima de ella para dejarla inmóvil- tu eres mía ya que te compre así que mejor disfrútalo- empezó a besarle el cuello.

-No por favor nooo…..-gritaba con desesperación- déjeme- por mas que se quería mover no podía ya que el cuerpo de el era demasiado pesado "_kami por favor no permitas que el"_ mejor ya no pensó mas ya que se veía que kami la odiaba por haber nacido así que se fue dejando, derrotando ya que no tenia una esperanza-se-ñor- le susurro-si lo va hacer solo le pido que- no contuvo mas su llanto-no sea brusco con migo-paro por un momento dejo de besarla para verla a los ojos-por favor- al decir eso cerro sus ojos para dejar hacer lo que el hombre ese hiciera con su cuerpo, lo que el quería.

Paro por un momento y la miro- que bueno que ya te estés dando cuen…- se sorprendió al ver su rostro que reflejaba miedo y tristeza-no te preocupes-suspiro y continuo besándolo.

Solo sollozaba cada vez que el la besaba-por favor termina- ya no quería seguir soportando esas carisias-mama si tan solo tu vivie…-mejor decidió callar a final de cuenta el no iba a parar, pero cual fue su sorpresa que ya no sintió esas carisias-pero-miro que el se iba quitando enzima de ella.

Se bajo de la cama y la miro-toma-le dio unas sabanas para que se tapara-será mejor que descanses-miro y salió de la habitación-maldición-golpe la pared de enfrene de la habitación-que era lo que le iba hacer a esta niña-estaba arrepentido por sus actos-yo solo quiero protegerla-esa era la idea, pero la verdad es que era todo lo contrario-soy un idiota-dio un paso mas y grito- tsunadeeee ven acá -suspiro para controlar su rabia.

Una rubia de aproximadamente unos 50 años se asomo-que quieres- lo miro y entendió que estaba furiosos-no me digas que uno de tus negocios salió mal.

-Mira tsunade-suspiro-para empezar creo que ya varias veces te eh dicho que me hablas con respeto por que yo soy tu jefe- empezaba a desesperarse con esa mujer si el pudiera ya la hubiera echado a la calle pero la verdad es que no podía por que sabia que esa rubia primero lo mataba antes que hiciera eso- y si estoy furioso por que un negocio no me salio-la rubia lo miro-pero no eh perdido por completo ya que valió la pena pagar una fortuna- sonrió- no me mires así- como le molestaba que la rubia lo mirara con cara de mi jefe ya esta loco- quiero que entres a mi habitación y le preguntes a mi invitada que es lo que desea-suspiro y se alejo de ahí para que no dijera la rubia.

Y sin pensarle dos veces la rubia entro para ver que invitada había traído ya que lo que ella recuerda nunca había traído una mujer a casa así que entro a la mejor por fin su jefe sentaría cabeza pero mejor se quedo callada al ver a una jovencita llorando-por kami quien eres tu-se acerco para verla- por que lloras pequeña- la miro y noto que la joven no tenia mas de 22 años.

Sakura abrió los ojos y de inmediato se levanto y se tapo con una sabana-por favor no me- se callo al ver a la rubia- señora por favor le suplico que me ayude- le rogaba que la dejara escapar-yo solo quiero ir a mi casa con mi familia por favor- sollozaba.

La rubio se quedo impactada al ver la joven suplicando por que la dejara ir-pero que es lo que haces aquí-no entendía por que la había traído- no te preocupes estas bien aquí- la abraso con cuidado y noto que en la parte de atrás del cuello tenia un moretón y no decir de sus muñecas- pero quien te hiso esto- empezó a revisarla- te duele algo.

-No me duele nada- se aferro a la rubia- por favor mire yo se que corre peligro y que la voy a meter en problemas con ese miserable pero- dejo de sollozar para mirarla- no quiero quedarme aquí yo solo quiero ir con mi famil…-se quedo callada al verlo al hombre de nuevo- no por favor.

La rubia miro asía donde miraba la peli rosa- kakashi- se quedo mirando y no entendió al principio pero no tardo mucho en atar cabos-pero si serás un maldito idiota- no se contuvo y dejo a la chica para ir a donde estaba su jefe-será mejor que me digas que es lo que esta pasando-lo miro furiosa- si no por mas que seas mi jefe te juro que soy capas de- se callo al ver como la miraba.

-Lárgate de aquí tsunade si no quieres que- aguanto su furia al ver ala rubia- yo solo te di ordenes que vieras que es lo que quería- apretó su puño de la mano derecho-y tu ya te dije que no puedo dejarte ir-saco a la rubia de la recamara para decirle sus cosas-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me alces la vos tu solo eres una sirvien….-se callo al sentir semejante cachetada.

-No me importa kakashi cuantas veces me has dicho que no te hable así-suspiro- y si soy una sirvienta y no me interesa por que yo te cuide cuando tus padres…- mejor se callo ya que ese tema no le convenía sacar- pero aquí el punto no soy yo-golpeo la pared-acaso estas loco o que maldición que es lo que le acabas de hacer a esta niña –estaba preocupada por ella- maldición eres un maldito infeliz es una niña- no podía creer lo que veía- en que momento te has convertido en un monstruo- quiso abofetearlo de nuevo pero en ese momento la tomaron del brazo-jiraya-se sorprendió al ver a su esposo-pero que acaso estas de acuerdo con esto-estaba decepcionada.

Haber mujer-suspiro-creo que será mejor que te controles-dejo la mano de la rubia- y debo de decir que le hablas con respeto al señor hatake- movió la cabeza-por que por mas que lo que tu digas el es tu jefe así que mujer será mejor que obedezcas- alzo la ceja-no me mires así y ve a la cocina yo iré en n momento- sin pelear la rubia se fue de mala manera-discúlpela señor pero usted sabe como es de temperamento-estaba demasiado apenado-además ella no sabe por que hiso esto- agacho la mirada- si usted me lo permite puedo explicarle un poco-no podía hablar sin su consentimiento- para que no lo juzgue así.

-No te preocupes jiraiya- lo tomo de los hombros-sabes que ambos sabemos que no me interesa lo que digan de mi-suspiro-además ya estoy a acostumbrado-medio sonrió-así que déjalo así pero- miro a donde se había ido la rubia- creo que explícale un poco lo que sucedió-suspiro-por que conociéndola es capas de ayudarla a que se escape- eso no quedaba duda- yo creo que a si comprenderá por que esta niña esta aquí-lo miro y se alejo ya que no quería estar ahí y mas al pensar que el por poco y la violaba, así que salio para ir a su despacho ahí si podía sacar toda su furia.

En la cocina se encontraba una rubia demasiado furiosa- que pretendes jiraiya-lo miro furiosa- que acepte esta estupidez- el moreno solo la miraba- le eh aceptado muchas cosas pero esto ¡NO!- ya era mucho lo que le pasaba pero eso si la ponía furiosa- por que en verdad puedo decir que esta loco- aventó un plato-y y tu maldita sea que lo permites.

-Haber mujer-suspiro-mejor tranquilízate si es que quieres que te explique- miro que la rubia tenia un cuchillo así k se acerco y lo tomo con cuidado-ven siéntate-obedeciendo la rubia se sentó a escuchar la idiotez que le iba a decir su marido, pero al escuchar lo que le relataba se quedo totalmente helada-no puede ser eso-ahora estaba apenada por lo que le había dicho kakashi-soy una tonta-estaba aterrada por la información que había dicho su marido- pero es como no quiero que piense mal si mira que trae varios moretones- a un así no iba dejar su brazo torcer-pero esta bien ya no diré nada-suspiro-será mejor ver que es lo que quiere esta niña.

Espera.-la detuvo-por favor me dijo el señor que ni dijeras nada- la miro-así que mas vale que te quedes callada el después le ira diciendo la verdad- a un que no acepto al principio la rubia lo acepto de mala gana – anda ve haber.

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación miro que la peli rosa se había quedado dormida, así que con cuidado se acerco y la tapo de nuevo-pobrecita- le dio mucha ternura verla tan desprotegida-pero estarás mejor aquí-la miro de nuevo y salio de la habitación.

Al llegar a su oficina, sus empleados lo miraban discretamente ya que no se atrevían verlo directamente y menos ahora que su mirada era de un acecino así que solo lo saludaban y se alejaban de ahí, por que se podía sentir la mala energía que estaba a su alrededor- buenos días señor hatake-la secretario se paro de inmediato al verlo- pensaba que no iba a regresar de nuevo después del negocio que tenia presente.

-Pues no andes pensando por mi shizune- no estaba de ánimos-dime que es lo que tengo pendiente- suspiro al notar que su secretaria la ponía nerviosa-estaré en mi oficina- entro pero de nuevo se regreso-por cierto no quiero que nadie entre y eso quería decir hasta el-señalo donde estaba enfrente una puerta-así que no estoy para nadie-entro y cerro su puerta-maldición-tiro todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio y a su alrededor.

La morena toco y abrió la puerta con cuidado-disculpe señor- la volteo a mirar- se le ofrece algo-se sorprendió al ver l oficina de su jefe, paresia que hubiera vida un pequeño remolido y había destrozado a su paso todo lo que encontraba.

-No se me ofrece nada shizune- la miro a su secretaria y comprendió que ella no tenia la culpa pero en verdad estaba furioso con ella- no si espera- saco de su billetera un billete de quinientos pesos y se lo dio-quiero una botella de whisky- la morena lo miro- sabes cual es el que me gusta- sin decir nada salio.

Al poco rato entro con la botella – perdón por la tardanza pero no había el que usted le gusta tomar- se acerco con cuidado ya que en el suelo había varios papeles, una que otra figura rota y la verdad es que no quería pisar nada si no su jefe la mataría por que tenia colecciones caras así que era mejor no hacer nada malo si no podía pagar con su sueldo- se le ofrece algo- le puso la botella en el escritorio y salio al escuchar que no decía nada, ya sentada en su escritorio recibiendo varias llamadas y cancelando algunas visitas, noto como se abría la puerta de enfrente-hay no por favor- eso era lo que menos quería.

Buenos días shizune-sonrió-esta kakashi verdad- sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta de su oficina de el y se quedo sorprendido Al ver el desastre- y ahora que te pasa.

-Shizune-se levanto un poco de su sillón- creo que te había dicho que no quiera ver a nadie- la morena no sabia si echarse a correr y esconderse o mandar al carajo a su jefe por que ya le había colmado su paciencia, pero solo aguantaba ya que su economía estaba mal- que acaso no esplique bien.

-A ya kakashi-el castaño miro a la chica-no te preocupes shizune-el sonrió-ya puedes retirarte- titubeo la morena pero mejor ni le pensó ya que su jefe se iba a poner histérico así que salio de ahí,

-Que te pasa idiota- se levanto del sillón tambaleándose un poco- yo aquí soy el jefe-se sujeto del sofá- y yo soy el que mando aquí en mi empresa-suspiro para no perder la paciencia-así que obito mejor lárgate de una ves de mi oficina.

El castaño lo miro-haber por mas que tu seas el dueño de la empresa no tienes ningún derecho de tratar mal a tus empleados-suspiro y déjame decirte que yo aquí soy un socio así que de igual manera yo puedo decidir igual que tu- medio sonrió triunfante- si no quieres que te recuerdo lo que mi familia desempeña aquí-alzo los ojos- creo que esta mas que claro no-por mas que lo mirara furiosamente el ni le afectaba-así que deja esa mirada con otras personas- se acerco a donde estaba la botellas- así que mejor te relajas y me cuentas lo que esta sucediendo de una ves.

Por mas que quiso intimidarlo kakashi, se resigno ya que después de todo era su amigo de infamia a si que sabia que este lo conocía bien, así que fue relatándole las cosas que había pasado en el día- soy n imbécil- quiso tomar su copa pero el castaño se la quito-dame mi copa.

-No kakashi- suspiro- y ya te dije que no me mires así- medio sonrió al ver como su amigo se controlaba- y déjame decirte es que eres un idiota de primera como se te ocurre semejante estupidez- no podía creer a que grado había llegado-se que lo hiciste para protegerla por que bien conozco la reputación de esos…- se callo-mejor ni digo nada pero no decir de ese maldito de orochimaruu es un desgraciado al hacerle esto a esta niña-suspiro- pobre pequeña que bueno ahora que recuerdo la ultima ves que la vi no era tan pequeña-se quedo pensando- vaya a de ser una joven muy bella- sonrió al recordar ver aquella niña perdida en el edificio- pero en verdad kakahsi si la quieres proteger como dices será mejor que vayas cambiando tu actitud por que si no la vas a lejar de ti- volteo para donde estaba su amigo y noto que este ya estaba dormido-hay como siempre e hace eso-así que lo tapo con una sabana y salió de su oficina para seguir con las cosas pendientes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis jóvenes lectores pues aquí de nuevo actualizando esta nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado y pues ya saben espero esos comentarios que tanto me gusta

Cuídense mucho así k pequeño ya ves que lo que digo a veces lo cumplo jajaja no es cierto ya aquí esta tratare de no ser tan malvada contigo pequeño Nicolás jejejej

CAPITULO 2 DEJAME VERLOS

Al día siguiente la primera en levantarse como siempre era tsuande y jiraya, a que tenían que tener todo listo cuando el señor de la casa estuviera despierto, pero se les hiso demasiado raro después de media hora que no bajaba de su habitación, que bueno la verdad no creo que haya ido de nuevo por que hubieran escuchado a sakura gritar y la verdad no se escuchaba así que decidieron ir a la habitación continua y notaron que no había y fueron revisando las demás así que se quedaron mirando- de nuevo se quedo en la oficina- la rubia sabia que por trabajo había ocasiones que no dormía en casa-pero este muchacho un día de estos enfermara-suspiro-espero que llegue temprano- no podía hacer nada pro que hatake desde que tomo la presidencia de la empresa de sus padres había aceptado toda la responsabilidad de esta así que si era necesario no dormir con tal de que todo saliera bien no lo asía ya que el decía que no confiaba nada bueno solo en su amigo peor a un así el no lo asía no quedaba satisfecho no por nada el imperio hatake internacional había perdurado mas de 50años con una buena reputación- ahorita que no esta me llevas a comprar unas cosas para la comida- su esposo al ver que todo estaba tranquilo acepto irse pero eso si antes cerro las puerta con llave caso que la joven quisiera escapar y la verdad es que a ellos nos le convenía a que podían morir en las manos de su querido jefe, la verdad querían vivir ya que su pequeño hijo seguía estudiando.

Al pasar la mañana sakura seguía dormida pero gracias a unos pocos rayos del sol que pasaban por la venta la despertaron- de nuevo no cerré mi- callo al recordar todo lo sucedido- maldición- ya no podía llorar mas ahora quería estar mas alerta para poder planear su escape, así que se levanto de la cama y empezó a revisar- no puedo irme por la venta por que es verdad estamos demasiada alta y no quiero morir-así que suspiro y fue a la puerta y abrió con cuidado y noto que no había nadie y sin pensarle se apresuro ir a la puerta quedaba a la calle pero cual fue su decepción que estaba cerrado-maldición-empezaba a desesperarse así que empezó a caminar por todo el departamento hasta llegar a la cocina y noto que había fruta picada con jugo de naranja-tengo mucha hambre- por su orgullo no quería tomas nada pero lo pensó ya que no sabia si la iba a tener con solo pan y agua así que tomo el jugo y no se percato que abrían la puerta.

Kakashi entro a su departamento con un fuerte dolor de cabeza-maldición-no podía creer que su disque amigo de la infancia lo había dejado tirando en la oficina como perro- mínimo me hubiera traído a mi casa- reflexiono un poco y la verdad es que se lo merecía por haber tratado mal a su secretaria-será mejor que vaya por un baso de agua y después por unas aspirinas-así que entro pero se quedo al pie de la puerta la ver a sakura parada " es tan linda" a un tenia puesto la playera que le había puesto para tapar su desnudes- te sientes ya mejor- al escuchar la vos se impacto tanto que dejo car el baso del jugo, asiendo que se rompiera al instante.

-Maldición-reacciono al escuchar como se rompía el jugo y de inmediato se agacho para recogerlo-aunch-pero no lo agarro con cuidado y se pico con un pedazo de vidrio, así que kakashi reacciono y se agacho junto a ella-por favor no me haga daño- al sentirlo de tras de ella se alejo de el- perdóneme por romper su vaso- sabia que ese baso no era nada barato-deje que yo lo recoja- de nuevo intento recogerlo pero el no la dejo-no me toque

-Espera no te muevas- no dejó que se alejara de el-maldición- toco su frente y la noto caliente- no se que andas levantada que acaso tsunade no esta-noto que no estaba la rubia si no ya hubiera entrado a la cocina-le dije que no dejan que te movieras ya que por esas malditas drogas podía darte fiebre- sin decirle nada la tomo entre sus brazo-se que no quieres que te toque pero perdóname pero estas ardiendo en fiebre así que será mejor que te lleve a recostar- a un que ella quería reclamarle se dejo que la llevara por que empezaba a sentirse mal- espera aquí deja llamar a tsunade- salió de la habitación y no encontró ni a la rubia ni al moreno-donde se habrán metido-estaba desesperado por que no sabia que darle, pero recordó que cuando el se enfermaba le daba ese jarbe que por cierto sabia horrible pero era muy efectico así que entro a done guardaban el medicamento y lo tomo y se fue a donde estaba sakura-ten toma- les estiro el jarbe para que tomara- que de una ves te digo que sabe horrible pero-suspiro-es un buen remedio para la fiebre.

Lo tomo sakura algo temerosa-gracias-dudo en tomárselo ya que tal ves la podía dormir y abusar de ella, pero al mirar sus ojos notaba preocupación y no supo por que pero le dio confianza así que tomo un poco, que por poco lo escupir pero logro pasárselo-en verdad funciona esto- hiso varios gestos para después verlo-por que sabe horrible- sonrió un poco.

A un que lo dudes si funciona-suspiro-ya que tsuande es una my buena doctora con migo y sus remedios caseros son mejor que los medicamentos normales- de nuevo la toco con cuidado-ve ya se va quitando la temperatura-suspiro- deje ordenes para que te trajeran de comer- se molesto un poco-espera un momento-salió de la habitación.

Sakura a un poco temerosa que do mirando a su alrededor-de donde lo eh visto- se quedo pensado a que su cara le recordaba a alguien pero no ubicaba quien era-no creo que lo conozca por que si fuera alguien conocido no me estaría asiendo esto- como se lamentaba que aquel hombre guapo por cierto no podía ser su príncipe azul que la podía ayudar, no claro que no el era todo lo contrario, era un prepotente. Déspota, mandón, orgulloso-eso es lo que es un- se quedo callada al pensar que quitándole todos esos defectos el era un hombre … demasiado varonil, si que lo era ya que lo que el alcanzo a ver y tocar era que poseía brazos fuertes, un cuerpo muy bien definido, y para colmo si lo viéremos su cara era un dios y eso era poco ya que tenia una nariz delgada, unos pómulos marcados, una boca sensual ya que sus labios no eran ni gruesos ni tampoco delgados estaban bien balanceados y su color de perlo gris un poco raro , pero lo que mas le llamo su atención era aquellos ojos bicolores, nunca había viso a alguien con un ojo obscuro y el otro claro eso si que era raro pero en verdad que le quedaba demasiado bien eso, y no decir es cicatriz que le dio curiosidad el quien habrá hecho eso pero lo mas seguro es que lo haya matado por que conociendo el temperamento de ese hombre o creo que nadie era capas de decirle no sin antes pensarle mucho, dejo de seguir con sus pensamiento al verlo entrar con una charola.

Toma-le puso la charola en sus piernas-espero que te guste- la pelirosa lo miro-si no quieres puedes esperar a tusande que venga a prepararte algo-noto que el pan tostado se le había pasado un poco y no de ser de ese omelet de huevo que mas bien paresia un batidillo- creo que mejor esperare…-se callo al notar la mano de ella

No te preocupes- tomo una tostada con un poco de mermelada- se ve mal pero esta rico- medio sonrió- haber probaremos esto-tomo el tenedor y agarro un poco del omelet- vaya que rico-suspiro-nunca en mi vida había probado algo así-se sorprendió- y eso que yo- agacho la mirada

-¿Que sucede?- se preocupo al verla así- en verdad no hay problema si no te gusta-le contesto un poco irritado- será mejor que- ella lo tomo de la mano.

No es eso- subió la mirada- es que yo siempre me hago de comer yo sola-suspiro-nadie había hecho esto por mi-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-muchas gracias señor-se sonrojo un poco.

-Ummm-la miro y le dio ternura su sonrojo-si te gusto entonces come- sonrió y la dejo tranquila para que acabara su desayuno-mi nombre no es señor-la pelirosa lo volteo haber-es kakashi hatake-sonrio- así que puedes llamarme así sakura.

Se sorprendió al ver que el sabia su nombre-pero como es que sabe como me llamo- alzo la ceja-yo que recuerde no se lo había dicho- no entendía muy bien.

-Yo se muchas cosas de ti pequeña-se acerco un poco a ella-y no decir de tu familia-lo ultimo lo dijo con desprecio al acordarse del paliducho con cara de víbora de su tío y no de ser de su prima.

-Es cierto- dejo lo que estaba comiendo-mi tío y mi prima-se acordó de su familia-dime que les has hecho- de nuevo lo retaba-por que si no.

El la miro y empezó a reír- ya te habías tardado niña-suspiro- pensé que ya te había quedado claro lo que hiso tu familia contigo- empezó a llenarse de rabia como podía ser que esa niña defendiera esa clase de humanos.

-No me a quedado my claro- dejo la charola de la comida para poderse levantar-por que no creo tus mentiras- le sostuvo la mirada pero no fue mucho tiempo-por que tu no los conoces mas que yo-agacho la mirada.

-Haber niña- se levanto de la cama- mas bien es al revés por que yo conozco muy bien a tu tío así que mejor olvídalos de una ves por todas- como le molestaba la actitud de ella.

-No es cierto-alzo la vos- tu eres un maldito miserable que me trajo a la fuerza- se levanto de la cama- así que ni crees que va hacer fácil primero me mato antes que deje que me toques- miro a su alrededor y no encontró nada.

Y con que piensas matarte-empezó a burlarse-yo no veo nada filosos por aquí- volteo a su alrededor-solo que quieras hacerlo con el tenedor-señalo donde estaba la bandeja- mira niña no quiero discutir mas contigo por que no estoy de buen humor- se había olvidado por un momento de la resaca se traía esa mañana-así que como veo que ya no quieres nada me voy a dormir.

Sakura no podía en contra de ese hombre por que sabia como manejar su vulnerabilidad pero no claro que no se iba a dejar así que tomo el tenedor y lo amenazo-ala mejor yo no me puedo hacer daño pero a ti si-se lo aventó y al ver que se asía un lado salió corriendo de la habitación- maldición-la puerta del departamento estaba cerrada, así que solo se quedo mirando por si corría un milagro pero no fue así.

-Que necia eres niña-suspiro y se fue acercando a ella-no vas a poder salir tan fácilmente-la miro de arriba a bajo y vio lo frágil que se veía pero igual era muy sexy pero dejo de pensar mal ya que no quería hacerle daño por un impulso- solo si- puso su mano en la barbilla-me pagas lo que me debe tu tío-sonrio cínicamente.

-Que-lo volteo haber y se alejo de la puerta para enfrentarlo- y cuanto es lo que te debe mi tío- recordó que sus padres le había dejado una cuenta de ahorros pero solo podía tomarla después que cumpliera 23 años y eso no faltaba mucho- yo puedo pagártelo- no importaba quedarse en bancarrota siempre y cuando se alejara de ahí.

-Ya no pudo mas kakashi y empezó a reírse de ella- crees que puedes pagarme-alzo la ceja- no creo que tengas mucho dinero para hacerlo-al verla decidida no le quedo de otra que tomar un folder que estaba en la mesa- ten toma crees poderme pagar.

Sakura lo abrió- ¿Queeeee?- lo miro sorprendida-es muchísimo dinero- la cantidad era una grosería- pero como es que mi tío te debe dos millones y medio- no podía creer y mas aquí la duda era en que lo había utilizado ya que las condiciones de la casa de el no habían cambiado en nada al contrario seguía igual- podemos hacer un trato- se levanto y se paro enfrente de el-puedo pagarte la mitad de esa cantidad-la ultima ves que había visto la cuenta había generado buenos interesas así que no había problema- y la otra parte te la puedo pagar en partes-alzo la ceja-no creo que necesites el dinero en estos momentos-miro a su alrededor- así que no habrá problema- sonrió victoriosa.

El alzo la ceja y sonrió- déjame aclararte dos cosas muy importantes-suspiro- en primera tu deuda subirá-la pelirosa lo miro-por que si no recuerdas es que yo pague un millón por ti así que mmm-se rasco la cabeza- seria en total tres millones y medio-suspiro-si eso seria y bueno la segunda y yo creo que la mas importante es que – sin querer empezó a reír de nuevo-o perdón es que me da mucha risa- suspiro y dejo de reír-es que esa cuenta la cual te dejaron tus padre ya no existe niña-esta ves el sonrió triunfante.

-¿Queeeee?- grito de lo sorprendida que estaba- como es que tu sabes de esta cuenta- comprendió que en verdad ese hombre sabia de ella- no pero eso no puede ser mi cuenta esta ahí- empezó a comerse las uñas de la mano-no por que apenas tiene un mes que acabo de ver el estado de cuenta-alzo la ceja-eres un mentirosos.

Ya basta-la tomo del brazo-ya me tienes arto de que me estés diciendo que soy un mentiroso- si quieres pruebas las tendrás- intento salir pero recordó un pequeño detalle que la chica no estaba en condiciones en salir así- será mejor primero que compremos algo de ropa-suspiro.

Yo no quiero nada tuyo-jalo su brazo para que a dejara- por que no quiero ya deberte un maldito peso- no eso no podía permitirse ya que esa deuda no podía dejarla crecer-así que si me quieres dar según pruebas me deberás llevar así-no le interesaba en estos momentos traer solo puesta esa camisa de el-así que anda vamos- alzo la ceja-o que acaso tienes miedo que pueda escapar o acaso-lo reto con la mirada- que pueda denunciarte por secuestro.

Kakashi la miro fulminándola-no creo que puedas-sonrió-por que tengo documentos donde me amparo-suspiro- el cual dice que puedo cobrar mi duda contigo-alzo la ceja- y si quieres irte así vestida por mi no hay problema-así que la tomo y salió del departamento.

Al entrar al elevador se encontró con la rubia y el moreno-kakashi-la rubia lo detuvo-adonde piensas ir- miro a la pelirosa- y que piensas sacar a esta niña así- no podía creer que era poco caballeroso-mínimo deberías de ir a comprar algo de ropa.

-Umm-miro a la rubia-creo tsunade que te dije que no te metieras- alzo la vos-así que por favor quiero todo listo cuando llegue como siempre- entro al elevado y apretó un botón para que cerrara la perta.

-Kakashi hatake-la rubia grito- ese muchacho me va a matar de un infarto- suspiro-pero que inconsciente como es que se la va a llevar así- miro a s esposo-y t por que no dices nada- le reclamo- que no ves que puede hacerle daño

Suspiro el moreno- mujer ya te dije que no te andes metiendo con el-suspiro- pero no entiendes- movió la cabeza resignado-será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos que llegue-suspiro- y viendo no creo que llegue de buen humor- conocía al joven así que no sabia como podía aguantar tremenda resaca pero a un era joven así era por eso.

Al llegar al estacionamiento la ayudo a subir a su auto y salió hecho una furia a toda velocidad asía el banco para que esa niña por fin se quitara la venda de los ojos, pero conociendo lo testaruda diría que seria difícil pero era pos su bien. Así que al llegar en pocos minutos al banco salió de su automóvil y como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta-espera- la pelirosa lo miro-no creas que voy a dejar que entres así-tomo del asiendo de atrás una chamara de cuero-ten ponte esto-suspiro- con eso es mas que suficiente para que te tape- pero recordó que la chica no traía zapatos, así que la tomo entre sus brazo y la cargo

-Oye bájame- no quería ser tocada por el- si no quieres que grite lo que estas asiendo- se callo al ver como la miraba.

-No me interesa si gritas- suspiro-pero si no te has dado cuenta-sonrió y señalo a sus pies-no traes zapato- alzo la ceja –así que si no quieres encajarte algo deja que te cargue y cállate por que verdad tu vos no es muy linda que digamos y debo de decir que me duele la cabeza- ya sin discutir nada más se quedo callada y dejo que la metiera al banco.

-Buenas tardes señor hatake- se sorprendió al ver al peligris con la mujer que traía en brazos- a que se debe su visita señor- siguió con su platica como si nada- necesita algo de su bóveda personal o de su cuenta- sakura se sorprendió al ver al señor que platicaba normalmente como si ella no existiera.

-Buenas tardes genma-saludo como si nada- no esta ves no vengo a haber mis cuentas-suspiro-las que viene haber es esta señorita que traigo en mis brazos- sakura se sonrojo-así que dime donde podemos pasar para que hablemos a gusto.

-Entiendo señor- miro a la pelirosa-pueden pasar a mi oficina para que se sienta a gasto usted y la señorita- los dirigió a donde estaba su oficina- tome asiento señor- sakura se sorprendió al ver que el peligris la baja y le daba una silla para que el después tomara el lugar del gerente- así que diga su nombre señorita para que podamos ver su cuenta-sonrió el moreno.

Miro a kakashi y suspiro- sakura haruno- sonrió- solo quiero ver cuanto dinero tengo y-suspiro- en que tiempo puedo tomarlo ya que mis padre dejaron estipulado que hasta los 23 años así que solo faltan un mes.

-Entiendo- se quedo pensativo-permítame n segundo-se acerco a donde estaba kakashi-perdón solo voy a molestarlo por momento-el peligris se hiso a un lado para que pasara genma a revisar en la computadora- no creo que pueda hacerlo- no tardo mucho en imprimir los documentos-mire- le entrego los documentos.

Empezó a leerlos y sus ojos fueron abriéndose mas-no eso no puede ser-miro al moreno-aquí dice que fue retiraron todo el dinero y que fue cancelada- empezó a leer de nuevo-no eso no es posible-empezó a ponerse nervios.

-Disculpe señorita- el moreno le hablo amablemente- pero no hay ningún error ya que verifique y temo decir que fue cancelada la cuenta- le dio mucha pena verla así.

-No eso no puede ser-arrugo los papeles-pero quien fue el que hiso esto-miro al peligris-acaso tu-lo acuso con la mirada.

A pesar que el señor hatake sea nuestro cliente vip -tenia que defender a su cliente ya que el lo conocía de mucho tiempo- el no puede ordenar ninguna cancelación asía otro cliente-suspiro-aquí solo puede hacerlo el dueño de la cuenta pero en su caso como fue una cuenta de fondo de inversión a plazo-se quedo pensando-puede hacerlo el albacea que haya quedado que lo quien veo aquí fue- miro la pantalla de la computadora- es el señor orochimaru.

-Que-para sakura palideció al escuchar el nombre de su tío-pero por que aria eso el-se levanto de la silla- debe de haber una explicación a esto- su mente sufrió un shock por un momento-tu miserable- miro al peligris- puedo apostar que tienes algo que ver aquí por que mi tío es inca…- callo desmayada de la impresión.

-Sakura – kakashi se levanto de la silla para alcanzar agarrarla- estas bien- se preocupo al verla.

-Señor permítame- le ayudo acercar mas la silla para k la sentara-deje ir hablar un medico.

-No te preocupes- no permitió que lo hiciera- solo fue de la impresión-suspiro-por el momento seria todo- así que la tomo en sus brazos y salió del banco para dirigirse a su automóvil- a un así lo defiendes- no podía creer que hacia eso por ese miserable, suspiro y arranco su automóvil para dirigirse de nuevo a su casa.

En el trayecto sakura fue despertando- que sucedió- empezó ver a s alrededor y vio que ya no estaba en el banco- ahora donde me llevas- lo miro con furia.

A mi casa- suspiro-adonde crees que puedo llevarte- alzo la ceja-así que mejor compórtate- no quería discutir mas.

-No eres mi papa- lo miro- así que no me digas que debo hacer- suspiro- y quiero ir con mi tío por que quiero que me aclare esto.

-Ummm-suspiro-no soy tu papa y la verdad no quisiera serlo ya que si fueras mi hija ya hubiera muerto de un coraj….- se quedo callado al recordad lo que había leído en la investigación que le realizo a sakura- yo sakura.

-¡CALLATE!-lo miro a ver con tanto odio que kakashi se arrepintió por haber dicho eso- y si fueras mi padre el jamás permitiría que me…- su vos se entrecortaba hasta que no pudo mas y empezó a llorar.

-Sakura- detuvo su automóvil para poder acercarse a ella pero no lo dejo- por favor niña abre los ojos y ve en realidad lo que es tu familia- no quiso perder la paciencia pero la verdad era conocido al no tener mucha tolerancia- pero es que eres…- se callo al momento que sonó su celular- que es lo que quieres- no había necesidad de ser cortes con la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono- no me interesa ya te dije- suspiro-hagan lo que quieran con el-alzo la ceja-yo ya tengo lo que yo quería-miro a donde estaba sakura.

-Quien es- se percato de la mirada- es mi tío verdad- intento arrebatarle el teléfono- déjeme hablar con el medición quiero saber por que de mi dinero- después de un forcejeo le arrebato el teléfono- tío eres tu- escucho la vos de su tío quejarse- no le hagan daño yo iré- no iba a dejar a su tío o a su prima.

-Dame mi teléfono- le arrebato el celular- perdón- suspiro- ya les dije que no me interesa y punto-miro a donde estaba sakura- bueno que a la mejor puedo sacar provecho a esto-sonrió cínicamente-llegare en dos horas para haya- suspiro- así que no le hagan daño en lo que yo llego- volteo a mirar a sakura- será mejor que vayamos a comprar algo de ropa- sakura quiso protestar pero la callo-solo cállate y escúchame- se agarro la cabeza para controlarse por que si no iba a morir por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenia- necesitas ir mejor vestida a donde vamos si es que quieres ir a ver a tu tío aceptaras cambiarte por que la verdad a donde vamos- hiso una pausa- no creo que te convenga entrar así-la miro de arriba asía abajo-así que ni digas nada será algo sencillo.

Sin reproches ni nada se fueron a una pequeña tienda de ropa para que sakura pudiera comprar algo sencillo por que para ser honestos no entraría con sakura con esa camisa, ya que ese lugar no tenía buena fama así que fueron.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis jóvenes lectores pues de nuevo por aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado, a por cierto muchas gracias pos sus comentario a por cierto pekeño diablillo eres un malvado jajaja pero así te adoro jajaja ahí esta lo prometido.

Cuídense mucho

Capitulo 3 una dolorosa verdad.

Ya estando mas presentable sakura salieron del lugar- te ves mejor así-la miro de arriba a bajo y en verdad que la pelirosa lucia tan bien con esos jeans pegados y no de sir de esa blusa sin mangas que se pegaba a su formado cuerpo, en verdad si el pudiera se la llevaría lejos de ahí pero tenia que hacer que ella abriera los ojos- vamos-la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a subir a su automóvil.

-Gracias pero yo puedo sola- a un seguía a la defensiva- y la verdad no creo que esto cueste nada barato- se estaba mentalizando que lo que ese hombre le comprara no era por ser buena persona- pero después ya lo veremos- lo miro y suspiro para quedarse mirando asía los paisajes que había a su alrededor- para donde vamos- noto que salían de la ciudad- es uno de tus juegos.

-Sakura- conto hasta diez para no explotar- te voy a llevar para donde esta tu tío- suspiro-así que relájate ya que el camino es n poco largo- quería que se callara la pelirosa ya que el dolor de cabeza no había parado desde la mañana.

Y como harte de magia sakura se callo en todo el camino ya que la verdad no quería discutir mas con ese hombre, por que era difícil ganarle, por eso mejor se callo y empezó a meditar lo que había sucedido en el banco "por que mi tío me hico eso" a un no podía creerlo ya que desde pequeña sus padres le había inculcado que podía desconfiar de todos menos de su familia ya que estaban ahí para protegerla, así que era realmente lo que pasaba, pero pase lo que pase ella iba apoyar a su familia y si era necesario trabajar para sacar al pobre de su tía en bancarrota lo aria, suspiro y dejo de pensar.

En el camino kakashi la volteaba haber disimuladamente y en verdad le daba pena ver su semblante que tenia pero que podía hacer, si ella no confiaba en el suspiro "como va a confiar en mi si casi la]" movió la cabeza para desechar malos pensamientos lo que quería ahorita era que le abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que su familia eran unos miserables de primera claro que si lo eran por que el los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, por ese motivo el había entrado a esa subasta para salvarla por que el juro siempre protegerla de quien fuera, de nuevo suspiro y recordó aquella ves que había conocido a esa pequeña.

Flash back

Como todos los domingos la familia hatake se reunía en la casa de campo de uno de sus amigos y socios de hace mucho tiempo, así que se preparaban para salir y como siempre su pequeño hijo indiferente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor- kakashi- su padre gritaba- no puedes ser mas entusiasta-suspiro- creo que te a hecho mucho daño estar en ese internado.

Se acerco una mujer de edad de menos de cuarenta años castaña de color de ojos claro-Ya sakumo-se acerco su esposo-ni te quejes-suspiro- por que tu eras igual que el y yo diría que peor-sonrió a su pequeño de ocho años-anda kakashi no hagas enojar a papa-se acerco para darle un beso-hazlo por mi quieres.

Ummm-el pequeño los miro-esta bien mama- el nunca podía negarle nada a su madre ya que el la quería demasiado a si que siempre la obedecía mas que a así propio padre igual lo quería y lo respetaba pero le encantaba hacerlo enojar- vámonos- sin decir nada partieron a la casa de sus amigos.

Al poco tiempo llegaron la pequeña casa de campo de sus socios- sakumo-salió a recibirlos un rubio- pensé que no vendrían- sonrió al verlos.

Hola roshi- el peligris mayor saludo- claro que no faltaría hoy-sonrió-es que ayer fuimos a recoger a nuestro pequeño al aeropuerto- señalo al pequeño- vino de vacaciones.

Kakashi- el rubio se sorprendió-veo que has crecido mucho-lo abraso- eres idéntico a tu padre- se acerco a el para susurrarle-solo espero que no agarres sus manías- se callo al sentir un coscorrón-oye si me dolió rukia-miro a su esposa.

Rukya era una joven de color de tés blanca y pelo rosa-como le dices eso al niño-suspiro-será mejor que pasen-se hiso a un lado para que sus invitados pasaran a su casa.

Kakashi un poco divertido al ver como su padre discutía con su colega fue aburriéndose poco a poco, pero el a sabia que así iba hacer s día ya que lo poco que conocía de los socios de su padre es que ellos a un no tenían hijos así seria un largo día " así quiere mi madre que me anim.." dejo de pensar al sentir que algo o alguien le jalaba del pantalón-mmm-miro asía abajo para encontrarse con algo rosa- que es eso-al principio pensó que era una mascota pero se callo al ver esos ojos verdes-hola pequeña-la saludo pero no creía que el le contestara.

-Ho-lla- sonrió la pequeña-me- lla-mo sakula haluno- extendió su pequeña mano- y tu-lo miro-eles muy glande- estaba sorprendida al ver el tamaño del niño-pelo no impolta.

Kakashi seguía impactado al ver aquella pequeña- hola sakula- se agacho para quedar a su nivel-yo me llamo kakashi hatake- en verdad le daba una ternura ver a esa pequeña "cuando se grande va hacer muy linda" se auto regaño al pensar cosas que no y mas con una pequeña – cuantos años tienes- la miro con ternura.

-mmmm-la pequeña empezó a contar con sus deditos- dos-sonrió-y tu cuantlos tienles- lo miro.

-Yo tengo-igual que ella empezó a contar con su dedos-ocho-se quedo mirando al ver como se burlaba de el-por que te burlas de mi que te parezco chistoso-alzo la ceja.

La pequeña pelirosa reía-peldon-se disculpo- es que me lio lisa al sabel cuantos años tienles-lo miro-es que yo pensabla que tenials mas –sonrió-es que tu cabello es del conor de mi abuelo- agacho l mirada- peldoname.

Kakashi comprendió a lo que se refería y en ves de molestarse empezó a reír- estas perdonada pequeña- sonrió-pero creo que yo seria mejor el que me riera por que si vamos de color r cabello creo que el tuyo es mas chistoso que el mío- la pequeña hiso un puchero-no es cierto sakula- se arrepintió al decirle- pero es mas bonito que l mío en verdad

-No te cleo- estaba ofendida –eles un mentiroso-le hiso varios gestos para después salir de ahí.

Kakashi se quedo mirando y suspiro-es muy linda pero se va a haber que tiene un genio-la miro como desaparecía de la sala.

Fin del flas back

Sakura voleo a mirarlo "pero que tanto me ve" empezaba a incomodarse asía la mirada de el pero por un momento se quedo mirando asía sus ojos y se perdió en ellos "esa mirada" no sabia por que pero algo le decía que lo conocía 2pero de donde ", por mas que hiso memoria no recordaba nada, así que derrotada suspiro y siguió observando el camino ignorándolo.

Después de dos horas cómo el había dicho llegaron a una mansión- ya llegamos-miro preocupado a su alrededor y sabia que no iba a ser nada fácil salir de ahí pero para el no había imposible-sakura-le hablo para que voltear-por nada del mundo te separas de mi- alzo la ceja-entendido- ella se reusó pero la tomo de la barbilla para que lo viera- si no te has dado cuenta esto que ves es una casa de citas-suspiro-así que tu elijes-sonrió al ver la cara de sakura y salió del auto para ayudarla a bajar.

Al llegar a la puerta sakura miro a su alrededor y miro varios hombres de negro el cual no necesito pensar mucho a que así se vestían las personas de seguridad, conforme iban entrando sakura se sorprendió al ver que el le decía la verdad-no puede ser eso- miro con asco a todos esos viejos que estaban con esas mujeres jóvenes- no me vas a dejar aquí verdad- temía que a la mejor el la dejaría ahí por haberlo retado-no eres capas o si- lo miro con ojos de cordero-mejor ni- se callo al ver como uno de esos viejos la miraba y por un impulso lo tomo del brazo.

Al sentir como lo tomaba del brazo la miro con ternura-no te preocupes mi flor de cerezo- sakura se sorprendió al escuchar como le hablaba recordó que solo su padre le decía así "pero como es que el" se quedo mirándolo- no voy a dejarte aquí-le sonrió-no te separes de mi- el la tomo del brazo y fueron directo a una oficina

Al llegar a una parte mas profunda del lugar, sakura se quedo mirando-tío- quiso ir a su lado pero el peligris se lo negó-suéltame-le ordeno pero no le hizo caso-quiero ir con el-se quedo callada

-Te dije que te ibas a quedar a mi lado-suspiro-así que obedece-a sakura no le quedo de otra que quedarse quieta.

No paso ni cinco minutos, que a sakura le pareció una eternidad, entraron varios hombres vestidos de negro con lentes y al final un hombre de nos cincuenta años-vaya vaya-sonrió-no pensé que fueras a venir hatake-alzo la ceja- y manutuvieras las agallas después de que me robaras lo que es mío-miro a la pelirosa.

-Danzou- lo saludo con el mas respeto que podía hacerlo- creo que eso de que te robe no queda ya que yo pague lo que yo quería-alzo la ceja-sabes que lo que le pongo la mirada algo lo consigo-sonrió

El pelinegro lo miro con furia- no es necesario que me recuerdes tu reputación-en eso estaba mas que claro ya que años atrás el peligris le había ganado una buena línea de comercio de ropa- así que dime a que has venido-suspiro- o que acaso cambiaste de parecer y vienes a dármela-sonrió-por que si es eso te tengo una buena oferta-miro a uno de los hombres de negro- te ofrezco el doble de lo que pagaste-abrió una moleta llena de fajos de billetes-que la verdad no creo que ya lo valga-miro a la pelirosa de arriba asía abajo-por que me imagino que ya la has probado.

Sakura se sentía como un objeto que estaba paliándose por el- mmmm-kakashi la miro y sonrió-es una oferta muy tentadora- sakra pálida al escuchar lo que decía el peligris-pero como tú lo has dicho no creo que ya valga mucho-sonrió-por que ya cobre lo que es mío.

-Tsk-el hombre frunció la boca- no importa hatake-sonrió-como lo que dice orochimaru si vale la pena-

-¿Qué?-sakura reacciono al escuchar el nombre de su tío- yo no pienso irme con nadie-miro a los dos hombres-solo con mi tío- miro al paliducho.

-Vaya hatake-miro de nuevo a la pelirosa- creo que no la educaste bien-sonrió-o mas bien tu orochimaru-alzo la ceja-pero con migo vera lo que sucede si no se quedan calladas-señalo a donde estaba una perta eh hiso una señal par que dejaran entrar a una pelirroja.

-Karin- se sorprendió al ver como llevaban a su prima-pero que es lo que te han hecho- sin pensar dos veces se acerco a donde estaba- suéltela-le grito al hombre de negro.

-Sakura-el peligris le grito pero no le hiso caso- te dije que- dio un paso pero se lo impidieron- no creo que sea necesario llegar a todo esto- lo que el menos quería era enfrentarse contra ese hombre y no por que le tuviera miedo si no sabia que iba con sakura y no quería arriesgarse- no te atrevas a que la toque si no.

-Déjala- el moreno ordeno-no creo que puedan escapar- suspiro- y si lo hace aquí esta orochimaru el cual me pagara de otra manera-empezó a burlarse.

Orochimar que estaba callado dio un paso adelante- ya te dije que si te voy a pagar-miro asía donde estaba la pelirosa- que ya no es mucho por que te cobraste con Karin no.

Sakra no podía creer lo que escuchaba-pero que es lo que sucede aquí tío como dejo que le hiciera esto a Karin- abraso a su prima.

-Suéltame- la pelirroja la empujo- no me mires así- alzo la ceja- tu tienes la culpa que me haya pasado esto- la miraba con furia-si te hubieras ido con el-señalo al moreno- tu estarías así en ves de yo.

-Karin- no daba crédito las palabras de su prima- en verdad yo no se que es lo que pasa- por mas que s cerebro le decía que creyera en la palabras del peligris s terquedad le decía que no- tío por que dejo que le hicieran esto-miro al hombre.

-Será mejor que te calles mocosa- la miro con frialdad- y si como dice Karin esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras ido con danzou y no con este-señalo al peligris-pero por eso estoy aquí para solucionar el problema- en verdad que ese hombre era una víbora, y eso era poco por que como era posible que hablara así de fácil y fríamente- así que señor hatake verdad-miro al peligirs- ya que hubo un pequeño error quisiera que amablemente tomara la oferta de danzou y se retirara además-suspiro-mi sobrina estaría mejor con el que con usted-sonrió- el le puede ofrecer mas cosas.

-Kakashi solo miraba y trataba de controlarse- vaya vaya-sonrió-si que eres una fichita-suspiro-después de que casi me haces un fraude tienes el valor de ponerte enfrente de mi- no pudo mas y empezó a reírse- y además me dices que tome una oferta en la cual no estoy interesado-sakuura se relajo al escuchar lo que decía- y eso de que ella va a estar mejor con danzou –se quedo pensativo-lo dudo por que hay ciertos rumores que corren que eres un- mejor callado- así que sakura será mejor que nos vayamos-suspiro- si ya no hay mas que decir me retiro con lo que gane.

-¿Qué?- sakura se reincorporo- ya les dije que no pienso irme-a un seguía de necia- así que tío acláreme de una ves que es lo que paso con mi dinero- estaba furiosa- si lo utilizo para pagar sus deudas en verdad no hay problema yo lo voy a entender-suspiro- y si les debe a estos señores será mejor que lleguemos a un trato para pagarles lo que se debe- se quedo callada al ver como se reían de ella-tío

-Si que eres una ingenua- no aguantaba mas- crees que agarre ese dinero para liquidar mis deudas-alzo la ceja- pes déjame decirte que lo utilice en una inversión el cal por tu culpa no gane nada-suspiro-así que mire señor hatake si no lo sabe ella es mi sobrina así que ella se bien conmigo para que.

Le hagan lo mismos que así hija- sonrió-pues no creo que sea posible por que yo la gane y eso de que no gano nada esta equivocado-suspiro-por que yo page lo justo así que ya le dije ella es mía- intento acercarse a sakra pero no le permitieron dos hombres- que es lo que sucede aquí danzou-miro al moreno-creo que ya dije que no me interesa esa oferta- empezaba a preocuparse "maldición sabia que esto iba a suceder si venia con ella".

-por que tío- sakra estaba en shock-hace todo esto- miro a s alrededor-que no le interesa el bienestar de Karin y el mío-suspiro-que no juro protegernos.

La víbora esa volteo- a ti no-sonrió-solo a mi hija-suspiro-así que no pienso sacrificarla por ti-miro al moreno-danzou si en verdad la quieres, pelea por ella.

-Sakura-kakashi no le pensó y golpeo a los dos hombres que obstaculizaban su paso para donde estaba la pelirosa- te dije que no te alejaras de mi- alcanzo a tomarla de la mano- danzo no creo que quieras enfrentarme-el moreno empezó a reír-eso es lo que quieres en verdad-jalo a la pelirosa- no seas necia niña.

-No quiero dejarla aquí- por mas que viera como era su familia no podía dejarlos por que si asía eso quedaría sola- ellos son mi nica familia- abraso a la pelirroja- en verdad los perdono pero no me- se callo al sentir una bofetada-karin- no podía creer que la pelirroja le asía.

-Eres un idiota-empezó a burlarse- en verdad crees que somos tu familia- suspiro- solo te sabemos por tu dinero-la tomo del brazo-pero ahora ya no eres muy útil que digamos a n que- miro a su alrededor- la verdad es que a un nos sirves un poco.

Kakashi jalo a sakura y la abraso- si no me dejas pasar a la buena-miro a su alrededor- lo are a la malo danzou-el moreno solo se reía- eso pensé- sin dejar que sakura reaccionara la tomo en sus brazos y miro a su alrededor para ver una salida pero solo lo único que había era una ventana así que miro a sakura-cierra los ojos y sujétate de mi- al ver que asía lo que el le decía empujo a un guarida y salto directo a la ventana rompiéndola con su propio cuerpo para que no se lastimara sakura-estas bien-al caer contra su propio peso miro a sakura y noto que estaba bien así que se levanto y corrió asía la salida-maldición- miro alrededor y ya habían rodeado el lugar pero el no era nada tonto y ya había hecho un plan de escape- sakura-de nuevo la miro-puedes correr-ella solo asintió- ve directo asía haya rápido- le señalo la perta y ella sin pensarle salió a toda prisa dejando al peligris.

El moreno gritaba-no dejen salir a este miserable-echaba chispas de coraje-nadie se burla así de mi- sus hombres se movían por todos lados pero el peligris era demasiado ágil y no podía atraparlo-vayan por sakura- si no podía atrapar a el, entonces seria mas fácil con la chica.

Sakura empujaba a todos para que la dejaran pasar-maldición-miro asía atrás y vio como habían derivado al peligris- kakashi- se detuvo e intento regresar pero en ese momento la tomaron de los hombros-suélteme- se jaloneo para zafarse pero se quedo quieta al ver la silueta de un hombre- yamato sensei- se sorprendió al ver su maestro de la universidad en ese lugar-por favor ayúdeme- suspiro- acaba de tomar a mi amigo unos hombres haya tras-señalo asía la perta

-Sakura-miro asía la puerta- no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para ayudarlos- miro a su alrededor eh hiso una señal a un joven que estaba en la entrada- sai necesito que traigas lo que te pedí- el joven salió de ahí- ven con migo- la tomo del brazo- no te separes de mi- la miro- vamos por kakashi

La pelirosa se sorprendió- si por favor vamos por el- por un momento se quedo pensando por que su sensei conocía al peligris pero la verdad no era momento de preguntar, no sabia por que pero quería rescatarlo.

-Ustedes déjenme pasar- al entrar de nuevo al lugar unos hombres de negro lo detuvieron- díganle a danzou que tengo algo que es muy valioso para el-sonrió- y si no quiere que le pase algo será mejor que me deje pasar-

uno de los hombres se alejo y no tardo en regresar- déjalo pasar- suspiro-pero primero nos tiene que dejar a esta niña- miro a sakura.

-No puedo hacer eso-sonrió- sai por favor pásame lo que te pedí- el joven entro de nuevo pero esta ves traía cargando un bulto, que viéndolo bien era una joven rubia- así que me dejan pasar o esto que traigo puede que le pase algo malo- al ver a la rubia que traían cargando uno de los de seguridad se comunico y los dejo pasar-muy buena decisión- se burlo de ellos y entro a la oficina para encontrarse con danzou- kakashi- miro al peligris que lo tenían amarrado.

El peligris miro y sonrió-por que te tardaste tanto-suspiro- creo que para la otra yo lo are personalmente-sonrió.

-No fue nada fácil- suspiro-traer esto-señalo el bulto que traía el joven paliducho- verdad sai- el joven asintió

-Que demonios es esto- grito danzou- que valentía tienes yamato para venir hasta aquí-sonrió-pero que puedo decir si eres amigo de este-señalo al peligris- esta ves se toparon con alguien pero que us…-se quedo callado al ver a cierta rubia desmayada- ino- miro al peligris- eres un maldito que le hiciste a mi hija…

-Yo nada- el peligris sonrió-solo la trajimos para que veas que es lo que pasa si se meten conmigo-sakura abrió los ojos al ver la mirada del peligris-

Yamato suspiro-así que danzou que opinas si e propusiera que- señalo a la rubia- me dejes llevar a kakashi a cambio de tu querida hija-sonrió- claro que si la adoras como dices será mejor que aceptes si no-miro de nuevo a la rubia-no creo que quieras que la vendamos a

-Cállate maldito miserable- danzou estaba que trinaba de coraje- suelten a este miserable- sus guardias soltaron al peligris- esto no se va a quedar así kakashi-lo miro con furia.

-Si lo se danzou-el de igual manera lo desafío-pero primero lo pensaría dos veces por que hemos averiguado como se llama tu querida esposa-sonrió- así que será mejor que lo dejemos por un momento- suspiro-yamato vámonos- los guardias no le permitieron el paso- te daré a tu hija cuando salga de aquí- el castaño les hiso señas para que los dejaran y como el se los dijo les dio a la rubia cuando ya estaba a salvo y subieron al automóvil deportivo color negro.

Después de un buen rato de silencio el cual sakura se quedo pesando de todo lo que esta pensando "pero por que me pasa esto a mi "suspiro "mi única familia me traiciono" sin querer derramo una lagrima, la cual no paso desapercibida por kakashi que estaba a un lado de ella en la parte trasera del auto pero mejor prefirió callarse después el hablaría con ella y si viera le explicaría muchas cosas- que sucede- noto como su amigo lo miraba desde el espejo.

Yamato suspiro-maldición kakashi- no aguanto mas y le grito asiendo que sakura reaccionara- que acaso estas loco-suspiro- no mas bien chiflado –lo miro con furia-carajo en verdad si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo- apretó el volante- te hubieran matado.

-Ummm no creo-suspiro-por que sabía que tú siempre llegas a tiempo en todo-sonrió pero se le borro la sonrisa al ver como sakura lo miraba.

-Pero si no hubiera podido esta ves- estaba furioso- por una ves en tu vida piensa en ti no en los demás kakashi- como le molestaba que el peligris se arriesgara por los demás y cando el le decía siempre le decía que eso lo asía ya que el siempre decía que un compañero jamás se deja en las malas- ya no eres un niño- suspiro-pero no se para que me enojo si nunca me haces caso por eso esta ves pienso decirle a…-se quedo callado al ver como lo miraba con furia el peligris- no me mires así- a veces le daba miedo esa mirada pero esta ves no quería que lo persuadiera ya que ahora si se había pasado de la raya- por que si hubieras muerto no hubieras cumplido tu promesa-miro de reojo a la pelirosa.

-Ummm-miro a la pelirosa-si lo se- suspiro-pero veme no paso nada además no creo ya arriesgarme ya tanto- sonrió- así que mejor cambiemos de tema o si no tienes que decirme nada- lo miro de nuevo-cállate y llévame a mi departamento ya que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ya sin pelear y decir nada yamato se quedo callado y siguiendo mirando el camino, mientras tanto sakura los miraba y la verdad que todo era confuso lo que estaba pasando pero a pesar de todo no sabia por que se sentía aliviada por estar en esos momentos con el peligris.

Al poco rato llegaron al edifico-ya hemos llegados-suspiro yamato- te encentras bien-noto al peligris pálido.

-Si estoy bien- medio sonrió-ven sakura- la pelirosa sin reusarse se bajo del automóvil-necesito que nos reunamos-miro a los dos hombres-ya pueden ir a descansar- yamato no estaba mu convencido de dejarlo solo pero era mejor obedecerlo por que conocía a así amigo.

Al entrar al edificio sakura se le quedaba mirando-en verdad estas bien-no creía que estuviera muy bien ya que estaba demasiado pálido-por que yo veo que no-el la miro y siguió caminado-oye te estoy hablando-le dio un pequeño golpe

-Auch- se quejo al recibir ese golpe- si estoy bien- la miro con furia pero se calmo al ver la cara de sakura.

Kakashi-miro su mano y lo miro a el-estas herido- miro que su mano estaba manchada de sangre-déjame ver- el se reusó-no te comportes como un niño déjeme verte- lo miro ella con furia

Esta bien pero –la miro-aquí no- así que la tomo de la mano y la llevo directo al ascensor.

Sakura lo miraba preocupada pero no decía nada-ya llegamos-esta ves ella lo tomo de la mano y le ayudo abrir el departamento- ahora si déjame revisar…- no alcanzo a decir nada mas ya que en ese momento el peligris se desplomaba-kakashi-intento tomarlo pero era lógico que no lo alcanzara ayudar a que era pesado-ayúdenme- grito para que la vinieran auxiliar.

La primera en aparecer era la rubia-pero que paso-miro al peligris-jiraiya ven rápido kakashi esta herido-se acerco al joven-maldición- miro a la pelirosa-pero que demonios paso aquí niña-ella no podía contestar por los nervios- jiraiya ven rápido.

El hombre apareció-joven kakashi- se acerco-pero que paso- miro a la pelirosa- tsande ven ayúdame vamos ponerlo en su cama-entre el y la rubia se llevaron al peligris-tu espera aquí-miro a la pelirosa.

Ella se quedo callada por un momento pero reacciono-no déjenme entrar- no dejo que le sierran la puerta- yo puedo ayudarles- los miro-estoy estudiando medicina-así que no permitió que la dejaran afuera.

La rubia un poco molesta pero acepto la ayuda-esta bien- suspiro-primero necesitamos revisarlos- con cuidado y ayuda de jiraiya le quitaron el saco y la camisa- voltéenlo de lado- noto que el peligris en la espalda tenia un vidrio encajado en el hombro- no se ve muy profundo.

Sakura se asomo-no solo hay que sacarle esto pero- antes de retirarle el vidrio se aseguro que en verdad no estuviera muy profundo-espero que este inconsciente si no le dolerá- suspiro y como pudo se lo retiro haciendo que el peligris diera un fuerte grito- ya espera no te muevas.

-Maldición que me están haciendo- miro a los presentes-déjenme yo estoy bien- no permitió que lo ayudaron-jiraiya pásame una botella.

-A no-la rubia lo miro-primero déjeme que lo curemos que esto se pude infectar- el peligris la miro- no me mires así kakashi hatake.

No me llames así mujer- se le quedo mirando con furia-no eres mi madre- la rubia quiso gritarle pero este de nuevo se desmayo- sakura necesito que traigas el botiquín que esta en el baño- sakura se retiro-maldición jiraiya- miro a su esposa-hasta cuando le vamos a permitir tanta estupidez- suspiro-esto en verdad no va a terminar bien.

-Tsunade- el moreno la miro- el sabe lo que hace- medito por un momento "a un que a veces si se a pasado de la raya".

-No creo que sepa lo que hace- la rubia lo miro-por que si lo hiciera no terminaría así- estaba demasiado preocupada- que no puede dejar ya el asunto y por una ves pensar por su bienestar de el- maldijo una que otra palabrería- maldición no quiero que termine como sus padres- por mas fuerte que era derramo unas cuantas lagrimas-por favor habla con el.

El moreno se acerco-querida el no va a terminar así- el mas que nadie no quería que el peligris muriera a su corta edad- no te preocupes yo hablare con el-suspiro-pero primero deja que se tranquilice.

Ya mas satisfecha la rubia suspiro-esta bien- miro al peligris.

Sakura entro con el botiquín- aquí esta- se lo entrego-deje que la ayude-junto con la rubia curaron su herida y se la vendaron- listo-medio sonrió.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar- miro por ultima ves al peligris- y tu niña ya comiste algo- a un seguía molesta con la pelirosa.

-No se preocupe- la miro apenada-no tengo hambre-la rubia la miro y por mas que quisiera enojarse con ella no pudo- me quedare a cuidarlo- miro al peligris "es lo único que puedo hacer por el" a pesar de todo estaba agradecida por el.

La rubia quiso protestar pero le impidió el moreno sacándola a la fuerza -tsunade es mejor que nos ocupemos de la casa- sin mas ganas la rubia se retiro de ahí pero eso si antes le dijo que no intentara hacer una estupidez-hay mujer que cosas dices- miro a la pelirosa- si necesitas algo llámanos-la pelirosa sonrió.

Se acerco a donde estaba el peligris- kakashi hatake- se quedo pensativa por un momento- tu me recuerdas a alguien- ahora que veía un poco las cosas mas claras sabia que si lo conocía o la mejor lo había visto en alguna revista por que era mas que claro que su apellido le decía que era un gran empresario, pero aquí había una duda mas- espero que cuando despiertes me respondas a mis dudas- una mas que clara era de su tío y la segunda era por que su sensi lo conocía suspiro y se sentó en un pequeño sillón para cuidarlo.

Al poco rato le venció el sueño a sakura y así se quedo un buen tiempo dormida hasta que entre sus sueños escucho alguien hablar- que sucede- escucho como el peligris se quejaba- kakashi estas bien-se acerco con cuidado a el- oye te estoy hab…- prendió la pequeña lámpara del buro y se dio cuenta que el estaba dormido y se acerco para escuchar lo que decía.

-No- se movía el peligris de un lado a otro- fue por mi culpa- sollozaba

-Kakashi-sakura intentaba despertarlo-es solo un sueño despierta.

-Los defraude a todos- respiraba agitadamente- pero no a ella no-

Sakura no sabia que hacer- de quien hablas- intento preguntar para saber de que hablaba- puedo ayudarte yo-pero kakashi no respondió-creo que ya se durmió de nuevo-se cercioro que no tenia temperatura-esta algo caliente- se levanto para ir por el remedio que le había dado antes- kakashi despierta para que pueda darte eso-se acerco un poco a su cama para despertarlo pero de nuevo hablaba.

-Nooooo- grito con tanta desesperación que sakra se espanto al ver como se levantaba de la cama abriendo los ojos- yo los mateé-estaba todo empapado de sudor y su respiración agitada.

Sakura se quedo inmóvil al escuchar lo que decía-kakashi-pero reacciono al ver aquella mirada que tenia el peligris-estas bien-le partió el corazón verlo desesperado y con miedo, en ese momento el reflejaba una inmensa tristeza que sakura no supo como sus pies la llevaron hasta el y lo abraso-solo fue un mal sueño-le susurraba en su oído y acariciaba su espalda como si se tratara de un niño asustado.

Kakashi se quedo pasmado al sentir como la pelirosa lo abrasaba-sakura-el igual no supo en que momento el correspondió su abraso y recargo su barbilla en su hombro-este yo- después de varios minutos se despego de ella.

-No digas nada-le sonrió-ya estas mas tranquilo- suspiro-ten toma tienes un poco de fiebre-le dio un poco del remedio-sabe feo pero funciona-bromeo un poco.

El sonrió-si ya lo se-sakura se quedo impresionada "por kami que hermosa sonrisa tiene este hombre-ummm- se le quedo mirando-que sucede.

-No nada- movió la cabeza para que se le acomodaran las neuronas- será mejor que duermas para que estés mejor mañana- se recostó y ella lo tapo con varias cobijas.

-Sakura-la tomo de la mano para que no se alejara de el- puedes quedarte un momento- la pelirosa quería negarse pero al ver aquella mirada que le partía el alma se sentó en la cama y se quedo por un momento hasta que de nuevo el peligris se quedara dormido.

-Kakashi-le acaricio su rostro y se levanto con cuidado para irse a recostar en el sillón, que la verdad hubiera sido mejor irse a otra habitación pero algo le decía que se quedara a así lado y así fue como paso de nuevo ella fue quedándose dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola k tal mis jóvenes lectores pues si de nuevo aquí con este nuevo capitulo no les había mencionado pero lo mas probable k cada viernes suba los capítulos espero cumplirlo por k si no Nicolás es capas de asesinarme jajaja o no hermanito querido jajajaa si a un k no lo crean ese muchacho e amenazo y me reto snif snif jajaja pero bueno todo lo hace para k cumpla jajaja lo k les digo pero bueno cuídense mucho y gracias por sus comentarios.

Capitulo 4 EXPLICAME

Empezó amanecer, el astro rey asía su presentía para dar la bienvenida a otro nuevo día- mmmm- el peligris se tapo la cara ya que un rayo del sol entraba por la ventana-cuantas veces le eh dicho a tsuande que cierre las cortinas- un poco molesto con la rubia por que a sus cuentas ya llevaba mil veces que le decía lo mismo pero esta se defendía diciendo que el podía hacerlo, así que intento moverse-auch- le dolió el hombro-parece que me paso un tráiler anoche- de inmediato sus neuronas se pusieron a trabajar y recordó todo lo que había sucedido-sakura-se le vino a lamente lapelirosa –medición-se levanto de inmediato pensando que ella hubiera aprovechado en lo que el esta inconsciente para escaparse, pero cual fue su sorpresa al verla recostada en el sillón- no puedo creerlo- a un no sabia por que ella estaba ahí por que final de cuentas podía escapar, así que una esperanza se le vino a la mejor ella lo recordaba pero no podía ser ya que era pequeña cuando la vio por ultima ves, así que suspiro y se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla y se acerco para toarla entre sus brazos y recostarla en su cama- estarás mas cómoda aquí-salió de la habitación.

En la cocina se encontraba la rubia preparando el desayuno para llevárselos a la pelirosa y a su jefe- pero que demonios haces parado-noto que el peligris estaba parado y sonriendo como si nada- será mejor hatake que te vayas a recostar de nuevo si no quieres que- hiso una pausa – ash no se por que discuto contigo ya has lo que quieres-se dio la vuelta para seguir cocinando.

El peligris solo sonreía- tsunade- le hablo con cuidado por que sabia que cuando le hablaba con su apellido la rubia estaba furiosa- puedes preparar para desayunar unos hockeys- sonrió- los quiero con mermelada de fresa- la rubia lo miro con furia- es una orden- alzo la ceja.

-No- lo miro-los pedo preparar por que no hay harina- sonrió- así que será mañana-

-Ummm- pero el peligris nada convencido fue a la alacena en busca de la harina por que si no mas recuerda la rubia había ido al súper mercado hacer las compras- que raro que dices que no haya- la miro-por que si mi vista no me falla esto es harina para hotkeys- sonrió- así que por favor me puedes hacer para desayunar- la miro como un cachorrito mimado.

Tks- la rubia se quejo-esta bien- no podía negarle nada al peligris-pero ni creas que estoy mu contenta contigo hatake- el peligris sonrió y retiro de ahí.

Al poco rato sakura se fue despertando- mmm- se movió y noto que ya no estaba en el duro sillón- donde estoy- se incorporo para ver que de nuevo estaba en la cama del peligris y sintió alivio pero se preocupo al ver que el no estaba-y ahora donde se metió-se levanto de la cama para ir a buscarlo ya que no estaba en condiciones para que anduviera parado como si nada.

Al salir de la habitación se topo con el peligris-hola-sonrió-espero que hayas dormido bien-alzo la ceja-ya esta el desayuno-suspiro.

Sakura lo miro y se sonrojo- hola- lo miro "_este hombre es un cuero_" se apeno por estar pensando esas cosas de su raptor-espere un momento- lo miro-que es lo que hace usted levantado-se le quedo mirando-debería de estar en cama-lo tomo de la mano-así que vamos para que se recueste a un debe de sentirse débil-el peligris se le quedo mirando pero se dejo guiar.

La rubia que iba pasando por ahí se les quedo mirando y sonrió al recordad aquellos días-no te preocupes mujer- se acerco el moreno-ya veras que esto no va a terminar mal-le dio ánimos a la rubia "eso espero"-así que anda llévale lo que te pidió-la rubia suspiro y termino el desayuno.

En la habitación se encontraba sakura regañando al peligris-que te crees kakashi- lo ayudo a recostarse- debes de descansar-lo cobijo-así que ni se te ocurra levantarte de nuevo- lo miro furiosa- si tienes compromisos que la señora tsuande avise que no estas dispuesto-hablando del rey de roma la rubia entro con el desayuno-muchas gracias-sonrió y tomo la bandeja para después ponerla en la cama con cuidado-ten desayuna- suspiro.

-Ummm- suspiro- esta bien- tomo el tenedor y la miro- y tú no piensas desayunar algo.

-No tengo mucha hambre- se sonrojo al escuchar como su estomago gruñía-este yo.

-Ummm- empezó a reír al ver la cara de sakura – si ve que no tienes hambre- le hiso una señal para que se sentara en la cama- te puedes comer de lo mío-suspiro-yo casi no como mucho así que toma-tomo un pedazo de fruta y se lo dio en la boca después el tomo otro y se lo comió

Al terminar la fruta siguieron con los hotkeys- que rico- los miro y sonrió-pero oye no tendrás un poco de…- no la dejo hablar

-De chocolate- sonrió y le mostro un pequeño frasco para después abrirlo y cubrir lo hotkeys-asi o mas- ella lo miro- ok ya entendí- le roció mas chocolate- así ya esta bien

-Si-sonrió como una pequeña niña y tomo el primer pedazo que el le ofrecía- que rico saben así- suspiro al recordar cuando su madre vivía le preparaba.

-¿Que tienes?-noto que la pelirosa se ponía triste- a caso tsuande no los hace bien-suspiro-si quieres le digo que

Ella lo miro-no si están ricos es que-suspiro- ya tenia muchos años que no comía hotkeys-agacho la mirada para que no viera como resbalaba una lágrima en su mejilla- perdón- se levanto y salió de la habitación.

La miro como se iba-mi pequeña- no era necesario que le dijeran la pelirosa nada ya que el sabia a la perfección por que se sentía así.

Sakura se fue al pasillo para llorar pero se encontró con la rubia- sakura- se le acerco-pero que es lo que te hiso ese bruto- empezó a maldecir mentalmente al peligris- a pero me va a oír.

-No señora tsuande el no me hiso nada- la detuvo-es que- agacho la mirada- sus hotkeys me hicieron recordar cuando mi mama vivía- la rubia se quedo callada y se acerco- ella me los asía casi diario- la rubia la abraso-perdón.

-Hay pequeña- le dio mucha tristeza ver a sakura- ya no llores mas- sonrió-mira si quieres yo voy a prepararte mas hotkeys- la pelirosa la miro- claro si quieres o si no puedo hacerte tu comida favorita.

-Enserio- se le iluminaron sus ojos-pero no quiero causar molestias- eso era lo que menos quería por que mas que se sentí a gusta no podía estar mas ahí, ya que ellos no eran su familia y bueno a pesar de que ya no tenia a nadie tenia que salir adelante pero primero tenia que pagar esa deuda.

-Sakura- el peligris salió de la habitación para buscarla y se encontró que estaba con la rubia que le daba dolores de cabeza- no es ninguna molestia- se acerco para abrasarla- así que lo que tu pidas te lo daré.

-Pero- le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que no dijera mas- esta bien- no le quedo de otra que aceptar la oferta del peligris-kakashi- lo miro un poco enojada- no te dije que deberías de estar acostado- el solo sonrió-anda vamos- lo tomo de la mano para que de nuevo lo acostara y cobijara-no me moveré de aquí- lo amenazo- por que conociéndote vas a salir de nuevo de la cama-así que se sentó en el sillón y predio la televisión para no aburrirse.

En la miraba disimuladamente y le daba mucha risa como bostezaba y de ves en cuando se le cerraban los ojos pero ella solo parpadeaba para no quedarse dormida- ummm-volteo haberlo sakura- si quieres puedes acostarte aquí conmigo- se negó la pelirosa- no voy hacerte nada- sonrió-te lo juro-levanto su mano derecha.

-Estoy bien aquí- a un desconfiaba de el pero al verlo a sus ojos le decían la verdad- esta bien pero- lo señalo-si intentas hacerme algo te juro que voy a golpearte- el sonrió- ya se que piensas que tu eres mas fuerte pero-suspiro-el hombre tiene una debilidad-señalo asía sus partes nobles.

-No te preocupes ya entendí-sonrió- anda ven- se hiso a un lado para que se acostara junto a ella-pero oye no le podemos cambiar a otra cosa- se rasco la cabeza- es que ya me aburrí de ver esas cosas que les dicen comedias- suspiro- no se podemos ver caricaturas si quieres o mínimo una película no.

Sakura lo miro-esta bien- suspiro-vamos a ver caricaturas- sonrió y le cambio a donde estaban una de sus caricaturas favorita- o que bien mira es Bob esponja- el la miro "a un sigues siendo la misma pequeña" ella se moría de la risa por todas las ocurrencias de los personajes- oye que no quieres ver eso-lo cacho mirándola el cual la hiso que se sonrojara.

-Ummm-suspiro- si me gusta- lo miro sakura- en verdad es que solo que ya tenia mucho tiempo que no miraba las caricaturas- se sincero con ella explicándole que siempre tenia mucho trabajo y que eran muy poco los días libres que tenia- mira-señalo donde hicieron una broma y empezó a reír asiendo que sakura se le quedara mirando "esa risa me recuerda a alguien" a un sentía que le recordaba a alguien pero a un no creía mucho así que ya sin decir mas disfruto mas capítulos de Bob esponja.

Así pasaron el rato hasta que a sakura le venció el sueño y quedarse profundamente dormida, mientras el se dedico a mirarla y ver lo bella y lo frágil, y no tardo mucho en notar que la pelirosa tenia un mal sueño- no por favor- su respiración se volvió mas agitada- papá mamá ¡noooo!- se despertó gritando

-Sakura- la abraso- tranquila pequeña todo esta bien- al escuchar esas palabras sakura se aferro a el y empezó a llorar por un rato asiendo que la rubia se asomara- no pasa nada tsuande- la miro.

-Pero que- los miro a los dos en la cama- le has hecho- se acerco con su mirada de asesina-sakura- no es que pesara mal del peligris pero viendo la situación en como estaban esos dos era mejor ahora si actuar.

-No se preocupe- la pelirosa levanto la cabeza- señora tsuande- suspiro-solo fue un sueño- tranquilizo a la rubia y esta salió-perdón- miro al peligris- será mejor que me vaya a…

-No- la jalo para abrasarla- sakura no voy a dejarte de nuevo- ella lo miro confundida al escuchar esas palabras "como que no me va dejar de nuevo"- anda pequeña será mejor que descansemos- le cambio el tema es ver que había metido la pata, "no es el momento que te enteres" eso estaba mas que claro que tenia que esperar.

Sakura lo medito y la verdad es que si quería quedarse con el, por que al sentir esos brazos tan cálidos le daba mucha seguridad- esta bien- suspiro-pero puedo pedirte n favor- se sonrojo- me puedes abrasar- suspiro- perdón.

-Claro- le sonrió-espera deja me acomodo- se recostó y la jalo para que ella su cabeza quedara recargada y así la abraso para que de nuevo ella se quedara dormida.

Y así volando pasando una semana kakashi ya se había recuperado y se había incorporado a la oficina para darle solución a las cosas que había dejado pendientes, pero eso si antes les dio instrucciones a sus empleados para que sakura no saliera y que lo que ella pidiera se le diera.

Sakura no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo que le había dicho kakashi y no es que no quisiera pelear pero la verdad ahora no tenia fuerzas, de pelear con ese hombre que la asía sentir segura pero a la ves se siente temerosa al pensar en que momento el iba a reclamar lo que había comprado en la subasta así que tenia que estar alerta y pensar en una solución donde a ellos les convenía.

-Sakura- la rubia la miro- estas bien- a un seguía preocupada por la pelirosa.

-Perdón- se le quedo mirando- a no se preocupe estoy bien-sonrió fingidamente-solo andaba pensado- suspiro- le ayudo- noto que la rubia andaba asiendo de comer.

-Como crees no- se reusó-mejor siéntate aquí y platicamos-sonrió-te parece- suspiro-si quieres ayúdame con la ensalada- no le quedo de otra que aceptar su ayuda.

Y así prepararon la comida, entra platica fueron descubriendo cosas de uno misma por ejemplo sakura no supo por que pero le hablo de su vida como había sido después de que habían muerto sus papas, el cual no fue nada fácil por que para ser sinceras su tío era una persona demasiado estricta con ella, pero pes ella lo aceptaba así por que final de cuentas vivía con ellos y tenia que respetas las reglas de la casa que a un así a veces se confundía por que su prima Karin la dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiera y se le daba todo lo que ella pedía en cambio a ella tenia que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ganarse algo pero conforme fue creciendo, se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de haberse ido a trabajar de mesera en un restauran que al principio le costo trabajo pero gracias a la dueña del restauran fue aprendiendo cosas mas y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad la habían ascendido a estar de cajera- no puede ser- se sobre salto sakura.

-Que sucede- la rubia la miro- que tienes- se espanto al verla.

Es que- agacho la mirada- voy a perder mi trabajo- suspiro- bueno si es que a un lo tengo- empezó a morderse las uñas- hay no que voy hacer- empezó a pensar después de que el peligris exigiera lo que había comprado que aria de su vida ahora sin un hogar o una familia y lo pero sin trabajo que era lo que iba hacer- hay no- empezó a sollozar.

La rubia dejo de hacer sus cosas- que sucede sakura- suspiro-mira no te preocupes por tu trabajo por que ya no lo vas a necesitar- se callo al ver que iba a meter la pata- mira el joven kakashi tendrá muchos defectos y lo que quieres pero tiene un buen corazón-trato de tranquilizarla.

No lo creo señora tsuande- eso ni su abuelita le creería por que si fuera buena persona la hubiera ya dejado libre- por que no aria nada de esto- suspiro-perdón- noto que había subido la vos- pero tengo que hablar con kakashi-

Sakura se quedo helada al escuchar al peligris- de que quieres hablar conmigo- no tenia mucho he haber llegado-dime sakura.

-Yo- se cohibió al ver esa mirada pero se dio fuerza para encararlo- quiero decir que va a pasar conmigo- lo miro- así que de una ves creo que debemos de aclarar esta situación.

-Uummm- "ya se había tardado"- esta bien vamos aclarar la situación- empezaba a perder el control pero tenia que tener paciencia- ven vamos hablar en mi despacho- la tomo de la mano para llevársela.

-Hay no-la rubia se preocupo- por favor que no pierda el control- miro a su esposo-jiraiya.

Mujer- suspiro-no te preocupes el sabrá como resolver todo esto-sonrió-anda te ayudo a preparar de comer.

Al llegar al estudio le ofreció una silla para que después el se sentara enfrente de su escritorio- habla- la miro

Sakura lo miro y suspiro-primero que nada quiero que me expliques algunas cosas- a un seguía confundida por la presencia de su sensei-¿de donde conoce a yamato sensei? – lo miro- y ahora ya entendí la clase de familia que tengo- agacho la mirada- y se que solo me usaban por mi dinero el cal no entiendo por que lo que yo se es que mis padres solo me dejaron ese fideicomiso- suspiro- así que de una ves dime que va pasar conmigo pro que ni crees que voy a dejar que tu te cobres lo que tu compraste mi -se sonrojo- virginidad no pienso darte la así e fácil.

Kakashi la observa baba y le daba ternura verla de esa manera- eso es lo que te preocupa

-No-suspiro-hay otras cosas más que me preocupan pero primero empieza explicarme lo que te pregunte…

-Ummm- suspiro- esta bien- sonrió- conozco a yamato desde hace muchos años –se quedo pensativo- se puede decir que desde la infancia- alzo la ceja al recordar como avía conocido al castaño- y sobre tu situación es muy fácil responder- sakura lo miro – a un vas a seguir conmigo hasta que cobree lo que compre

-Que- grito y se paro de la silla- pero ya te dije que no pienso darte mi virginidad así de fácil-suspiro-primero muerta- alzo la ceja- así que mira vamos a llegar a un acuerdo-se tranquilizo- mira dame un plazo y yo te pagare todo el dinero que se te debe- se quedo pensativa-mira te firmo los papeles que quieres

-Ummm-suspiro- no me interesa ya ese dinero-sonrió- así que no acepto así de fácil-alzo la ceja- además si e lo pidiera no creo que puedas pagarme y mas ahora que no tienes trabajo en el restauran-

Se sorprendió- ¿como sabes que trabajo? En un restauran- le dio miedo al ver que en verdad el peligris sabia muchas cosas de ella- no importa solo déjame conseguir un trabajo completo y te lo pago en n año.

-Y la universidad- suspiro- no creo que sea bueno que dejes la universidad- sonrió-mira sakura si solo querías eso pues ya te dije que no- sin discutir mas se levanto y salió del despacho-a solo te digo una cosa no te preocupes a un no quiero cobrar lo que es mío- sonrió y se alejo de ahí.

-Maldito- como podía creer que podía hacer razonar a ese hombre-pero no me voy a quedar así conforme- no tenia que planear algo para que la dejara libre sin tener que perder la virginidad pero tenia que ir planeando un escape poco a poco pero por el momento dejaría las cosas así.

Para dejar mas tranquila a sakura kakashi le ordeno a la rubia que le preparara la recamara de huéspedes, no quería dejarla por un momento por que sabia que la pelirosa podía escapar así que a un así pidió que se le cuidara y no se le dejara un momento.

Mas tranquila sakura y conforme de su situación entre comillas acepto en irse a dormir a otra habitación, pero a un así tenia algo de miedo al pensar que a la mejor en una de esas noches kakashi apareciera y le exigiera lo que según era de el , pero a un así tenia la esperanza que si de nuevo hablaran mas tranquilos el podía llegar a n acuerdo por que la verdad es que no se creía mucho que no e interesaba así eran los ricos poderosos ellos solo se movían por el dinero así que dejaría pasar los días y se tranquilizaría para poder ver cual era el momento justo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola k tal mis jóvenes lectores eh k dijeron k no iba a subir el capitulo jejej pues los engañe por que aquí esta….. pobre de mi querido hermanito de seguro echaba maldiciones "VERDAD NICOLAS"…. Y no me lo niegues eh por k conociéndote yo creo k invocaste al kyubi para que se apareciera en mi casa jajaaj pero pues no fue necesario así que bueno creo k basta de tonterías así k pues disfruten el capitulo

Cuídense mucho y gracias por sus comentarios y también por k han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos….

Capitulo 5 una proposición

Los días iban pasando lentamente para sakura y la verdad es que a un no sabia como salir de esta situación realmente era muy confuso todo y lo pero es que fue resignándose que su única familia se arrepentiría y la fuera a rescatar, no le quedo de otra es que darse cuenta de a pesar de ser todo lo que le decía su tío no había valido la pena, al pensar cada día su animo iba decayendo poco a poco, el cual fue percibido por la rubia que trataba de animarla pero a un así ella solo le sonreía fingidamente. Y kakashi en ves de darle ánimos el cual no sabia las cosas iban mas o menos que la verdad siempre terminaban pelándose cada vez que sakura le insistía que llegaran a un trato.

Así que la rubia al ver toda esa situación no le quedo de otra que interferir- joven kakashi-sonrió – necesito hablar con usted- suspiro-espero que no este muy ocupado

-Umm-se le quedo mirando y no tardo en comprender a lo que venia la rubia- que es lo que necesita señora tsuande- no iba a dar su brazo a torcer así que le siguió el juego.

Lo miro con furia la rubia- seré directa contigo-suspiro- sakura anda mal- alzo la ceja.

-Ummm-la miro-yo la veo bien.

-Bien- sonrió sínicamente- no creo kakashi- el peligris la miro "vaya que fácil se le olvida el que me tiene que respetar"-tu crees que el estar encerrada aquí las 24hrs le va a causar algún bien-suspiro- yo diría que es lo contrario.

-Por el momento es lo mejor que se quede aquí- la miro con autoridad- así que por favor deja esto en paz hasta que no arregle la situación

-¿Qué?- grito- maldición- se acerco para quedar enfrente de el- mira kakashi o haces algo ya o en verdad me vas a conocer- no podía creer lo indiferente que era- mínimo deberías de ver lo de su universidad- suspiro-no es buena idea que ella pierda su beca- se giro y salió de ahí echando chispas

Se quedo por un momento pensativo kakashi acerca del comportamiento de que tenia sakura y la verdad es que tenia la razón la rubia, pero viendo la situación de cómo estaba ella la verdad es que no podía arriesgarse así que tenia que hacer algo respecto por que a un que ella cumpliera los 23 años de edad podía ya tener acceso alas acciones que le habían dejado sus padres y su futuro ya estaría bien arreglado, pero a n así tenia que protegerla por que si su tío se enterara de esas acciones seria capas de nuevo buscarla y decirle lo arrepentido que estaba y viendo el corazón que tenia sakura lo iba a perdonar así que podía hacer respecto a eso. Se quedo pensativo por un momento pero a un así había muchas soluciones pero ninguna le gustaba la idea hasta que por fin de mucho tiempo se le vino una idea buenísima así que se levanto y salió del departamento, para dirigirse a la oficina de la empresa .

Al llegar al imperio hatake su secretaria se levanto- buenas tardes joven hatake- lo saludo amablemente- aquí están sus pendientes del día de hoy- como una eficiente secretaria sin preguntarle nada le entregaba todo.

Muchas gracias shizune- suspiro-por cierto me gustaría hablar con usted- estaba apenado con lo que le había hecho a su secretaria- pero antes necesito que les comuniques a mis socios que los requiero en una hora en la sala de juntas- al darle varias instrucciones entro a su oficina para ver todos los pendientes del día.

Al paso de la hora la secretaria se asomo con cuidado- disculpe – lo llamo con cuidado- ya están todos reunidos en la sala de juntas.

Gracias- se levanto de la silla- a por cierto shizune- se acerco a la chica- quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que paso la otra ves-suspiro- así que acepte esto y mis disculpas-le entrego un sobre.

La chica lo acepto y se sorprendió lo que tenia en el sobre- pero yo no puedo aceptar eso señor- lo miro y le extendió el cheque que le había dado- acepto sus disculpas pero esto no es necesario-suspiro-además es mi trabajo-sonrió

-Shizune- la miro- sabes que me molesta dar explicaciones del por que hago las cosas- suspiro- se que no se acerca de tu situación económica- a pesar de su mal carácter que tenia y que daba la impresión de ser un hombre prepotente, atrás de esa mascara se encontraba una persona humilde que siempre estaba al tanto de la gente que le rodeaba así que el sabia que su secretaria lo aguantaba por que su situación económica estaba mal ya que su esposa la había abandonado sin importarle su hijo- no lo hagas por ti hazlo por tu hijo que se que si no pagas la renta te van a echar de ahí-sonrió

- Yo no se que decirle- lo miro y aguanto unas lagrimas que intentaban salir-solo que gracias- a pesar del mal humor de el ella sabia que el peligris era buena persona, por eso era una de las razones que por que no lo mandaba al carajo- señor espero que algún di apeda quitarse esa pesada cruz- la miro-perdón- agacho la mirada por vergüenza, pero es que la verdad siempre a un que sonriera su jefe y fuera una persona indiferente ella siempre veía en sus ojos esa tristeza que llevaba por dentro.

-Ummm- la miro y se acerco para darle una aplanada en la espalda-no se preocupe- sonrió- yo igual espero que esa cruz por fin pueda dejarla-suspiro- por cierto para la próxima que vea que su sueldo no l alcanza –alzo la ceja- no dude en decirme- se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la sala de juntas.

Al entrar se encontró con sus dos socios y como siempre el mas parlanchín y gritón lo saludaba- kakashi vaya hasta que por fin llegas-sonrió- después me andas diciendo que yo soy el que siempre llega tarde a las juntas.

-Ummm-suspiro para que la paciencia no se le acabara- pero es que siempre lo haces- esa era una costumbre de su amigo que nunca había mejorado- pero que comparas cinco minutos a dos horas de retraso.

-Bueno es que yo siempre ando ocupado por eso siempre llego tarde- se excusaba

-Ya basta los dos- el mas serio de los socios hablo- dejen ya sus niñerías- sonrió- así que dinos kakashi por que nos has citado con tanta urgencia-se quedo pensativo- yo que yo sepa faltan unas semanas para que se lleve la junta general que hacemos mes con mes- se le quedo mirando.

Como siempre yamato de eficiente- suspiro- óbito espero que algún día seas como el- como le encantaba molestar al moreno- los eh citado para explicarles las razones por el cual eh actuado de esa manera- se sentó- ya sabrán que por fin de mucho tiempo encontré a la hija de los señores haruno- los dos hombres lo miraban

-Así es kakashi- el castaño lo miro-por esa razón tu me pediste que ingresara a la universidad hispano como maestro- el había sido uno de los primeros que el peligris le había dado la noticia por el cual le había pedido que moviera sus influencias para que ingresara como profesor en el área donde ella se encontraba estudiando- pero lo que yo no entiendo es por que la querías vigilar- eso no se lo había explicado- si ella esta bien.

Eso no es cierto yamato- el moreno se quedo serio- aparentemente ella vivía bien con el bastardo ese que tiene como tío- suspiro al recordar todo lo que había investigado de orochimaro y la verdad si pro el fuera lo hubiera mandado a matar por todas las cosas que había hecho pasar a sakura pero por kakashi se había controlado pero esta ves en verdad lo quería ver muerto al enterarse en sus investigaciones que el muy bastardo estaba vendiendo a sakura – pero la situación era muy diferente creo que esta muy claro lo que paso en esa subasta- frunció la boca- si no me hubiera enterado a tiempo no se que hubiera pasado- ahora agradecía por tener una que otra amistad con las personas de los bajos mundos.

Lo que dice óbito es la verdad yamato- el castaño lo miro- no se que hubiera pasado con sakura si no llego a tiempo a esa subasta- ahora si que agradecía a óbito que a veces fuera eficiente- por esa razón e pido yamato que sigas siendo pasándote como maestro en su universidad- lo miraron los dos hombres- sakura no puede perder el semestre-suspiro

-Pero kakashi- óbito se le quedo mirando- creo que ya no es necesario eso- suspiro- ahora que va a heredar la acciones que le dejaron.

-Óbito- el peligris lo interrumpió- las acciones le van a dejar con una situación estable pero-suspiro-sus sueño es convertirse en doctora- no quería quitarle ese sueño-así que por eso quiero que yamato siga vigilándola-el castaño la miro- no te preocupes ella no sabe nada de ti –sonrió-solo sabe que somos amigos- a un no podía revelarle mucha información- espero que no haya problema por que se que tienes mucho trabajo- sabia que su amigo a un tenia que manejar las empresa de sus padres por que ellos no solo eran socios de los hatake, ellos eran dueños de sus propia empresa de protección del medio ambiente, así que solo ellos se habían unido por ser amigos los padres de kakashi así que sus acciones eran solo de un 10%.

-Esta bien- suspiro- yo seguiré siendo su profesor- no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

-Y yo que voy hacer- los murió ambos- no creas que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

- Ummm- se quedo pensando- la verdad es que no había pensado en ti óbito- el moreno se levanto furioso-no te enojes ya te encontrare algo que hacer- sonrió- a un que debes de estar algo ocupado con las demás empresas que diriges- la familia de óbito no solo eran socios del imperio hatake si no que los uchihas eran dueños de su propia empresa de seguridad y las demás empresas que dirigían ellos solo habían comprado acciones moderadas para convertirse en socio y una de ellas era el imperio hatake que se unieron a ella por que eran buenos amigos de los padres de kakashi y la verdad es que les convenía en muchos aspectos por que los hatakes eran mas reconocidos internacionalmente como una de las mejores mundialmente, así que ellos solo tenían un 10% de las acciones- no te enojes amigo- bromeo n poco

-Búrlate de mi- suspiro- pero a un que no lo creas soy un hombre ocupado- se defendía

Yamato le daba mucha risa ver como kakashi seguía molestando a óbito- kakashi-los interrumpió antes que empezaran a pelearse enserio- ya nos explicaste una de las razones pero- se quedo pensando- por que os has citado-lo miro-por que no creo que haya sido solo para informarnos cosas que ya sabíamos.

Vaya yamto como siempre de directo- suspiro-así es no solo los cite para decirle lo que ya sabían si no-alzo la ceja- decirle que no solo los señores harunos eran socios de nosotros – Yamato y óbito se sorprendieron- ellos eran dueños de sus propias empresas como todos nosotros- pauso para que sus amigos razonaran- ellos eran dueño de los hospitales konoha

-Que- óbito se levanto- pero como esta eso kakashi- suspiro-no entiendo como ellos eran los dueños.

Si kakashi-yamato estaba sorprendido- no ustedes eran los dueños.

La verdad es que pasamos a ser los dueños por petición de los señores haruno- suspiro- es que el señor roshi tenia sospechas sobre su hermano orochimaru que sus negocios no eran legítimos – les explico que eso estaba mas que claro por que sus padres habían descubierto un complot encontrar de los haruno- por esa razón antes que los mataran les pidieron a mis padres que se hicieran dueños a cambio de que cuando sakura cumpliera 23 años pasara a su poder- les enseño unos documentos del acuerdo que firmaron ambas partes.

-Que- yamato esta ves se levanto- haber si entendí bien a los señores haruno los mataron- se le quedo mirando- ósea que eso no fue un accidente.

Así es yamato- suspiro- ese accidente es my sospechoso lo cual mis padres investigaron- s expresión cambio a una de tristeza- pero no estoy muy seguro por que las investigaciones que llevaban el inspector asuma se desaparecieron junto con el.

-Óbito que estaba callado se les quedo mirando- kakashi- se quedo pensativo- si mataron a los haruno eso quiere decir que- pauso por un momento- igual el accidente que tuvieron ustedes no fue coincidencia- noto la mirada de tristeza del peligris- perdón.

-No te preocupes óbito- sonrió fingidamente- pero tienes razón el accidente que tuvimos no fue por descuido de mi padre como decía los informes- suspiro-el no tomaba una copa cuando manejaba- suspiro- por esa razón yo desaparecí por mucho tiempo- la rubia se había encargado de el junto con su esposo- por eso jiraiya se hiso cargo de nuestros negocios en lo que yo estaba en el internado estudiando- lo habían ocultado en otro internado asiéndolo pasar como su hijo de ellos.

-Vaya- óbito sonrió.-ahora entiendo por que tsuande te regaña de esa manera- le dio mucha risa al ver cada ves que la rubia lo regañaba y para el se le hacia raro por que no la despedía por faltarle al respeto- con razón mis padres me inscribieron a ese internado- suspiro-ellos sabían de todo eso verdad.

-Así es óbito- los uchihas eran personas de confianza por eso tsunade había ido a buscarlos- igual la familia de yamato estaba enterada- sus padres al descubrir ciertas cosas del tío de sakura les habían escrito una carta a cada uno de sus dos socios para en caso que les pasara algo protegieran a su hijo- por eso no humo problema que jiraiya entrara a nuestras empresas- sonrió- el es muy inteligente en los negocios- estaba demasiado agradecido con el por haber levantado sus empresas- claro que el no asía un movimiento tan fácil siempre me consultaba.

Yamato sorprendido- con razón kakashi te consideran un genio-sonrió al recordar que siempre el peligris era el mas sobre destacado en el colegio, a su corta edad había realizado muchos proyectos los cuales ni los alumnos mas avanzado lo habían hecho- a pesar de tu corta edad dirigías las empresas- recordó que su amigo tendría unos 13 años cuando el lo conoció al principio le cayo mal por que siempre aparentaba ser prepotente por eso muchas veces le decía a óbito que por que seguía siendo su amigo- y a un con esa presión sacabas buenas calificaciones- pero un día óbito le explico por que era así kakashi así que se fue acercando y descubrió que el peligris llevaba una mascara para aparentar lo que el no era el- ahora entiendo muchas cosas- se quedo pensando "esa es una de las cruses que llevas cargando"

Kakashi sonrió- ahora que les esplique la situación comprenderán cual es mi siguiente decisión-suspiro- sakura es dueña de los hospitales konoha así que eso hace que corra peligro- los miro a los dos- por que conociendo a aorochimaru si se entera va hacer todo lo posible de acercarse a ella diciéndole que esta arrepentido por haberla vendido de esa manera- alzo la ceja- y como es tan ingenua es capas de aceptarlo de nuevo- pauso de nuevo- así que eh tomado la decisión de casarme con ella- sus dos amigo sele quedaron mirando- no me miren así.

-Como no quieres que te miremos así kakashi-suspiro- por favor estas loco o que esa no puede ser la solución a todo eso- óbito no sabia que decirle - yo creo que si le dices la verdad de cómo han pasado las cosas ella entenderá- se levanto de la silla- no creo que sea tan tonta.

-Óbito-yamato lo interrumpió- sakra no es tonta eso lo se muy bien-suspiro-pero su defecto es que ella es muy noble así que como dice kakashi ella es capas de perdonar a su tío- miro al peligris-esa es una buena solución kakashi para protegerla por que sabemos que al casarte con ella sus bienes pasaran a ti-suspiro- pero creo que si necesitas explicarle muchas cosas- frunció la boca- por que ella piensa que la compraste en esa subasta para- se callo- así que dile que la salvaste a un que conociéndola la verdad es que no creo que acepte casarse contigo así de fácil y mas como la has tratado- sabia varias cosas gracias a tsuande-así que como le vas hacer.

-Ummm- se quedo callado "así que tsuande no podía quedarse callada"- no te preocupes ya se como hacerle para que se case conmigo sin revelarle nada a un- suspiro-así que espero que me apoyen como siempre- yamato y óbito no les quedo de otra que apoyar a su amigo pero eso si le advirtieron que si no se sinceraba con sakura , lo dejarían de apoyar-así que eso es todo-sonrió- nos reuniremos en la junto mensual- esa seria su oportunidad para presentar a sakura claro que para eso le revelaría varias cosas.

Después de de dejar los pendientes que tenia se retiro de la oficina para dirigirse a su casa para platicar con sakura tranquilamente claro si se podía pero por eso el tenia que tener mucha paciencia para lograr su objetivo.

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación pensativo "tengo que salir de esto" a un seguía decidida de salir y otra opción se le había ocurrido en escaparse de la casa, a un que fuera complicada pero podía hacerlo, tan solo tenia que observar la rutina de la rubia y su esposo para así idear un plan, pero se detenía ya que no tenia donde ir , así que fue desechándolo un poco.

Mientras sakura seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percato que kakashi había entrado a la habitación-sakura- se sobre salto al escuchar su voz- estas bien-se acerco poco a poco-cuidado-alcanzo a tomarla del brazo antes que se callera de la cama.

-Kakashi- se le quedo mirando "por que siento esto" no se explicaba por que le daban cierto placer que el la tocara- ya puedes soltarme- se acomodo de l cama-por favor no me vuelvas a espantar así-suspiro-puedes matarme de un susto-sonrió- que no te han ensañado modales.

-Ummm-sonrió- no- era un sínico el peligris-pero perdón-suspiro-es que si toque pero como vi que no me respondías por eso entre- la miro.

-Este yo- se puso nerviosa- bueno y que es lo que quieres- alzo la ceja-así que dime- no podía bajar la guardia.

-Quiero hablar contigo- se puso un poco serio-pero primero vamos a cenar algo-suspiro-así que arréglate para salir-se le iluminaron los ojos a sakura- te espero-salió de la habitación.

De inmediato se levanto sakura para arreglarse pero se percato de un pequeño detalle-que es lo queme voy a poner- miro sus dos nicas prendas que tenia así que decidió quedarse como estaba, así que solo se peino un poco –listo- sonrió al ver al peligris "pero por que le sonrió a el" estaba nerviosa y alegre con salir con el, perdón mas bien por salir después de varios días de estar encerrada.

-Umm-sonrió- pensé que ibas a tardar- bromeo un poco- se me hace raro por que lo que se es que las mujeres-se quedo callado al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia sakura

-No me tardo por que-suspiro- solamente tengo dos mudas de ropa-frunció el seño- así que anda vámonos

Umm- se le quedo mirando como le gustaba hacerla enojar- esta bien- le aviso a la rubia y salieron-adelante- le abrió la puerta para que se subiera a su automóvil.

En el camino sakura iba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras kakashi la veía disimuladamente y le encantaba como hacia gestos y arrugaba la nariz-a donde vamos a ir- se le quedo mirando- de una ves te aviso que no me gustan esos lugares tan elegantes- tenia que aclararle por que no quería pasar una vergüenza y todo pro su vestimenta.

El solo le sonrió y siguió en el camino-ummm- sonrió- aquí comeremos- señalo un pequeño local de comida rápida-espero que sea de tu agrado- la miro

-Aquí-sonrió como niña chiquita al ver el local de comida rápida el cual se sorprendió al ver que era su favorito para comer hamburguesas- que rico- sonrió-anda vamos que me muero de hambre- se le quito el mal genio.

Tranquila-sonrió- déjame estacionar- entro al estacionamiento ,apago el automóvil para después salir y bajar y ayudarle a salir- ven vamos por que yo igual me muero de hambre-la tomo de la mano y entraron al local.

Los saludo una joven-Bienvenidos-sonrió coquetamente al peligris- que desean- miro a la pelirosa.

-Ummm- le dio mucha risa ver la cara de sakura- que es lo que quieres mi niña-sonrió.

Se le quedo mirando y le sonrió a la rubia- yo quiero- miro los menús-una hamburguesa doble con papas- suspiro- y una limonada- se acerco mas al peligris al ver como la rubia se lo comía con la mirada.

-Umm-se quedo pensativo- yo igual quiero lo mismo-sonrió a sakura.

La rubia un poco molesta sonrió- otra cosa que desea agregar a su orden-suspiro-por tan solo treinta pesos mas le podemos agregar unas malteadas a sus ordenes- miro a la pelirosa.

-Yo quiero de chocolate-sonrió sakura- hay perdón-agacho la mirada apenada.

-Esta bien que sean dos malteadas de chocolate- suspiro-y también me puedes agregar a mi pedido dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate- sakura levanto la vista- esta bien- la miro con ternura.

-Si claro- a un seguía apenada pero viendo las cosas se moría de hambre- me encanta el chocolate.

-Solo eso- la rubia miro a la pelirosa "esta niña se va a comer todo eso" no podía creer que una mujer comiera tanto y estuviera así- su pedido estará en quince minutos-sonrió- le agradecemos su preferencia- de nuevo le coqueteo al peligris pero quedo frustrada al ver que el otro ni la había hecho caso.

Ven vamos- se dirigieron a una de las mesas que estaba vacía-espero que este lugar si sea de tu agrado- la molesto un poco- recuerdo cuando- se quedo callado- yo solía venir

Sakura lo miro- ya veo- sonrió- jamás pensé que tu vinieras a esos lugares- bromeo un ´poco-tu todo un señor de negocios- suspiro-pero si me agrada-miro el local y recordó cando era pequeña y venia con sus padres.

A los quince minutos kakashi se levanto por la comida- vaya que su hermana come mucho- sonrió a la rubia- dígale que no sean envidiosa y pase el truco- medio bromeo.

-Uummm- el peligris se le quedo mirando a la rubia- ella no es mi hermana- suspiro-ella es mi novia- la rubia por poco se cae al escuchar lo que decía el peligris- y la verdad ella come así-se rasco la cabeza- no creo que tenga algún truco-miro a la pelirosa "desde pequeña ha comido así"-gracias-tomo la charola y se dirigió a la mesa-ten mi niña- le extendió la hamburguesa

-Gracias- la tomo con mucho gusto-provecho-le quito la envoltura y le dio una pequeña mordida- que rico- se le iluminaron sus ojos- pero oye no ha- busco entre las cosas y encontró varios sobres de cátsup y sin pensar los abrió todos para ponerle a sus papas y hamburguesa ero después miro al peligirs- hay perdón- se apeno- creo que no te deje- se sonrojo-déjame ir a pedir mas-intento levantarse pero no la dejo.

-No te preocupes-sonrió-ahorita yo me levanto- suspire-sigue comiendo- se levanto y fue por varios sobres mas para que igual le pusiera a sus papas y hamburguesa- provecho- le dio una mordido- que rico- la imito.

-Oye- se le quedo mirando- por que me imitas- no era nada tonta- pero la verdad es que siguen estando ricas- suspiro y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa para cuando se la termino siguió con sus papas para rematar con la malteada y la rebanada de chocolate-no puede ser-suspiro-comí demasiado-sonrió- si no empiezo a cuidarme creo que después voy a parecer vaca

-Ummm- sonrió- no creo- se quedo pensativo- además de ves en cuando comer esto no hace daño.

-Vaya- se sorprendió- no pensé que comieras esto- se sonrojo al recordar cuando miro su perfecto abdomen y no decir de sus pectorales- digo se ve que comes muy saludable- a un sonrojada.

-Ummm- le dio mucha risa- la verdad es que no como muy saludable que digamos- sonrió- y lo que mas me encanta es venir a comer a este lugar- suspiro-me trae buenos recuerdos-miro con ternura a la pelirosa " y uno de esos recuerdos es contigo"

-Enserio- sonrió- a mi también es mi lugar favorito a un que- agacho la mirada- si me trae recuerdos lindos pero a la ves- se callo-perdón-suspiro-ye vas a comerte eso- señalo el pedazo de pastel que a un tenia el peligirs.

-Ummm- sonrió-toma- le ofreció su rebanada- no te preocupes- suspiro- a veces me cuido- bromeo y sakura sin pensarle la tomo y se la comió,

Sin ningún remordimiento.

Al poco rato salieron del local para así dar una vuelta como kakashi se lo había propuesto a sakura –mira podemos ir al parque de haya-señalo la entrada del lugar- y podemos sentarnos-sonrió.

-Umm-miro y noto que ese lugar podía ser perfecto para implementar su plan- esta bien vamos-la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al parque para después buscar una bancan bacía que estuviera cerca del lago-listo- sonrió para después hacer una pequeña pausar y buscar el momento indicado para hablar con ella,

-Gracias-le agradeció y de igual manera sonrió para después mirar al horizonte y darse el valor de hablar con el "espero que esta ves pueda convencerlo" estaba nerviosa pero tenia que darse valor además si se sinceraba con el puede que el desistiera por que el poco rato que estuvieron juntos que por cierto no habían peleado se había dado cuenta que el peligirs no era nada que ver de lo que demostraba, no claro que no si le quitara esa mascara que trataba de aparentar de ser un hombre frio y vil, realmente si lo era pero si lo observabas bien el era noble- kakashi- suspiro y se le quedo mirando-quisiera hablar contigo- se le quedo mirando- quisiera de nuevo proponerte que me des un plazo parea que yo te pague todo el dinero que se debe- kakashi solo la miraba- por favor mira puedo buscar un empleo eh irte dando dinero mes con mes.

-Ummm- se quedo pensativo- tu idea suena interesante pero la verdad es que - -suspiro- a mi se me a ocurrido una buena idea para que la deuda quede saldada-sakra se puso a la defensiva-tranquila no es lo que piensas- tenia que ser cauteloso y decirle los pequeños defectos del plan de ella- sakura tu idea de pagarme realmente no va a funcionar por que- alzo la ceja- para empezar punto numero1: debes de conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo, lo cual implicaría que dejarías la universidad- frunció la boca sakura- punto numero 2:además tienes que pensar a donde te irías a vivir tiene que ser un lugar económico y vamos a ser sinceros el lugar seria pésimo - se rasco la cabeza- el punto numero 3 no creo que puedas pagar la deuda en un año ya que tu sueldo seria el mínimo y ponte a pensar que medio sobre vivirías a no ser que vivas de comer puso aire-alzo la ceja- así que a todo esto solo hay una solo opción el cual yo te voy a ofrecer así de fácil-de nuevo dio un suspiro y la miro- es que –pauso para ver la reacción de sakura- CASETE CON MIGO-sonrió

Sakura se quedo como una estatua, solo miraba y sentía como n balde de agua helada caía sobre su cuerpo "creo que escuche mal si eso es"- que es lo que has dicho- a un su cerebro no captaba bien el mensaje y así se quedaría por un buen rato por que solo lo único que asía era ver los labios del peligris moverse y no escuchaba ningún sonido.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis jóvenes lectores pues como todos los viernes estoy por aquí de nuevo y eso deben agradecérselo a mi pequeño hermano Nicolás jejej k el muy mugroso me trae cortita amenazándome en volverme a retar pero no lo voy a dejar muajaja así que aquí esta otro nuevo capitulo que por cierto gracias Nicolás por darme una buena idea, espero te guste lo que le pasa a sakura, así que disfrútenlo

Cuídense mucho

CAPITLO 6 AL FINAL ACEPTANDO

Las cosas no habían salido de la manera que había querido, pero a un así el era Kakashi Hatake y el siempre se salía con la suya así que sakura iba a terminar aceptando.

A un en el parque seguía kakashi escuchando todo lo que le gritaba la pelirosa- eres un imbécil si crees que voy aceptar tal estupidez-suspiro- no jamás me casaría contigo prefiero morirme de hambre antes de ser tu esposa- la gente que iba pasando se les quedaba mirado- y que ven idiotas-tenia tanto coraje que se desquitaba con todo aquel que los miraba- debe de haber otra opción-se dejo caer en la banca para así relajarse y poder pensar las cosas bien.

-Ya te dije que no sakura- como siempre el de relajado- es la única opción que hay-suspiro así que aceptas esa o- se le quedo mirando- me vas a dar lo que yo compre.

De nuevo sakura se levanto de un brinco-¡ JAMAS!- estaba ronca de tanto gritar-ya te dije prefiero morirme de hambre antes de ser tu esposa-suspiro-si tanto quieres a una mujer pues compra a otra y ya- estaba ofendida y enojada con ella misma como era que había podido haber pensado que kakashi podía ser una persona honesta y amable eso ni en sus locos sueños podía ser ese hombre no el era un vil bastardo y eso era poco por que como es que pedirle eso no jamás ella accedería tal cosa por que a pesar de todo ella como mujer siempre había querido casarse por amor no por obligación así que pasara lo que asara diría que no-sabes que mejor vámonos de aquí- a se había molestado que las personas que pasaban se le quedaran viendo y lo pero que ciertas mujeres cuchicheaban al escuchar que ella no pensaba casarse.

-Ummm- en ves de enojarse con sakura le daba mucha risa como a pesar de su edad se comportaba infantilmente-esta bien vámonos-suspiro-pero dejaremos eso pendiente-sonrió y la tomo de la mano para salir de ahí, por la verdad ya empezaba a fastidiarse de todo lo que le gritaba sakura.

Como ya era costumbre en la empresa que lideraba el peligirs, empezaban a organizarse para la reunión del consejo-obito por favor deja de perder el tiempo.

-Hay yamato-suspiro el moreno-si ya todo esta listo para la reunión- siguió jugando con su video juego nuevo – oye- grito cuando el castaño le arrebata el control- ya casi terminaba el nivel 10- se cruzo de brazos.

-Óbito-suspiro-ya no eres un chiquillo para andar jugando por favor- se le quedo mirando-anda será mejor que nos apuremos para que las cosas queden como kakashi pidió- al ver que el moreno no le asía caso opto por tomarlo del oído y arrastrándolo.

Al llegar al departamento sakura fue la primera e entrar-eres un imbécil si crees que voy aceptar- lo miro con furia- ya dije que prefiero morirme de hambre-salió corriendo para después entrar a la recamara.

La rubia que pasaba por ahí se quedo mirando-ahora que le hiciste kakashi-alzo la ceja.

-Tsunade no estoy de humor- suspiro- así que déjame en paz una vez- se dirigió al despacho.

-Joven kakashi-el moreno lo saludo-por lo que veo no le salieron sus planes-suspiro-no me mire así.

-Jiraiya-suspiro-en verdad no estoy de humor – no quería ser grosero- así que dime que pasa.

-Esta bien-suspiro- he hablado con los jóvenes yamato y óbito-alzo la ceja- me dicen que ya esta todo listo para la reunión y claro-se quedo pensativo- también para que sakura tome posición de sus empresas.

-Gracias jiraiya-suspiro-me puedes servir un poco de whisky- el moreno se le quedo mirando-por favor es que la migraña me esta matando- si decirle mas el moreno se acerco y le dio el baso-ya puedes retirarte.

Sakura estaba en la habitación furiosa-soy una idiota al pensar que kakashi podía ser un buen hombre- suspiro-pero ni crea que me voy a quedar así no claro que no ya dije que primero prefiero morirme de hambre- si primero era su orgullo así que no aceptaría.

Tsunade muy preocupada se asomo a la habitación-sakura- sonrió-te traje unas ricas galletas de chocolate- sin que sakura le dijera algo se metió a la recamara- con un poco de leche-deposito las cosas en la cama y se le quedo mirando- que sucede pequeña- no le gustaba mirarla así- ahora que te hizo el imbécil de kakashi-alzo la ceja.

Sakura sonrió al escuchar como le hablaba al peligris- tsunade- suspiro-en verdad un día de esos se va a quedar sin empleo- no podía creer como la rubia a un siguiera en esa casa y mas al ver como era el peligris era para que la hubiera echado a la calle.

La rubia la miro-no te preocupes-sonrió-el jamás me echaría por que- se quedo cañada-es una historia largar- suspiro-pero haber dime que es lo que te hizo.

-Es que- agacho la mirada-es un imbécil –frunció la boca-es que me pidió que me casara con el- la rubia se sorprendió-si como lo escucho dice que es la única solución que tengo para que esa maldita deuda quede saldada- empezó a llorar- pero yo o quiero eso por que yo- pauso por un momento- quiero casarme por amor no por saldar una deuda- suspiro y le relato lo sucedido.

-Pequeña- le dio mucha ternura y la abraso-pero no crees que eso es una buena idea- a pesar de que en esos momentos la rubia quería matar al peligirs por ser un tarado, por que como se le había ocurrido decirle semejante tontería así de fácil- es que el tiene razón.

Sakura se le quedo mirando- no tsunade yo no pienso casarme con el- a pesar de todo ella tenia sueños y uno de esos era ser una gran doctora para después casarse con a la persona que amara así que no podía aceptar-prefiero morirme de hambre – se que pensativa- es que debe de haber otra opción- un poco molesta-perdón tsunade pero sabe que no tengo ganas de seguir hablando- la rubia se retiro un poco preocupada pero lo hiso.

Pasaron dos días y las cosas a un no había mejorado para kakashi por que cada ves que quería hablar con sakura pero ella lo corría de la habitación así que opto por dejarla en paz, pero entre comillas por que si veía que las cosas no funcionaban a la buena entonces tendría que recurrir a la mala por que en esos momentos no podía perder ya que eso era necesario para sakura, así que a n que lo odiara la pelirosa lo aria, además antes de la reunión tenia que decirle parte de la verdad.

Sakura seguía metida en sus pensamientos que la empezaban a deprimir ya que no sabia el por que había cambiado así su vida realmente que era lo que le había hecho a kami sama para hacerle todas esas jugadas, primero la dejo desprotegida a una corta edad ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente, al principio se sentía demasiado triste pero su tío orochimaru la había recogido y le había prometido que jamás la abandonaría así que de nuevo se sintió feliz de tener una nueva familia entre comillas por que a veces no se llevaba my bien con su prima Karin pero a un así a ella no le importaba por que era feliz a su manera, pero todo eso había cambiado después de enterarse que su tío la había vendido realmente no podía creerlo pero era una triste realidad, que ella siempre estaría sola, así que empezó a tener malos pensamiento "_por que mejor no desaparezco de una vez"_ se levanto al ver lo que acaba de pensar- no eso es de cobardes- si compuso- no a un tengo sueños- así que desvaneció esos malos pensamientos y empezó a pensar positivamente que a un que kami sama le jugara mal ella era fuerte y así tenia que serlo.

Al caer la noche kakashi había llegado de mal humor y todo se había debido a que se había enterado que orochimaru andaba rondando por sus empresa, el cual lo hiso enfurecerse y confirmo que el muy miserable víbora esa iba hacer lo posible de acercarse a sakura cuando este se enterara de la fortuna que tenia la pelirosa así que decidió de una ves enfrentar a sakura para que entrara en razón a la buena o si no seria a la mala- -tsunade- le grito a la rubia- esta sakura en la habitación-la rubia afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza- no quiero que te metas si escuchas algo- le tenia que advertir a la rubia que ni se le ocurriera intervenir si escuchaba a sakura llorando o a el gritando-es por su bien- salió para entrar sin permiso a la recamara de la pelirosa-sakura.

Al ver al peligris se sobre salto-que diablos haces en mi habitación- se puso a la defensiva- salde de aquí no quiero verte- lo miro con furia- y si vienes por una respuesta te diré que ¡NO!

-Así que aun insiste en negarte al casarte conmigo- quiso controlarse pero se le acerco- veo que eres una chiquilla tonta-alzo la ceja- pero si no quieres aceptar mi propuesta entonces me tomare lo que es mío- sakura asustada grito- mira sakura seré razonable contigo y te voy a decir una cosa que a un que no lo quieras ver es la verdad- se fue acercando a ella- haber como puedo decirlo para no ser tan cruel- sonrió burlonamente- en este mundo estas sola sakura – suspiro- a un que quieras aferrarte la idea de que tu tío es n miserable que es capas de muchas cosas y una de esas creo que esta muy claro que te vendió as que mira ya no pienses mas las cosas y acepta casarte conmigo y así de una ves te libras de esa deuda que la verdad no es tuyo- se sentó en la cama- y además ya no estarías sola.

Sakura se quedo helada al escuchar todas esas palabras que la herían- yo- por mas que quería defenderse no podía ya que realmente era una verdad lo que el peligirs le decía pero a un as no iba a dejar que la humillara de esa forma- NO-grito con todas su fuerzas- jamás me casaría con un maldito como tu- a un que quería ser fuerte su vos se escuchaba entre cortada-así que mejor ve pensando otra cosa para que yo salde esa deuda.

-Así que a un insistes- en un movimiento se subió arriba de ella- sabes creo que tienes razón- sonrió de nuevo burlonamente- y si hay otra opción de saldar esa deuda-sin compasión fue acariciando sus piernas para después ir subiendo lentamente la mano para ponerla en su cuello- así que eso es lo que quieres.

Esta ves sakura estaba aterrada, el cual no podía moverse y mucho menos gritar-no por favor-en un susurro le hablo-déjame que te pague de otra forma- sintió como el peligris la besaba del cuello- ayúdenme- grito con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y fue resistiéndose poco a poco "que es lo que me pasa por que mi cuerpo reacciona con sus besos" el temor había desaparecido para irse convirtiendo en pasión- ¡NOOOO!

Kakashi empezaba a perder la cordura y la verdad quería probar sus labios así que sin pensarlo se acerco para besarla, al principio la pelirosa se resistió pero poco a poco fue moviendo sus labios al compas de ella-sakura-se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que esta ves en su mirada había n poco de tristeza pero a la ves había una pequeña luz

Tsunade que estaba preocupada no resistió mas y llamo a su esposo para que entrara junto con ella a la habitación- KAKASAHI- el moreno se sorprendió al verlo enzima de la chica- pero que es lo que haces muchacho-en un impulso lo jalo para alejarlo de la chica- acaso esas loco- el peligirs n poco aturdido se le quedo mirando-será mejor que salgas de aquí si no quieres que me olvide que u eres mi jefe- estaba furioso con el peligris.

-Jiraiya- se sorprendió al ver como el castaño lo enfrentaba- les dije que no me interrumpieran-miro a la rubia- veo que eso no quedo claro- el moreno molesto lo tomo de la chaqueta y se lo llevo arrastrando-suéltame.

La rubia se acerco a la pelirosa- péquela estas bien- la miro- no te hiso nada verdad- sakura no reaccionaba- maldito kakashi si en verdad te toco te juró que lo castrare al muy miserable.

-Tsunade-la abrazo y empezó a llorar- no se preocupe no me hiso daño- la miro para no preocupar a la rubia- por favor déjeme a solas- se recostó en la cama y miro como la rubia se iba- por que- estaba furiosa con ella misma y con su maldito cuerpo al haber reaccionado de esa manera-soy una idiota- se toco los labios para sorprenderse-no el es un miserable-recordó aquellas palabras y de nuevo el mundo se le vino enzima por que kakashi tenia razón ella estaba sola en este mundo- ya no quiero sufrir mas- empezó a sollozar y ver s triste realidad y la verdad es que ella nunca había sido feliz, así que sin pensar mas entro al baño y miro el pequeño botiquín y saco unas pastillas-se que soy una cobarde pero prefiero hacer esto antes que- agacho la mirada-perdónenme- saco un puñado de pastillas y se las tomo sin basilar.

Kakashi iba siendo arrastrado de la chaqueta- suéltame jiraiya de una ves si no quieres- el castaño entro al despacho con el y lo soltó- les dije que no se metieran.

-Kakashi hatake-el peligris se quedo mirando- si lo dije que no pensábamos meternos hasta cierto punto- lo miro con furia-crees que iba a dejar que abusaras de ella-alzo la ceja- no eso jamás lo permitiría- suspiro-acaso que ya no piensas – lo reto con la mirada-maldita sea eh hecho muchas cosas pero esta ves no pienso darte la razón al aterrorizar a esta joven- el peligris lo miraba nada mas- según tu la quieres proteger –empezó a burlarse- al paso que vas mas bien le haces mas daño- le grito- creo que tus padres estarían avergonzados de ti.

-Cállate maldita sea tu no eres nadie para estar metiéndote en mi vida- estaba furioso que no media sus palabras-tu solo eres un simple empleado nada mas así que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corres…- se callo al sentir como el castaño lo abofetea -jiraiya- se sorprendió

-Si kakashi soy un simple empleado en eso tienes toda la razón- medio sonrió-pero en verdad este empleado te quiere como si fuera su propio hijo el cal no quiere que cometa tantas tonterías-suspiro- si en verdad quieres proteger a esa niña actúa de otra manera- kakashi se quedo pasmado ante las palabras que el decía

Tsunade que estaba muy preocupada por sakura decidió entrar a la recamara-sakura- empezó a mirar por todos lados y no la encontró-donde estas-miro que la luz del baño estaba prendida-ahí estas- entro al baño y cual fue su sorpresa al ver tirada en el suelo a la pelirosa- por dios niña- se acerco y empezó a revisarla noto el frasco de pastillas- ¡AYUDENME!- grito desesperada-que hiciste.

El castaño escucho a su mujer así que salió a ver que era lo que pasaba dejando a kakashi callado-que sucede mujer- miro a la pelirosa-maldición pero que- salió corriendo directo al teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia.

Kakashi reacciono al escuchar todo el alboroto-sakura- se quedo mirando a la pelirosa-tsunade- la rubia lo miro con furia y el solo se quedo callado mirando mientras el castaño era el que se movía para poder salvar a la pelirosa.

La ambulancia no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar al departamento-con permiso- uno de los paramédicos entro y quito al peligris- que paso aquí-miro a la rubia

-Ingirió unas pastillas- la rubia suspiro- no sabemos cuantas fueron pero a un tiene pulso.

-Entiendo- el paramédico se acerco y empezó a revisarla-será mejor que la llevemos a un hospital antes que entre en shock-miro s compañero y entre los dos la subieron a la camilla-disculpe la señorita tiene seguro- se les quedo mirando- si no la podemos llevar a un hospital general.

-No- kakashi reacciono- llévenla al hospital de Tokio- el paramédico se le quedo mirando- que no escucho bien- se le quedo mirando

-Kakashi-el castaño se le quedo mirando-por favor llévenla a donde el dice- los paramédicos sin discutir se la metieron ala ambulancia para trasladarla donde pedían.

Así que la rubia entro a la ambulancia y se fue junto con los para médicos mientras jiraiya tomo el vehículo del peligris , mientras kakashi se subía en el asiento de copiloto sin discutir se fue callado ya que no era buena opción en ese momento que el manejara así que el castaño siguió con cautela la ambulancia.

Al llegar al hospital una enfermera se les quedo mirando a los para médicos-disculpe este hospital no es de beneficencia- alzo la ceja-así que por favor le pido que se retiren de aquí.

La rubia molesta se le quedo mirando-mira muchachita tu no eres aquí nadie para andar dando ordenes- suspiro- así que háblale de una ves a un doctor que esta niña viene mal- la enfermera se reusó.

-Mire señor ya le dije que no aceptamos a ese tipo de pacientes-miro de arriba abajo a la rubia-así que por favor sale de aquí o llama a seguridad.

En ese mismo momento el peligris entraba al hospital- por que no los han atendido- miro a los paramédicos- y usted que hace aquí parada vaya por un medico de una vez.

La enfermera se les quedo mirando-disculpe- se le quedo mirando- pero acaso usted se va hacer cargo de ellas-las señalo.

La miro fríamente- no sabe quien soy yo verdad- alzo la ceja- si no sabe yo soy el dueño de todo esto que ve aquí-la enfermera se quedo pálida- así que mueve ese trasero y trae a u n medico de una maldita vez-suspiro-y váyase despidiendo de su trabajo- la chica corrió despavorida al reconocer al peligris.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para kakashi que estaba angustiado por sakura y para colmo nadie le daba informes acerca del estado de salud-ya debes de estar contento kakashi-la rubia se acerco- si no se salva te juro que…

El castaño se acerco-tsunade- suspiro-no es el momento por favor- la rubia comprendió y se alejo- no te preocupes kakashi- se sorprendió al ver la mirada del peligirs.

-Jiraiya- kakashi miro al castaño-soy un imbécil- sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza- por mi culpa- dio un golpe a la pared- yo en verdad quiero cuidarla quiero cumplir esa promesa- agacho la mirada- la rubia lo miro y por mas que en esos momentos hubiera querido asesinar se le fue pasando al ver como el rostro del peligris cambiaba a una profunda tristeza y desesperación-que voy hacer si ella muere- la rubia no se contuvo y fue directo abrasarlo- tsunade.

-Shhhh! kakashi- lo abraso- no va pasar nada-suspiro- cuando todo este bien voy ayudarte para que cumplas esa promesa- medio sonrió-pero escúchame bien ya no vas a utilizar tus métodos- tenia que quedar claro que no iba a permitir que kakashi se pasara de la raya- así que me vas hacer caso para poder tratar de que ella acepte.

Kakashi intento rezongar pero se quedo mirando al ver como se acercaba una persona con bata blanca- doctor como esta ella- se le quedo mirando-por favor…

El hombre de tés blanquizca suspiró-ella esta fiera de peligro-suspiraron los tres- y todo fue a que reaccionaron inmediatamente- miro a la rubia- disculpe señora acaso usted es doctora- la rubia negó-pero supo que hacer- sonrió- eso le salo la vida que la haya hecho volver el estomago-

Kakashi en esos momento no quería escuchar mas- puedo entrar- se le quedo mirando-por favor quiero verla- el doctor se quiso negar pero al ver lo desesperado accedió- gracias-salió corriendo.

Al entrar a la habitación kakashi se despobló en la cama-sakura- se quedo mirando-perdóname-suspiro-soy un imbécil- sakura iba recuperando poco a poco la conciencia "que paso" intento abrir un ojo y se sorprendió al ver al peligris sollozando pero solo se quedo quieta- yo prometí que jamás te aria daño que yo te iba a protege…- se quedo callado al ver que sakura estaba despierta.

-Kakashi- fue lo único que dijo ya que no entendía- de que hablas- se le quedo mirando.

-Sakura- se levanto del suelo para sentarse de la cama-por favor perdóname-agacho la mirada- yo no quiero hacerte daño yo solo quiero protegerte- sakura no supo por que reacciono y lo abraso- soy un imbécil.

-Kakashi- se le partió el corazón escuchar y verlo así- tu no tienes la culpa que yo haya hecho esta tontería- suspiro- lo hice por que en verdad tienes razón yo estoy sola en este mundo-ella ahora sollozaba- ya no tengo familia así que es mejor que yo ya no viva por que.

-No mi pequeña no digas eso- se le quedo mirando- por favor déjame ser tu familia- subió su mano para tocarle la mejilla- tu nunca vas a estar sola por que me tienes a mi-suspiro-mira se que no debo de insistir mucho pero cásate conmigo sakura por favor mira-suspiro- te voy a proponer varias cosas- se medio incorporo- si aceptas ser mi esposa lo primero que voy hacer es que sigas en la universidad por que no quiero que cumplas tu sueño-sonrió con ternura- y también te voy a prometer que yo jamás te voy a forzar a que tengamos intimidad para eso tu vas a seguir durmiendo en tu recamara como siempre sin ningún problema.

Sakura solo se le quedaba mirando y no entendía por que ese hombre insistía en que ella se casara y mas se sorprendió al escuchar que el la iba a respetar y que la iba a dejar seguir en la universidad- kakashi pero- se que do pensativa "_pero que es lo que pasa por que en ves de estar enojada estoy contenta"_ por un momento quiso volver a negarse pero realimente le partió el alma verlo así y la verdad no seria mala idea aceptar, si ellos que no soy s familia la han consentido y le han demostrado cariño que bueno el peligris la a forzado a muchas cosas pero realmente no sabia por que confiaba en el pero al mirar sus ojos bicolor le daba una paz y sabia que a pesar de su carácter el jamás la dejaría sola- esta bien acepto-sonrió pero se le esfumo la sonrosa al ver el golpe que tenia el peligirs- que te paso- lo toco con cuidado

-Ummm- suspiro- no te preocupes me merecía que jiraiya me pusiera en mi lugar-sonrió-entonces si aceptas ser mi esposa sakura.

-Así que jiraiya te puso en tu lugar- se le quedo mirando seriamente-esta bien le diré que me enseñe a dar golpes para yo ponerte en tu lugar si intentas forzarme a algo que yo no quiero- medio bromeo pero después se puso seria-si kakashi acepto que nos casemos-suspiro- será mejor que me dejas descansar por que a un me siento débil- kakashi la ayudo para recostarla y la cobijo-gracias- al decir eso se quedo dormida.

Kakashi a n no podía creerlo que ella en ves de odiarlo lo aceptara realmente se daba de topes al ser tan cruel con ella, por que si el le hubiera hablado sinceramente y le hubiera demostrado un poco su amor que tenia asía ella seguramente ella hubiera aceptado, pero el era así a veces de frio y calculador pero trataría de cambiar n poco para no hacerle mas daño necesario- sakura-suspiro y salió de la habitación para seguir en marcha con su plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis jóvenes lectores de nuevo por aquí si a se que deben de estar a punto de lincharme, como mi querido hermano Nicolás el cual despertó a su kyuuubi y me lo mando… ósea pueden creerlo ese zorro pulgoso se atrevió a aparecer y decir cada cosa…. pero en fin ya después se fue y yo me tuve que quedar a limpiar sus destrozos que hiso jajaja pero espero mis jóvenes lectores que ustedes no me anden mandando kyuuubis y si lo hacen por favor que no estén pulgosos mínimo no se vállenlos con shapuuu anti pulgas jajaja por que no quiero que me las dejen aquí jajaja pero bueno como siempre les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia loca un poco retrasada pero no fue mucho solo dos días una cosa de nada jajaja espero les guste

Cuídense mucho y gracias por todos lo comentarios que me dejan y mas que hayan puesto esta historia en favoritas…

CAPITULO 7 LOS PREPARATIVOS, (REBELANDO INFORMACION)

Habían pasado dos días después de que sakura había hecho aquella locura y las cosas se mantenían tranquilamente entre comillas ya que kakashi a un tenia que arreglárselas para que ella no sospechara de que el quería casarse lo mas pronto posible, ya que la junta se iba acercando poco a poco , así que como siempre decidió que le pondría las cosas después de recogerla del hospital le diría los planes tranquilamente para que ella aceptara sin ningún problema por que conociendo a la pelirosa era demasiado necia y testaruda así que suspiro y entro a la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba ella- sakura-sonrió- como te has sentido.

-Kakashi-medio sonrió- creo que esa pregunta queda fuera de lugar –suspiro- ya que si mi memoria no me falla has estado aquí conmigo todo el tiempo que inclusive solo me dejas cuando-se quedo pensativa- vas al baño- el peligris sonrió- que acaso crees que puedo irme de aquí-medio bromeo por que la verdad si quería escapar ya que tenia miedo de ella misma de haber aceptado casarse con ese hombre pero su conciencia le decía que seria una idiota si lo dejaba a ese hombre que era un cuerazo, y bueno que el hombre era de confianza ya que este le había prometido que jamás la dejaría. Pero en todo esto había algo que no entendía, claro si es que haya escuchado bien pero si como no ella escucho bien cuando el decía que el había prometido protegerla, era algo que no entendía a quien había prometido eso pero bueno- además me dijiste que tu podías ser mi familia-agacho la mirada-si ya no quieres yo…

Kakashi se acerco-yo voy hacer tu familia de ahora en adelante-sonrió y se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios-jamás voy a dejarte mi pequeña- le dio un pequeño beso que sakura al principio se resistió pero al sentir aquellos labios tan cálidos fue correspondiendo el beso, pero por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse-perdón- se disculpo por haberla tomado así- será mejor que vaya arreglar los papes para que te den de alta hoy mismo-suspiro-además tenemos que platicar acerca de la boda- la acaricio la mejilla y se retiro del cuarto.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo-kakashi-se toco sus labios-pero que es lo que me pasa- no podía creer que a pesar de cómo lo había conocido y como la había tratado bueno que no se podía quejar mucho por que si le quitábamos todo lo negativo, la verdad es que si que la consentían en esa casa, pero aquí el punto era por que se sentía atraída asía ese hombre- jamás me había pasado esto- ella ya había tenido un novio, pero jamás había sentido esa carga eléctrica que le producía el peligirs-hay no- movió la cabeza para dejar de pensar cosas que no venían al caso.

kakashi iba caminando por el pasillo sonriendo- ella me correspondió- estaba sorprendido y feliz por ver que ella lo había correspondido- será mejor que vaya con cuidado si es que quiero- suspiro-conquistarla-s esa era la palabra exacta para esos momento ya que el peligris se había enamorado de aquella pequeña niña pelirosa que cada vez que la veía le sacaba la lengua, era tal ves muy tonto decir que se enamoro pero si eso era a su corta edad había probado lo que era el amor pero desafortunadamente no había durado mucho ya que por asares del destino que el cual fue manipulado la habían separado de ella pero ahora que estaba de nuevo en su camino la iba a proteger con su vida- umm- se quedo mirando a una enfermera que le había hablado-perdón- no escucho nada de lo que le había dicho.

-Disculpe señor hatake quisiera hablar con usted-estaba nerviosa al ver al peligirs-primero quisiera pedirle una disculpa por haberme comportado de esa manera- lapeliroja estaba apenada-por eso quisiera pedirle bueno no suplicarle de la manera que por favor no me corra-lo miro temerosa- se que me porte mal pero yo tengo una familia que mantener.

El solo la miro y suspiro- si tiene una familia que mantener- alzo la ceja-entonces por que no cuida bien su trabajo- le hablo seriamente-por que lo que yo veo creo que usted no se toma muy enserio su trabajo-la peliroja agacho la mirada- además usted no es nadie para andar diciendo a quien se le atiende o no-suspiro-será mejor que vaya hablando con su superior para ver que es lo que se va hacer con usted-se dio la media vuelta dejándola ahí y se dirigió a la dirección-buenas tardes- saludo a una de las secretarias

-Buenas tardes-la rubia lo miro- que se le ofrece señor- sonrió coquetamente- acaso tiene una cita.

-¿Que se me ofrece?-suspiro para no ser majadero con la chica- vengo a buscar a Rin- alzo a ceja-así que con permiso-quiso dirigirse a la puerta pero la rubia se lo impidió- ahora que sucede.

-Perdón señor pero no puede pasar –suspiro-si no tiene una cita así que por favor permítame llamar a Rin si lo puede atender.

-Que- alzo la vos-yo no necesito de ninguna cita- ahora si estaba furioso- que aquí nadie sabe quien soy-alzo la ceja.

Rin escucho varios gritos el cual la hicieron salir- pero que sucede aquí-miro a la rubia molesta para después mirar al peligris sorprendida-kakashi- medio sonrió-pasa- se hiso a un lado para que pasara el peligirs- ino por favor no quiero que me pases ninguna llamada-la rubia alzo la ceja confundida pero no dijo nada- que milagro que vienes por aquí- se le quedo mirando-pero veo que esa cara no son buenas noticias-bromeo un poco para después dejarlo pasar para que se sentara en la silla del director dejando ella enfrente de el del escritorio.

-¡Rin!-suspiro- veo que no puedes controlar bien este hospital- la morena alzo la ceja-no me mires así por dios mujer es que dos de los empleados no me han reconocido y la verdad se han portado demasiadamente incompetentes es por eso que eh venido aquí haber por que esta pasando esto- sin rodeos le explico cuando llego con sakura de emergencia y como se habían comportado la enfermara, para después rematar con la rubia- crees que con esto puedo decir que estas haciendo un buen trabajo-alzo la ceja- pero eso ya lo resolveré en el momento en el cual me case mi esposa asumirá el control de este hospital

-¿Qué?-se le quedo mirando- no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera hatake- suspiro-serás muy el dueño-alzo la ceja- pero no sabes que es lo que pasa en el hospital o si- lo fulminaba con la mirada- por que no es lo mismo que vengas cada mes a las juntas el cual te reporto las cosas que pasan día con día –suspiro-tu solo dices todo …_si esta bien_- intento remedarlo con su vos- y me dejas toda la responsabilidad a mi- no iba a dejar que la tratara así el peligris.

-Haber Rin- suspiro- yo tampoco voy a permitir que me hablas así – la miro-serás muy la prometida de Obito- la morena lo miro- eso no quiere decir que tengas derecho a gritonearme de esa manera-empezaba a fastidiarse que todo mundo le gritaran nada mas por que lo conocían- además si tanta es la responsabilidad que te eh dejado y no puedes entonces dímelo para hacer algo al respecto- la miro furioso- pero no te preocupes que ya me are cargo- la verdad es que comprendió que se estaba pasando con su amiga, por que para ser sinceros es solo venia a disque supervisar cada mes.

-Así que te casas-quiso cambiar el tema ya que conocía al peligris y la verdad que no le convenía pelearse con el por que la tenia de perder- y quien es la afortunada- sonrió por que yo que sepa la ultima novia que tenias-se quedo pensativa y empezó a contar con los dedos-hace un buen de años…

-Que graciosa-sonrió- a un que no lo creas me caso- la morena lo miro- no te preocupes ella no me busca por mi dinero y mucho menos esta loca-suspiro-es un cuento muy largo- no tenia tiempo de contar los hechos-por cierto por ella eh venido ya que esta internada-alzo la ceja- eh venido a firmar los papeles para llevármela.

Rin quiso indagar el por que la prometida del peligirs se encontraba internada -¿Qué sucede?- pero la interrumpió la rubia de su secretaria

-Perdón- se disculpo por interrumpirlos- hay una señora que pregunta por el señor hatake- suspiro-además la señorita yuky quiere hablar respecto al problema que tubo con el señ…-se quedo callada al sentir como alguien la empujaba.

-Kakashi- la rubia de mal genio entro sin pedir permiso- a que hora piensas llevar a sakura a la casa-alzo la ceja- que yo sepa ya la dieron de alta- suspiro-perdón buenas tardes señorita Rin-sonrió.

La morena casi se moría de la risa al ver la cara del peligris- buenas tardes tsunade- suspiro – veo que tu también llevas el control de tu gente-sonrió victoriosa ya que ella sabia como la rubia trataba a su amigo.

-Tsunade…- se le quedo mirando- será mejor que te adelantes para la casa –alzo la ceja- quiero todo listo cando lleguemos- suspiro para controlarse ya que con la rubia las tenia de perder- Rin será mejor que te quedes callada- la rubia de mal genio se despidió y salió de la oficina.

Un poco sorprendida la rubia secretaria-por cierto- el peligris con n tono serio se dirigió- espero que tomes medidas respecto a la enfermera- se despidió y salió de la oficina para firmar los papeles de alta e sakura.

-Ino- a un la secretaria estaba parada en la puerta- has pasar a yuki –se levanto del asiento donde estaba para dirigirse en la parte de atrás del escritorio.

La enferma n poco a penda ya que había visto al peligris entrar-señorita rin por favor déjeme explicarle lo que pasa- estaba nerviosa ya que no quería perder su trabajo- en verdad no fue mi intención faltarle respeto al señor hatake- suspiro-pero es que las reglas dicen que no se debe de atender pacientes que no tienen posibilidad de pagar este hospital- al entras a trabajar estaba muy claro que el hospital era personas de alto poder económico así que la que gente de bajos recursos no pisaban ahí.

Señorita yuki usted quien cree que puso esas reglas-se dirigió en un tono serio- creo que se a confundido si esta esa regla pero si es una emergencia nosotros jamás nos hemos negado a brindar el servicio y sabe por que- se le quedo mirando- el señor hatake el dueño del hospital estipulo que aquí en este hospital no se iba a negar el servicio a nadie- eso si el peligris era n prepotente pero tenia un buen corazón el cual había dicho quien fuese la persona no se negaría la atención y si era una persona de bajos recursos no se le cobraría ni un peso, claro que esta que el conocía que había gente mañosa por eso había puesto un departamento especial para que investigara a los pacientes que podían pagar y los cuales no- por que no pregunto si se podía –suspiro-por que lo que yo se usted como si fuera jefa dijo que no- la enfermera agacho la mirada-así que el señor hatake me a pedido que tomara una medida para que usted entendiera y las demás que en este hospital por mas lujoso que sea se atiende a todas las personas-hiso una pequeña pausa para pensar que podía hacer con la chica-así que eh tomado la decisión de que usted- la chica se quedo muda al pensar lo pero "hay no me van a despedir"- se va a quedar a cubrir dos turnos seguidos en el área de emergencia-suspiro la enfermera- no se preocupe que se le pagaran las horas extras- no era tan mala la morena- anda ya puedes retirarte- agradeció por que no la despidieran y salió de la oficina- así que hatake se va a casar- a n no podía creerlo-será mejor que le marque a óbito para que me diga que es lo que esta pasando-tenia un ligero presentimiento acerca de esa boda así que deicidio investigar con su prometido.

Después de firmar varios documentos kakashi se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirosa-hola- le sonrió-ya podemos irnos- la tomo entre sus brazos para pasarla a la silla de ruedas.

-Puedo caminar sola-se sonrojo al ver como una enfermera se le quedaba viendo- o que acaso crees que voy a huir- el se le quedo mirando-no te enojes es una pequeña broma.

-Así que la señorita quiere bromear- se inclino para quedar enfrente a su rostro-a mi también me gusta hacer bromas- se fue acercando poco para quedar a medio milímetro de sus labios y sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso el cual hiso que sakura se sonrojara-anda vamos- tomo las silla de ruedas y la dirigió hacia el estacionamiento- haber pequeña- como no quería discutir solo la tomo de la mano para que ella se subiera sola al automóvil-listo-sonrió y fue a entregar la silla de ruedas para después subir al auto y salir del hospital lo mas pronto posible.

Sakura lo miro como suspiro cuando ya estaban alejados- kakashi – el peligris voltea a verla- es mi imaginación o en verdad no toleras estar en los hospitales- se le quedo mirando – que acaso cuando eras pequeño estuviste tiempo aquí hospitalizado y te traumatizaron-intento bromear pero al verlo se quedo callada-perdón- se disculpo al ver en sus ojos bicolor había tristeza.

-Umm- sonrió fingidamente- tienes razón sakura no me gustan los hospitales-esa era una de las razones por el cual solo acudía cada mes a las juntas y eso era por obligación lo asía por que por si el fuera jamás en s vida entraría a un hospital y todo por lo que había pasado- pero eso es una historia muy larga-suspiro- el cual no creo que te interese mucho por ahorita- sakra lo miro con preocupación- por cierto respecto a lo de la boda me gustaría saber que es lo que te gustaría tener- a un que fuera una boda normal , el no quería que su sueño de toda chica quedara frustrado-necesito que todo sea lo mas pronto posible ya que me gustaría que la boda se hiciera a mas tardar…- se quedo pensativo "haber la junta será dentro de 20 días así que…" –este fin de semana- soltó así las cosas como si nada.

Sakura quiso gritarle que tanta era su desesperación que como era posible que en una semana se hiciera una boda pero realmente que diferencia seria si se hiciera en un mes si ella no tenia a muchos amigos y familia a quien invitar lo pero es que no tendría un padre el cual la llevaría al altar-esta bien-un poco desanimada al ver que su sueño de toda chica no seria posible, a un que pensado bien las cosas tal ves si podría cumplirle un pequeño capricho- la verdad es que no tengo nada en mente- por pena no le dijo cual era lo que ella mas anhelaba- así que lo que sea esta bien.

-Sakura- se orillo para poderla mirar a los ojos-no me mientas- le tomo su mano-no puedes decirme que no tienes nada en mente por favor eres una chica así que quisieras una boda espectacular – se le quedo mirando y recordó cuando platicaba ella con el cuando se casara… - anda dime pequeña-la miro con ternura para que la pelirosa se sintiera en confianza- te dije que puedes confiar en mi no y que además lo que mas quisieras yo te lo daría.

Sonrió al verlo-eso jamás me lo has dicho- alzo la ceja-

-A no- se quedo pensativo- esta bien pero ahora lo sabes así que dime que es lo que quieres pequeña- sonrió.

Ya mas confiada sakura sonrió- la verdad es que-agacho la mirada- solo hay tres cosas que quisiera que bueno solo serian dos- el peligirs se le quedo mirando sin entender mucho- es que no me puedes cumplir una cosa esa es que- sin querer derramo una lagrima- yo siempre soñé que mi padre seria el que me entregara en la iglesia.

-Sakura-le partió el alma escuchar lo que decía- si por mi fuera lo cumpliría pero tienes razón esta vez te eh fallado- "a un que no solo esa si no la mas importante es la que no eh cumplido" se quedo pensativo- pero haber pequeña dime cuales son las otras dos-la abraso- a un sean lo mas loco yo te lo daré-le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Sollozo por un momento pero fue tranquilizando al sentir los brazos de kakashi el cual le daban confianza-la verdad es que siempre soñé que cuando me fuera a casar mi boda se realizara en la playa en el atardecer-suspiro -y que mi vestido me lo diseñara Takami-se quedo mirando al seño- pero no te preocupes eso solo es un sueño

-No te preocupes-sonrió-ese sueño te lo puedo cumplir- los ojos de la pelirosa se iluminaron-así que si ya te sientes mejor empezaremos mañana a organizar todo-sonrió y de nuevo siguió manejando y de ves en cuando solo la volteaba a ver y vio una pequeña luz en sus ojos el cual le dio tranquilidad a s conciencia ya que por lo menos seria capas de cumplir uno de sus cuantos sueños que ella le había dicho cuando era mas pequeña-listo hemos llegado- se bajo el primero para después tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla- ya se que puedes caminar sola pero déjame consentirte- no le quedo de otra a sakura que dejarse consentir por aquel hombre.

Al llegar al departamento la primera en salir a darle la bienvenida era la rubia- sakura mi niña- se lanzo para darle n beso-haber kakashi déjala en la mesa- le señalo donde- eh preparado algo rico para que comas- sonrió- ándale hombre apresúrate-salió directo a la cocina.

-Con cuidado kakashi la puso en la silla- gracias-sonrió y miro lo que le había preparado la rubia- se ve muy rico todo- espero a que kakashi se sentara para después lanzarse en contra de la comida ya que la verdad no era por quejarse pero eso de la comida del hospital no eran muy buenas que digamos, así que si un día llegara a tener a n que sea su propia clínica en verdad que cambiaria el menú un poco mas comible.

-Todo esta my rico tsunade- sonrió- ya puedes retirarte- suspiro-a por cierto necesito que mañana a acompañes a sakura para ver lo de su vestido- miro a la pelirosa-que sucede

-No nada- suspiro-bueno es que pensé que ibas a acompañarme a ver las cosas- se le quedo mirando.

A era eso-sonrió-no te preocupes sakura en lo demás voy a acompañarte-se acerco – es que dicen que es de mala suerte que l novio vea el vestido de novia- se sonrojo sakura.

-Esta bien- sonrió y siguió comiendo la rica comida que le había preparado la rubia – gracias-de nuevo agradeció por la molestia que se había molestado para hacerla sentir mejor.

Así que la comida fue tranquilamente hasta que cierto moreno llego como un torbellino entro a la casa como si fuera de el solo lo único que alcanzo fue a saludar a la rubia para después dirigirse al comedor y lanzársele a su amigo-kakashi hatake eres un imbécil o que- el peligris se le quedo mirando-que es lo que le has hecho a la pobre de sakura- lo tomo de la camisa-si crees que esta sola estas equivocado esa niña no se merece que sean un maldito desgraciado- sin pensar le dio un puñetazo en el rostro-según tu la piensas proteger que vas a cumplir esa promesa-suspiro- por esa razón la salvaste de el imbécil de su tío-el peligris le lanzo una mirada para que se callara pero este no entendía- pues yo no lo veo as….- se quedo callado al ver a la pelirosa-hay no- soltó a kakashi para sonreír- perdón buenas noches sakura.

La pelirosa con cara de confundida saldo-buenas tardes- sonrió tímidamente- kakashi estas bien- volteo haber al peligris que estaba pálido.

-Tsunadeee- le grito a la rubia el cual entro riéndose al ver su cara- por que dejaste pasar a este idiota-señalo a su amigo- mas bien tu que te crees óbito al entrar a si en mi casa- lo miro con furia-será mejor que vallamos al despacho para hablar-suspiro-perdón sakura me voy a retirar por n momento-la pelirosa solo sonrió y vio alejarse aquellos dos hombres.

Un poco confundida sakura miro a la rubia-será mejor que la ayude –sonrió-venga-la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la habitación-cualquier cosa me llamas-salió de la habitación-creo que el joven óbito será hombre muerto-se dirigió al despacho para vigilar en caso de que el peligirs intentara matarlo.

Y si como la rubia lo había sospechado kakashi gritaba furioso- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL OBITO!...- se toco el rostro y vio que le había partido un poco el labio- y pegas como n caballo-suspiro- que te crees- alzo la ceja- ya me arte de que todos quieran venirme a decir lo que debo de haber-ahora si el morenos había derramado la ultima gota- y aparte de eso lo casi hechas a perder mi plan.

-Perdón kakashi-estaba apenado-es que me hablo rin y me dijo que tu prometida había estado en el hospital por- se quedo callado-así que vine a ver que es lo que le habías hecho-la verdad es que dudo de su amigo- pero creo que no fue un buen momento.

-No es un buen momento- le dio la razón- maldición- lo miro furioso- ahora uno no pude tener privacidad en sus cosas-suspiro- será mejor que le aclares a Rin que no se ande metiendo por mas que sea tu prometida y amiga mía no se debe de meter- eso como le molestaba- sabes que será mejor que yo se lo diga-se dirigió al teléfono para hablar con las morena y decirle sus cosas.

-No espera kakashi-se levanto de la silla- se que no tenemos derecho a meternos en tu decisión pero-hiso una pequeña pausa- eres nuestro amigo y nos preocupas- óbito siempre había visto como el peligris se asía antisocial por todo su pasado por eso a la mala se metió en su vida hasta que no e quedo de otra a kakashi que aceptarlo- además tu eres como para mi como un hermano- agacho la mirada-pero esta bien ya no pienso meterme en tu vida-l miro- has lo que quieras-sin despedirse salió ya que le dolía demasiado ver a su amigo en ese estado.

El día paso mas tranquilamente sin que nadie los interrumpieran el cual logro que kakashi hiciera algunos pendientes de la oficina y preparar las cosas de la boda, sakura no le quedo de otra que dejarse consentir ya que tsunade la había regañado por no aceptar que la ayudara, así que muy sacrificada mente se resigno a que la consintieran

La noche paso demasiado rápido para llegar el amanecer y como de costumbre tsunade se levanto hacer el desayuno y preparar unos pendientes para después ir a ver a sakra para ponerse de acuerdo para salir lo mas pronto posible para comprar el vestido- tsunade-antes de irse a la oficina kakashi se acerco-aquí esta mi tarjeta compren lo necesario-sonrió- si tienen algún problema por favor avísame-suspiro-a por cierto le dije al chofer que las llevara a donde quisiera-se despidió de la rubia y salió a la oficina

Sakura a desayunada y vestida sencillamente salió-lista tsunade-estaba nerviosa y alegre de ir a comprar el vestido- ya podemos irnos – a pesar de todo estaba entusiasmada ya que final de cuentas a un que no se casara por amor por lo menos debería de divertirse por que iba hacer su boda y no se la iba a pasar reprochándose toda su vida además era solo un matrimonio de apariencia ¿no? _"si claro que si por que kakashi me dijo que solo el quería casarse y me iba a proteger, además iba a respetarme_" se quedo pensativa " _que yo iba a dormir en mi recamara"_ se sorprendió al ver lo que acaba de pensar _"que es lo que me pasa por que una parte de mi quisiera dormir en su cama"_ empezó a desesperarse consigo misma pero es que su cuerpo había reaccionado esta ves con ese beso diferente- hay ya deja de pensar cosas que…- se quedo callada el ver como la rubia la mirada- hay perdón-se sonrojo-será mejor que nos vayamos.

Tsunade se le quedo mirando y se rio discretamente, al ver las caras que ponían sakura – vamos pequeña- tomo su bolso y se fue junto con el chofer a la tienda departamental que le había dicho kakashi.

Como era toda una lujosa tienda se le quedaron mirando de arriba abajo al ver cuando entro con tsunade que igual que ella iban sencillamente vestidas "_estas que me miran"_ empezaba a fastidiarse pero se controlo ya que no quería ser un espectáculo así que entro a la tienda sin importarle nada-mire tsunade- miro todos los vestidos y se sorprendió al ver que la tienda era nada mas que el gran diseñador Takami- no puede ser estoy soñando – estaba tan emocionada como si fuera una pequeña niña a punto de comprarle un dulce- que alguien me pellizque- la rubia lo hiso-¡auch!.. Si me dolió- sonrió y se fueron a ver varios modelos de vestido de novia

Las trabajadoras del almacén se les quedaba viendo feo y ninguna se acercaba ya que sabían que por s apariencia de esas mujeres no iban a comprar absolutamente nada así que lo que tenían que hacer es solo vigilarlas si acaso querían robar alguna prenda-disculpe- una chica un poco tímida de color de pelo azul se acerco- les interesa algo en especial-sonrió – o quiere que le muestre nuestros modelos que acaban de llegar-sus compañeras de trabajo empezaron a susurrar y a burlarse de ellas.

Sakura volteo haberla y se molesto al ver como sus compañeras se burlaban-hola-sonrió-la verdad es que no tengo un modelo en especial-suspiro-así que si no es mucha molestia me puede enseñar esos modelos que me dijo-pero antes que le enseñara le explico que quería un vestido sencillo ya que a ella no le gustaba nada extravagante

-Entiendo- suspiro-pase por aquí- les señalo unos sillones para que se sentaran mientras ella iba por varios vestidos de novia- por cierto mi nombre es hinata- sonrió y se dirigió a la bodega para ir por los vestidos.

Una de sus compañeras que vio se fue a tras de ella-por dios hinata que acaso estas loca-sonrió burlonamente – si quieres perder tu tiempo mejor ponte a como dar la bodega- suspiro- que tonta eres-alzo la ceja-pero mínimo deberías de tener cuidado de que no te vayan a robar nada- la miro de arriba a bajo y salió de la bodega.

De nuevo la peliazul regreso con varios modelos sencillos y se los mostro para que después sakura se fue midiéndolos uno a uno.

Una hora después sakura ya había elegido su vestido de novia- si ese esta bien-lo miro y si que estaba entusiasmada por que era aquel vestido que alguna aves había visto en una revista- me lo llevo- de nuevo se metió al vestido para cambiarse.

Le queda muy bien ese vestido-sonrió y se lo llevo para que se lo envolvieran con cuidado-listo- se les quedo mirando _"por favor que en verdad lo compren" _estaba nerviosa-perdón señorita van a pagar en efectivo o tarjeta de crédito.

-Con tarjeta de crédito- sonrió la rubia-ven vamos hija a la caja para que pague- se acercaron a la a caja y le entrego el plástico para que le cobraran-sucede algo-noto que la cajera tomaba la tarjeta.

No sucede nada-sonrió fingidamente-es solo que tenemos que verificar si su línea de crédito sea la necesario-se alejo del mostrados para hacer una llamada.

Que- la rubia lo miro-permíteme sakura-tomo su teléfono y salió de ahí - kakashi hatake- sin saludar ni nada le grito al peligirs- por que me diste una tarjeta de crédito el cual no tenia suficiente línea de crédito-estaba furiosa

-No te preocupes-estaba furioso ya que en la otra línea tenia a la encargada de la tienda donde se encontraban ellas- me confundí de tarjeta-suspiro-no te muevas de ahí voy para hay-le aviso a su secretaria que le cancelara todos las sitas y salió de la empresa hacheando chispas ya que no podía crearlo que unas idiotas se había atrevido a marcarle para decirle que su tarjeta de crédito había sido robado, y que unas mujeres se había atrevido a venir a comprar a una tienda lujosa n vestido de novia, pero eso si les dijo que no se les ocurriera retener en un cuarto junto con policía a las dos mujeres, así que les pidió que les dijeran que la tarjeta de crédito no tenia línea de crédito suficiente.

-¿Que sucede?- la pelirosa no era nada tonta así que empezaba a sospechar-como que no hay suficiente línea de crédito-alzo la ceja- y miro a la peliazul- tsunade- miro a la rubia y se tranquilizo- por favor puede verificar de nuevo- no le quedo de otra que seguir el juego.

No puede ser eso- hinata estaba nerviosa-como va hacer robada la tarjeta-suspiro-yo creo que no serian tan ingenuas de venir a comprar un vestido de novia sabiendo que robaron –quería hacer entender a la encargada pero junto con sus demás compañeras se negaban a entender.

La ingenua aquí eres tu hinata- se burlo una de sus compañeras-yo que tu yuki ya le hubiera hablado a la policía para se las llevaran-las miro de arriba a bajo-yo no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a querer comprar un vestido.

Sakura ya empezaba a desesperarse de las mujeres que la miraban "que por que no traigo joyas y vestidos extravagantes no encajo aquí" para ella era el colmo que uno quisiera vestirse sencillamente sin tener la necesidad de usar ropa de grandes diseñadores para ella había cosas mas importantes y que buen la verdad con el sueldo que ganaba y la universidad no se daba ese lujo pero a un así la gente no debería de ser así pero en fin la verdad es que sakura no le importaba así que de nuevo suspiro y espero a que esas mujeres y la encargara se les diera la gana da cobrarle- disculpe-se acerco a la peliazul- en verdad que sus compañeras son más idiotas-sonrió- no se por que trabaja aquí si usted es diferente- suspiro-me imagino que ha de estar aquí por necesidad- miro a s alrededor la verdad que la chica no encajaba ahí

-No se preocupe-estaba apenada- y en verdad una disculpa pero es que...- se quedo callada al ver cierto peligris que la fulminaba con la mirada-buenas tardes señor.

-¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?- se le quedo mirando-haber niña donde esta la encargada de aquí- miro el mostrado y sin decir nada se dirigió a donde estaba la mujer.

-Buenas tardes- la encargada le sonrió coquetamente- que es lo que se le ofrece.

-¡Que es lo que se me ofrece? haber veamos- contesto irónicamente- a si ya me acorde no se que quien de ustedes me marco a mi oficina diciendo que mi tarjeta había sido robada-alzo la ceja- si eso es lo que se me ofrece.

Perdón- la peliroja se puso nerviosa-así es hemos rescatado su tarjeta de crédito de esas dos mujeres-señalo a donde estaban- así que solo esperamos a que llegue el oficial y se las lleve- sonrió victoriosa ya que sabia que tal ves seria recompensada muy bien-y claro si usted desea puede levantar una denuncia.

Ahora si por mas que quiso controlarse no pudo al ver la cara de idiota de esa mujer al pensar que el la iba a agradecer por que según había recuperado su tarjeta- así que le hablo a un oficial sin toar en cuenta que yo le había dicho que no- alzo la ceja-vaya veo que esta lugar es una porquería- miro de arriba a bajo a la mujer- para empezar le voy a aclarar una cosa esas mujeres como usted dice-sonrió burlonamente- una de ellas es mi prometida que es la mas joven y la otra es como mi madre- le grito a la peliroja asiendo que esta se quedara impresionada-así que pase esa maldita tarjeta de una ves ya que no tengo tiempo.

Sakura se quedo mirando y se impresiono al ver como kakashi la defendía que claro fue un alago que lo hiciera pero sise molesto n poco al ver como había tratado a la peliazul-kakashi-se acerco sonriendo – si tienes tiempo es que quería ver unas cosas que me iban a mostrar- miro a la peliroja y sin querer se burlo de ella- no te preocupes que no vas a ver el vestido ya que envolvieron- suspiro.

Se le quedo mirando y le sonrió-esta bien- un poco mas relajado miro de nuevo a la peliroja- a un no me cobre ya que mi pequeña quiere otras cosas- la tomo de la mano-a por cierto voy a necesitar que me atiendan bien- de inmediato aquellas mujeres que la miraban de arriba abajo a sakura le sonrieron y empezaron a mostrarle accesorios para el vestido-tsunade- mientras se llevaban a la pelirosa el se acerco a la rubia-ya puedes regresar a la casa- sonrió-yo me encargare de lo demás.

-Esta bien-sonrió- pero cuídala bien- tomo el paquete y salió del local contenta ya que había escuchado como las había defendido y mas al como había dicho que ella era como una madre para el, en verdad que era algo sorprendente que el se expresara así pero le gusto.

Ahora si sakura no pudo mas y se les quedo mirando- yo no quiero que ustedes me atiendan-les grito haciendo que el peligirs volteara a verla- donde esta hinata- miro por todos lados- kakashi- se sorprendió al verlo junto a ella.

-Que sucede pequeña- la miro con ternura-acaso no te están atendiendo bien-las miro fríamente a las chicas.

-No quiero que ellas me atiendan ya que al principio ni se querían acercar a mi-alzo la ceja-la única que me trato bien fue la chica que estaba junto a mi que por cierto- se e quedo mirando- la trataste mal- suspiro.

-En cerio-se rasco la cabeza-entonces donde esta la chica que te estaba atendiendo bien-sakura séllalo a la chica tímida- esta bien vamos para haya-dejaron paradas a las demás chicas y fueron a donde estaba la peli azul- hinata verdad-la saludo- perdón por se tan grosero con usted-sonrió y dejo que se llevara de nuevo a sakura para elegir ciertos accesorios mientras el la miraba y en verdad que podía amar para toda la vida a esa pelirosa que ahora que la miraba era una belleza de mujer pero solo seria de el nada mas y pase lo que pase el trataría de conquistarla para que ella lo amara como el a ella y sobre todo la aria feliz y le regresaría lo que era de ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues por aquí de nuevo como siempre atrasada pero ahora no fue mucho tiempo solo unas cuantas horas, si ya se Nicolás que has de estar furioso y a punto de matarme y sobre todo ese pulgoso que cada día me cae re bien el kiuby ese k tienes pero a un así cumplí así que no se queje ok…. Perdón jóvenes lectores pero es k mi pequeño hermano Nicolás se pone un poco loco pero lo se que por el es el que escribo a tiempo y no me ando haciendo pato por que ahora ya no solo me amenaza el si no el kiuby ese medio loco jajaj pero bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo la verdad me encanto por que mmm ok como lo dice hay sorpresas que hay vale

Así que cuídense y muchas gracias por sus comentarios como siempre me da gusto saber que hay nuevo seguidores como Angy Hatake el cual me sirvió su critica que bueno fuer un buen comentario el cual me hiso ver que a un tengo faltas de ortografía que espero esta ves no haya muchas es la verdad eso es mi talón de Aquiles y también eso de usar signos y comas la verdad es que a veces escribo así y no los ocupo por que se me olvida o de plano no los pongo jejeje perdón por eso así que este capitulo trate de mejor ese aspecto mío pero bueno ya basta de tanto rollo desfruten este capitulo

Cuídense mucho

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 8 SORPRESAS<p>

Y así pasaron unos cuatro días y kakashi se había tomado el tiempo necesario para acompañar a sakura al hacer las compras, que al principio pensé que iba a querer cada cosa extravagante, pero al verla en verdad que el le encantaba esa niña el cual era tan sencilla en comprar sus cosas y por mas que el le decía que podía gastar lo que ella quisiera ella se negaba hacerlo así que no le quedo de otra que seguirle la corriente en casi todo, ya que tenia varias sorpresas para a ella así que no dijo mas.

Tan solo faltaba dos día para la boda y sakura se encontraba un poco nerviosa pero no por que quisiera en verdad casarse no claro que no, lo hacia por un simple compromiso el cual no sabia a un por que lo había aceptado bueno si sabia todo era por que se sentía sola si solo era esa o tal ves era otra cosa, no claro que no ella no podía desear al peligris de otra manera- "no eso no jamás" se puso roja al pensar el como seria compartir si cama al lado de el peligris- _"hay ya los nervios me están asiendo pensar otras cosas que no" _suspiro y salió de su habitación para despejarse-o mi niña-la rubia la saludo-ven ¿quieres comer algo?.

-Muchas gracias tsunade- sonrió- pero no tengo mucha hambre-se disculpo- pero la puedo ayudar en algo-tenia que distraerse en otras cosas.

La rubia se disponía a negarse pero en ese momento kakashi entraba a la cocina- hola- saludo a las dos mujeres-tsuande hoy no vamos a comer aquí-la rubia se le quedo mirando- es que quiero llevar a sakura a un lugar en especial-suspiro-pero antes de eso necesitaos hacer unas compras mas-la pelirosa se le quedo mirando-anda vete a cambiar-alzo la ceja-bueno no vámonos así-la tomo de la mano y salió junto con ella.

-¿Pero a donde me lleva?- estaba nerviosa al sentir aquella mano firme sobre su brazo- ¿que compras debemos de hacer? si ya todo esta listo para mañana- quería soltarse ya que esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas la estaban matando- ¿a donde vamos?

-Si ya se que todo esta listo -sonrió-pero quiero hacer otras tipo compras –suspiro- te diré a donde vamos siempre y cuando me prometas que no te negaras y mucho menos me mandaras por un tubo- se le quedo mirando-sakura.

-¿Pero?…- se quedo pensativa- esta bien te lo prometo-alzo su mano derecha prometiendo- que no me negare ni mucho menos te mandare por un tubo- se burlo de el un poco- ahora si dime.

-Segura- quiso confirmar pero al ver la sinceridad de sakura decidió decirle u-n poco- primero vamos a ir a comprarte-se le quedo mirando-el cual en verdad te hace falta-sakura quiso mandarlo por n tubo pero se quedo mirando y es que la verdad si tenia razón el peligris eso de tener dos jeans y dos camisas era difícil ya que la pobre de tsunade le lavaba casi diario por su culpa- y después de ahí quiero invitarte a cenar a un lugar muy especial para mi-se sorprendió al ver que sakura no protestaba-estas de acuerdo con todo lo que dije.

La verdad- se quedo pensativa- es que por primera ves desde que nos conocemos lo acepto-sonrió-y todo es por que tienes razón y que además esta ves no fuiste mandón conmigo- suspiro-vaya que si puedes hablar decentemente y mas que no solo das ordenes también puedes sugerir-bromeo un poco- pero antes de eso podemos…-en ese momento estomago rugió (jajaja),bueno hiso varios sonidos chistosos en el cual delataba que tenia hambre-perdón- sin querer kakashi empezó a burlarse de ella-oye-lo miro furiosa- no tengo la culpa que tenga hambre-el la tomo de la mano para darle un pequeño beso "_mi sakura_" sonrió y continuo manejando dejando a sakura nerviosa.

No tardaron en llegar al centro comercial, en el cual lo primero que hicieron fue al área de comida y como siempre kakashhi complació a sakura con una rica pizza hawaiana- ahora si lista- sonrió- o a un quieres otra cosa mas- a un estaba sorprendido de que casi se comió seis rebanas de pizza si no se hubiera puesto listo en verdad hubiera jurado que sakura se comía todo a su paso- no se un helado de-se quedo pensativo-chocolate.

Sakura lo medito por un minuto-esta bien que sea un helado doble-sonrió asiendo que por poco y kakashi callera al suelo estilo anime- vamos-lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a la heladería mas cercana- me puede dar ese de ahí-señalo el helado doble que quería- y tu quieres uno- se apeno un poco al ver lo caprichosa que había sido.

-Ummm- suspiro - por el momento no- sonrió-mejor me das de ahí- pago el helado y se fueron a sentar a una banca- en verdad sakra deberías de cuidarte- se quedo pensativo- la verdad es que eso de andar comiendo cosas no saludables puede afectarte para tu salud- alzo la ceja.

-Si ya lo se-suspiro-pero es que ya tenia mucho tiempo que no comía nada de esto-miro s helado-es con eso de estar estudiando y trabajando la verdad que no te queda tiempo de hacer esto y bueno- agacho la mirada- también yo no me podía dar estos lujos ya que yo- se quedo callada-pero tienes razón debería de cuidarme mas- el peligris se arrepintió de lo que avía dicho "maldición yo con mi bocota"- quieres probar un poco- un poco tímida lo miro.

-Claro- sonrió- haber dame un poco-la miro coquetamente el cual sakura se sonrojo pero se dio el valor de tomar la pequeña cuchara y darse como si fuese un pequeño niño-ummm que rico-sakura se acerco a sus labios y no supo que fue la que la motivo a besarlo "que es lo que estoy haciendo" en ese momento su conciencia aparecía pero al sentir como el le correspondía su besos tiernamente pero a la ves apasionado fue perdiendo sus sentidos y conciencia , pero lastima que a falta de aire se separo de el- pero sabe mas rico en tus labios- le dio mucha ternura verla sonrojada.

Estaba nerviosa y confundía así que se levanto de un salto-será mejor que nos apuremos a hacer las compras- no le quedo de otra a kakashi que levantarse y caminar a su lado _"maldición que hice_" estaba pensativa y no ponía mucha atención a las boutiques de ropa que iban pasando hasta que miro sin querer la cacheta que había querido comprar desde hace seis meses- no pude ser- se acerco asía la ventana y dio un pequeño salto "a un esta la chamarra " suspiro y se quedo mirando.

-¿Que sucede sakura?- la miro un poco desanimada- ¿te gusta algo de aquí?- se acerco para ver lo que quería- ven vamos a pasar- ella se negó-te dije que no me pusieras peros- le hablo seriamente-así que vamos- la tomo del brazo y casi arrastro a entrar.

Y como en todas las tienes se acerco una chica de pelo violeta-buenas tardes- les sonrió bueno mas bien al peligris- mi nombre es anko les puedo servir en algo.

-Uumm- se le quedo mirando a la pelirosa- mi pequeña que es lo que quieres de aquí-e hablo cariñosamente para que la peli violeta no se le insinuara.

Un poco molesta sakura se le quedo mirando a kakashi y la arrastrada esa- me puede enseñar lo que esta de moda- la verdad es que a ella no le gustaba mucha andar a la moda pero quería que la mujer esa se alejara de ahí- claro si es que puede- alzo la ceja

-Claro que puedo- casi la fulmina con la mirada pero sonrió fingidamente ya que no odia ser grosera con ningún cliente-mire tenemos estos conjuntos- pero claro que podía molestarla un poco y enseñándole conjuntos que juraría que se le vería fatal- puede medírselos- no se había dado cuenta de la figura de la pelirosa- vaya que su hermanita no es muy fácil de convencer- bromeo un poco pero se quedo callada al verle la mirada al peligris.

-Yo que usted asía bien su trabajo si quiere recibir una buena comisión- empezaba a molestarse ya que se había percatado de lo que había hecho, pero estaba seguro que sakura se iba a ver con cualquier cosa que se pusiera- a por cierto ella no es mi hermana-alzo la ceja-es mi prometida-suspiro- que es lo que hace aquí parada- si que cando el quería ser arrogante lo era- vaya hacer su trabajo- se dio media vuelta y se sentó en uno de los sillones para esperar a sakura.

-Espero que no me veía ridícula-quería demostrarle a esa empleada que con cualquier cosa se veía bien así que salió del vestidor y se quedo sorprendida al mirarse en el espejo –no puede ser-parpadeo varias veces y en verdad esa esos jean pegados entubados, se veía bien pero junto con esa camisa roja igual entallada asía que su figura resaltara- como me veo- sonrió victoriosamente al ver la cara de idiota de la empleada.

-Ummm- se quedo callado y la miro de arriba asía abajo –te ves genial- se sonrojo un poco sakra- anda ve a probarte lo demás- miro a la empleada- vaya veo que si sabe hacer bien s trabajo-se rio burlonamente.

-Claro señor- le contesto mal- para eso estamos- no le quedo de otra que ayudar a sakura a escoger varios modelos en el cual se le veían todos bien "m_aldita mocosa_" se dio cuenta de la figura de sakra y en verdad que si tenia cuerpo de modelo así que todo le quedaría bien- alguna otra cosa que desea que le muestre.

-No solo esto esta bien- se le quedo mirando a kakashi- prometí no quejarme el cal no lo estoy asiendo pero igual ya es suficiente con todo esto- señalo la montaña de ropa que había- y la verdad a un así se me hace muy exagerado- lo pensó y si que se había pasado ya que por poco y se llevaba toda la ropa de la boutique.

Al ver que empezaba dudar sakura se levanto- me llevo todo- se acerco a ella y le dio n pequeño beso en los labios- ya te dije que todo lo que quisieras me pidieras- se le quedo mirando – así que dime que mas quieres-al ver que no le respondía sakura – así que mi pequeña no va a decirme que es lo que le llamo la atención-miro asía el aparador- me puede dar esa chamarra de ahí-señalo la chamarra negra de cuero que estaba en maniquí-igual me la llevo- a sakura se le iluminaron sus ojos

-Perdón pero –se quedo seria "_jajá maldita mocosa"-_es que ya no tenemos esa chaqueta.

-Yo no pregunte si la tenían- alzo la ceja- si no escucho bien le volveré a decir-suspiro-me puede dar esa chamarra

Kakashi-sakura quería evitar una discusión y mas conociéndolo sabia como era-no te preocupes-sonrió-ya con todo esto es mas que suficiente-lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a la caja.

Pero no kakashi no iba a dejar que esa empleada se saliera con la suya-buenas tardes- le sonrió a la encargada- por favor me puede cobrar todo eso-señalo todas las prendas que estaban en la mesa- y por cierto señorita quisiera ver si me puedo llevarme esa chamarra del aparador- se le quedo mirando inocentemente-es que mi pequeña le gusto-tomo de la cintura a sakura – y me dicen que es la única que hay- sakura estaba sonrojada.

La encargada la miro y se quedo pensativa "por kami que suerte tiene esta niña" estaba embobada por el peligirs-no se preocupe- sonrió- anko puedes traerme la chamarra ya que el señor se la piensa llevar- la pelivioleta estaba que sacaba chispas pero no podía quejarse por que fin de cuentas ella una a buena comisión así solo miro fríamente a sakra y entrego la chamarra- muchas gracias por su compra- sonrió ya que igual le iba a ir bien con esa gran compra ya que la tienda no estaba muy bien que digamos-esperemos que regrese a visitarnos

-Claro que si- el peligris sonrió victorioso- vamos pequeña- tomo las bolsas y la mano de sakra –por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarnos-se burlo de la pelivioleta y salió junto con sakura.

Salieron caminando y sakura solo lo miraba y en verdad que esta sorprendida como es que aquel hombre la defendía a un fuese lo mas mínimo en verdad que no podía creerlo además después de cómo lo conoció realmente ahora se preguntaba si realmente se podía ganar su confianza, como no ganársela si después de todo el se había portado como un caballero con ella y es que la verdad para ser sinceros otro ya hubiera exigido lo que había comprando pero no el no, o acaso realmente puede ser después de casarse quisiera_…." No eso no puede ser que bueno la verdad que ahora si tendría derecho a exigírmelo" _empezaba a preocuparse pero recordó aquel chico moreno _"es cierto el dijo que el había prometido protegerme"_ empezó a relajarse pero a un así empezaba a cuestionarse "¿_pero a quien le prometió? eso_" miro de reojo a kakashi y se sonrojo al ver como la miraba-kakashi-sonrió nerviosamente

¿Estas bien sakura?-se le quedo mirando- o que acaso no te gusto nada de lo que compramos- se le quedo mirando tiernamente-si eso podemos regresar y cambiar las cosa.

-no como crees todo esta muy lindo-se sonrojo-solo que- agacho la mirada-nadie a hecho nada de esto por mi-recordó cando su tío la regañaba y gritaba y todo era por que cada ves que acompañaba a su prima Karin de compras, supuestamente, ya que siempre que iban a una boutique se llevaba a escondidas una prenda o accesorios y como siempre cuando la cachaban le echaba la culpa y siempre ella tenia que pagar por algo que ella no cometía-perdón-los recuerdos la hicieron llorar.

-Mi pequeña-la abrazo-ya no te preocupes de nada ya que estoy aquí para protegerte-la miro tiernamente, pero por dentro estaba furioso "maldito orochimaru" no pudo protegerla cuando mas lo necesitaba-por cierto-sakura lo miro-será mejor que nos apuremos-sonrió-ya que quiero llevare a n lugar especial-la tomo de la mano –pero antes tenemos que pasar por aquí-entraron a una nueva boutique.

Al llegar al interior sakura se sorprendió ya que no era cualquier boutique, no claro que no lo era, ya que estaba dividida en 2 partes, al principio se encontraban, la ropa de varios diseñadores reconocidos pero esta a s ves estaba dividida por modelo de ropa en un lado estaba lo sport, casual, de vestir y vestidos elegantes. En la parte de al fondo se quedo mirando ya que había una pequeña estética, al momento de mirar se quedo sorprendida ya que juraría que igual había prestigiosos estilistas

-buenas tardes-saludo amablemente una castaña- bienvenidos ¿tienen una cita?

-buenastardes-sonrió kakashi amablemente- si tengo una cita-suspiro- esta a nombre de Sakura Haruno- la pelirosa se asombro-pequeña te voy a dejar aquí un rato- se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- estas en buenas manos- al ver la cara de preocupación de sakra se le acerco y le susurro- no te preocupes no pienso dejarte aquí-la miro- confía en mi.

Al escuchar esas palabras se quedo mas tranquila por que era tonto desconfiar de el y mas por todo lo que le había comprado-si- solo miro como salía el peligris

-Pase por aquí señorita Haruno- sonrió-mi nombre es tenten-le señalo la parte de donde estaban los vestidos de noche-algo en especial que le guste- le hablo respetuosamente.

Un poco nerviosa sonrió- no tengo algún modelo en especial-sonrió y se quedo mirado todo- le puedo pedir un favor –se acerco- llámeme sakura- suspiro-es que no me gusta que me llamen tan formalmente-sonrió como una chiquilla sacando un poco la lengua- y la verdad es que me gusta vestir mas sencillamente.

Ya con mas confianza la castaña sonrió-esta bien sakura- se sorprendió al ver lo sencilla que era sakura nada que ver con las clientes que tenían que eran unas pedantes-le mostrare algo sencillo-se la llevo y empezó a mostrarle varios modelos, al paso del tiempo ya las dos chicas bromeaban y sonreían de sus ocurrencias que decían

Después de un rato de probarse como diez vestidos salió-como ves- empezó a imitar a una modelo-creo que me veo bien-un poco dudosa se miraba al espejo.

-Te ves perfecta-sonrió-así que ahora vamos al paso dos- al verla dudosa se acerco-sakura este es el que mejor te queda-suspiro-así que vamos a que te peinen y maquillen.

-Esta bien-sonrió-te are caso- no le quedo de otra que seguir a la chica a la parte de fondo de donde estaba la estética y como todo pidió algo sencillo en peinado y maquillaje.

Ya pasado las seis de la tarde kakashi aparecía-Señor Hatake- la castaña se acerco-pase por aquí-le señalo una pequeña sala-en un momento le hablo a su novia-se retiro dejando a un peligris sorprendido-sakura ya llego tu novio-si que se había agarrado confianza- así que vamos.

En verdad me veo bien- estaba nerviosa y sorprendida de la castaña ya que había dicho su novio estaba ahí "si supiera que todo esto fue por…" si sintió un poco triste al ver su realidad que todo esto había sido por que el la había comprado su…" _ya basta sakura"_ no quería estropear ese día por que kakashi se había portado bien con ella-kakashi- al verlo se le esfumaron todos sus pensamientos "_por kami este hombre me va a matar"_ lo miro de arriaba abajo , y si que ese hombre se veía como un súper modelo guapísimo, con ese traje color negro con camisa color morada-te ves genial- se sonrojo al ver lo que había dicho, pero es que si se veía genial.

Un poco aturdido por ver a sakura sonrió- y tu te ves bellísima- la miro de arriba abajo y se veía bellísima con ese maquillaje y peinado tan sencillamente y no decir de ese vestido color rojo medio entallado_ "kami en verdad apiádate de mi_" sabia que esta vez tenia que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad y baños fríos para no lanzársele y poseerla-ven vamos-la tomo de la mano.

Antes de irse se despidió-muchas gracias tenten- sonrió-por cierto ni creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente ¡eh!- alzo 8na ceja- después te llamo-salió junto con kakashi.

La miro y se sintió feliz al verla alegre- veo que hiciste una amiga-la miro tiernamente.

La verdad que si- le sonrió pero se le borro la sonrisa-espero que no ¿haya problema?-quería cerciorarse que no le molestara ya que conociendo a las personas de su nivel social podía verse de mal visto relacionarse con ese tipo de personas.

-¿Por qué debería de haber problema?-la miro un poco confundido- ¡o ya entiendo!- comprendió a lo que se refería-sakura yo no soy de es tipo de personas que solo le habla a personas de su mismo estatus social-sus palabras fueron sinceras-al contrario para mi es mas importante los sentimientos no su dinero—sonrió y recordó cuando conoció a su amiga rin en el internado donde estaba, la pobre chica le había hecho la vida imposible y todo por que ella no venia de una familia prestigiosa y empero todo cuando se enteraron que era una becada para los idiotas ricos era una ofensa que una persona de familia de bajos recursos estuviera ahí, al ver como la trataban se acerco a ella-sabes cuando yo estaba en el internado estudiando defendía mucho a una amiga-sonrió- al principio me costo trabajo que confiara en mi-suspiro y empezó a redactarle.

-Flash back-

Como siempre en las tardes que tenia libres kakashi se iba a dar un suspiro después de haber terminado sus labores salía a los campos que eran del internado donde estaba- por fin puedo leer- se recostó a la sombra de un árbol y se puso a leer pero después de un rato se desconcentro al escuchar unos gritos- ummm- siguió los gritos y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a varios de sus compañeros arrinconando a una de las becadas, así que se acerco para escuchar lo que sucedía.

-Maldita mugrosa- una rubia se reía burlonamente- no se que diablos esperas a largarte de aquí- frunció la boca- no son bienvenidas las de tu clase-la miraba con desprecio mientras dos chicos mas se reían.

A pesar de sus palabras ofensivas se aguantaba para no llorar- tu no eres nadie para decidir si estoy aquí o no- bueno creo que eso no era una buena manera de defenderse ya que la chica era hija de unos de los prestigiosos bancarios de país- además yo soy mejor que tu en cuestión de calificaciones y sabes ¿por que?-la miro de arriba a bajo- yo si estudio y no tengo necesidad que papi tenga que interferí en buenas donaciones a este internado- alzo la ceja- y mucho menos tengo que andarme acostándome con medio mundo.

-Maldita- se acerco la rubia y le planto una cachetada- tu no eres nadie para hablar así que de una ves entiéndelo- estaba furiosa-eres una basura y además desde hoy te juro que te are la vida imposible hasta que te artes y decidas largar…- se quedo callada al ver a cierto peligris- kakashi-sonrió coquetamente-pero que haces aquí-se alejo de la chica.

-Umm…- se rasco la cabeza- trataba de leer un poco pero me desconcentro al escuchar a una perra ladrando-miro a la rubia-¿así que vine haber que es lo que pasaba? – sonrió-pero veo que no era una perra si no tu gritando- camino asía la castaña que estaba sorprendida al ver lo que decía el peligirs.

Que es lo que acabas de decir- lo miro furiosamente- creo que será mejor que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir kakashi si no quieres que- suspiro para que el peligirs no la sacara de sus casillas.

¿O si no que?- sonrió- tu padre va a venir a defenderte- la miro de arriba abajo-si no estas enterada déjame decirte que tu padre para mi no es mas que nada una- se quedo pensativo- basura a lado de mi familia- alzo la ceja-así que no creo que tu papito se crea muy valiente y quiere enfrentarme y sabes por que- se cruzo de brazos- por que mi familia tiene buenas inversiones en su banco y que además puede que quieran obtener algunas acciones- suspiro-así que vete a ladrar a otro lado akane- cuando estaba a punto de irse le hablo-a por cierto déjame decirte que esta chica tiene razón al decir que tu no eres nadie para decidir quien viene a este colegio por que yo que sepa los dueños son los padres de- de nuevo se rasco la cabeza- takairo- sonrió burlonamente- y no creo que les gustaría que yo fuera y dijera que la gran akane hija del bancario Genma estuviera metida en un gran escándalo por querer sacar a una becaria- la rubia lo fulminada con la mirada- y bueno no creo que igual familia de takairo les guste un escándalo así-ahora su la rubia no pudo defenderse en contra del peligirs ya que la verdad no le convenía meterse con el así que se dio la media vuelta con sus amigos y salió de ahí maldición en el camino- ¿te encuentras bien?- se preocupo al ver a la chica

-Eres un imbécil-grito con furia la chica- yo puedo defenderme sola-suspiro- así que no necesito tu ayuda- salió corriendo de ahí.

-Y ahora- se quedo sorprendida-yo solo quería ayudarla- solo miro alejarse de ahí- ahora que quieres aquí- sintió alguien en su espalda- óbito.

-Vaya kakashi-el moreno empezó a reírse- si que la hiciste bien- le dio un palmada en la espalda- nunca pensé que tu hicieras esto por una becaria-estaba sorprendido ya que s amigo no se relacionaba con nadie-pero habla bien de ti a un que-miro por donde se había ido la chica- Rin no lo tomo muy bien- se le quedo mirando con ojos de enamorado.

Kakashi empezó a reír-hay no por favor no me digas- el moreno lo miro- en verdad te gusta esa chica óbito- estaba sorprendido.

-Y si me gusta que tiene de malo- no le gusto ese comentario-a mi no me importa nada de si es de buena familia o no.

-No espera no malinterpretes las cosas-suspiro-solo que me sorprendió-sonrió-pero que esperas hombre has tu lucha por que la verdad es muy linda- se acerco-puede que te la ganes- se hecho a reír cuando vio la cara de su amigo-anda vamos.

Y así pasaron los días y la castaña se alejaba cada ves que los dos se querían hacer car a ella, y sin perder las esperanza óbito insistía, un poco ya molesta rin se acerco al peligris- disculpa quiero hablar contigo- se le quedo mirando-pero quisiera en un lugar mas privado-observo que todos los estudiantes se le quedaran mirando- igual puede venir tu amigo.

Tanto óbito y kakashi se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a donde les decía la castaña-ahora si dime que es lo que necesitas-estaba un poco preocupado por que tal ves la estaban molestando- o en que pudo ayudarte-sonrió.

Vaya que patético te ves sonriendo junto con tu amigo- lo miro de arriba abajo- mira hatake y uchiha verdad- suspiro- ni crean que por haberme defendido y acercarse a mi les pienso ayudar en hacer sus trabajos y tareas –frunció la boca-yo no soy de ese tipo.

-Ummm-kakashi contuvo la risa-crees que nos hemos acercado a ti por que nos hicieras la tarea y trabajos-no pudo mas y empezó a reír-sabes ahora la patética eres tu rin-alzo la ceja- en verdad solo quería acercarme a ti-suspiro-pero veo que eres demasiado desconfiada y no puedes darte cuenta que hay gente que en verdad puede brindarte su amistad- se dio la media vuelta –obito vamos ya- estaba indignado.

-Kakashi- se sorprendió-pero oye espera-miro alejarse a su amigo-sabes Rin deberías investigar bien a las personas-alzo la ceja- por que aquel hombre que ves no se acerco a ti por que le hicieras todo lo que acabas de decir y sabes por que- la miro- si no sabias aquí ene el colegio esta considerado como un genio- se había molestado por lo que le había dicho la chica a su amigo y en verdad que el se quería acercar a ella como amiga- eta en primer lugar en todo el colegio-suspiro-en cambio a mi si puedes desconfiar por que yo estoy considerado como uno de los mas flojos en el colegio pero a un así el no le importo acercarse a mi que bueno-se rasco un poco la cabeza- mas bien yo fui el que insistió hasta lo logre- al decir eso se alejo de la chica.

-No puede ser eso- se quedo sorprendida por todo lo que le había dicho el moreno, así que se fue a investigar a dirección y cual fue su gran sorpresa que en verdad el peligris era considerado un genio y su amigo el mas flojo de la escuela pero a un así llevaba calificaciones decentes- que tonta soy- ahí comprendió que si había sido muy tonta pero que tal ves podía confiar en esos dos- disculpa- se acerco tímidamente a la mesa del comedor donde estaban tres hombres tomando su almuerzo-puedo sentarme aquí.

El mas entusiasmado era óbito-si claro siéntate- le ayudo con s comida y sonrió-mira te presento a-se le quedo mirando al peligris-bueno a el ya lo conoces-sonrió- y bueno el es Yamato-señalo al castaño-que bueno que te hayas animado a sentarte con nosotros- era tan parlanchín que no dejaba hablar a Rin.

-Ya óbito- yamato sonrió- déjala hablar un poco- suspiro- Rin debes de tener mucha paciencia con estos dos- señalo a sus amigos- es que mira a al mejor no me entenderás muy bien pero después ya veras que tenía razón-suspiro-mira obito si ya te diste cuenta es n parlanchín que por nada lo vas a callar-se rasco la cabeza- que no se por que lo aguantas tanto kakashi y bueno hablando de el-lo miro-es un antisocial que no le habla a nadie de hecho solo te escucha y bueno eso ya empiezo a dudarlo pero a un así son dos buenos amigos-se les quedo mirando.

-Oye-el moreno reclamo-yo no soy ningún parlanchín y kakashi- miro al peligris- la verdad es que si es n antisocial que casi no habla-suspiro-verdad hatake- sonrió

-Ummm- el peligris lo miro- decías algo óbito- los dos hombres y la chica cayeron estilo anime- y ahora que pasa-se rasco la cabeza.

A partir de ahí los cuatro compartieron por un buen rato varios años juntos hasta que se separaron un poco en la universidad pero a un así en vacaciones se la pasaban juntos.

Fin del flash back

Sakura estaba sorprendida-vaya kakashi- no podía creer que ese hombre aparentaba lo que no era- pero que bueno que no seas así-le dio alegría que el no era como todos los de s clase.

-Mi pequeña- le dio un beso en la mejilla-vamos si no vamos a llegar tarde- la ayudo a subir al auto para después el subirse y dirigirse a fueras de la ciudad-esta un poco lejos pero se que te va a encantar-sonrió al verla cara de sorprendida que ponía sakura.

Al poco rato a las afueras de la ciudad donde empezaba el mar se desviaron asía una colina el cual sakra observaba el hermoso paisaje que había a su alrededor de este y recordó cuando ella ara pequeña sus padres la llevaban a pasar el fin de semana a una de las playas y de ahí la llevaban por una colina a ver el atardecer- que sucede-noto que la miraba el peligris.

-Nada-sonrió-solo miraba lo bella que eres- suspiro- y decirte que hemos llegado-señalo donde había n pequeño restauran-ven vamos-la ayudo a salir del auto-espero que te agrade- un poco desorientada lo siguió hasta el restaurante que era muy elegante, el cual la hiso sentir un poco incomoda ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esos lugares-buenas noches-saludo ala chica que estaba- tengo una reservación-miro a sakura- a nombre de Kakashi Hatake.

La chica miro al peligris-bienvenido señor Hatake- sonrió-ya esta todo listo lo de s reservación- miro a la pelirosa- pase por aquí- los invito a pasar.

Sakura miraba por todos lados y solo esperaba que la mesa estuviera un poco escondida ya que no sabia como comportarse en ese lugar y no quería pasar una vergüenza, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que salían del restauran "ahora donde a donde vamos" se quedo pensando pero al mirar de nuevo sus pensamientos se le esfumaron al recordar el lugar-kakashi-se le quedo mirando-aquí es a donde me traían mis papas- sin querer derramo unas lagrimas-pensé que ya no existía- estaba sorprendida que a un conservaban aquel mirador donde ella iba cada ves que estaba en la playa.

-Pequeña-la abraso "_si se que este lugar es especial"_ lo sabia por eso hablo al restaurante para decirles que quería una cena especial así que les dijo que seria en ese mirador- te dije que tenia algo especial para ti- la miro tiernamente-ven vamos asentarnos-la ayudo a sentarse para después el hacer lo mismo, le mesera les entrego el menú para después de n rato eligieron cada uno su comida.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente y miraba como sakra sonreía y le platicaba cuando era pequeña y venia a esa playa y unas cuantas anécdotas que tenia de pequeña bueno las pocas cosas lindas que había tenido.

Un mesero se acerco-señor ya esta listo lo que nos pidió-le acerco una botella del mejor vino que tenían-ya pueden acercarse- señalo a donde se encontraba un barandal.

-Gracias- sonrió-ven sakura pero antes déjame servirte- la chica se le quedo mirando-ya se que no te gusta tomar pero solo una copa si- la miro con cara de perro regañado, el cal no resistió sakura y acepto-ven vamos quiero enseñarte algo- la ayudo a levantarse de la mesa y se acercaron al barandal.

-se asomo por el barandal y veía solo la orilla del mar que por cierto estaba muy obscuro-Yo no veo nada kakashi-se le quedo mirando pero desvió la mirada al escuchar como tiraban cuetes- que hermoso- se veían de todas los colores.

-mira haya abajo- ella obedeció lo que le decía y se quedo mirando hasta que empezaron a prender unas luces el cual fue leyendo poco a poco- sakura-se acerco un poco a ella sacando una pequeña cajita de color negro.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida con lo que estaba leyendo:

¡SAKURA QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA!

Estaba sorprendida por lo que mira y para su sorpresa escucho a unos músicos tocando una canción y un chico moreno empezaba a cantar

Te he buscado tanto, y hoy que te he encontrado, se,

Que no hay nadie mas, nunca he sido un santo, debo confesarlo, ya,

con honestidad, fueron tantas horas tan solo

y triste hasta que te vi

tu llenas mi vida, tu llenas mi alma por eso siempre quédate aquí,

solo déjate amar.

-Mi pequeña-la giro para que lo miraba-se que soy maldito miserable que me eh-agacho la mirada- portado mal contigo pero-suspiro-no es el momento pero quisiera decirte la verdad el por que estas a mi lado-la abraso dejando a sakura un poco confundida.

Un océano entero, no me ha impedido llegar, hasta donde estas,

todo lo que hago te lo quiero entregar y cada día mas,

fueron tantas horas, tan solo y triste, hasta que te vi,

tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma, por eso siempre quédate aquí,

ámame y déjate amar, puedes en mi confiar,

dime que estas sintiéndome y puedes al fin verte en mi, verme en ti.

-Kakashi- después de un rato reacciono- esto siempre yo lo soñé- lo miro tiernamente-yo siempre quise algo como esto- estaba feliz por que a un que en verdad no amara al peligris empezaba a quererlo y a confiar en sus palabras- y la verdad que no te has portado tan mal-bromeo un poco pero después se puso un poco seria-¡SI ACEPTO!

Siempre quédate aquí, tú llenas mi vida, tú llenas mi alma,

por eso siempre déjate amar, porque no puedo si te vas,

respirar, dime que estas sintiéndome, déjate amar, que no ves,

que este amor es mi luz.

Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado se,

que no hay nadie más.

La abraso y la pego a su cuerpo- en verdad sakura que yo voy a protegerte desde ahora en adelante jamás te aran daño-se acerco y la beso tiernamente el cual sakura lo acepto sin pensar nada mas por que ese hombre le demostró que llevaba una mascara en el cual no era nada de lo que aparentaba y confiaría en el, pero a un así tenia varias dudas pero poco a poco iría resolviéndolas y mas la importante era la que iba a resolver, por que empezaba hacérsele raro el por que el peligirs conociera las cosas que le gustaban y eso era mas que claro por solo la llevaba a esos lugares donde ella se sentía a gusto pero eso poco a poco lo iría descubriendo, ahorita quería sentirse querida por una ves en su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis jóvenes lectores de nuevo como siempre bien atrasada de nuevo y bueno ya que les puedo decir verdad y bueno antes que todo ya se Nicolás que me vas a matar y me vas a mandar al pulgoso y si ya se que te dije que quería que me ayudaras con este capitulo pero es que la verdad dije me voy a arriesgar a escribir el lemon que les soy sinceros no soy muy buena así que trate de escribir lo mejor espero que así sea mis queridos lectores que les guste, y bueno Nicolás mi pequeño hermano disfrútalo y no te enojes jajaja vale

Cuídense mucho y disfruten este capitulo subido de nivel un poco jejeje…

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9 LA BODA<p>

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente para sakura había sido una noche mágica y feliz en el cual se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo sus problemas había vivido uno de sus tantos sueños que había tenido desde pequeña y eso se lo podía agradecer a kakashi el cual se los había hecho realidad, que la verdad pareciera que el hombre sabia sus mas apreciables secretos, pero eso era algo ilógico tal ves era coincidencia pero, por que fuera eso en verdad que si era algo raro el sentir esa confianza y cariño que le daba kakashi pero bueno tal ves el era así con las mujeres que tenia a su alrededor así que ella podía ser una mas en su vida, pero si ese fuera siendo el caso ella seria mas ¿no?, por que ella seria su esposa así que eso decía que era mas y que el quería sentar cabeza pero ¿por que con ella? si que sakura empezaba a tener sus dudas y a preguntarse la pregunta del millón el cal era ¿Por qué la protegía? Pero eso lo iría averiguando hoy tenia que relajarse ya que estaba a unas cantas horas de casarse.

Así que decidió ir a ver a tsunade que era lo que estaba haciendo- tsunade- saludo a la rubia – ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- se acerco a donde estaba.

-Hola sakura-sonrió- la verdad es que ya termine-suspiro-pero si quieres vamos a preparar algo de café y os sentamos a platicar un rato- se le quedo mirando-claro si quieres- no podía forzarla a que hablara.

-Para mi esta bien- era una manera de relajarse igual podía sacarle algo de información, así que ayudo a la rubia hacer un poco de café- que rico le queda el café- olio la bebida caliente- y lo mejor es que sabe a canela- enfrió un poco l café y suspiro- tsunade- la miro seriamente- yo quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas – se apeno un poco-claro si se puede- tenia que ver si no había algún problema

-Claro hija que es lo que quieres preguntar-sonrió-anda que acaso no me tienes confianza.

-Claro que si tsuande solo que- se mordió el labio nerviosamente- es que es acerca de kakashi- alzo la ceja- es que tengo muchas dudas de el

-¡Sakura!- se sorprendió la rubia- bueno yo creo que yo no soy la muy indicada en decirte las cosas del joven kakashi- sakura se le quedo mirando decepcionada-pero bueno haber que dudas tienes y en lo que pueda te resolveré-sonrió

-Esta bien-ya mas animada tomo su café y suspiro- ¿Cuántos años tiene kakashi? ¿Que es a lo que se dedica? Bueno creo que esa última pregunta es muy tonta verdad-sonrió- es lógico que el es dueño del gran imperio Hatake el cal lo que yo se enfocan en muchas áreas de los negocios- se quedo pensando el cual no sabia con mucha certeza cuantos giros abarcaban las empresas del peligris.

Tsuande sorprendida por las dudas que tenia la pelirosa- puedo decirte que el tiene 28 años apenas los acaba de cumplir hace dos meses- medio sonrió al recordar que s joven amo no celebraba ningún cumpleaños- como sabes si el es el dueño de varias empresas el cual compone el imperio hatake abarca dese el giro de comercio hasta el de salud-suspiro-pero déjame decirte que al joven se le considera un genio en la escuela ya que a sus 12 años lo tuvieron que pasar a nivel medio superior-sakura estaba asombrada- y en la universidad se graduó con honores en la carrera de leyes—recordó aquel día donde el peligris recibiera su tituló "lastima que no podía ser feliz" se quedo pensando al ver sus ojos de kakashi que se veía una tristeza el cal aparentaba muy bien pero ello lo conocía tan bien- y después de eso recibió una beca para irse a Oxford a estudiar una maestría – que en ese momento fue una buena idea para que saliera del país ya que a un corría peligro.

-Vaya- estaba muy sorprendida al ver que el peligris era toda una eminencia "y yo que pensé que era como todos los niños ricos de papa" se apeno de haber catalogado al peligris- y ¿quien es ese chico moreno que apareció? y golpeo a kakashi

El es óbito uchiha- sonrió- es un amigo de infancia de kakashi-suspiro-así que si te hace algo malo sabrás con quien acudir.

Es muy simpático- alzo la ceja- tsunade hay dos cosas que no entiendo y quisiera preguntarte- se le quedo mirando a la rubia y vio que podía confiar en ella- la primera es ¿a quien le prometió kakashi protegerme?-suspiro- y la segunda es ¿Dónde están los padres de kakashi? Y por que ¿tiene esa pequeña cicatriz en su ojo derecho?- se le quedo mirando – y bueno también ¿por que sus ojos son bicolores?

La rubia se quedo callada y en su mirada se notaba triste- perdón sakura pero yo no soy la adecuada para hablar de eso- por mas que quisiera decirle la verdad a la pelirosa sabia que ese tema lo tendría que hablar el peligirs- así que pedo decirte es que el único que puede resolver esa duda es kakashi-miro el reloj-será mejor que me apure hacer la comida-sonrió nerviosamente- si no necesitas nada mas será mejor que descanses ya que mañana te debes de ver hermosa-se aleo de la pelirosa.

Un poco confundida sakura por la actitud de tsunade no le quedo de otra que retirarse a su recamara para descansar por un momento.

Y así paso la noche y kakashi llegaba temprano de la oficina-hola-saldo- donde esta sakura-estaba n poco nervioso.

Esta en s habitación-sonrió burlonamente-que acaso piensas que la novia va a huir- se tenso el peligirs-no te preocupes pero espera kakashi-la rubia le explico la breve platica que había tenido con sakura-espero que ya empieces a decirle unas cosas- le sugirió-en n rato serviré la cena.

Kakashi fue directo a su recamara para ponerse un poco cómodo ya que eso de usar traje le molestaba veces y esa corbata como las odiaba pero tenia que lucir bien en la oficina.

Ya servida la cena les aviso tsunade para que ambos se sentaran a la mesa y como ya empezaba hacer costumbre sakura y kakashi platicaban inclusive ya empezaban a bromearse mutuamente el cal a jiraiya y a tsunade les encantaba la idea que esos dos ya se levaran bien por su bien por que final de cuentas tenían que estar unidos para los problemas que se avecinaban por que por mas que kakashi quisiera alejar a sakra de s familia y sus problemas no podía protegerla del destino que les tenían preparados así que solo esperaban a que no los separa como la ultima ves y que esta ves se apiadaran de ellos y pudieran ser felices por fin.

En el transcurso de la cena kakashi le explico a sakura que empacara sus cosas en la noche ya que iban a salir temprano para dirigirse a donde se iban a casar-tsunade necesito que t y jiraiya vengan conmigo-suspiro- quiero que estén conmigo- un poco apenado el peligris-ustedes son mi familia así que no deben de faltar-sonrió.

Y sin ningún problema alguno se retiraron a sus respectivas recamaras para poner sus maletas y como la rubia no tenia muchas cosas decidió ayudar a sakura a poner listo su vestido y algunas cosas de mas ya que el peligirs le había dicho que la iba a llevar de viaje a si que la ayudo a elegir ropa casual, y elegante.

Sakura como toda una novia nerviosa no pudo cerrar un ojo en toda la noche así que solo esperaba a que no luciera fatal por que no quería parecer una zombi viviente caminando al altar, sabemos que no se casaba por amor pero igual no le desagradaba la idea de casar por que final de cuentas no sabia si ella escogiera el novio le fuera my bien así que fue aceptando que kakashi podía ser un buen compañero a si que aria lo posible de llevar las cosas bien, así que lo intentaría y solo esperaba que igual kakashi lo hiciera.

Tanto estaba pensando que se fue quedando dormida para al paso de las horas fue descansando para después irse despertando al sentir los primero rayos de luz en su cara- buenos días- la rubia entro-será mejor que te levantes pequeña si no quieres llegar tarde a tu boda-le dio mucha risa ver comió sakra se levantaba de n brinco de la cama y fue directo al baño

Después de 15 minutos sakra salió del baño apenada- perdón tsunade-agacho la mirada-buenos días-sonrió- será mejor que me arregle- se le quedo mirando a la rubia- y ¿Dónde esta el vestido?- no entendía por que en la cama había un pantalón de manta junto con una playera sin mangas.

-Tu vestido esta empacado-sonrió- no creo que quieras salir con el vestido de novia puesta sabiendo que la boda será a las 6 de la tarde-miro el reloj- así que tenemos mucho tiempo – suspiro- además sabes que es de mala suerte que l novio te vea antes-un poco sonrojada sakura-anda solo faltas tu.

A n que no sabia que era lo que le iba a esperar decidió ponerse lo que la rubia le había dejado y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con kakashi vestido con un pantalón de manta junto con una guayabera color crema- hola-kakashi se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla- espero que hayas dormido bien-se le quedo mirando- ven vamos ya nos están esperando-la tomo de la mano y salieron de su departamento como si fueran de verdad una pareja, la ayudo a entrar al automóvil pero esta ves los dos se fueron en la parte de atrás dejando a jiraiya y tsunade adelante.

En el camino pararon para desayunar algo ligero para después tomar de nuevo el camino asía el deseo de luna ,una de las playas mas famosas de Japón ya que muchos actores, diplomáticos y gente de la realeza acudían ahí para celebrar sus bodas.

En menos de dos horas llegaron a su destino el cal era un flamante hotel de cinco estrellas, el primero en bajar era kakashi-bienvenidos-saludo una recepcionista- tienen una reservación- el peligris le dio sus datos- bienvenidos señor hatake-sonrió-aquí están sus dos llaves.

Se dirigió a donde estaban- tsunade aquí esta la llave de su habitación- se las entrego- cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamarme- miro a sakura-te veo a las 6 –suspiro- jiraiya vámonos

-Ven sakura-llamo a sakra-será mejor que ahora si nos apuremos-sonrió-si no quieres llegar tarde-mas entusiasmada sakura sonrió- no te preocupes pequeña lo veras pronto-sonrió pícaramente y se la llevo a la habitación.

Y como se debe de esperar de n hotel de cinco estrellas la habitación era enorme y demasiado elegante- vaya es muy linda-como si fuera una pequeña se aventó a la cama- y la cama es cómoda-se sonrojo al ver a tsuande- perdón.

-No te preocupes- ella corrió asía la cama y se arrojo- y si que es muy cómoda esta cama-rieron las dos mujeres-será mejor que te refresques para empezar a arreglarte

Muy obedientemente sakura se dio una ducha pero esta ves un poco mas larga que de la mañana, estando ya lista se puso una bata y se sentó para que tsunade la arreglara.

En la habitación se encontraba kakashi caminando de un lado a otro- hijo será mejor que de una ves te relajes-sonrió burlonamente-todo va a salir bien no te preocupes- suspiro-será mejor que te des prisa si es que no quieres llegar tarde- el peligirs lo miro- la novia si tiene derecho a eso así que ándale- lo empujo a la ducha para que se bañara y así se tranquilizara.

Pasaron las horas volando y ya todos estaban mas que listos para salir en cuanto kakashi hablara y le dijera a tsunade donde se verían, y así fue lo que paso les aviso que abría un pequeño cambio de planes pero no era para preocuparse- sakura-la rubia al ver que ya estaba perfecta la novia sonrió satisfecha- me voy a tener que dejarte aquí- se preocupo la pelirosa- no te preocupes todo esta bien-le dio un abraso y salió de la habitación pero antes le dijo que esperara a que fueran por ella.

-¿Que voy hacer?-sakura estaba nerviosa- en verdad quisiera escapar- sonrió-como voy a escapar si realmente no es mal idea- se daba ánimos para no cometer ninguna locura- así que si se puede sakra-dejo de pensar al escuchar que tocaban en su habitación y cual fue su sorpresa ver al moreno- señor jiraiya- sonrió-pase.

-Gracias hija-sonrió-te ves muy linda – se sonrojo sakura- antes que todo quisiera pedirte permiso que me dieras el gran honor de que yo te entregara en el altar- hiso una pequeña reverencia- se que no soy tu padre pero para mi tu eres como una hija.

-Jiraiya- se emociono al escuchar lo que le decía el moreno y sin querer derramo unas lagrimas-perdón- se disculpa-claro que si me gustaría que usted me hiciera ese honor de entregarme- lo abraso.

-Gracias hija- correspondió el abraso-así que no llores si no se te arruinara el maquillaje- bromeo un poco-ven vámonos si no es capas el joven kakashi de venir-la tomo del brazo y salieron de la habitación para pasar por el vestíbulo y como toda una gran novia sakura sonreía al ver a todo mundo mirarla y mas al momento que subió a una limosina color blanco.

En otra habitación se encontraba kakashi caminando como un loco desesperado- ya kakashi-la rubia empezaba a impacientarse- que me poner los nervios de punta- suspiro-anda vamos

Antes que saliera de la habitación kakashi la tomo de la mano- tsunade antes que nada quisiera pedirte que-estaba nervioso- me hicieras el honor de que me acompañaras dentro de la iglesia para entregarme-se sonrojo un poco- a pesar de todo tu para mi eres como una…- se le corto un poco la vos- _madre_-susurro lo ultimo.

La rubia se quedo impactada al escuchar lo que le decía kakashi-hijo- lo abraso-claro que si kakashi para mi es un honor que me pidas eso- por mas fuerte que era la rubia se le escaparon unas lagrimas traicioneras-tu para mi eres como mi hijo- esa era la razón el por que soportaba a su joven amo y que siempre estuviera a su lado para protegerlo ya que ese pequeño le había robado el corazón al verlo actuar fuertemente al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres así que ella juro ante la tumba de los señores hatakes que ellos lo protegería- ven será mejor que nos vallamos- se hiso la fuerte y lo tomo del brazo y subieron a una limosina color negro

El primero en llegar a, El deseo de Luna, era el novio para recibir a sus invitados el cuales solo habían sido sus amigos cercanos- yamato, óbito, rin-sonrió-bienvenidos- los tres lo abrasaron- gracias por acompañarme.

-Como no vamos a acompañarte-el moreno le dio una palmada-por nada del mundo me perdería tu boda- sonrió-verdad rin-miro a su prometida.

-Óbito- regaño a su prometido- pero la verdad es que no íbamos a perder la oportunidad-un poco apenada rin miro a su amigo- además quiera ver quien fue la afortunada de casarte- bromeo un poco a que ella no sabia las razones el por que el peligirs se casaba- que por que me miran así- sintió varias miradas- es que la verdad quien se animaría de casarse con este amargado-suspiro- o esta bien felicidades.

-Kakashi-el castaño mas serio que todos lo abraso-espero que estés tomando una buena decisión-estaba preocupado por su amigo- y que en verdad que todo salga bien-suspiro y se alejo para tomar asiento.

Al poco rato anunciaron que la novia había llegado así que kakashi entro del brazo de tsunade a la pequeña capilla que habían puesto en la playa.

Al salir de la limusina sakura se quedo sorprendida al ver la paya- por ¡kamiii!- se emociono al ver que la decoración era my sencilla solo había una alfombra color rojo donde pasaría y había rosas color blanco para adornar la capilla-¿no puede ser?- a un se sorprendió al ver aquellas dos chicas que le habían ayudado a escoger la ropa así que sonrió y tomo del brazo de jiraiya para llegar a donde estaba kakashi.

Al momento de ver a la novia desfilando los invitaron sonrieron y mas al ver la cara de idiota que ponía kakashi y como no ponerla si se veía hermosa la pelirosa ese vestido cote princesa sencillo asía resaltar su figura y no decir ese maquilla ligero asía resaltar sus ojos color verde y s peinado recogido la asía ver como una princesa, al llegar a donde estaba kakashi jiraiya se le quedo mirando-te entrego a sakura-sonrió- así que protégela kakashi- lo miro seriamente- pequeña que seas muy feliz- le alzo el velo y le dio un beso en la mejillas.

-Gracias jiraiya- estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo por que después de todo esta era su boda de sueño como siempre ello había querido así que solo lo único era que sus padres estuvieran presentes pero sabia que a n que no estaban físicamente con ella sabia que espiritualmente estaban a su lado a si que saco toda tristeza en su mente para disfrutar de su boda así que sonrió y miro al peligirs el cual se veía realmente encantador con ese smoking blanco y camisa color blanco el cual le resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo-listo-sonrió y lo tomo de la mano nerviosamente.

Y como kakashi se lo había prometido le cumplió su sueño de casarse en el atardecer cuando el sol empezaba a desparecer simulando que entraba bajo el mar para así ir poco a poco dejando entrar a la luna, como la misa fue un poco larga ya que el padre les dio varios sermones para así después darles la bendición y dejarlos ir como marido y mujer, Como empezaba a obscurecer prendieron varias antorchas formando un camino para el matrimonio.

Al llegar al final del camino se encontraba una pequeña carpa, que dentro de ella había una mesa enorme, con varios de los invitado ya sentados alrededor de ella- ¡FELICIDADES ALOS NOVIOS!- el moreno grito y fue el primero en saltar de la silla para darle un enorme abraso a la pelirosa- sakura- le dio una mejilla a la novia el cual para su prometida no le agrado – kakashi por fin- le dio una palmada en la espalda-pero pasen.

-Uummm-se le quedo mirado-se supone que los novios entran y después los felicitan-suspiro-pero bueno eres un poco idiota como para que te explique verdad- sakura se le quedo mirando- a perdón cariño no te eh presentado a este bobo- sonrió-el es óbito uchiha es mi peor pesadilla a no perdón es mi mejor amigo de infancia- se le acerco al odio- es una historia larga que un día de estos te contare pero eso si ten cuidado de el-sakura recibió el abraso del moreno- eso era lo que me refería es un poco idiota así que ten cuidado- mando a sentar a su amigo para después dirigirse a la mesa- bienvenidos de nuevo- les agradeció por acompañarlos.

Un poco apenada sakura sonrió-bienvenidos- sonrió- chicas- se fijo que estaba la peliazul y la castaña sentadas- gracias por venir- no recordaba a verlas invitado así que miro a kakashi.

-Ummm- suspiro-como no sabia quienes eran tus amigas decidí invitar a estas dos chicas ya que vi que formaron una buena amistad-sonrió- así que espero que no haya problema.

-Gracias kakashi- lo abraso- y la verdad es que no tengo amigas- agacho la mirada-así que se podría decir que ellas son mis dos primeras amigas- sonrió.

Le dio tanta ternura verla tan feliz con esos pequeños detalles que la beso en los labios asiendo que los presentes les chiflaran y gritaran de emoción a excepción de una mujer que la miraba celosamente- a por cierto sakura ellos son mis amigos- señalo a los presentes-como ya conoces a yamato y al idiota este-señalo al moreno que sonreía como tonto- solo falta que te presente a mi amiga Rin- señalo a la castaña-

Sakura saludo a todos sonrientemente- hola Rin- un poco cohibida- bienvenida- se quedo mirando "_que le pasa a esta loca"_ noto que la castaña la miraba celosamente

-Hola sakura- se dirigió secamente-espero que hagas muy feliz a kakashi-la alzo la ceja asiendo que los presentes se le quedaran viendo-muchas gracias por invitarnos kakashi-sonrió fingidamente-pero me imagino que será mejor que nos retiremos ya que han de tener sus planes.

-Rin-obito la regaño- pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- no entendía el comportamiento de s chica- por favor compórtate bien.

-No te preocupes óbito- sakura intervino- como dice creo que nosotros tenemos ya nuestros planes así que si quiere ella retirarse no hay ningún problema- la reto con la mirada a rin-verdad kakashi- miro al peligirs.

-Ummm- se sorprendió al ver como se miraban aquellas dos mujeres- claro que si cariño si solo veníamos a brindar con ustedes para después retirarnos- no quiso ser grosero con su amiga pero no que había agradado su actitud que había tomado con sakura- así que vamos a disfrutar un poco- sonrió- además pequeña quiero que te diviertas así que disfruta de tu fiesta.

Ya sin poner ninguna atención sakura a rin paso a divertirse con sus dos nuevas amigas las cuales fueron a bailar un poco ya que kakashi había contratado a una pequeña banda de músicos, así que solo kakashi la miraba lo feliz que se miraba su pequeña niña.

-Kakashi- rin se acerco al peligris- no crees ¿que esta muy joven? para ti- como ella no sabia el por que de la boda sospechaba de la pelirosa que era como todas aquellas mujeres que se acercaban a el por su dinero- no me lo tomes a mal pero quisiera preguntarte si hiciste ¿un acuerdo matrimonial?- se le quedo mirando-espero que así sea- en verdad que sospechaba de la pelirosa demasiado así que tenia que dejar muy claro las cosas.

-Rin- se sorprendió al ver lo que le preguntaba s amiga- no entiendo que es lo que sucede contigo-suspiro- pero déjame aclararte varias cosas- alzo la ceja- primero si se que ella es joven para mi el cual no me importa, segundo: no hice ningún acuerdo matrimonial ya que no lo necesito por que confió en esa mujer y tercero no sabes el por que tome la decisión de casarme con ella así que por favor te pido que guardes tus opiniones.

-¡QUEEEEEE!.-se levanto de la mesa gritando-acaso estas loco o que- todos se le quedaron mirando asiendo que de nuevo se sentara en la silla- kakashi ¿que sucede contigo?- no podía creer lo que asía su amigo- que acaso esta embarazada esta niña el cual por eso te has casado con ella-suspiro- si ese debe de ser el motivo

Óbito al ver a kakashi que empezaba a enojarse decidió intervenir-Rin por favor será mejor que te quedes callada- miro furioso a la castañas- el sabe el por que se caso- no podía revelarle la información pero tampoco iba a permitir que rin se pasara de la raya.

Sakura miro a la castaña y no entendía por que Rin la miraba celosamente pero no le tomo importancia y siguió bailando con jiraiya hasta que después kakashi se unió a ella y bailaron unas cuantas canciones- Es algo tarde ¿No quieres ir a descansar?—la miro a los ojos.

-Si te soy sincera kakashi-suspiro- no tengo nada de sueño –sonrió apenada- es que esto es maravilloso- parecía una chiquilla-pero creo que si será ya retirarnos- contesto nerviosa mente-

-Claro ven- se despidieron de los invitados y la tomo de la mano para llevarla de nuevo al hotel, pero esta ves vio que no se dirigían a la habitación donde ella había estado si no a uno de los pent-house que tenia el hotel- sakura puedes cerrar los ojos- al ver que cerraba los ojos la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Kakashi ¿pero que haces?- estaba sorprendida

-Nada malo-sonrió- solo que se que es clásico que el novio cargue a su esposa al entrar a la habitación-suspiro-listo puedes abrir los ojos- la bajo en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Kakashi!- se asombro al ver la habitación que estaba enorme mas en la que se quedo en la tarde pero lo mejor fue cuando miro que Todo el lugar estaba decorado con velas de olor a vainilla y canela además había regado por todos lados pétalos de rosa y destacando en el centro un camino hecho también con los pétalos-esto es muy hermoso-lo abrazo- gracias en verdad por todo esto que me has dado-realmente estaba feliz por todos los detalles que tenia, pero tan emocionada estaba que su cerebro ro poco a poco fue mandándole una pequeña información en el cal no se había percatado "que significa todo esto" ahora si ya estaba conectada con su cerebro y capto que al estar a solas en una habitación con kakashi significaba que por derecho quería cobrar-perdón yo- la callo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca

Se imagino lo que quería decirle al ver su cara de preocupación- no te preocupes sakura no pienso forzarte a algo que tu no quieres- sonrió- además te dije que iba a respetarte así que yo solo quería cumplir con la tradición de traerte cargando a la habitación-le acaricio su mejillas- como ya lo cumplí me voy a mi habitación-suspiro-puedes pedir lo que gustes igual disfrútala- le señalo el jacuzzi- cualquier cosa estaré en la habitación 202- le dio un beso en la mejilla y dio n paso asía atrás "me espera un baño frio "suspiro resignado a que su matrimonio solo seria de apariencia.

-No espera- antes de que avanzara otro paso kakashi lo tomo del saco- no quiero que te vallas-giro para verla a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver aquel destello de luz que tenia.

-Sakura- suspiro-sabes que es lo ¿que me estas pidiendo?-la miro- en verdad me eh contenido mucho tiempo para no hacerte el amor-se tuvo que sincerar con ella para que entendiera que tan solo la tocarlo sentía un intenso calor que llevaba mucho tiempo duchándose con agua fría-así que será mejor que me valla por que no se me hace justo quitarte lo mas preciado de tu cuerpo el cual puede que se lo puedas entregar a otra persona que en verdad ames- a pesar de todo la respetaba por que no podía ser egoísta al obligarle quedarse con el para siempre, ella era joven y tenia el derecho de buscar su felicidad por eso tenia que arreglar bien las cosas acerca de s herencia.

Sakura se quedo pensativa por un momento "¡ _por kami! en verdad quiero hacer el amor con el"_ estaba mas que segura que a pesar de que su idea era entregarse al hombre que amaba había sido lo principal hasta ahora por que realmente quien le aseguraba que a la persona que amara seria la indicada, recordó cuando estuvo con su novio sasuke que siempre le insistía que tuvieran relaciones y ella no lo aceptaba ya que n sentía ningún placer al momento que la tocaba si no todo lo contrario lo alejaba de ella, pero con kakashi era diferente esas descargas eléctricas que le daban cada ves que el la abrasaba o la besaba, que ella quería mas que una simple caria así que son vacilar lo miro-kakashi yo quiero hacer el amor contigo- el peligirs por poco y se atragantaba con su propia saliva- se que nuestra unión no es por amor pero …-suspiro- yo quiero entregarme a ti por que se que tu no me lastimarías al contrario siento que me vas a proteger así que no pienso salir de tu vida- se quedo callada al ver lo egoísta que se escuchaba pero realmente lo quería ella en su vida- si es que tu…- kakashi la callo con un beso.

-Sakura- se separo un poco de ella- en verdad ¿estas segura? – tenia que ver si en verdad lo que escuchaba de ella era realidad o tal ves ya empezaba imaginar cosas que no- por que en verdad no quiero for…- esta ves sakura lo callo con un beso.

Se separo de el-si estoy segura- la miro a los ojos kakashi y vio lo decidida y que en verdad no le mentía así que ya sin pensarle mas, la beso tiernamente para después pasar a besos mas apasionados "no puedo crearlo que por primera ves en mi vida beso de esta manera" su ultimo pensamiento estaba mas que sorprendida pero ya no era momento de besar ya que en esos momentos quería dar todo lo que tenia así que le dio permiso a kakashi para que dejara introducir su lengua para dejarlo que acariciara donde el quisiera y como quisiera pero ella no se quedaba atrás ya que sus lenguas danzaban a un mismo ritmo

Las manos de kakashi empezaron a vagar por el esbelto cuerpo de sakura para irlas subiendo y con sus manos acariciando sobre la tela del vestido los pequeños senos de sakura el cual ocasiono que ella gimiera entre sus labios el cual hiso que kakashi perdiera la cordura pero a un así su subconsciente le decía que tenia que ir despacio así que con sus hábiles manos se posaron sobre el cierre del vestido que fue bajando poco a poco para terminal al final y así descubrir uno de sus hombros de sakura el cual fue directo a el para besarlo y dejarle pequeñas mordidas- kakashi- entre suspiros decía su nombre.

Mientras iba besando sus labios y poco a poco bajando hasta su cuello fue despojándola del vestido para así dejarla en un conjunto rojo de ropa interior-¡sakura!- la miro de arriba abajo asiendo que sakura se sonrojara demasiado-estas hermosa- ataco de nuevo sus labios para después levanto en brazos a sakuura y se fueron encaminando directo a la camada para irla recostando en la cama se despego por un momento para aflojarse la corbata e irse quitando su camisa para después desabrocho el pantalón y de un jalón se lo quito dejando a sakura sonrojada al mirar la parte del bóxer y ver lo excitado que se encontraba.

En ese momento sakura sintió tal excitación al ver el perfecto cuerpo de kakashi que le tendió la mano para que se recostara de nuevo junto a ella, se volvió asía ella y comenzó a besarla antes que ella dijera algo. Sakura sentía un calor en todo su cuerpo y podía sentir el cuerpo y su fragancia de kakashi que era tan varonil y no se podía decir de la fragancia de sakura que era dulce como ella.

En cuestión de segundas sakura estaba completamente desnuda y kakashi disfruto su esbelto cuerpo- eres hermosa sakura-suspiro

-Kakashi- se sonrojo y por inercia se tapo sus senos con un brazo- perdón- se cohibió

-Déjame verte- le sonrió- no me ocultes nada de tu cuerpo- la beso de nuevo y sakura mas confiada dejo que viera sus pequeños senos pero a un estaba apenada pero era tanto el calor que sentía en su cuerpo que fue relajándose y empezó a acariciar la espalda de kakashi.

Sus manos iban recorriendo su cuerpo y sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a sus senos nuevamente que los toco delicadamente para besarlos y lamerlos con cuidado haciendo que sakura gimiera-¡aaaH!-sonrió y siguió lamiéndolos y sus manos fueron bajado hasta llegar a su muslo y le separo sus piernas para acomodarse mejor y con su mano toco aquel punto tan frágil que de nuevo hiso gemir a sakura- ka-ka-shi …¡ aaaah!de nuevo se apodero de sus labios para besarla con tanta pación que de un tirón se quito su bóxer y fue de nuevo entra abriendo sus piernas para colocarse y fue penetrándola poco a poco para no hiciera daño ya que sabia que la primera vez de una mujer era doloroso, pero a pesar de eso sakura dio un pequeño grito de dolor- ¡me duele!- se aferro a su espalada-

-Perdón pequeña- se quedo quieto para el cuerpo de sakra se fuera a acostumbrando –sakura- la miro tiernamente y empezó a besarla para que se relajara y así fue de nuevo ese calor en su cuerpo se apodero, que empezó a mover su cadera asiendo que kakashi entendiera que estaba lista así que empezó a darle pequeñas embestidas para después ir subiendo de nivel asiendo que gimiera y enterró sus uñas en la espalda y sus piernas las levanto y las enredo en su cadera de kakashi para sentir mas placer y fue lo que obtuvo-¿te duele pequeña?- le pregunto con ronco susurro.

-No... Ya no... Oh-el placer iba creciendo por segundos –kakashi- le susurro asiendo que de nuevo siguiera embistiéndola para así que los dos en minutos terminaran mutuamente y haciendo que sakra experimentara su primer orgasmo y kakashi disfrutando lo que era hacer el amor y se recostó por n momento en su cuerpo para después salirse de ella y tumbarse a su lado y jalarla para abrasarla.

-Sa-ku-ra- a un con su respiración un poco agitada le hablo- estas bien pequeña- estaba n poco preocupado.

Un poco agitada y sonrojada lo miro- si – sonrió- no te preocupes-suspiro- y se acamo entre su pecho- gracias- cerro sus ojos para así irse quedando poco a poco dormida entre sus brazos.

Se le quedo mirando- mi pequeña- la abraso con mas fuerza- desde hoy te prometo que voy hacerte feliz-suspiro-solo espero que no me odies cuando te diga la verdad- a un estaba preocupado al decirle la verdad pero confiaba que sakura reaccionara bien y mas que ahora se había ganado la confianza, así que se le quedo mirando y cerro sus ojos para irse quedando dormido junto con ella entre sus brazos.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis jóvenes lectores pues si como siempre cada viernes ando por estos rumbos para entregarles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada ves se va poniendo mas interesante así que espero la disfruten como siempre a por cierto mi pequeño Nicolás ya ves ahora no tuviste necesidad de mandarme al pulgoso ese para que me amenazara si cumplí como siempre y lo mejor no me atrase jajaja así que puedes quedártelo contigo jejej

Bueno pues cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios que cada ve me inspiran y sigo escribiendo que bueno que Nicolás me amenaza verdad jajaj pero igual me da ánimos de escribir por que es algo que me encanta que lo hago mal pero ahí la llevo jajaj

Bueno los dejo y disfruten

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 10 UNA DOLOROSA VERDAD<p>

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban aparecer en la pent-house donde se encontraba los recién casados, a un durmiendo abrazados, pero como ya era costumbre kakashi dormía solo poco y fue el primero en despertarse y mirar aquella mujer que tenia a su lado- pequeña- le dio mucha ternura verla ahí dormida entre sus brazos se vea tan frágil eh inocente pero a la ves se veía tan sensual que le daban ganas de poseerla de nuevo pero no tenia que controlas sus bajos instintos, ya que ella no estaba a acostumbrada a un así que iría a su paso y eso necesitaría esfuerzo pero por el momento solo la observaría hasta que abriera aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban.

Al poco rato sakura fue despertando y eso gracias a que un rayo de sol le había pegado en la cara- ummmm- se estiro perezosamente y empezó abrir sus ojos-hola-lo saludo como si nada ya que a un su cerebro no se conectaba a un hasta que de repente se le vinieron todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior- kakashi yo este- se levanto y se sonrojo al ver que estaba desnuda junto con kakashi- creo que me veo fatal-hablaba nerviosamente-será mejor que me de una ducha-intento levantarse pero kakashi la tomo de la mano y la jalo asía el.

-Mi pequeña- le sonrió-a donde vas- hiso un pequeño puchero-acaso ya no quieres estar a mi lado- se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente para después subir a uno mas apasionado el cual sakura le correspondió sin ningún problema.

Así fue como de nuevo se entregaron a la pasión eh hicieron el amor varias veces hasta pasado de medio día que se encontraban satisfechos mutuamente sakura se incorporo- kakashi será mejor que nos levantemos para ducharnos y salir de aquí.

-Ummm-se le quedo mirando-¿por que ya te quieres ir?- no entendía por que s pequeña quería salir- a un tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutarnos-le sonrió pícaramente

Una sakura sonrojada se le quedo mirando- si no me quiero ir a un-sonrió-lo que pasa es que me imagino que has de tener mucho trabajo por eso es mejor que no te haga perder el tiempo – suspiro-ya has hecho mucho por mi- le agradeció que cumpliera sus pocos sueños que a un le quedaban.

-Es por eso- suspiro- no te preocupes no tengo nada de trabajo ya que lo deje ya todo resuelto por que- la jalo asía el- deje my claro que me iba a ir de luna de miel con mi esposa-la beso-así que pequeña podemos disfrutar todo el tiempo que quieras.

-¡En verdad!- se le iluminaron sus ojos-entonces será mejor que nos apuremos ya que- se quedo callada y se escucho unos pequeños sonidos que provenían de su estomago- tengo hambre-se sonrojo.

Le dio mucha risa verla apenada- ¿hambre?- se burlo de ella pero se le borro la sonrisa cuando escucho que igual su estomago le pedía comida- este será mejor que nos duchemos y salgamos de aquí- intento sakura levantarse pero sus piernas le templaron un poco que por poco la hicieron caer- sakura- se levanto rápido para abrasarla-¿estas bien?- se le quedo mirando.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes-sonrió-lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo se siente diferente y me duele un poco la cadera y mis piernas me tiemblan un poco- se sonrojo al notar que todo lo que sentía era a causa de haber tenido su primera vez- será mejor que te duches primero tu en lo que se pasa esto.

Se incorporo kakashi- sakura perdón- la abraso- creo que me excedí un poco anoche y hoy en la mañana- estaba preocupado- sabes que déjame pedir que nos suban algo de comer a la habitación en lo que se te pasa un poco-la beso y tomo el teléfono para pedir un poco de fruta, jugo, pan- en verdad estas bien no te hice mucho daño verdad- se le quedo mirando.

-¡Kakashi!- le dio mucha ternura ver su cara de preocupación- no te preocupes esto es algo normal que le pasa a las mujeres por tener su…- a un se sonrojaba al hablar de esos temas- bueno t ya sabes- sonrió- y no te preocupes no me hiciste daño- lo abraso- solo deja que me pase y vamos a dar un paseo.

-Segura- se le quedo mirando-esta bien pero si te sientes mal me dices entendido- suspiro- en lo que viene la comida no seria mala idea ducharnos- la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la ducha para así ducharse juntos por primera ves, a un que al principio hiso su mayor esfuerzo para no poseerla en el baño pero era tanta la tentación que empezó a besarla y tocarla por todo su cuerpo-perdón-se separo un poco de ella-será mejor que no…- sakura lo cayo con n beso.

Se le quedo mirando sensualmente, cosa que ella misma se sorprendió ya que ella también quería que le hiciera el amor de nuevo- ya te dije que es algo normal- le susurro en su oído- que no me va a pasar nada malo si no al contrario es algo bue…- kakashi la callo con n beso y la cargo para que quedara en su cadera y así poder hacerle el amor.

Al poco rato salieron de la ducha para disfrutarla el desayuno ligero los dos- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- se le quedo mirado a que a un seguía preocupado por s estado.

Le dio mucha risa verlo preocupado- si ya estoy bien-sonrió-que a hasta me dieron ganas de salir a pasear- se apeno-bueno si quieres- suspiro- por cierto kakashi- se acordó de los amigos del peligris- se me hace raro que jiraiya y tsuande no hayan venido y claro tus amigos.

-Ummm- suspiro – no te preocupes por ellos-sonrió-a esta hora ya deben de estar en su casa- se rasco la cabeza- no creerías que iban a estar con nosotros todo el tiempo verdad-alzo la ceja-como que no seria nada bueno y mas por….- se quedo pensativo al recordar a su amiga Rin por como había actuado.

-Si verdad- suspiro por que ella sabia a quien se refería kakashi-entonces si quieres podemos aprovechar la tarde- sonrió-ven quiero ir a la playa- lo tomo de la mano-pero espera déjame poner algo de acuerdo- tomo entre su maleta un traje de baño color rosa pero como no era muy dada a andar mostrando s cuerpo se puso una pequeña falda-lista.

-¡ Fui fui!- le chiflo kakashi al verlo hermosa que estaba-en verdad que mi esposa es my linda-se acerco a ella- espero no matar a alguien por mirarte.

Kakashi que cosas dices- se apeno – no soy la gran cosa- se subestimaba demasiado y todo era gracias a su prima Karin el cual le decía que era flaca sin chiste y que por eso la habían dejado y cambiado por una mujer de verdad- vámonos.

-Sakura- la jalo asía el- por que te subestimas así- se había dado cuenta de eso-perdón pero eres una mujer muy linda- alzo la ceja.

-Kakashi- agacho la mirada- es que no es que me subestime si no que es la verdad veme no soy la gran cosa- suspiro- por que mi cuerpo no es como el de una modelo al contrario estoy flaca sin chiste- lo miro- así que no te preocupes de mentirme en cosas así estoy consiente- sin querer derramo unas lagrimas.

-Mi pequeña- la abrazo- no eres la gran cosa y mucho menos eres flaca sin chiste al contrario mírate tienes un buen cuerpo-paso sus manos sobre su cintura y cadera- toda mujer te tendría envidia además quien te habrá dicho eso es…- se quedo callada- además a mi me gusta tu cuerpo-la acerco para el para que sintiera como lo excitaba- siénteme como me tientas-sonrió

Abrió los ojos al sentir a kkakashi-en verdad- sonrió-gracias pero a un así no creo mucho ya que- se quedo callada ya que a un se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado- una ves me dijeron que era poca mujer-agacho la cabeza.

La abraso con ternura-mi pequeña- le beso la frente-pero quien fue el que te dijo semejante estupidez- se molesto un poco por que juraría que el imbécil de s tío le había dicho semejante cosas- confía en mi dime.

-Es que- dudo por un momento al contarle lo que le había sucedido pero al ver como la miraba le dio confianza- cuando iba en la prepa salía con un chico ya sabrás el típico chico popular que todas querían andar con el una de esas incluyéndome moría por que me hiciera caso hasta que un día se me hiso que me mirara y me invito a salir y nos hicimos novios- suspiro- yo era feliz y además todas las mujeres me envidiaban pero a mi nunca me a importado nada de eso al contrario yo solo quería estar con el pero tanto estaba segada que no me fijaba como el muy-hiso una pausa- imbécil hablaba de mi que me había hecho un favor en salir conmigo pero que solo le importaba acostarse conmigo y ya – al recordar todo eso se le fueron escapando unas lagrimas- cuando me entere le reclame y el muy sínico me dijo que si era verdad todo eso que si quería estar a su lado entonces accediera por que era poca cosa y que ningún hombree se fijaría en mi, que me diera cuenta que mi prima Karin era más mujer que yo-kakashi al verla la abraso- y si es cierto Karin me lo decía que me fijara en su cuerpo y en el mío que no tenia chiste alguno- se callo por un momento- y ahí fui viendo que tenia razón por que sasuke así se llamaba el me dejo por mi prima y me lo grito enfrente de la escuela que yo era poca cosa para el.

-Pequeña- le dio tanta rabia al enterarse de lo que le habían hecho mientras el no había estado a su lado- no te preocupes para mi eres toda una mujer-la beso con ternara-así que quítame esa carita que no me gusta y vamos a disfrutar n rato en la playa-le seco sus lagrimas y salieron ala playa.

Y como debía de esperarse mientras iban caminando kakashi fulminaba a varios hombres por mirar a su esposa "_controlarte kakashi"_ contaba hasta cien pero al ver que esos hombres no asían caso a sus miradas furiosas decisión mejor abrasar a su esposa y así dejarles muy en claro que el era su marido, y como arte de magia todos se hicieron los disimulados y dejaron de ver a la pelirosa.

Sakura era un poco distraída que no se percato de cómo se la comían con la mirada aquellos hombres- mira kakashi-señalo un pequeño mirador-podemos ir haya- sonrió.

-Claro que si-sin dejarla de abrasar se dirigieron aquel pequeño mirador que era hermosos.

Y así pasaron los días y la pareja se la pasaban cómodamente disfrutando de su luna de miel, sakura disfrutaba aquellos detalles que le daba su ahora esposo y kakashi le encantaba mirar lo inocente que era pero a la me vez si que tenia un carácter demasiado duro ya que se lo había demostrado un día antes a una mesera que le había coqueteado eso si que le sorprendió ya que la había fulminado con la mirada y como eta no entendía tubo que tomar medidas un poco infantiles pero le encanto cuando se levanto y le dio beso tiernamente para después sacarle la lengua a la mesera y sentarse para después sonreír como si nada, si que su chica era algo de tener cuidado.

Pero a un día de regresar de la luna de miel kakashi estaba demasiado angustiado ya que tan solo faltaban tres días para la gran reunión de lo socios y a un el no se animaba a revelarle la información claro no toda si no a mas esencial pero aquí el dilema o mas bien miedo era como sakura lo tomaría solo esperaba que no lo odiara pero era n riesgo que tenia que correr así que decidió que hoy en la noche hablaría con sakura.

Sakura en otra parte estaba demasiado ansiosa y es que la verdad tenia demasiada curiosidad acerca de la vida de kakashi es que realmente era un misterio su alrededor y tenia que averiguar con un poco de miedo de tal ves hacerlo enojar no se había animado pero ahora que veía que podía confiar se decidió enfrentarlo aquella noche.

Al llegar al departamento sakura se le quedo mirando-¿Qué sucede?- no entendía por que lo miraba así- pasa algo

-Bueno es que yo- dudo por un momento pero era tanta su curiosidad que se dio valor – quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas que le dije tsunade y ella me dio que era mejor que hablara contigo-suspiro-claro si no hay ningún problema pero quisiera saber mas de ti-comprendió kakashi a lo que se refería y la dejo que continuara- ¿Por qué tus padres no vinieron ala boda? Acaso no estaban conforme que te casaras como alguien como yo-alzo la ceja- y ¿por que tienes esa cicatriz? y- se apeno un poco por haber sido tan directa- ¿por que tienes ese color de ojos?

Un poco sorprendido kakashi la invito a sentarse- ven será mejor que te sientes-suspiro- sakura es una historia muy larga- se le quedo mirando-pero te la voy a resumir-medio sonrió- mis padres no vinieron a la boda no por que se hubieran reusado si no que ellos fallecieron hace mas de 10 años en n accidente automovilístico –sakura se sorprendió por que igual sus padres había fallecidos de la misma manera- el cual yo solo sobreviví por eso tengo esta cicatriz por que me estrelle en el parabrisas el cual ocasiono que mi ojo izquierdo lo perdiera- la miro con tristeza- por mucho tiempo estuve internado de gravedad el cual me cuidado tsuande todo el tiempo que estuve en cama- sakura se acerco a el y lo abraso- ahora referente a mis ojos no te preocupes este ojo de color no es de verdad- bromeo un poco- mi madre estaba inscrita a donantes de órganos el cual tsuande pidió como un favor muy especial que me lo implantaran a mi y que lo demás se siguieran las instrucciones que ella había dejado y así fue este ojo es de mi madre por eso mis ojos son bicolor.

-Kakashi- le dio tanta tristeza al imaginarse todo lo que había pasado el peligirs y mas que nada ella le había sucedido solo que a ella no sufrió en el accidente- perdón en verdad no quería que recordaras esto-ahora entendía por que la rubia lo tratara de esa manera y por que el era tan frio con las demás personas ahora si podía comprender el por que siempre llevaba puesta una mascara ante todos a excepción de las personas mas cercanas a el- en verdad te entiendo por que yo pase lo mismo.

-Lo se sakura- suspiro- que tus padres murieron en un accidente y que por milagro tu sobre viviste- sakura no entendía como era que lo sabia- si yo hubiera podido en ese momento no hubiera estado internado te hubiera llevado conmigo y jamás hubiera permitido que te fueras con el imbécil de orochimaru.

-¿Que?- se le quedo mirando- kakashi no entiendo a que te refieres- se alejo un poco de el- explícame por favor por que una de mis dudas es ¿Por qué me proteges? De esa forma no lo entiendo tu n desconocido el cual me salvo de esa subasta me has tratado de esa manera y no te has aprovechado de mi que es lo que ocultas- su cerebro empezaba a desconectarse pero tenia que estar tranquila para comprender lo que sucedía por que ahora veía que kakashi en cierta forma no era un desconocido para ella no claro que no por que el sabia muchas cosas de ella que nadie sabia.

-Sakura por favor siéntate- estaba nervioso pero tenia que contarle de una ves la verdad- no se como decirte esto pero empezare a decirte que yo te eh protegido de esa manera por que yo no soy ningún desconocido yo te conozco desde que eras una pequeña- suspiro- roshi y mi padre eran amigos de infancia y no solo eso eran socios de nosotros fue ahí cuando yo te conocí- sonrió al recordad aquella pequeña- tenias tan solo dos años que por cierto te enojaste conmigo por que te dije que tenias un color de pelo chistoso- sakura solo lo miraba- esa es la razón por el cual me acerque a ti para protegerte y claro para darte la herencia que nos dejo tu padre-hiso una pequeña causa-ahora que en unos días cumplirás 23 años ya puedes tomar posesión de todo lo que es tuyo, el cual no solo eres socia de el imperio hatake si no que eres dueña de los hospitales konoha- se quedó callado al ver que no reaccionaba-sakura estas bien- se acerco.

Sakura lo miro furiosa y se alejo de el- eres un maldito miserable- le dio una tremenda cachetada- mentiroso- se levanto para irse de ahí ya que no quería estar cerca de el- no pedo creer que confiara en ti en verdad no lo puedo creer- intento kakashi tomarla del brazo- suéltame no me toques-salió corriendo a su habitación si antes gritarle-te odio kakashi como me arrepiento que me hayas ayudado ese día prefería mejor haber quedado en otro lado que contigo- le cerro la perta en s cara.

-Sakura por favor mira deja explicarte- intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada- por favor vamos hablar pequeña- ella solo gritaba-esta bien voy a dejarte por hoy pero tenemos que hablar- estaba enojado al ver como reaccionaba sakura- y no seas tonta por que si no hubiera llegado ese día a rescatarte júralo que te hubiera tocado un maldito pervertido que no se que te hubiera hecho- se alejo de la puerta para salir de ahí pero antes pidió a los de seguridad que por ningún motivo dejaran salir a su esposa.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba sakura confundida, enojada y triste a ala ves, por haberse enterado del por que kakashi se había acercado a ella y realmente no sabia que pensar pero eso si podía decir que el era como todos los hombres que solo se acercaba a uno con una finalidad que bueno vamos recordando que kakashi fue mas originar por que el no fue de las personas que le bajo el sol y las estrellas el fue mas directo con lo quería y ella muy idiota había accedido y todo por sentirse una ves en su vida protegida y querida el cal ahora la asía pensar que eso había sido una estrategia para acercarse a ella pero todo eso le pasaba por ingenua, pero por mas enojada que fuera realmente si tenia razón estaba mejor aquí por que el en ningún momento se había aprovechado no claro no ella se entrego a voluntad propia por que…- no puede ser yo- abrió los ojos- amo a ese miserable-si esa era la razón por que se había entregado y el por que le dolía esa traición de parte del por que si lo era por que si en verdad sus intenciones habían sido venas por que no le explico desde el primer día lo que pasaba realmente ella en verdad hubiera aceptado las cosas pero no todo lo había dejado al ultimo, sollozo por mucho tiempo hasta quedarse dormida otro día pensaría que hacer.

Por otro lado kakashi estaba furioso consigo mismo y dolido por lo que le había dicho sakura pro que el pensaba que reaccionaria de otra forma que lo entendería pero no al contrario grito y se encerró pero bueno para ser francos si era lógico que reaccionara así y mas conociendo su carácter antes no lo mato ahí pero tenia que controlarse para así hacerla entender así que no le quedo de otra que regresar a la habitación y recostarse en el sillón para descansar un poco y no dejar que ella cometiera una tontería de irse de su lado.

Así paso la noche rápidamente para ellos dos y para la mala fortuna no habían descansado como se debía así que sakura tenia un mal aspecto y no decir de kakashi que le dolía todo el cuerpo por haberse quedado dormido en el sillón-sakura- al verla salir se levanto-será mejor que te apures ya que tenemos que salir de aquí a medio día.

-Si- solo respondió sin mirarlo y de nuevo se fue a s habitación para empacar sus cosas, en ese momento no quería discutir nada mas- ya estoy lista- lo dejo para que el se duchara y así al poco rato salieron del hotel separados.

Y así su viaje fue un tortuoso silencio que ninguno se miraba por que cada no estaba dolido y enojado mutuamente por eso al llegar al departamento sakura se dirigió a su habitación y se quedo encerrada parte de la tarde.

Tsunade los miro preocupadamente ya que no entendía por que esos dos se veían felices y ahora estaban enojados- y ahora que hiciste hatake-se acerco – dime que paso-lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que paso?- estaba furioso- que es una niña mimada y tonta- estaba hecha una fiera- le dije la verdad tsunade- la rubia se sorprendió-bueno no toda solo lo mas importante y que es lo que paso la muy…- hiso una pausa- se hiso la digna y se encerró en la habitación y diciéndome que prefería haber dejado que la comprara otro en ves que yo- suspiro- donde esta jiraiya- tenia que desahogarse con algo.

El no esta ahorita-le hablo con cuidado por que sabia que cuando estaba furioso se desquitaba con el primero que se le crusara en el camino- pero si necesitas algo puedo ayudarte.

-¡Vaya!- se sorprendió por la actitud de la rubia-hasta que por fin no me has reprochado nada- empezó a burlarse- y no necesito nada solo quedarme aquí a solas ya que tengo que pensar bien las cosas- estaba nerviosos por que no sabia que podía pasar y lo mas importante estaba preocupado si es que sakura decidía abandonarlo-así que no quiero que nadie me venga a ver-la rubia salió de ahí observando como kakashi se levantaba y se serbia una copa de whisky.

-Esos dos son unos idiotas-estaba molesta por esos dos por que en ves de unirse mas no al contrario se separaron y todo por una estupidez pero ella no iba a dejar las cosas así por mas que el peligirs fuera un loco no iba a permitir que esa chiquilla ingenua actuara de esa manera así que fue a la habitación –sakura puedo pasar- sin dejar que se negara paso-necesitamos hablar.

-¿Que sucede? Tsuande- no estaba de buen humor- acaso bienes a decirme que kakashi actuó de esa manera por que es buena persona-empezó a burlarse- si claro como no lo vas a defender si a ese hombre lo quieres como si fuera tu hijo-se levanto para encararla-que piensas decirme de ese misera…-se quedo callada al sentir como le plantaba la rubia una cachetada.

-Sakura-estaba furiosa la rubia – como dices si pienso defender a kakashi por que para mi es como mi hijo así que no pienso que tu una niña ingenua lo tengas en tan mal concepto- suspiro- será mejor que te sientes por que eso va hacer demasiado largo y si no me quieres escuchar no me importa por que ahora veo que kakashi a hiso un idiota al sacrificar su felicidad por una niña como tu-ahora si la rubia estaba furiosa y sakura estaba sorprendida- si como lo oyes sakura el se a sacrificado por ti y por sus seres queridos y creo que ya basta de que el cargue con una culpa que no es de el-suspiro- me imagino que el ya te habrá dicho que sus padres sufrieron un accidente como los tuyo y que además se conocían que no son simples desconocidos como el te hiso creer- sakura la miraba- pero me imagino que no te conto la carga que lleva en sus hombros verdad- alzo la ceja-si me lo imagine pues déjame decirte que cuando tus padres murieron los señores hatakes iban a serse responsables de ti ya que tus padres lo estipularon así sabes por que por que no confiaban en tu estúpido tío ese que tanto defendías- hiso una pausa- pero desgraciadamente ellos tuvieron ese maldito accidente en el cual ellos no sobre vivieron solo kakashi fue el único, el cual no fue fácil por que desde los nueve años tubo que madurar y hacerse responsable de la empresa de sus padres y no solo eso también tubo que cuidar tu herencia el cal lo ha hecho siempre- sakura se sorprendió de modo que le hablaba la rubia- pero lo que mas le dolió que por haberse quedado en coma por mucho tiempo y no pudo recogerte como tus padres querían, eso es el mayor peso que lleva en su interior por que si el hubiera estado bien hubiera luchado contra quien sea para que te quedaras a su lado pero desafortunadamente tu tío se le adelanto y no pudimos hacer nada jiraiya y yo por que nosotros solo éramos tutores de kakashi y no pudimos pelear por que el dinero de los hatakes se congelo hasta que kakashi estuviera bien y cuando lo estuvo lo primero que hiso fue pelear contra tu tío pero el juez le negó la custodia por que a un era un niño- al recordar todo empezó a sollozar- y nosotros solo éramos sus empelados el cual no nos podían dar la custodia por que no teníamos solvencia económica- cerro la mano de furia- así que dime niña tonta no crees que por eso defiendo al tonto de mi niño kakashi- sollozaba- así que serias muy idiota si no vieras el verdadero cariño que te tiene-al decir eso salió de la habitación hecha una furia.

Sakura se quedo sin habla ya que no sabia que decir- pero el me engaño-susurro para si misma pero sintió un pequeña punzada en su corazón y se sentó en la cama para así controlas las lagrimas que le se habían salido por que por mas furiosa lo que fuera comprendió las palabras de tsuande que tenia la razón el haberle gritado y pegado de esa forma, por que mas que nadie ella conocía al peligris pero a un así estaba dolida pero era mejor que se controlara y pensara bien las cosas y así tomar una decisión.

Mis lagrimas son ve verdad… tus lagrimas no son de fiar….


	11. Chapter 11

Hola mis jóvenes lectores como siempre un poco tarde subiendo este nuevo capitulo ya me imagino que me querían matar o pero a un mandarme a cierto pulgoso para amenazarme verdad "Nicolás" pero te fallo por que aquí esta así que disfrútenlo y como siempre gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

A por cierto déjenme aclárales un pequeño punto a lo que se refiere de las mañanitas el cal aquí en México les cantábamos a los festejados… el cual solo puse una parte por que si es demasiado larga la canción jejeje así que solo fue poco, bueno aclarada las cosas disfruten

Cuídense mucho

Capitulo 11 UN CUMPLEAÑOS Y LA REUNION

Pasado de la media noche sakura empezaba a relajarse y a comprender mejor lo que le había dicho la rubia pero aquí la situación era como ir con kakashi y decirle que había reaccionada mal y que quería hablar con el por que ahora veía las cosas de diferente manera, así que mejor decidió dejarlas cosas por la mañana- si será mejor que hable con el a primera ho…-se quedo callada al escuchar caer algo de vidrio- ahora que pasa- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió para ver de donde venían los ruidos-que sucede jiraiya-se topo a medio camino al castaño.

-Sakura- sonrió al ver la-no se preocupe todo esta bien- de nuevo se escucharon los ruidos pero esta ves se escucho como aventaban cosas.

-Seguro que todo esta bien-alzo la ceja-por que no lo creo así-suspiro-es kakashi verdad- no tenía que adivinar y más al ver el despacho del peligris con la luz prendida- ahora que le pasa- se preocupo.

-Así es kakashi- se apeno un poco-pero no se preocupe se le va a pasar el berrinche- sonrió-solo hay que dejarlo a solas- el mas que nadie sabia cuando estaba furioso el peligris aventaba todo lo que había en su camino-así que mejor acuéstese- intento llevarla de nuevo a la habitación pero ella no lo dejo-no espere no ent…- se quedo viendo como sakura abría la puerta del despacho.

-Pero¿ que sucede aquí?-se asomo con cuidado para ver que todas las cosas del despacho estaban tiradas y una que otras cosas rotas- oye que te pasa- esquivo un florero que se dirigía a ella-deberías de tener mas cuidado si no puedes lastimar a alguien-suspiro- o a ti mismo.

-Dije que no me molesta…-giro para ver quien era el que se había osado aventurarse en ese momento donde se desquitaba con cualquier cosa- sakura-se tambaleo un poco ya que se le habían pasado los tragos-que su-ce-de…- intentaba hablar normal para que no viera en el estado que estaba-se...ra... mee...jor que te vayas-alzo la ceja- no es un buen momen…to para discu...tir- intento sentarse en el sillón.

-Será mejor que se retire pequeña- jiraiya entro-como dice el joven kakashi no es un buen momento para que discutan-estaba preocupado por sakura-venga vamos.

-No pienso irme-se alejo del castaño- y tu kakashi no crees que ya estas grande para hacer berrinches así- no le causo nada de miedo la mirada que tenia kakashi-haber déjame ver tu mano-se acerco a el y le tomo la mano-jiraiya puedes traerme un botiquín-suspiro-y no te quejes ahorita por que ve la cortada que tienes en la mano necesita curarse- lo miro enojada- ¿que no sientes dolor?-frunció la nariz al oler el alcohol – como vas a sentir si estas borracho-le reprocho con la mirada.

-No es necesa...rio que me ayu...des- hablaba lo mas normal-así que vete a dormir- no quería que lo viera de esa manera.

-No pienso irme así que te callas y me dejas curarte-en ese momento entro jiraiya algo preocupado-muchas gracias ya puede retirarse- estaba dudoso de obedecerla pero al ver que el peligris no intentaba nada salió de la habitación pero no iba a dormirse hasta que viera que esos dos no se mataran- ahora dame la mano de nuevo kakashi-se le quedo mirando-ándale si no se puede infectar- alzo la ceja-te lo dice una doctora-medio sonrió-bueno casi-suspiro.

-Esta bien docto…ra- el bromeo de la misma manera que ella y le dio la mano-auch si duele- se quejo cuando sakura le puso n algodón con alcohol- en verdad que si siento- suspiro.

-No te quejes-lo miro furiosa- solo es un poco de alcohol-alzo la ceja-haber dame la mano de nuevo- suspiro- no creo que se infecte siempre y cuando la laves bien-le puso una pequeña venda y le soltó la mano- listo-medio sonrió.

-Gracias- le sonrió- ummm necesitas algo- se le quedo mirando.

Sakura se le quedo mirando y por mas furiosa que estuviera no podía ya que al mirarlo se esfumaba su enojo- no necesito nada solo me desperté por que cierto niño empezó hacer s berrinche- medio brome-estas bien- se preocupo al mirar sus ojos que reflejaban tristeza pero a un así no podía creer que después de todo lo que le grito se preocupaba por ella.

-Si ya estoy bien sakura- se giro para ver todo el desastre- creo que tsunade mañana me va a maldecir al ver todo esto-estaba apenado por lo que había hecho.

-Si yo creo que si-sonrió-pero a un así lo único que le va a preocupar a tsunade es que no te hayas hecho daño-suspiro-esa mujer en verdad te quiere demasiado- recordó todo lo que le había gritado la rubia-que es capas de defenderte de quien sea-se toco la mejilla derecha.

-Ummm- miro que su mejilla estaba roja –que te paso-la miro-

-No te preocupes no me paso nada malo solo que me merecía para poder reaccionar- se sorprendió kakashi "_acaso tsuande le hiso algo"_ conocía a la rubia y cuando se enfurecería no se controlaba- y darme cuenta que-agacho la mirada- no merezco que te sacrifiques tanto por mi una niña tonta- empezó a sollozar– así que creo que es mejor que te deje libre-lo miro a los ojos- en verdad que voy a estar bien y no es necesario que estés a mi lado para protegerme- como le dolió su corazón cuando fue rompiéndose a pedazos cada ves que lo miraba y se daba cuenta que seria injusto retenerlo a su lado eso seria muy egoísta de su parte y mas sabiendo que el había sufrido demasiado y que el no lo amaría como ella lo amaba por que si ahora se daba cuenta que se había enamorado de aquel peligris- ya puedes ser feliz kakashi yo ya estoy bien- se hiso la fuerte pero es que era mejor salir huyendo de ahí para que su corazón no se rompiera mas de lo que ya estaba- tal ves en su momento no pudiste cumplir lo que estipularon mis padres pero no es tu culpa en verdad-sabia como se sentía el al no perderla ayudar en su momento- así que desde ahora te dejo libre para que puedas ser feliz tu-intento salir de la habitación .

-No espera sakura-la tomo del brazo- ¿que es lo que pasa? es que acaso ya no quieres estar a mi lado- sintió pavor al entender lo que se refería sakura- se que no estuvo bien en ocultarte la verdad del por que case contigo –suspiro- se que me merezco que me odies de igual forma por no poderte proteger cuando mas lo necesitabas.

-Kakashi en verdad que no te odio-suspiro-solo me enoje por que me has ocultado la verdad pero ahora eso no importa por que se que lo has hecho para protegerme- intento alejarse de el-pero no es justo que te sacrifiques mas.

-¿Que me sacrifique? sakura así es como ves las cosas- se molesto n poco- déjame decirte que estas mal que nuestro matrimonio para mi no es un sacrificio-se sorprendió sakura- yo elegí casarme contigo por que quise- se le iluminaron los ojos a sakura al ver una esperanza que tal ves la amaba pero no podía ser cierto eso-y por que….- se quedo callado al ver que no podía pronunciarla la palabra adecuada- es una manera de protegerte- de nuevo sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón- así que no pienso dejarte ir por que ahora soy yo el que te necesita- "_hay kakashi por que no le dices la verdadera razón_ "se dio de topes al no poder decirlo lo que el quería- para ser feliz. Y hacerte feliz pequeña-la abraso-por favor sakura no pienses que eres egoísta.

Por un momento sakura intento zafarse del abraso y salir corriendo como loca y alejarse de el pero sus piernas no le respondieron y mucho menos su corazón que en ese momento se había parado, al escuchar que decía que quería ser feliz con ella "_no sakura no puedo hacer esto por que se que el no me va amar como yo quiero_" no cavia duda que la quiera pero ella quería que la amara pero que podía hacer ,solo escuchar a su corazón y no hacerle caso a lo que su mente le decía que se fuera antes de sufrir-kakashi yo- sollozaba en sus pecho – quiero ser feliz de nuevo- lo miro a los ojos- y si contigo es eso lo que voy a encontrar aquí en verdad que no pienso huir siempre y cuando tu me eches de aquí-medio bromeo.

-Jamás sakura te echaría de mi lado-se separo un poco de ella y la miro- eso jamás-la beso tiernamente- te prometo que pienso serte feliz-la abraso de nuevo-esa promesa pienso cumplirla- sonrió al verla-así que mi pequeña todo lo que quieras o desees dímelo a mi que voy a cumplir todos eso caprichos por que quiero que seas de nuevo aquella niña que conocí.

- Kakashi-lo abraso con todo su fuerza- yo no quie…- intento hablar pero kakashi la interrumpió con un beso tiernamente para así después pasar a uno mas apasionado el cal hiso que sakura ya no pensara mas y solo se dejo llevar.

La tomo entres s brazos y se la llevo a la habitación con cuidado de no tropezarse, fe recostándola poco a poco y empezó a besarla y entre besos le hablaba-pequeña jamás digas que me quieres dejar-sakura solo escuchaba-yo prometo que no voy hacerte daño y que estoy aquí para protegerte- la besaba apasionadamente para después irse entregando mutuamente toda la noche.

Jiraiya que no se había dormido se asomo y le dio mucha risa verlos a los dos que se había arreglado bien y que ya estaban muy bien reconciliados.

A la mañana siguiente tsunade se levanto a un molesta empezó a preparar al desayuno pero eso si estaba decidida hablar con esos par de idiotas como les había puesto y que si no se reconciliaban ella iba a tomar medidas demasiado estrictas para esos dos- ¿por que sonríes? así jiraiya- miro a su esposo que estaba tranquilamente- no entiendo por que estas tan tranquilo –suspiro- si tu no te metes júralo que yo pienso poner a esos dos en la sala y pienso decirles sus verdades-alzo la ceja.

-Ya mujer tranquila- sonrió-esos dos ya arreglaros sus diferencias- la rubia lo miro con cara de que no podía creerlo-si no me crees ya verdades ahorita-suspiro-así que no te vayas a meter-e retiro para hacer algunos pendientes.

Pero la rubia no lo podía creer así que decidió echar un vistazo en la recamara de sakura y no la encontró ahí-no puedo creerlo-estaba sorprendida- será mejor que vaya a ver si esta con el- dio varios pasos asía la habitación de kakahsi y cando estaba a punto de espiar abrieron la puerta.

-Ummm-el peligris salió y se le quedo mirando a la rubia- necesitas algo tsunade-se rasco la cabeza perezosamente.

-No kakashi- sonrió nerviosamente- solo venia a despertarte-contesto como si nada-pero veo que ya estas despierto- lo miro de arriba abajo encontrándose que solo estaba con bóxer y sonrió pícaramente al ver a sakura asomándose a la puerta con solo puesto una camisa de kakashi- si quieren desayunar ya esta todo listo- salió de ahí corriendo ya que no podía burlarse de ellos augustamente sin ser masacrada por kakashi.

Kakashi sonrió-Ven vamos pequeña- la tomo de la mano-auch- se quejo al momento que ella le tomo la mano-se me había olvidado que estaba lastimado.

Alzo la ceja sakura- así se te olvida todo-lo miro confundida-entonces no recuerdas nada de anoche- se sonrojo al ver como la miraba.

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a ella-crees que no lo recuerdo- se acerco a ella-no estaba tan borracho como para no saber lo que decía o hacia- la beso tiernamente para confirmarle que todo lo que paso en la noche lo tenia mas que presente.

Para sakura no tubo necesidad de palabras ya que con ese beso le decía todo pero a un así se sentía triste por que ella sabia que el no la amaba pero que podía hacer solo continuar a su lado egoístamente por que ella lo amaba así que solo se iba dejar llevar y ver mas adelante que es lo que pasaría así que solo disfrutaría ese lindo sueño.

Desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que kakashi se puso serio-tsunade necesito que pases las cosas de sakura a mi habitación-miro a la pelirosa-

Claro si no tienes algún problema.

Un poco sorprendido lo miro-si- contesto nerviosamente-puedes pasar mis cosas.

Sonrió agradecido-sakura necesitamos hablar acerca de lo de tu herencia- la rubia los miro disimuladamente-dentro de tres días se hará una reunión con varios de los socios de mi empresa en el cual ahí necesito tu presencia para presentarte como mi esposa eh informar que vas a tomar parte de las acciones que les perteneció a tus padres y claro igual lo que es mío será tuyo-sonrió.

Sakra sorprendida- kakashi yo no quiero nada de lo tuyo-tenia que aclarar esa situación-solo dame lo que es mío y ya-miro a la rubia-además yo no se mucho de negocias así que lo mas factible es que tu sigas administrándolas-se apeno un poco por que su rama no era las finanzas.

Si en eso tiene razón sakra-la rubia intercedió- creo que eso deberías de seguir administrándolas en lo que ella termina la universidad y bueno-hiso una pausa-yo creo que le interesara mas acerca de los hospitales de konoha.

-Cof cof-tosio n poco y miro a la rubia-creo tusande que deberías ir preparando la comida-alzo la ceja.

-¿Qué?- se quejo-esta bien mejor dime que me vaya-se giro pero antes le decido una mirada fulminante.

-Perdón- suspiro- sakra pequeña lo que es mío ahora te pertenece- la miro tiernamente- por que eres mi esposa-la tomo de la mano- así que ahora es nuestra empresa.

-Kakashi- no comprendió por un momento hasta que recordó cuando se casaron- no me digas que- lo miro sorprendida- no hiciste ningún acuerdo matrimonial- no podía creer que aquel hombre no la hubiera hecho firmas nada- no pero no eso no pudo aceptar lo que te pertenece ahora sea mío no eso no prefiero mejor que aclaremos que lo que formemos dentro del matrimonio sea de nosotros.

-Sakura –la miro seriamente- yo te dije que podías confiar en mi así que de igual manera yo confió en ti plenamente por esa razón no hice nada de eso-suspiro- así que no pienso firmar nada ahora por que me case contigo por- se quedo callado de nuevo y solo pensó lo que iba a decirle" te amo"- así que dejemos eso a un lado ok-hiso de nuevo una pausa y al ver que no reclamaba ya sakura siguió-también necesito que se haga una junta en el hospital de konoha el cual te repito que le pertenecían a tus padres y por derecho ahora es tuyo-sonrió al ver como sakura se sorprendió- ahí si necesitamos firmas unos documentos en el cual te sedo todos los derechos al 100%

-Kakashi – lo miro fijamente- como que me tienes que ceder los derechos- no entendía my bien si se supone que eran de sus padres no era necesario eso- en verdad eran de mis padres el hospital de konoha- estaba algo preocupada por que conociendo al peligris tal ves le estaba dando las acciones del hospital para protegerla

-Si sakura eran de tus padres solo que…- se claro la garganta para empezar a revelarle un poco mas de información claro iba a omitir lo de orochimaru y sus dudas acerca de la muerte de los padres de ellos dos- ellos estipularon en el testamento que si les llegara a pasar algo, y tu fueras a un pequeña, nosotros pasáramos a ser los dueños temporales hasta que cumplieras 23 años- un poco desconfiada sakra lo miro-si no me crees pedo enseñarte los documentos.

-Esta bien te voy a creer-confió en su palabra-pero oye kakashi eso de que pase a mi al 100% como que no es muy valido- el peligirs se le quedo mirando-es que como dices lo que es tuyo es mío así que de igual manera lo que es mío también es tuyo.

Sakura yo no quiero nada tuyo- la miro y se dio cuenta que sakra se había decepcionado un poco- por que eso te perítense por derecho y esta estipulado en el testamento y…-

-No kakashi si es ese el caso entonces yo tampoco no quiero nada tuyo- se molesto un poco-se que lo que tengo es muy poco a comparación de lo tu yo pero si es ese el caso prefiero firmar un contrato matrimonial en el cal estipule que no pienso tener ninguna ganancia de tus cosas-suspiro- solo lo que hagamos dentro del matrimonio aceptare mi parte-alzo la ceja.

Le dio mucha risa verla molesta-esta bien sakura – comprendió por que estaba molesta- entonces lo que también es tuyo será mío- en parte seria una buena idea que no le cediera todos los derechos por que conociendo a orochimari era capas de buscarla y quitarle los hospitales por que lo que el averiguo, ese maldito había estado como cuervo esperando apoderarse de los hospitales para realizar investigaciones clandestinamente y si fuera poco quería crear ciertos productos farmacéuticos nada legales-pero no pienso aceptar ninguna ganancia de lo que es tuyo- la pelirosa lo miro molesta- y no es por que no los necesite si no que no quiero quitarle nada a mi esposa - iba a empezar a reclamarle sakura pero el se le adelanto- ya que prefiero mejor que mis ganancias se vayan a un fondo de ahorro para nuestros hijos-

Al escuchar lo que decía kakashi por poco y se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando- nuestros hijos-lo miro incrédula "_no creo que no escuche bien o si…"_su corazón empezó a palpitar emocionado al imaginarse a n pequeño peligris o en su caso una pequeña como ella- kakashi-lo miro a los ojos y vio una pequeña luz en ellos-en verdad tu quieres tener hijos con migo- un poco cohibida le pregunto-yo pensé que...

La tomo de la mano-sakura nuestro matrimonio es de verdad- sonrió tiernamente-así que lo mas lógico es que después de tiempo vamos a querer nos pequeños niños aquí jugando- suspiro-que acaso pensabas que solo me iba a casar contigo y no iba a querer nada de hijos-se hiso el sorprendido- pues no pequeña estas muy equivocado es lo que yo siempre eh querido es formar una familia como la que yo tenia- se entristeció un poco al recordar cuando era pequeño compartía momento con sus padres cuando el estaba de vacaciones en la casa, así que de igual forma el quería tener su familia ya que no quería estar de nuevo solo

-Gracias kakashi-se levanto de la mesa-yo también quiero formar una familia contigo- se sonrojo un poco- a su tiempo claro por que yo debo de terminar la universidad antes que nada.

-Claro que si pequeña-la beso en los labios-que por cierto necesito que para la próxima semana te presentes normalmente en la universidad.

-Pero kakashi como me voy a presentar normalmente después de faltar casi un mes- lo miro-creo que mas bien seria hasta el próximo semestre-suspiro-eso seria lo mas lógico.

-A no te preocupes sakura por eso-sonrió-no has perdido el semestre a un ya que gracias a mis conexiones puede hablar con el rector y le explique que habías tenido un pequeño problema así que te dieron prologa pero...- se rasco la cabeza-solo con la condición que necesitas estudiar mas para pasar los exámenes que aplicaron durante tu ausencia- sakura lo miro preocupada-no te preocupes eres las mejor así que los vas a pasar sin ningún problema- la abraso.

-Eso espero- un poco desanimada- pero are todo lo posible para no defraudarte-sonrió.

El le sonrió y se le quedo mirando por un momento-sakura- la miro preocupadamente- creo que se va adelantar los planes de tener un hijo antes de tiempo- sakura lo miro confundida-pequeña si la memoria no me falla la veces que hemos estado juntos no nos hemos cuidado- recordó que en ningún momento el uso preservativo y mucho menos ella tomo alguna pastilla.

A un confundida sakura lo miro pero reacciono y se miro el vientre- y eso abría algún problema- en ves de sorprenderse de lo que decía kakashi se preocupo al pensar que tal ves el quería hijos planeado.

-Por mi no seria un problema-le sonrió para tranquilizarla- al contrario seria una bendición un hijo ahorita- le miro el vientre-te verías hermosa embarazada- de nuevo la beso-así que no seria mal idea que después de la junta que tenemos en el hospital te revisen.

-Esta bien- lo abraso- kakashi no es que te corra pero no se te hace tarde para ir a trabajar- le seño el reloj.

-Ummm- sonrió- no hay ningún problema ya que yo soy el jefe así que pedo hacer lo que yo quiera-suspiro-no hay nadie que se queje que les diga que mi hermosa esposa me sedujo y me entretuvo parte de la mañana- sonrojada sakura le dio n golpe- auuch si dele eh- la atrajo asía el y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

Pero como sakura no quería que abusara de su poder lo corrió del departamento para que se pusiera a trabajar mientras ella organizaba algunas cosas con tsuande ya que como su esposa tenia ciertas responsabilidades en la casa, así que un desanimado kakashi se fue a la oficina.

Y así pasaron dos días tranquilamente entre comillas ya que kakashi empezó a movilizar con sus abogados para que todos los documentos estuvieran en reglara para otro día que iba hacer la reunión así tenia que presionarlo y como a e l no se le decía tan fácil un no todos se movilizaron en la oficina.

Y como para varias sus dos amigos habían ido a darse una vuelta para ver como le había ido con sakura.

-Kakashi-el moreno entro sin pedir permiso- dime como te fie- sonrió- ándale hombre cuéntanos-se sentó enfrente del peligirs.

-Óbito- dejo de firmar unos documentos que tenia pendientes- por una ves en tu vida no puedes tocar-suspiro- no se cuantas veces debo de decirlo-sonrió al ver a su amigo entusiasmado- yamato- saludo al castaño.

-Si ya kakashi dime- pero óbito no entendió- que paso – estaba ansioso de conocer la historia.

Un kakashi resignado dejo los papeles a un lado- esta bien te diré como me fue-suspiro- ummm – se quedo pensativo mientras sus dos amigos se fueron acercando curiosamente lo miraban fijamente para hacerle presión y les dijera que tal- me fue bien-sonrió despreocupadamente asiendo que los dos hombres cayeran estilo anime.

-¿Qué?- óbito fue el primero en protestas- como que bien por favor hombre cuenta detalles- estaba furioso- yamato dile que nos cuente-miro al castaño.

Hay óbito si ya lo conocemos-sonrió-el no dice nada de sus cosas personales- un poco desanimado por que el también quería escuchar la historia-por cierto kakashi ya los del consejo están informados que el día de mañana se realizara la junta-se le quedo mirando-espero que ese asunto haya a quedado arreglado con sakura-cambio el tema a que estaba preocupado.

-No te preocupes yamato todo esta arreglado-suspiro- no te preocupes le revele un poco de la información acerca de su herencia.

-Y como lo tomo-óbito se puso serio-espero que no haya habido problemas

-La verdad es que si hubo problemas pero no todo se arreglo- sonrió al recordar la reconciliación- así que se llevaran las dos reuniones que por cierto óbito necesito que hables con Rin acerca de que la reunión se llevara pasado mañana para que sakura tome posición como la directora del hospital-estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de su amiga- así que vele informando que no quiero que se vaya a poner loca por que no estoy muy contento por lo que hiso ese día.

Un poco apenado óbito por lo que había hecho s novia – no te preocupes yo le diré-suspiro-y también hable con ella acerca de que no debía de meterse en tus asuntos- era mejor que el le dijera por que conociendo al peligris la mataría-pero igual forma quisiera informarle quien es sakura y por que actúas así.

- No- contesto tajantemente kakashi-ella no debe de saber a un- lo empezaba a considerar que se le informara pero ene se momento no quería decirla a nadie mas- me gustaría yo ser el que le diga mis razones pero por el momento solo quiero que sakura tome posesión a lo que es suyo-suspiro- no te preocupes por Rin ella seguirá en el hospital mientras sakura termina la universidad – ya mas relajados los tres empezaron a platicar de las investigación que llevaban acerca del tío de sakura- yo pensé que ese hombre dejaría las cosas ya-no podía creer que ese miserable a un insistía en acercarse a sakura con malas intenciones-pero no se preocupen a un que se quiera acercar a ella no podrá hacer nada ya que sakura propuso que me quedara con el 50% de las ganancias del hospital-hiso una pequeña pausa- al principio me rehusé pero después lo vi como una protección mas por que si orochimaru quiere hacer algo no podrá por que sigo siendo el dueño del hospital así que se ira de narices cuando se entere- estaba mas que claro que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de lo que era de sakura y así pasaron cada quien a retirarse para seguir con sus pendientes.

Mientas tanto sakura estaba en el departamento arreglando unos pequeños detalles que le había quedado pendiente con tsunade y jiraiya acerca del departamento-listo-se dio un suspiro al terminar las cosas-tsunade me voy a darme un baño en lo que llega kakashi- se retiro de ahí y fue directo a llenar la tina de baño para después meterse en el agua caliente y se fe relajando poco a poco hasta que recordó que a otro día seria su cumpleaños y que además se llevaría la dicho junta- no puede ser que voy hacer- estaba mas que claro que ella no sabia nada de eso pero se fue relajando por que kakashi le había dicho que iba estar ahí para apoyarle así que no iba a ver ningún problema , pero lo que mas la desanimaba era su cumpleaños el cual le recordaba q tenia años que no festejaba con alguien así que le esperaría este año-tal ves kakashi no quiera hacer nada- no podía decirle que ella quería festejar con el por que lo mas seguro es que tuviera demasiado trabajo así que no estaría de ánimos-hay por favor sakra si a estas a acostumbrada a que se un día normal- no le quedo de otra que auto animarse decir que lo pasaría normalmente.

Después de un rato llego kakashi y fue directo a la habitación- sakura – se fe directo a ella para besarla tiernamente- ¿Qué sucede?- la vio desanimada- necesitas algo o es que acaso tsuande se puso loca- bromeo un poco.

-Hola kakashi-medio sonrió- no te preocupes tsunade no se puso loca- lo abraso-solo que me duele un poco la cabeza por eso me veo así- mintió para no preocuparlo- será mejor que cenemos por que has de tener hambre-salieron los dos asía el comedor y sentarse.

Pero a un así kakashi la notaba preocupada y desanimada a la ves pero no dijo nada para incomodarla pero estando solos le sacaría la verdad por que no quería que estuviera así. La cena transcurrió y se retiraron a la habitación pero antes le agradecieron a tsunade y no decir a jiraiya que le dio varias ordenes. Ya estando en la habitación sakura se recostó en la cama sin decir nada.

-Sakura- se recostó a un lado y la jalo asía el para abrasarle- que es lo que pasa- la miro tiernamente-sabes que no puedes mentirme.

-No pasada kakashi-desvió la mirada-esta bien- sabia que no le podía ocultar nada por que lo preocuparía- es solo que la verdad estoy nerviosa por lo de la reunión eso es lo que pasa-dijo entre comillas la verdad-eso solo eso en verdad.

Kakashi sabia que no le había dicho toda la verdad pero a un así no insistió-no te preocupes pequeña yo voy a estar ahí-la abraso-así que no tienes nada de preocuparte por que yo voy hacer el que hable-bromeo para darle animo el cual sakura solo empezó a reír y lo beso para después acomodarse en su pecho y quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sakura empezó a despertarse y perezosamente

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola en la cama- kakashi-lo llamo pero al no escuchar alguna contestación se levanto y no lo encontró por ningún lado así que decidió meterse a bañar ya que no quería que por su culpa llegaran tarde y es que la verdad la primera impresión era lo que contaba así que era mejor que empezara bien todo- donde estará-al salir del baño a un no estaba, a su que sus ánimos fueron decayendo poco a poco pero no podía permitirse que callera por lo que se arreglo mas de lo normal y decidió salir de la habitación para desayunar y encontrar al peligris.

Al entrar al comedor se quedo totalmente sin habla al ver n cartel donde decía "FELICIDADES SAKURA" pero eso no fue todo si no que en ese momento entraba la rubia con un pastel de chocolate con una velita prendida-Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David Hoy por ser día de tu santo te las cantamos aquí. Despierta mi bien despierta Mira que ya amaneció Ya los pajaritos cantan La luna ya se metió. Qué linda está la mañana en que vengo a saludarte Venimos todos con gusto y placer a ¡felicitarte! El día en que tú naciste, nacieron todas las flores Ya viene amaneciendo ya la luz del día nos dio- dio un suspiro la rubia- mi niña felicidades- se le acerco para que apagara las velas- pero antes debes de pedir un deseo- sakura pensó "_que me ame kakashi_" soplo la vela ilusionada por que tal ves una ves en s vida se le cumpliera el deseo.

-Tsuande- con tanta emoción se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas- muchas gracias por todo esto- miro a su alrededor y encontró todo adornado con globos y serpentinas- no se hubiera molestado- la abraso la rubia- en verdad.

-Mi niña t te mereces estoy mas- la miro tiernamente-así que no digas nada y disfruta este día- la dejo para salir ir por nos platos y espero a jiraiya y no decir de kakashi que estaban encerrados en el despacho.

Al poco rato los dos hombres salieron – sakura muchas felicidades- el castaño la abraso- que cumplas muchos años preciosa- se separo al sentir cierta mirada- será mejor que se apuren si no van a llegar tarde kakashi-miro de reojo al peligirs-

-Si tienes razón- sonrió a sakura- ven pequeña vámonos-la tomo de la mano y se la llevo sin decirle nada acerca de su cumpleaños el cual hiso que sakra se decayera por completo "_yo pensé que iba a felicitarme"_ lo miro de reojo y no dijo nada en todo el transcurso del camino el cal lo noto kakashi y la miro-no te preocupes sakura – le sonrió-todo ya esta arreglado –siguió mirando el camino y de ves en cando solo la miraba de reojo pero la notaba desanimada pero después lo averiguaría que sucedía ahorita tenia que concentrarse en la reunión.

Al llegar al gran edificio se sorprendió sakura "_animo sakura si se puede_" a un decaída se dio el valor para entrar al ascensor donde kakashi la guiaba y le decía un poco acerca de la empresa el cal ella no ponía mucha atención- buenos días señor hatake- al salir del ascensor de inmediato en la recepción los saldo una castaña amablemente- ya están todos en la sala de reuniones-los miro n poco sorprendida al ver que estaban tomado s de la mano-disculpe a la señorita quiere que la guie a su despacho-sonrió

-Buenos días shizune- la saldo alegremente- no se preocupe que la llave a mi despacho –miro a sakura que estaba cohibida- ella entrara conmigo a la reunión por que-hiso una pausa y suspiro- ella es mi esposa- la morena casi se atraganta al escuchar l que le decía su jefe y no le creía pero al ver en su mano la argolla a un mas se sorprendió- verdad amor- sakura reacciono al acuchar como le había hablado.

-Mucho gusto señora hatake- la morena le estiro su mano para saludarla- mi nombre es shizune estoy a s disposición- medio sonrió al pensar que tal ves la chica era la típica niña rica mimada así que tenia que ser respetuosamente.

-Mucho gusto-sonrió- mi nombre es sakura haru… perdón hatake- se apeno un poco al decir el apeido del peligris pero era algo normal por que era su esposa-

-Perdón señora hatake quiere que le sirva un baso de agua, te o café- se dirigió a ella respetuosamente.

-Si me hace el favor me caería bien ahorita un poco de Te- sonrió- por cierto no me llame señora por que me hace sentir mas vieja-se sonrojo- mejor dígame solo sakura-la castaña miro de reojo al peligris para ver cual seria su reacción.

-No se preocupe shizune si mi esposa quiere que le llame por su nombre lo pude hacer-sonrió- no hay problema – miro a sakura.

Esta bien señ…perdón sakura- sonrió- en n momento le llevo el te-se retiro asiendo que la pareja entraran a la sala de juntas asiendo que sakura se quedara sin habla de los nervios al momento que se encontraban varias personas grandes de edad junto con los dos jóvenes que uno de ellos era óbito que la saldo alegremente mientras amato sonreía tranquilamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis jóvenes lectores de nuevo por aquí si a un que ustedes no lo crean esta vez subiré el capitulo mas temprano jejeje es que ahora si me aplique a escribir y mas ahora que no tengo mucho trabajo pero que igual les comento que a la mejor no voy a poder subir los capítulos el viernes es que se me saturo de trabajo y ya saben no que en estas épocas es esto pero no se preocupen no voy a ser tan mala y los voy a dejar colgados noo por que aparte mi hermanito Nicolás júrenlo que vendría a México junto con el pulgoso y me sacarían de mi trabajo para ponerme a escribir jajaja ya me lo imagino o capas que amenazan a mi jefa y para que quieren verdad mejor no así que decidí mejor subirlo los sábados ya ven solo recorrí un día así que no se preocupen cada 8 días verán un capitulo mas así que tranquilícense y que no haya pánico carisma seguirá aquí escribiendo su historiaría y la subirá a un que se desvele por hacerla lo ara así que bueno ya después de este pequeño informe los dejo que disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 12 FESTEJANDO Y DISCUCIONES<p>

Al entrar a la sala de junta se sorprendió sakura- buenos días caballeros-el peligris se adelanto- antes de empezar la junta les presento a mi esposa-yamato y óbito sonrieron mientas los padres de estos se sorprendieron-Sakura Hatake- sonrió orgullosamente y la tomo de la mano para tranquilizarla y la llevo asía la mesa.

-Mucho gusto- se levanto un hombre de aproximadamente nos 45 años de tez blanca y color de cabello negro-mi nombre es Mandara Uchiha-al escuchar el apellido sakura palideció pero alcanzo "_acaso tendrán que ver con el_" alcanzo a medio sonreír-me imagino que ya has de conocer a loco de mi hijo Obito-señalo al moreno que sonreía alegremente asía ella.

-Padre que manera son esas de presentar a su hijo-se hiso el ofendido-hola sakura-los presentes sonrieron

-Bienvenida-esa ves se levanto el otro señor de mas de cincuenta años –mi nombre es tenzou- sonrió- y el es mi hijo Yamato-suspiro-perdón kakashi mi atrevimiento ¿pero ella es?…-se le quedo mirando.

-Así es tenzou- sonrió – es la hija de Roshi haruno y rukia- a n mas los dos señores se sorprendieron- por eso la eh traído aquí para presentarlas como mi esposa y de igual manera para darle los que es de ella- el ambiente se tenso- no creo que vaya haber ningún problema acerca de que pasen sus acciones a s nombre y de igual manera lo que es mío será de ella.

-Kakashi- se levanto mandara de su lugar- pero estas seguro de eso- no podía creer lo que decía el peligris- no crees que estas precipitando.

-Hay padre- sonrió óbito-kakashi sabe lo que hace no- suspiro- además sakura tiene derechos por ser su esposa legitima así que es algo normal-los miro a los dos- así que ahora sakura esta al mismo nivel de jerarquía de kakashi.

Tenzou solo miraba- mandada esta ves le doy la razón a tu hijo- suspiro-así que no hay ningún problema de mi parte y mucho menos de mi hijo así que ahora sakura vas a tener las mismas responsabilidades que el vago de tu esposo-bromeo para que el ambiente se relajara.

-Bueno yo- sakura hablo después de un rato- no estoy muy familiarizada en esto pero tratare de hacer lo mejor pero estaba pensando en que mi esposo- se cohibió al decir esa palabra-se haga cargo de lo mío.

De nuevo mandara interino-sakura pero para hacer eso necesitas firmarle un carta poder para que el pueda mover lo de tus acciones por que lo que recuerdo es que tus padres estipularon que cuando cumplieras 23 años todo pasaría a ti- miro a la pelirosa -así que es necesario que se haga ese tramite.

-No hay ningún problema mandara- el peligris fue el que intervino-ya lo arregle con los abogados los cuales redactaron una carta poder y si sakra no tienen problema la firmaremos aquí y como testigos ustedes- señalo a los dos señores.

-Entonces no hay problema- tenzou intervino- así se harán las cosas y bueno respecto a los manejos de esta empresa t secretaria nos paso el informe y todo esta bien así que si no hay ningún inconveniente esta junta ya esta terminada-suspiro-claro si no hay otra cosa que quieras decirnos kakashi

Sonrió kakashi-vaya tenzou ahora veo por que yamato es así- los dos hombres castaños eran my directos y suspicaces- como dices las cosas en la empresa están bien por eso no era necesario que los citara solo con que viniera óbito y yamato estaba bien pero como dices si hay otra cosa mas aparte de que quería presentarles a sakura como mi esposa hay otro pequeño detalle que quesera aclarar-hiso una pequeña pausa- no se si recuerdan que los hospitales konoha pasaron a ser de mi familia- todos se le quedaron mirando- aquí el asunto es que no son de mi familia, solo pasaron a su nombre cuando los señores haruno murieron- miro a la pelirosa y noto que estaba triste-¿Por qué? dejaron un testamento- les paso varios documentos y entre eso estaba el testamento.

-No puede ser posible-mandara se sorprendió-eso es verdad kakashi que el hospital konoha son de los haruno-miro a la pelirosa- vaya.

-Así que eso es el motivo de la junta-suspiro tenzou-vaya que roshi pensó muy bien las cosas y se las dejo a ustedes- se quedo pensativo-por que conociendo a orochimaru júralo que hubiera hecho mal manejo de esto- se quedo callado al sentir la mirada de su hijo-perdón.

Kakashi casi palideció al escuchar lo que decía tenzou pero gracias a yamato se callo-así que de igual forma todo esta arreglado para que sakura pase a ser la dueña legitima del hospital-alzo la ceja-claro que va ir estipulado que me pertenece el 50% de las ganancias- los dos señores comprendieron el por que hacia eso el peligris-así que ya estando todo aclarado respecto a mi esposa creo que doy por terminada la junta-suspiro-claro si todo están de acuerdo- no hubo ninguna objeción-esta bien entonces nos veremos dentro de un mes-sonrió

Sakura solo miraba y sonreía nerviosamente ya que no sabia que hacer o mas bien que decir- sakura- óbito se acerco sonriente-espero que el menso de kakashi se este comportando bien-intento bromear con ella pero noto un poco de tristeza en sus ojos-¿sucede algo?- se preocupo- puedes confiar en mi sakura en lo que será.

-Óbito- se sorprendió un poco- no te preocupes- no quería entablar una amistad con el ya que reconoció su apellido y sabia que era familiar de su ex novio pero al mirarlo a los ojos noto que no eran fríos si no que su mirada era tan cálida y daba confianza- oye- le hablo antes que se marchara- seria buena idea que un día de estos nos visite para así conocerte mejor-sonrió el moreno

Claro que si sakura-la abraso- solo espero que kakashi no me corra como la ultima ves- sintió una mirada sobre de el-será mejor que me vaya ya- desapareció con cuidado.

Mandara fue acercándose poco a poco a ella- la pequeña sakura haruno bueno mas bien ahora es hatake- sonrió- se a convertido en toda una dama muy bella- le guiño el ojo asiendo que sakura se sonrojara- espero que el vago de hatake se este portando bien contigo-miro de reojo al peligirs-si no puedes confiar en mi y ya veras que lo pongo en su lugar- bromeo un poco- me despido- se fue a despedir del peligris –a donde esta el loco de mi hijo-miro por todos lados y no lo miro- se me a escapado –suspiro- a por cierto kakashi y tenzou se me había olvidado decirles que los esperamos como siempre a mi residencia para celebrar la navidad como cada año.

-Claro que si mandara- el peligris lo miro-ahí estaremos mi esposa y yo-

De igual manera tenzou se acerco- por su puesto que no faltaríamos- sonrió y se acerco a la pelirosa- como le dije bienvenida y le dese lo mejor-abraso a sakura-y de igual manera le reitero que puede contar con migo en lo que sea- la abraso y se despidió de ella.

Kakashi miraba como abrasaban a sakura y no le había gustado mucho ese afecto asía su esposa pero no podía ponerse celoso a esas alturas de la vida ya que eran amigos de el- sakura-se acerco a ella- ya viste que no hubo ningún problema- le sonrió- así que puedes ya relajarte- la tomo de la mano y la jalo asía el.

-Si kakashi-le contesto secamente- como ya se acabo la junta será mejor que me vaya al departamento para dejarte trabajar- no quería estar en ese momento con el ya que estaba demasiado dolida por no haberla felicitado-así que me voy- intento zafarse pero no la dejo-puedes soltarme por favor- lo miro enojada.

-No pienso dejarte ir - le contesto despreocupadamente- primero quiero llevarte a un lugar especial- la miro- así que solo déjame decirle a shizune que se tome el día ya que yo lo voy hacer- se alejo de ella- no te muevas de ahí- al conocerla sabia que en un descuido podía salir sin que se diera cuenta

Sakura solo lo miro y se sentó de nuevo en la silla- como queras- estaba enojada y triste a la vez pero lo espero.

Kakashi no tardo ni cinco minutos y ya estaba de regreso-ven vámonos- quiso tomarla de la mano pero ella se alejo de ahí "y ahora que le hice" no entendía esa actitud de ella pero no tardo mucho en comprender el por que estaba así "de seguro piensa que me olvide de su cumpleaños" sonrió al verla enojada pero a un así no insistió mas y solo la miro.

Al llegar al estacionamiento la ayudo a subir para después subirse ahí y marcharse para donde le tenía una sorpresa. En el camino sakura miraba por la venta y daba pequeños suspiros "¿Por qué_? me comporto así_" miro de reojo al peligris _"no debería de estar dolida por que después de todo estoy acostumbrada a que mi cumpleaños sea un día normal_" se limpio rápido la mejilla al sentir como se le escapaba una lagrima, pero kakashi no tenia un pelo de tonto y lo noto y no dijo nada solo siguió mirando el camino sin decir nada.

Al poco rato llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad donde había un pequeño jardín y en la parte de en medio estaba un kiosco iluminado con varias series de luz de colores y no solo eso había rosas de color rojo blanco.

-Hemos llegado- le sonrió a sakura-ven vamos-salió del automóvil y la ayudo a bajar.

Sakura miro a su alrededor y a un no reconocía nada de ese lugar –donde es aquí- se le quedo mirando a kakashi- no recuer…-se quedo callada al reconocer aquel kiosco

Kakashi la tomo de la mano y camino junto a ella y así subieron las escaleras dejando ver que en la parte del centro había una mesa adornada con velas y pétalo de rosas, también había un pastel en el centro junto a la botella de vino-sakura-se coloco atrás de ella y le susurro_-¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! _Mi pequeña- le dio un beso en el cuello

-Kakashi-le hablo con dificultad ya que en ese momento en s garganta se le formaba un nudo-yo… pensé… que….- empezó a sollozar.

-Que me había olvidado-la giro a para que lo viera a los ojos-jamás me olvidaría de este día tan importante donde nació mi tesoro mas importante-sonrió- el cual protejo por que es muy valioso para mi- la abraso con ternura.

-O kakashi perdón - aquellas palabras le llegaron directo al corazón-en verdad yo significo eso para ti- lo miro ilusionada al esperar palabras de amor.

-Tu para mi eres eso- se acerco y la beso con ternura- ¿por que?...- de nuevo los nervios le ganaron al peligris "a un no pedo decirle"- eres my importante para mi.

Se le quedo mirando y aquella ilusión de escuchar palabras de amor se desvanecieron y se conformo con que tan solo la quisiera- gracias- lo abraso- todo esta bellísimo- se enfoco a ver todo el lugar estaba adornado con globos y rosas- este es el lugar especial que me decías- tenia que preguntarle por que en ese momento se le vinieron pequeñas imágenes cuando era pequeña junto con chico de color plateado "_si no me falla mi memoria una ves vine aquí con el"._

-Si así es un lugar especial-se le acerco-para los dos- le sonrió-no se si lo recuerdes-sakura lo miro confundida- te traje aquí por que estabas mu triste por que pensabas que tus padres se habían olvidado tu cumpleaños-todo eso había sucedido antes de que sus vidas cambiaran- te encontré en la calle llorando y me dijiste que tus padres se habían ido de viaje sin importarles que su pequeña cumpliera años- la miro tiernamente-así que te traje aquí-suspiro

Cerró los ojos sakura y recordó un poco de aquel día-Y que damos que cada año lo celebraríamos juntos aquí-sonrió y abrió los ojos

-Y te prometí que así seria- se sorprendió al escuchar lo que decía ella- lo has recordado pequeña –la abraso con todas su fuerzas- se que rompí muchas promesas pero te juro que a partir de este año lo celebraremos aquí los que siguen-sin dejarla hablar le robo un beso apasionado que fue correspondió de la misma manera- y todo lo que te prometa lo cumpliré.

-Kakashi no es necesario- lo miro tiernamente-mientras lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado- "_aun que no me ames"_ le sonrió y de nuevo se besaron.

Y Así pasaron la parte de la tarde celebrando, comiendo del pastel de chocolate que lo había preparado tsunade, de igual tomaron del champagne que había traído kakashi pero el solo tomo poco por que tenia que manejar y no quería que les pasara nada así que dejo sakura tomara lo que ella quisiera, que ya viéndola ya se había pasado de copas por que solo reír por cualquier cosa y sonrojándose a la ves, el solo la miraba que brincaba como una chiquilla feliz, de esa manera el podía estar en paz y a gusto mirándola y de cierta manera se iba quitando el peso de enzima que llevaba hace tiempo.

Hasta que ya pasadas de las seis de la tarde donde sakura se quedo dormido la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el automóvil recostándola un poco y poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, para después ir a recoger las cosas que había llevado y les agradeció a los encargar gados del jardín que lo hayan dejaran celebrar el cumpleaños de su esposa, sin ningún problema y de dicha manera lee dejo su tarjeta para cualquier cosa que se les ofreciera.

Al llegar al departamento tsunade los recibió- bienvenidos- se callo al ver a la pelirosa dormida entre los brazos de kakashi- vaya si que se divirtieron muy bien- los miro pícaramente- por cierto kakashi espero que no te molestes que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de invitar a las dos amigas de sakura -suspiro-lo que sucede es que hablaron para felicitarla- se apeno un poco-y les dije que podían venir en la noche- miro a la pelirosa-pero viendo como esta será mejor que les avise que no será posible.

Kakashi miro a sakura y sonrió- no te preocupes-suspiro-avísales mejor que mañana las esperamos para cenar- la rubia lo miro-no seria mala idea que preparamos una fiesta para mi pequeña- comprendió que tal ves sakura quisiera celebrar y como no tenia muchas amigas estaría bien con aquellas dos chicas sinceras y de igual forma les avisaría a yamato y óbito para que se integraran ala celebración, y también contaría con la presencia de rin si es que quisiera venir pero todo dependería de mañana en como se comportaría en la junta con sakura solo esperaba que todo saliera bien como hoy-ya puedes retirarte tsunade-sonrió la rubia y los dejo.

Al llegar ala habitación kakashi recostó con cuidado a sakra para no despertarla y se fue a dar una ducha, al poco rato fue despertando a un mareada- creo que me pase en beber-abrió los ojos y miro que estaba en su habitación-kakashi- le hablo al peligris y no lo vio en la habitación, así que se paro con cuidado por que toda vía tenia efecto del vino y se topo con la luz del baño encendido así que decidió entrar con cuidado.

Kakashi estaba a punto de terminar se giro y encontró a sakura sonrojada- hola- la saludo con una sonrisa-¿te encuentras bien?- noto que a un estaba con el efecto del vino-espera no camines te puedes caer-serró la ducha y se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano-será mejor que te lleve a recostar- sakura estaba sonrojada- ummm…-la miro- pequeña acaso tienes fiebre-le toco la frente estaba fresca.

-No… no… me pasa nada-estaba nerviosa- es solo que –señalo la desnudez del peligris- me pones a n nerviosa viéndote así.

-Que me mires así -no comprendió a lo que se refería hasta después que se miro de arriba a bajo y noto que estaba desnudo- a ya entiendo- sonrió-entonces mi esposa es muy penosa- la miro pícaramente- cando le conviene por que otras veces no te has quejado-la hiso que se sonrojara-esta bien espérame aquí- fue en busca de una toalla que se la puso en la cadera- listo- se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la cama- será mejor que te recuestes si no te vas a marear mas-la recostó de nuevo y se fue a ponerse la pijama ligera.

Mientras sakura intentaba cerrar los ojos pero no podía por que juraba que la cama le daba vueltas así que los abría y cerraba a la ves y suspiraba para que se le quitaran las nauseas que tenia pero no le funciono y se levanto como rayo directo al baño a volver.

Miro como corría al baño-estas bien- entro y la miro en el baño tirada- sakura-se alarmo al verla ahí- te pegaste en algún lado – se inclino para levantarla-creo que no voy a dejarte tomar de nuevo.

-No soy buena para tomar- sonrió apenada- ve me quede dormida y para como todo me da vueltas- la ayudo a levantarla.

-Ven será mejor que te recuestes- le dio mucha risa - si no puedes cerrar los ojos no lo hagas- suspiro- y si quieres ir al baño avísame no quiero que mi esposa se lastime una pierna y después digan que te pegue- bromeo.

-No creo que te convenga que pienses así kakashi- empezó a reír- conociendo a tsunade primero te mata y después averiguaría la verdad- el peligris se hiso el ofendido- no es cierto cariño te defendería de ella de quien sea.

Un sorprendido kakashi se le quedo mirando al escuchar como le había hablado-anda pequeña recuéstate- la ayudo a recostarse para después el acostarse junto a ella y jalarla asía el y abrasarla, después de un rato la miro-amor estas bien- noto que estaba ya dormida y no le quedo de otra que cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido abrasado de ella.

A la mañana siguiente sakura fue la primero en levantarse con una tremenda resaca que no podía con ella- ya no lo vuelvo hacer- se sobaba la cabeza y tena la garganta seca- kakashi- mío que de nuevo no estaba a su lado-ese hombre se levanta demasiado temprano- no podía creer que ese hombre tuviera tanta pila mientras ella tardaba en cargarla de nuevo.

Cando estaba a punto de levantarse sakura kakashi entro a la habitación con una charola con el desayuno ligero que consistía en fruta, pan tostado y demasiado jugo de naranja- hola- le sonrió tiernamente- esta ves te traje el desayuno en la cama por que me eh de imaginar que no quieres dar ni un paso fuera de la cama por esa resaca que debes de estar pasando- se sentó en la cama y paso la charola en la cama- te toma demasiado jugo ya veras que vas a empezar a sentirte mejor- suspiro-en lo que desayunas me iré a duchar por que tenemos que estar a las diez de la mañana en el hospital para estar presentes en la junta.

-Es cierto la junta- suspiro desanimada- se me había olvidado pero no te preocupes desayuno algo y me ducho- no quería llegar tarde y mas sabiendo a donde se dirigían que la ponía nerviosa- anda ve yo voy a estar bien- lo corrió con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien pero antes quiero darte algo- se levanto de la cama y saco una cajita de saco-quería dártela ayer pero cierta pequeña se quedo dormida- se hiso el sentido- de nuevo muchas felicidades- le entrego la cajita.

-Perdón por quedarme dormida-estaba apenada por lo que había hecho-pero júralo que ya no vuelvo a tomar una gota de vino el resto de mi vida-bromeo con kakashi para después destapar la cajita- kakashi- se sorprendió al ver que había dentro un pequeño dije sencillo en forma de corazón junto con un diamante discreto de color verde- no te hubieras molestado con lo que hiciste ayer por mi es mas que suficiente.

-No importa-sonrió- me gusta consentir a mi esposa- se acerco y la beso tiernamente pero se separo al ver el reloj-será mejor que me apure si no vamos a llegar tarde- no le quedo de otra que levantarse y dirigirse a la ducha para después sakura que termino con el desayuno se fue directo a bañarse, mientras kakashi se ponía un traje color negro con una camisa color azul cielo y una corbata negra con azul claro zapatos color negro , al salir de la ducha sakura elegido una falda recta de vestir color negro con una blusa color rosa palo y zapaos del mismo color de la blusa, quería que se llevaran una buena impresión de ella, ya estando los dos listos se dirigieron al hospital.

En el hospital de konoha se encontraba una castaña de mal genio-Ino por favor puedes apúrate con los informes-le gritaba a su secretaria- no quiero que llegue kakashi y empiece como loco-suspiro y se fue de nuevo a su despacho- que es lo que pasara para que haya adelantadlo la junta- se quedo pensando en que era lo que quería el peligris y no se le venia nada a la mente así que decidió marcarle a su prometido pero este no se digno a decirle nada- no me sirve para nada óbito-ahora si estaba echando chispas pero tenia que controlarse para darle buena cara y así poder hablar con el tranquilamente por que esta ves le diría sus cosas respecto a la boda y a esa chica pelirosa que no le daba nada confianza.

Kakashi y sakura no tardaron en llegar al hospital –no te preocupes sakra- al tomarla de la mano la noto nerviosa- todo va salir bien como ayer-le sonrió para darle ánimos y se dirigieron al primer piso donde se encontraba la dirección- buenos días-saludo a la rubia.

Estaba tan concentrada la rubia que se espanto al ver al peligirs-buenos días señor hatake- se apeno un poco- puede pasar a la sala esta todo listo- estaba nerviosa- en un momento le hablo a la doctora Rin- se levanto de su escritorio y entro a la oficina de la castaña-perdón doctora el señor hatake a llegado.

Rin la miro-muchas gracias Ino-suspiro- esta al pendiente por cualquier cosa- se levanto y salió de la oficina para ir a la sala de juntas-hola kaka…- se quedo callada al ver a la pelirosa sentada a n lado del peligris donde ella acostumbrada a sentarse-¿ pero que hace ella? aquí-grito y señalo a la pelirosa- ella no puede estar aquí- estaba furiosa-únicamente los directivos de este hospital y tu como el dueño son los que deben de estar presentes.

Ahora si kakashi se puso como fiera enjaulado y la miro furiosamente- que son esos modelos de entras así Rin - no podía creer que siguiera con ese comportamiento- de una ves te voy aclarando varias cosas primera esa como tu le dices es mi esposa y tiene nombre así que o le hablas por su nombre que si no te acuerdas es sakura y si no quieres verte tan confianzuda entonces háblale como señora hatake te parece- le grito- y segunda y las mas importante que quiero que te lo metas en la cabeza es que ella tiene todo el derecho de estar en esta junta.

Varios médicos que eran directores de varias áreas se quedaron callados y solo miraban la escena- perdón como q ella tiene todo el derecho kakashi- la miro de reojo-serás muy el dueño de este hospital y puedes hacer lo que quieras pero a mi parecer creo que los asuntos del hospital solo se deben de tratar con las personas adecuadas no le veo lógica que tu esposa este aquí.

Sakura n poco molesta se le quedo mirando-kakashi será mejor que salga de aquí- empezaba a incomodarse con las miradas que le daban-y tu mismo les esplique la razón de la junta.

-No sakura tu te quedas aquí por que tienes el mismo derecho que yo en estar aquí- le contesto amablemente- así que de una ves Rin te sientas y te callas para que empiece la junta- le dirigió una mirada fría que Rin no soporto y se giro para sentarse en el lugar vacio- perdón por esta escena-suspiro para calmarse – los eh reunido antes de tiempo para darle dos noticas importantes-miro de reojo a Rin- en primera es para presentarles a mi esposa Sakura Hatake-los doctores se sorprendieron y Rin sonrió burlonamente– y la segunda y las mas importante es para informales que el hospital konoha pasara a manos de mi esposa como la dueña- tomo de la mano a sakura- así que a partir de hoy ella será la…

No pudo seguir el peligris ya que Rin se levanto como loca de la silla- ¿QUEEEE? Acaso estas loco- miro a la pelirosa- tu maldita zorra que le has hecho a mi amigo para que haga semejante estupidez.

Sakura quiso verse tranquilamente pero al escuchar como le hablaba se levanto y le dio tremenda cachetada- como me has llamado- no podía creer lo que escuchaba- kakashi será mejor que me retire – intento irse pero el la detuvo.

-Ya dije sakura que tu no vas a ningún lado- miro de nuevo a rin- será mejor que tu y yo hablemos en privado- la tomo del brazo y la jalo asía afuera, dejando sakura apenada.

Una de las doctoras que estaba presente se levanto de su lugar y miro a la pelirosa- bienvenida señora hatake- le sonrió-mi nombre es chiyo- le tendió la mano para saludarla.

-Mucho gusto- un poco animada sonrió- perdón por esta escena- estaba apenada- y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me llamen solo sakura- los doctores sonrieron al ver como se sonrojaba.

En el camino asía la oficina de rin iba gritando como loca- suéltame kakashi- intentaba zafarse- si no quieres que.

-¿Que me vas hacer? rin- le apretó el brazo- creo que no tienes poder suficiente para amenazarme- jamás se había dirigido así asía ella.

Al entrar a la oficina rin lo encaro-pero que le paso a mi amigo- estaba indignada- que es lo que te a hecho esa para que cambiaras de esa forma.

-Rin te lo dije una ves que no te metieras en mi vida personal que a n que fueras mi amiga no tenias ningún derecho- quería tranquilizarse para no ofenderla- le dije a óbito que hablara contigo y te dijera que no me había gustado la manera de cómo habías tratado a sakura-alzo la ceja-pero veo que o no le hiciste caso o de plano el muy idiota no te dijo nada- se toco la sien para tranquilizarse- por dios rin hay cosas que no sabes de mi vida y que no puedo contarte en este momento-intento que ella razonara.

-Por favor kakashi no me vengas con esto ahora- lo miro confundida- yo te conozco y se como eres reservado para tus cosas privadas pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? para que estés haciendo todo esto- suspiro-si ella te amenazo en algo o acaso estas metido en un problema por favor dime- le rogo con la mirada para que confiara en ella- si no te puede ayudar óbito o yamato yo lo are- suspiro-pero confía en mi por favor.

-Rin entiende de una ves yo me case con ella ¿por que? -se quedo callado al no poder decirle sus verdaderas razones- no entenderías nada si te lo explicara- rin lo miraba-así que de la manera mas amable te digo que aceptes que sakra es mi esposa y que ella va hacer la dueña de aquí-suspiro-por el momento tu seguirás siendo la directora general del hospital hasta que sakura termine la universidad y tome posesión –se quedo pensativo-únicamente por el momento ara su servicio social aquí- hiso una pausa –acerca del tu cargo ya lo veremos pero eso si tu pago no será afectado por ningún motivo

-No puedo creerlo kakashi después de todos estos años que eh estado apoyándote que eh dado mi vida a este hospital me votas así como si nada y todo por esa- como le dolía la actitud del peligris- sabes que quédate con tu hospital y con esa zorra- suspiro- no pienso estar aquí y mirar como te vas destruyendo por esta mala decisión así que de una ves te digo que renuncio- se giro para que no la viera llorar

-Rin por favor- se sorprendió al ver a s amiga- no te estoy votando- se acerco a ella- en verdad valoro todo tu esfuerzo y por todo el apoyo que me has dado- al ver que no la asía entrar en razón se resigno-esta bien si es lo que quieres pásame tu renuncia el lunes- no le quedo de otra que salir de la oficina.

En la sala de juntas se encontraba sakura conversando con los doctores que estaba presentes y se sorprendió que el hospital estaba muy bien equipado con la mejor tecnología y que estaba considerado como uno de los mejores a nivel mundial- no puedo creerlo- sonrió pero se le esfumo su sonrisa al ver entrar al peligris- kakashi- lo tono desanimado-que paso- miro y no encontró a la castaña-y ¿la doctora Rin?

-Todo esta bien-medio sonrió- y la doctora Rin ya no estará con nosotros laborando ya que acaba de presentar su renuncia- sakura se sintió mal al escuchar lo que decía el peligirs y no podía creer que esa mujer renunciaba así por que si y mas conociendo que era una de las mejores doctoras- si no hay ningún problema quisiera seguir con la junta- un poco tenso kakashi empezó a revisarlos informes y a escuchar a cada director de diferente área para saber los avances y que es lo que necesitaban y de ahí fue explicándole a sakura los movimientos del hospital ya que el lunes quería que empezara con su residencia en el hospital. Después de dos horas la junta se dio por terminada- si no tienen ninguna duda doy por terminada la junta-quería ya salir del hospital- sakura vámonos ya- se despidió de los doctores y se retiro junto con sakura.

A kakashi- miro al peligris- se me olvido mi bolsa- le sonrió- espérame aquí no tardo-intento a acompañarla pero ella se reusó- no te preocupes se que no te gusta entrar a los hospitales-

-Y como sabes eso- se le quedo mirando sorprendido- o mas bien ¿quien te dijo? que le tengo pánico a los hospitales- su primera sospechosa la rubia.

-No fue necesario que me lo digieran- sonrió-se te nota en tu semblante que no los soportas- se acerco a el y lo beso- me imagino por lo que te sucedió- lo miro tiernamente-así que espérame aquí no tardo- entro de nuevo al hospital dejando al peligris afuera, pero en ves de entrar al sala de juntas entro a la oficina de la castaña- Disculpa Rin quiero hablar contigo.

Se giro y la miro furiosa- que es lo que haces aquí- sonrió burlonamente- que acaso vienes a burlarte de mi-alzo la ceja- pero sabes no iba a dejar el privilegio que ocuparas mi lugar.

-No me vengo a burlar de ti Rin- hablo tranquilamente-solo vengo a decirte que idiota serias en renunciar a este hospital –la miro de arriba a bajo- y todo por un berrinche- sonrió.

-Oye me tu- se paro para encararla- serás muy la esposa de kakashi pero no te da el derecho de hablarme así.

-Si lo se- suspiro- pero a un así eh venido a decirte que en primera no pienso tomar este hospital como la dueña por que se que no lo merezco y mucho menos estar en tu puesto – sonrió- yo solo quiero acabar la universidad y con mi propio esfuerzo tener un lugar que en verdad merezca

Hay por favor no me vengas con esa típica actuación-se burlo de la pelirosa-conozco a las de tu clase- alzo la ceja-así que eso ve y díselo a otra idiota o mas bien a kakashi por que lo que veo lo has idiotizado.

Al ver sakra que no comprendía la castaña sonrió burlonamente-sabes piensa lo que quieras- se acerco a ella- pero si en verdad conoces a las de mi tipo no deberías de alejarte de kakashi – alzo la ceja- si tanto quieres a tu amigo no deberías de dejarlo en mis manos- al ver como picaba el orgullo de la castaña se despido-adiós rin y gracias por dejarme el camino libre- salió de la oficina suspirando y se encontró con el peligirs- kakashi

-Ummm yo que recuerdo no traías bolsa sakura- la miro sospechosamente- así que pequeña mentirosa será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- le sonrió tranquilamente- si no quieres que me de un ataque de pánico vámonos ya- se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano y salieron del hospital- ¡ufff!- aspiro el aire fresco- en verdad que detesto el aroma a hospital- la miro seriamente- que sucede sakura- la noto tensa

-Kakashi-estaba preocupada- escuchaste lo que le dije a Rin- suspiro-lo ultimo que le dije te puedo jurar que solo fue para picar s orgullo- se le quedo mirando a punto de llorar

Se le quedo mirando kakashi seriamente-sakura- se tenso al verlo- jamás me creería lo que le dijiste a Rin-sonrió y se acerco para besarla- ya te dije que confío en ti ciegamente- al dejarla mas tranquila arranco el automóvil y la miro de reojo- gracias- la miro de reojo

-¿Por que me agradeces?- no entendía- creo que o eh hecho nada bueno.

-Por querer ayudar a Rin después de cómo te trato- suspiro- no entiendo por que se comporta así-a un seguía preocupado por s amiga- pero ella no es así- la miro.

-No te preocupes kakashi entiendo por que me trata así- kakashi la miro confundido- es que ella te quiere como un buen amigo- se quedo pensativa "_a un que tengo mis dudas"-_me imagino que ella no sabe nada de lo que paso con nosotros en el pasado por esa razón piensa esas cosas mal de mi-sonrió-así que no te preocupes con lo que le dije júralo que no va a renunciar- suspiro- así que el lunes cuando vengas estará aquí.

Sonrió orgullosamente al ver que de un día para otro su pequeña había madurado y a un mas su confianza le tenia ganada así que solo tenia que esperar el momento de contarle sus dudas acerca de la muerte de sus padres pero eso esperaría hasta encontrar evidencias en contra de orochimaru, solo así podría ser feliz con ella y decirle que la amaba, solo esperaba que ella con el tiempo lo amara como el a ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores ahora si no tengo cara para pedirles una disculpa se que quede de ser puntual pero ahora si con mi trabajo se me a complicado y no eh podido…. Si ya se Nicolás que a mi jefa le quieres mandar al pulgoso pero no creo qe sea necesario por el momento jajaj pero en verdad les pido una disculpa ando súper atrasada en esto pero ya espero que pase este mes y ya pueda relajar asi que bueno disfruten este capitulo y cuídense mucho

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13 PROBLEMAS Y EMPEZANDO LOS PREPARATIVOS<p>

El fin de semana había pasado tranquilamente entre comillas ya que al regresar de la reunión se encontró con una fiesta sorpresa que le había organizado tsunade con sus nuevas amigas, hinata que era algo penosa y se sonrojaba por las ocurrencias de TenTen que en verdad cada cosa que se le ocurría y no decir las de óbito y yamato que a un que lo vieras serio bien que el entraba al relajo con todos, pero lo mas chistoso fue ver a un kakashi molestando a óbito eso si que era para gravarse por que si que el peligris sabia divertirse, a su manera claro. Así que podía decir que después mucho tiempo había disfrutado un buen cumpleaños a junto a personas que en verdad la querían.

El lunes en la mañana kakashi fe el primero en levantarse-hola- a un somnolienta sakura lo saludo- a veces me impresionas de lo temprano que te levantas- bromeo al verlo- en verdad si duermes o es que acaso yo soy la duerme mucho- se levanto de la cama.

-Hola pequeña- se acerco a la cama y le dio un pequeño beso-yo diría que eres tu la del problema-sonrió –no te enojes-noto como sakura lo miraba- por cierto vas a llegar tarde a la universidad.

-¿Qué?-lo miro confundida- ¡o si es cierto! Ya se me había olvidado-salió como loca a la ducha-maldición-se empezó a regañar a si misma por despistada-por que no me despertaste- lo miro furiosa al salir de la ducha- no se que ponerme- de lo enojada no sabia que elegir.

-Ummm – se acerco a un lado y empezó a mirar-yo diría que estaría bien estoy jeans junto con este suéter de cuello de tortuga- la miro de reojo-es que ya empieza hacer frio y yo diría que es bueno que vayas abrigada bien-alzo los hombros

Sakura miro la ropa que le había dicho- no esta nada mal- le pareció la idea así que saco los jean junto con el suéter rojo de tortuga y empezó a vestirse- listo- suspiro-gracias- se acerco y lo beso.

Un sonriente kakashi la miro- te espero para que desayunemos juntos- salió de la habitación para dejarla que se apurara- buenos días tsunade-saludo a la rubia y se le quedo mirando- que día es hoy- se le quedo mirando.

-Que día es hoy- lo miro confundida- si no me equivoco estamos a 15 de diciembre- -miro el calendario para estar seguro- ¿por que la pregunta?

Se quedo pensativo kakashi por un momento- no hemos adornado para navidad - alzo la ceja- y eso a que se debe tsunade, si no me equivoco tu eres la primera en andar organizando esas cosas.

La rubia lo miro incrédula- kakashi hatake preguntando por que no eh empezado a adornar para navidad- sínicamente sonrió-a que se deberá que este año no eh empezado- frunció la boca- es que acaso será por que cada año cierto grinch platinado empieza a gritarme de por que pongo adornos en el departamento- alzo la ceja- que por cierto solo es un moño que pongo en la puerta unas cuantas figuritas, que por cierto debo de comprar cada año por que me las rompen-suspiro.

-Solo eso ponernos tsunade- lo miro confundido- vaya si que ese grinch se pasa- de igual forma contesto sarcásticamente- bueno entonces en este año compraremos mas cosas.

-Enserio-la rubia no podía creerlo-¿vamos a comprar? mas cosas –lo miro confundía-eso quiere decir que va haber un árbol de navidad, series, figurillas, moños y lo que se nos pegue en el camino.

-Claro- sonrió-acaso estas insinuando que el grinch platinado te esta bromeando- suspiro- vaya yo que quería que este año fuera diferente-lo miro seriamente-pero si no quieres.

La rubia lo miro y entendió a que se refería-claro que esta navidad va a hacer diferente kakashi-lo miro tiernamente-así que are una lista de las cosas que necesito eh iré a comprarlas-sonrió-solo que si no ha problema seria hoy en la tarde ya que hoy llega naruto y quiero ir a recogerlo.

Hoy ¿llega naruto?- se sorprendió un poco-vaya yo pensé que llegaría un día antes de la navidad- sonrió-no te preocupes ve a recogerlo y date la tarde libre para que te pongas al corriente de los chismes que te trae-la rubia lo miro confundía- no me mires así- no podía creer como lo miraba la rubia - sakura y yo podemos ir a comprar las cosas- quería disfrutar por primera ves en su vida el ir a comprar las cosas navideñas-solo que no seria mala idea que me hicieras una lista- se quedo pensativo-ya que no tengo la mayor idea de eso- sonrió- me vendría bien algo de información- no quería quedar mal con sakura.

Sonrió tsunade-esta bien les are una lista- se levanto de la mesa y empezó a escribir varias cosas, el cual no tardo mucho-ten esto es lo mas básico que se debe de comprar-le entrego la lista-ya lo demás se los dejo a ustedes-sirvió el desayuno y se fue arreglarse.

Sakura llego al comedor corriendo- ufff!... ahora si eh roto un record- el peligris la miro sonriente- en 10 minutos me peine y me pinte- estaba orgullosa de si mismo-así que igual debo de desayunar rápido para poder alcanzar el tren que me deja a unas pocas cuadras de la universidad –se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer lo mas rápido que podía.

Sakura- la interrumpió con cuidado- puedes desayunar tranquilamente- sonrió al ver como lo miraba- yo te voy a llevar a la universidad.

-¿Que?…. Cof cof- por poco y se ahoga con un pedazo de melón- por que no me dijiste eso antes kakashi-lo miro furiosa-yo aquí apurándome como loca- lo miro sentidamente.

-No me eches a mi la culpa- se defendió-para empezar tu te paraste tarde-sonrió sínicamente-a un que intente despertarte como la bella durmiente no despertabas-suspiro-si que tienes el sueño muy pesado- al verla que empezaba a enojarse de inmediato cambio el tema-por cierto sakura paso por ti a la hora de la salida

Ahora me cambias el tema- frunció la boca- pero esta bien te espero- sonrió- bueno ya vámonos no- no era por apurarlo pero quería llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

Ok- le dio mucha risa como se enojaba pero no decía nada ya que su pequeña si que tenia el temperamento demasiado fuerte diría que parecido a tsunade así que prefería no arriesgarse con ella, así que sin perder el tiempo la ayudo a entrar al automóvil y se pucho en marcha para así llegar en 15 minutos a la universidad-listo pequeña llegas a tiempo-miro el reloj y solo faltaban 10 minutos

Si era lógico que llegáramos rápido en auto- sonrió- te dejo y nos vemos a la salida-se despidió de beso y salió como loca sin escuchar lo ultimo que decía kakashi.

Al llegar al salón de clases sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma-sakura- un chico de coleta se le acerco- no puedo creerlo- miro a sus compañeros

-Hola shikamaru-saludo amablemente-¿como has estado?- se acerco a su pupitre y se sentó, pero antes miro de reojo al fondo del salón que se encontraba aquel egocéntrico y miserable de sasuke uchiha, "no puedo creer como me fije en el" se fijo como la miraba de arriba asía abajo y sin darle importancia su mirada se fijo al pizarrón y empezó a tomar notas de las clases que fueron impartiéndole las primeras horas. Ya después de un pequeño descanso los curiosos empezaron a cercársele.

-Hola sakra- se acerco una chica de pelo rojizo- pero donde andabas amiga-hipócritamente se le acerco- estábamos muy preocupadas por ti, verdad chicas-miro a l grupo de mujeres que estaban cerca de ahí-lo ultimo que supimos por Karin es que habían tenido unos problemas financieros que les habían hecho cambiar de residencia y que por eso ya no vendrías mas a la escuela.

Sakra se quedo impresionada "vaya así que eso dijeron" no podía creerlo que escuchaba- hola akane- saludo a la chica- creo que no es necesario que les diga mas si mi prima Karin les informo- contesto amablemente- pero muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi- miro de reojo a las de mas.

-Si claro sakura nos preocupamos por ti- sonrió sínicamente- y bueno lo que mas nos sorprende que estés en nuestra clase- suspiro-no me lo tomes a mal pero que privilegios gozas para que estés de nuevo integrándote a clases como si nada-alzo la ceja-por que era lógico que te inscribieras al próximo semestre no

Sakura intento contestarle pero no lo logro ya que en ese momento entraba el ultimo profesor-buenos días jóvenes- saludo el castaño- vaya sakura pensé que te integrabas para la próxima semana- se le quedo mirando

-Buenos días yamato sensei-saludo respetuosamente- esa era la idea pero kakashi prefirió que fuera ya en esta semana- todos sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos- ya que debo presentar todos los exámenes que perdí lo mas pronto posible.

-Ya veo- se quedo pensativo- te deseo mucha suerte-sonrió-cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultármela- suspiro-ok chicos en que nos quedamos en la ultima clase- sin ningún problema siguiera las dos horas restantes la clase normal ,ya que nadie se atrevía a decir nada , y mucho menos al darse cuenta que yamato sensei y sakura tenían una relación mas personal que empezaron a imaginarse cosas y así después de dos horas yamao se despidió de sus alumnos y en especial en sakura que le sonrió.

Al momento que el castaño salió del salón, se acerco el moreno de mirada fría asía donde estaba sakra-Creo akane que ya has conseguido tu respuesta- la peliroja se le quedo mirando- de cómo consiguió regresar como si nada en este semestre-sonrió burlonamente-vaya sakura no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de mujeres-alzo la ceja.

-Perdón- de inmediato sakura se levanto de su lugar-a eres tu sasuke- lo miro de arriba abajo- me despido chicos-les sonrió a todos- gracias por preocuparse por mi- tomo su bolso y salió del salón dejando a sasuke furioso por haberlo ignorado.

Los del salón empezaron a burlarse del uchiha-vaya sasuke- se acerco uno de sus compañeros- ahora si te ignoraron.

-Cállate imbécil- lo miro furioso – a mi nadie me ase esto- con el ego herido salió hecho una fiera del salón para alcanzar a la pelirosa.

Sakura iba caminando triunfantemente por haber hecho lo que jamás nadie se había atrevido hacer, ignorar a sasuke uchiha,-no puedo creer como me fije en esa cosa-en verdad que no podía creer que se la había pasado como idiota alabando a un imbécil que no valía la pena "si que fui una idiota" se quedo pensando por un momento ya que sintió como la jalaban del brazo-oye imbécil-se dio cuenta de quien se trataba-suéltame.

-Oye me idiota- la miro furiosa- nadie me ignora a mi y mucho menos unas insignificante como tu-la miro arriba a abajo-así que te quede claro quien es que tiene poder aquí.

-Suéltame- le grito- si no quieres que- empezó a burlarse el moreno de ella

-Que piensas hacerme sakura-empezó a burlarse- tu familia es insignificante ante la mía- alzo la ceja

-Pero la mía si- volteo sasuke al escuchar la vos que provenía atrás de el-así que mejor suéltala sasuke uchiha- la vos era fría.

Volteo a mirar de quien era la vos sin soltar a sakura y miro de arriba a ajo al peligris que estaba enfrente de el- pero que demonios eres tu-lo reto con la mirada-será mejor que te ocupes en tus asuntos y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Kakashi intento calmarse pero al ver como sostenía del brazo a sakura lo miro fríamente- en primera si me meto por que me importa -hiso una pequeña pausa- que por cierto quisiera pedirte amablemente que la sueltes de inmediato-al no ver ninguna respuesta de sasuke se acerco mas a el-

-Como ves que no pienso soltar a esta- lo reto con la mirada-así que no te vengas hacer el buen samaritano en defenderla- sonrió- será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste.

-Suéltala sasuke-alzo la ceja y de nuevo amablemente le pidió que la soltara pero no le hiso caso- mira niñito idiota si no quieres que tu familia salga perjudicada será mejor que la sueltes.

-Que- empezó a burlarse- mi familia nadie la puede tocar ya que el apellido uchiha pesa demasiado- hiso una pausa- así que nadie la puede tocar.

Kakashi empezó a burlarse- no estaría tan seguro ya que mi familia pesa mas que la tuya-sasuke lo miro incrédulo- a no me había presentado verdad-suspiro- perdón mi falta de educación mi nombres es kakashi Hatake-al escuchar el apellido del peligris se quedo sorprendido y fue soltando poco a poco a sakura que aprovecho kakashi y lo tomo del cuello levantándolo un poco y estampándolo en la pared que estaba en la parte de atrás- déjame aclararte una cosa imbécil esa como le dijiste es nada mas y nada menos que mi esposa así que de una ves te digo que si intentas de nuevo tocarla júralo que te vas a acordar de mi por el resto de tu vida y no me importa quien sea tu familia- lo miro fríamente sin importarle que en ese momento empezaba a formarse n grupo de personas curiosas- además no creo que mandara levante un dedo en contra mía-sasuke se quedo callado.

- entre la volita que estaba formada apareció yamato- pero que es lo que pasa aquí-miro al frente-kakashi pero que haces- no entendía al principio pero al mirar a sakura comprendió de que se trataba- será mejor que lo sueltes amigo ya que no vale la pena.

-Ummm-miro al castaño y soltó al uchiha- tienes razón - sonrió-sakura estas bien-se acerco para abrasarla- yamato en verdad vas a cumplir con lo que te encargue-estaba furioso por ver que sui amigo no había estado ahí para ayudarla- o es necesario que tome otras medidas- el castaño se quedo callado- ven vámonos amor- a un abrasando a sakura se la llevo al automóvil.

Ya dentro del auto sakra empezó a llorar-kakashi- lo abraso con fuerza –gracias por defenderme- kakashi solo la miraba tiernamente y le acariciaba la espalda para que se fuera tranquilizando.

Al poco rato al verla ya mas tranquila le sonrió- estas bien- la tomo del brazo y empezó a revisarla-te duele algo-la miro preocupado- será mejor que te lleve al hospital.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que me lleves al hospital ya que no me fracturo nada- suspiro-solo me duele un poco pero se me pasara- suspiro- en verdad estoy bien no por nada estoy estudiando medicina- medio bromeo pero al verla cara de preocupación de kakahsi se quedo callada- en verdad estoy bien.

-Segura- de nuevo miro su brazo- esta bien confiare ya que tu eres una linda doctora- al verla ya mas relajada le dio un beso- será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí si no se nos va hacer tarde- se fijo que varios curiosos los miraban – pero antes vamos a comer algo- quería salir de ahí ya que si miraba de nuevo a ese imbécil lo mataría por haber tocado a su mayor tesoro y no le importaría enfrentarse a mandara uchiha.

En el camino pararon en un restaurante de comida rápida para después irse al centro comercial – kakshi no me lo tomes a mal pero en verdad no quiero que me compres mas ropa-suspiro-con la que tengo es mas que suficiente.

Se le quedo mirando-vaya así que te molesta que te consienta-se hiso el ofendido-esta bien-agacho la mirada.

-Hay no kakashi no me lo tomes a mal-se sintió fatal- en verdad si me gusta solo que por el momento es suficiente.

-Si ya entendí sakura- suspiro-pero te diré que hoy no venimos por ropa si no por algo mas importante que por cierto saliste del auto sin escuchar lo que te decía-a un mas se hiso el ofendido-pero esta bien-suspiro- te diré que solo venimos a comprar las cosas para la navidad.

Las cosas de navidad- se le quedo pensativa por un momento y miro para todos lados y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería- o es cierto ya estamos en diciembre-sonrió- pero que estamos esperando vamos-de nuevo salió sin escuchar lo que le decía kakashi.

-Ummm.-se rasco la cabeza-si que se entusiasmo- le dio mucha risa como lo apuraba a que saliera del automóvil para tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo de un solo jalón dentro de la plaza comercial que de inmediato kakashi al ver que no tenia ni idea de que comprar saco de su saco la lista que le había dado tsunade-sakura-la pelirosa brincaba de un lado para el otro de la emoción- será mejor que vayamos a...- no pudo decirle las cosas de la lisa ya que sakra salió disparada a asía donde había una de las tiendas de adornos-creo que no va ser necesario esto-guardo la lista y entro al la tienda.

-Mira kakashi-señalaba para todos lados- hay que comprar esto y esto- no sabia que elegir de lo emocionada que estaba

Kakashi miraba a sakuura todo lo que ponía en el carrito del mandado y le daba risa ver como se comportaba como una niña saltando alrededor de las cosas que no se fijo en todo lo que ya llevaban para el lo mas importante era la felicidad de su pequeña.

Después de ya un buen rato sakura se detuvo y miro el carrito- no puede ser- se fijo que ya estaba casi hasta el tope de cosas- creo que le eh exagerado- se sonrojo- kakashi será mejor ver que tienes en la casa para solo llevar unas cositas extras.

-Ummm- la miro- que tengo en la casa haber veamos- se quedo pensativo – solo unas figuritas que no estoy muy seguro por que se rompieron el año pasado accidentalmente- suspiro- y unas luces creo- sakura lo miraba incrédula-en verdad solo tengo eso es que-hiso una pequeña pausa- yo no celebro la navidad sakura desde hace mucho tiempo-su mirada se entristeció.

-Kakashi- comprendió a que se refería ya que ella también tenia mucho tiempo que no celebraba una navidad-pero ahora va a ser diferente verdad- lo miro tiernamente.

-Claro que si pequeña-la abaraso- asi que todo lo que quieras vamos a comprar- sonrio- asi que con eso es suficiente o quieres mas cosas.

-No como crees- miro el carrito que estaba hasta el tope-eso esta bien pero a un así creo que le exagere-intento sacar unas cuantas cosas pero kakashi no se lo permitió-oye kakashi- el peligris se le quedo mirando seriamente-esta bien- no le quedo de otra que dejar todo lo que había escogido.

Y así como si nada siguieron con las compras navideñas, paso así dejar al final el ultimo pequeño detalle-sakura-al llegar al estacionamiento kakashi recordó que no tenia lo mas importante para tener una navidad importante-me acabo de acordar que no tenemos….- hiso una pausa para dejar a sakra en suspenso-árbol de navidad—sonrió despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué?-por poco y sakura cae estilo anime-entonces tenemos que comprar uno-suspiro.

-Así es pero…-se rasco la cabeza-no tengo idea de donde comprarlo.

Ahora si sakura cayo al suelo-no te preocupes-sonrió-se donde comprarlo-metieron todas las bolsas a la cajuela y se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad-aquí es-señalo un pequeño puesto- pensé que ya no estaba-salió del auto sin dejar que kakashi la ayudara.

-Buenas tardes señorita que desea-se acerco un anciano a saludar.

-Hola-sonrió-venimos por un árbol de navidad-suspiro-espero que a un vendan- se quedo mirando y para ser esa época del año estaba muy solo

Lo siento señorita-agacho la mirada el ansiando-no me queda ya ninguno-se apeno al ver la cara de tristeza de sakura.

Kakshi que iba caminando se acerco al verla triste-que sucede- miro al anciano-no me diga que ya no tiene ninguno-suspiro-no te preocupes podemos ir a otro lugar

Un poco triste sakura lo miro-si claro-medio sonrió-muchas gracias señor –no le quedo de otra que irse al auto.

Pero como si fuera un milagro miro el anciano en la esquina había un enorme árbol de navidad- esperen-les grito a los dos- si me queda uno- miro de nuevo pensativo "_que raro no me acuerdo haber dejado uno aquí"_ no le tomo mucha importancia y los ayudo a subir el árbol en la parte de arriba del auto-muchas gracias por su compra- les sonrió y miro como se alejaban- que curioso-le dio mucha risa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento- que suerte tuvimos verdad kakashi- estaba sonriente.

-Ummm-suspiro-si la verdad es que si- le dio mucho gusto que esta navidad seria un nuevo comienzo-será mejor que nos apuremos si es que quieres que todo quede liste- tomaron varias bolsas y subieron al departamento, pero antes de entrar recordó un pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado-a por cierto sakura se me había olvidado decirte que tene….-no alcanzo a comentarle nada ya que en ese momento abrieron la puerta y medio alcanzo a mirar algo rubia que le caía enzima de el.

-Kakashi. Grito n joven rubio a todo lo que daba-¿donde andabas? Y ¿por que no me recogiste?-empezó a bombardearlo con varias preguntas- ¿donde esta tu esposa? No me digas que es la típica niña mimada-suspiro y cruzo los brazos-de seguro a de estar de compras en Europa.

-Hola naruto-suspiro- me da mucho gusto que estés en casa-sonrió despreocupadamente- y no fui a recogerte por que tuve que hacer unas compras con mi esposa –miro de reojo a sakura- que por cierto te la presento-señalo a donde estaba a pelirosa- se llama Sakura.

El rubio la miro de arriba abajo pensativamente- kakashi-se acerco al peligirs-en verdad ella es tu esposa.

Sakura lo miro – ¿por que me miras así?-empezaba a irritarse – que acaso tengo algo malo o que.

El rubio sonrió-no solo es que me sorprende que tu seas su esposa de kakashi-sonrió- yo pensé que iba a ser la clásica rubia despampanante-se le quedo mirando seriamente- en verdad que has escogido my bien-le dio una palmada en la espalda a kakashi

Atrás del rubio apareció tsunade mirándolo furiosamente-¡NARUTO!- le grito al rubio-cantas veces te eh dicho que no seas tan igualado- suspiro-perdónelo señorita sakura –miro de reojo al rubio-pero mi hijo es un igualado.

-Pero que tiene de malo madre-inflo los cachetes y cruzo los brazos-no creo que se moleste sakura-miro a la pelirosa

Le daba mucha risa a sakra ver al rubio como asía gestos-no se preocupe tsunade-el rubio lo miro con los ojos de cordero-no me molesta que naruto me hable así.

-De veras-el rubio la miro confundido-sakura-se fe directa abrazarla- yo lo sabia que la esposa de mi onii chan iba hacer como el-sakra se sorprendió al escuchar como le decía a kakashi

-No te preocupes-interrumpió kakashi al ver que tsande iba a regañar al rubio-sabes que para mies como mi hermano pequeño-

-Kakashi- no era de sorprenderse ya que desde que nació naruto, kakashi lo trata como si fuera su hermano y parte de s familia que inclusive se había encargado de inscribirlo al mismo colegio donde el había asistido, a un que casi muere en el proceso ya que tsunade se había reusado a que el les ayudara mas de lo necesario y no podía aceptar mas, pero kakashi no se le podía negar nada y de una forma la persuadió diciéndole que el se encargaría al principio de pagar as colegiaturas en lo que naruto conseguía un beca-gracias- le sonrió la rubia-y dime si compraron las cosas.

-¿Qué compraste?- miro las bolsas y se sorprendió al ver el contenido-¡no puede ser!-sonrió-kakashi ¿vas adornar este año?- se le quedo mirando incrédulo- no se que le has hecho sakura-se quedo pensativo- pero gracias-de nuevo la fue abrazar- anda yo les ayudo-tomo las bolsas que tenia sakura y entro al departamento.

-Hay ese naruto-tsande suspiro-será mejor que entre si no es capas de romper las cosas- entro tras el rubio.

Sakra estaba mas que sorprendida de cómo kakashi se comportaba y confirmo que ese hombre era tan humilde y sencillo que no era nada que ver como los de su clase social- sucede algo sakura- se acerco al verla pensativa-acaso te molesta- se le quedo mirando- perdón es que por lo de las compras se me había olvidado decirte que en tiempo de vacaciones naruto viene a quedarse aquí.

-No me molesta kakashi-suspiro- si no mas bien estoy sorprendida al ver como los tratas- sonrió- en verdad no pensé que fueras así-se le quedo mirando-bueno si sabia pero no me imagine a hasta donde llegaría tu bondad- lo abrazo y le planto beso-será mejor que nos vallamos a poner el árbol-estaba sonrojada-ven vamos.

Kakashi no dejo que avanzara un paso y la jalo asía el pegándola a su cuerpo y plantándole un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez-ahora si ya podemos ir-entraron al departamento para ayudar a sacar las cosas y empezar a decorar después de muchos años que no se asía.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola mis jóvenes lectores antes que todo FELIZ NAVIDAD un poco atrasada la verdad que ya no tengo cara de disculparme pero ya saben eso del trabajo es muy pesado y eh tratado de hacer todo lo posible de no retrasarme y les eh fallado pero espero ya irme relajando y poder seguir esta hermosa historia que es la que eh disfrutado demasiado por sus comentarios y por las amenazas de mi hermanito Nicolás que ya se que vas a mandarme al pulgoso ese pero luego me lo prestas no te preocupes jejeje, pero bueno este es un especial de navidad que se supone tenia que subirlo el 24 pero por obvias razones no pude así que disfrútenlo y espero se la haya pasado bien.

CAPITULO 14 NUESTRA PRIMERA NAVIDAD COMO FAMILIA

Por fin después de pequeños problemas que tuvieron sakura naruto acerca del donde se colocaría el árbol de navidad se decidieron a poner en la sala esquinado, de ahí en fuera la decoración cada quien decoro a s modo pero siempre siguieron un patrón a excepción de naruto que hizo lo que quiso y como siempre tsunade tubo que realizarlo las cosas de nuevo.

Después de mucho tiempo el departamento se decoraba para la navidad y se empezaba sentir el calor familiar y kakashi sonreía felizmente, de igual forma sakura desfrutaba de estar en compañía de una familia que realmente la quería y sobre todo que empezaban a unirse y llevarse bien bueno a excepción de naruto que la sacaba de quicio y llegaba hasta el punto de gritarle junto con tsunade para que se comportara, mientras jiraya y kakashi reían de los berrinches de naruto.

Los días fueron pasando y para sakura se le fue asiendo mas pesada la universidad ya que el miserable egocéntrico de sasuke hacia comentarios nada apropiados en contra de su persona que al principio le daban ganas de gritarle pero era mejor ignorarlo ya que al uchiha le molestaba mas y se iba después de mucho molestarla, y como se lo había dicho kakashi que no iba hacer nada fácil tubo que estudiar para así ponerse al corriente con los demás estudiantes pero no fue nada fácil ya que en una semana presento todos los exámenes que fueron pesados al principio pero gracias a yamato que le ayudo en unas cantas materias pudo realizarlos.

Ya había pasado toda la semana y por fin era viernes y el ultimo examen finalizo- por fin-suspiro sakura y miro el reloj y ya era demasiado tarde- será mejor que me apure- ya eran pasada de las tres de la tarde y conociendo a kakashi se preocuparía al no saber que no se encontrara en la casa así que tomo sus cosas y salió de la universidad y cual fue siendo su sorpresa que estaba su peligris esperándola en la salida-kakashi que haces aquí-se le quedo mirando sorprendida.

-Ummm solo pasaba por aquí- le contesto despreocupadamente-pero veo que no te agrado la idea- se hiso el indignado-esta bien ya no volveré a venir sin avisarte-suspiro.

-O kakashi no me lo tomes a mal-se sintió mal- si no que me sorprendió-se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso tierno-perdón- se disculpo – no me lo tomes a mal.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando por un rato-esta bien-sonrió- ven vamos- la jalo asía el cuando vio al uchiha merodeando por ahí- será mejor que nos apuremos si no quieres que tsunade nos regañe por no llegar a tiempo a comer- la ayudo a entrar al automóvil pero antes que el se subiera miro fríamente al uchiha y se subió al automóvil y lo arranco- pero antes tenemos que pasar al hospital para arreglar las horas que vas a cubrir en tu servicio social.

Un poco preocupada sakura lo miro-si esta bien- suspiro para relajarse- además ya termine todos los exámenes-sonrió- así ya puedo elegir un buen horario.

-Así- le miro pícaramente- entonces ahora si mi pequeña va a tener tiempo para mi- por lo mismo que sakura estaba estudiando no le que de otra que darse duchas frías para no distraerla, no quería que su pequeña reprobara por culpa de el así que para alejar los malos pensamientos también le ayudo a estudiar- entonces vamos al hospital.

No tardaron mucho al llegar al hospital-buenas tardes- la primera en darles la bienvenida era la rubia secretaria- si buscan a Rin pueden pasar- no era necesario presentarlos.

-Muchas gracias Ino- sonrió sakura- ven vamos kakashi- entro primero a la oficina-buenas tardes Rin- la saldo amablemente.

Rin se le quedo mirando de arriba a abajo- hola kakashi- saludo solamente al peligris ignorando a sakura- que es lo que te trae por aquí.

-Hola Rin- contesto fríamente kakashi – solo eh venido a ver acerca de los horario de mi esposa- tomo de la mano a sakura-así que espero que ya los tengas listos- se acerco al escritorio.

-¡A los horarios!- se le quedo mirando "_maldición se me había olvidado eso"-_permíteme tantito- se levanto de s escritorio y salió de el consultorio para después entrar de nuevo- perdón por la tardanza- suspiro-aquí esta el horario-se lo entrego de mala gana a sakura-espero que no tengas ningún problema-sonrió sínicamente.

Sakura se le quedo mirando al horario "_que se cree esta bruja" _el horario no era nada accesible como lo había pedido kakashi, pero no tenia pensado demostrarle que no podía- no hay ningún problema –sonrió como si nada- será mejor que ya nos vayamos kakashi.

-Haber déjame ver- le tomo el papel y empezó a leerlos _"que le pasa a Rin_" miro de reojo a la castaña y le molesto que el horario no era flexible como el había pedido- oye Rin o no me di a explicar bien o no entendiste bien –suspiro- te pedí que el horario fuera flexible para que sakura no tuviera problemas en la universidad- empezaba a enojarse.

-Si te entendí kakashi-lo miro sínicamente- trate de hacer el horario mas flexible- suspiro- pero no se pudo-miro de reojo a sakura-pero si hay algún problema entonces que sakura lo elija.

Kakashi intento hablar pero sakura lo interrumpió-no hay ningún problema- contesto despreocupadamente- además a mi me conviene ese horario kakashi-sonrió-así aprenderé mas cosas no.

-Sakura- intento reusarse pero al ver a sakura decidida sonrió- esta bien como dices se queda así el horario-suspiro-pero voy a recogerte todos los días en la noche- miro de reojo a Rin molesto a un- por que eso de que salgas a las 10 de la noche no me parece que andes sola-suspiro-será mejor que nos vayamos- no quería quedarse un minuto mas si no mataría a su amiga que ya empezaba a dudar de ella-nos vemos Rin-se despidió fríamente de ella.

Sakura se despidió amablemente pero la castaña la miro fríamente-¡MALDICION!-grito cuando se fueron los dos-me la vas a pagar sakura-estaba furiosa- veras que voy a investigar quien eres realmente y te voy a desenmascaras-a un seguía que sakura no era de confianza- ya veras- se quedo frustrada- cuando estés aquí en el hospital kakashi no podrá defenderte- se quedo pensativa al ver que podía hacerle.

Kakashi a un furioso salió del hospital- sakura- le hablo tranquilamente- si el horario te esta interfiriendo en el horario de la universidad puedes cambiarlo- suspiro- no por nada eres la dueña del hospital.

Kakashi no te preocupes-sonrió tranquilamente- en verdad el horario no va interferir en la universidad-lo tomo de la mano- además ya quedamos eso de usar influencias en el trabajo no me gusta-suspiro- seré muy la dueña y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, pero quiero que me respeten por mis logros y no por lo que tengo- se e quedo mirando- así que no hay problema.

-Sakura-comprendió a lo que se refería-esta bien pequeña- la jalo asía el y la beso tiernamente- será mejor ahora si que nos apuremos si no tsunade nos va a regañar-suspiro-además vamos air de compras como familia-sonrió y la ayudo a subir al auto y fueron directo al departamento.

Tsunade ya tenia todo preparado para la cena- naruto ya por favor- estaba desesperada- si quieres ir con nosotros apúrate- lo miro furiosa.

-Si madre ya voy-suspiro- solo déjame acabar ya estoy en el nivel 10-estaba bien entretenido con el videojuego pero para las pocas pulgas de la rubia fue directo a desconectárselo-oye- se le quedo mirando-papa mira a mi madre- empezó hacer berrinche.

Jiraiya se asomo por la cocina-naruto obedece a tu madre- sonrió-ahora no puedo defenderte hijo-la rubia lo miro furiosa-será mejor que me apure-desapareció en la cocina.

-No se vale- no le quedo de otra que levantarse- ya veras que le voy a decir a kakashi-se fe a su habitación a arreglarse.

Al poco rato llegaron kakashi y sakura- hola- el peligris saludo –cuando este la cena me avisan-se fue directo a la habitación.

Tsunade se acerco-ahora que le pasa a kakashi hija-miro preocupada-acaso se pelearon.

-No tsunade-suspiro-lo que sucede es que fuimos al hospital a recoger el horario de mi servicio-hiso una pausa y le explico todo lo sucedido acerca de Rin-eso fue lo que paso-suspiro.

Así que hiso eso esta Rin-estaba sorprendía por lo que estaba haciendo la castaña-no puedo creerlo- se quedo pensativa "_acaso a un lo seguirá amando_" eso fue lo primero que se le vino a al mente a que hace años atrás la castaña moría por kakashi pero el fue muy claro que el solo la miraba como amiga el cal ocasiono un pequeño conflicto que se arreglo, para después darse la oportunidad con óbito- será mejor hija que te cambias ya que en unos diez minutos la cena estará servida-sonrió.

-Gracias tsunade- sonrió- y por cierto donde esta naruto- se le hiso raro no verlo en la sala.

-Lo mande a que se vistiera-suspiro-ese niño me sacara canas verdes-sonrió-pero eso tiene la culpa su padre y kakashi por dejarlo hacer lo que el quiere- estaba indignada así que después de decir eso se retiro a ver la cena.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre comillas ya que entre las ocurrencias de naruto hiso el ambiente mas agradable que inclusive kakashi participo en una que otra broma que hacia al rubio y sakura se sonrojaba por las indirectas sin querer que hacia el rubio. En el transcurso de los días sakura fue al centro comercial junto con tsunade y naruto para comprar los regalos para dar el 24 diciembre, al principio se les hiso n poco tedioso y mas para sakura que no sabia cual era lo que le gustaba a kakashi pero gracias a tsunade que le había dado varios tips puro realizar varias compras para cada uno. Y así Los días iban transcurriendo hasta llegar el gran día donde se realizaba una gran fiesta navidad y se deseaba lo mejores deseos, si así es el 24 de diciembre había llegado y todos estaban como locos realizando la cena familiar que inclusive en el departamento de kakashi se encontraba tsunade gritando por no haber hecho las compras a tiempo-es que como es posible kakashi que en ves de ir hacer las compras te hayas ido a cenar con sakura-estaba furiosa-así que ahora te me vas junto con naruto y sakura a realizar las compras-suspiro-espero que encuentren algo.

Kakashi solo suspiro-esta bien solo déjame vestirme- no le quedo de otra que tomar un pants negro y gafas obscuras y arreglarse un poco su cabello gris que mas bien se lo alboroto –sakura vámonos-sakura hiso lo mismo tan solo se hiso una coleta y se puso un pants color gris- naruto donde esta- miro al rubio que llevaba unas bermudas naranjas con una gorra del mismo color-listo vámonos- se fueron los tres al súper mercado y como lo había previsto tsunade estaba a que reventaba de tontísima gente que había-hay no pude ser-suspiro kakashi-será mejor que nos dividamos para poder comprar algo-dividió la lista y cada uno desapareció entre las personas.

Al poco rato con mucho trabajo encontraron todas las cosas de las listas-kakashi ya esta todo de la lista- suspiro naruto-pero casi muere en el intento- les conto que se había echado una carrera con otro niño mas pequeño para conseguir la lata de duraznos para el postre-de veras que ese niño es un tramposo-le señalo su pie todo pisoteado-pero lo conseguí- sonrió triunfante.

-Umm- sonrió –esta bien naruto-miro a la pelirosa-sakura encontraste todo.

-Si kakashi-sonrió triunfante-no hubo ningún problema.

-Esta bien chicos entonces solo falta una cosa-miro de reojo los refrigeradores donde se encontraba las carnes frías- el pavo- suspiro- así que vamos rápido si queremos encontrar a un- una familia que se encontraba ahí escucho y miro al mismo tiempo y su sorpresa fue que solo había uno así que los desafiaron con la mirada- será mejor apurarnos-los miro de reojo y camino lentamente pero al ver como los seguía la familia todos como si fuera una carrera de carritos de súper corrieron como locos hasta donde se encontraba la meta perdón el pavo, así de muchos obstáculos llegaron y como si fuera una película naruto se aventó directo al pavo y como en cámara lenta se vio el rubio-muy bien naruto-sonrió al ver que el pavo lo tenia naruto.

Sakura estaba apenada-perdón-miro a la otra familia-kakashi naruto- los miro-pueden comportarse por favor- no le quedo de otra que irse con los tres y pagar todas las cosas para así después salir del súper mercado

Al salir se sorprendieron al ver la misma familia que les habían ganado estaban afuera controlando a su pequeña que lloraba- papa yo quería cenar el pavo-lloraba desconsolaba- ahora que podíamos comprarlo-su padre la consolaba

Sakura se acerco- que sucede pequeña-se agacho para quedar a nivel de la pequeña- por que lloras.

-Es… que…-sollozaba- a m-i –p-a-pa-este año lo ascendieron y le van a pagar mas… por eso íbamos esta navi-dad a comer pavo por que las otras navidades solo comíamos sándwich

Perdón señorita-se acerco un señor de edad- mi niña ven vamos podemos buscar en otro lado.

A kakashi le remordió la conciencia y se le acerco-espere señor- suspiro-tenga puede llevárselo- el hombre se sorprendió-no se preocupe nosotros podemos ir a buscar en otro lado.

El señor intento reusarse- de veras lléveselo-el rubio sonrió- además ni nos gusta mucho verdad.

-Naruto- sakura le dio un coscorrón-no se preocupe nosotros a un tenemos tiempo

El señor lo aceptó-esta bien pero acepten que se los pague-saco s billetera pero kakashi se lo negó-por favor no me hagan eso.

-No se preocupe-sonrió el peligris-eso es un pequeño regalo-suspiro-ven vámonos a buscar en otro lado-se dio la media vuelta dejando al señor agradecido.

Y como se ya se suponía ya no había ningún pavo en otro centro comercial, así que al ver que no encontrarían ya nada optaron por comprar cosas para hacer sándwich de jamón y pollo calientitos.

Al llegar al departamento se encontraron con una tsuande enoja- que son estas horas de llegar-pasaban mas de las siete de la noche- que creen que el pavo se va a hornear en una hora y todo va estar listo a media noche-los miro furiosa-haber denme las cosas espero que hayan comprado todo- tomo la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina pero menos de cinco minutos regreso – ¿que es esto?- señalo las bolsas de pan blanco- y el pavo donde esta

-Ummm- kakashi se acerco-no encontramos - contesto como si nada- así que optamos por comer sándwich calientes- por poco y la rubia lo mata- será mejor que me apure hacer unos pendientes que tengo-se fue al despacho como si nada.

Pero que le pasa-estaba furiosa la rubia- yo se los dije- suspiro-a no pero no hacen lo que quieren.

No se enoje tsuande- sakura se acerco-fue mi culpa lo que pasa es que-suspiro y le conto todo lo sucedido acerca de la pequeña-esa es la verdad-tsunade se sintió mal al verles gritado-así que por favor agá unos ricos sándwich – la rubia sonrió y se fue a la cocina dejando que sakura se fuera a vestir.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y todo ya estaba listo únicamente faltaba sakura y kakashi a que entran a la sala donde sakra había sugerido que cenaran enfrente de la chimenea se colocaran las charolas en la mesa de centro y se colocarían cojines para sentarse y estar a gusto y platicar. Naruto y jiraiya ya se encontraban sentados en los cojines asando unos cuantos bombones en la chimenea mientras tsuande solo daba nos pequeños detalles, para después de un rato entraron sakura y kakashi tomado de la mesa.

Buenas noches tsuande-sonrió el peligirs al ver tal bella imagen que se encontraba enfrente de el -perdón por la espera- miro sakura que se veía contenta y hermosa con esos jeans y suéter rojo ajustado-ven vamos a sentarnos–la ayudo a sentarse en no de los cojines para después así el sentarse a n lado de ella-listo podemos empezar.

-De veras ya podemos-el rubio sonrió-es que ya muero de hambre- los presentes empezaron a reír por las ocurrencias del rubio.

Todos empezaron a tomar sándwich calientitos de jamón y pollo .disfrutaron por un rato cada no comiendo a su manera y así al finalizar con n pequeño pastel de chocolate de tres leches- todo estuvo muy delicioso- sakura sonrió- y mas el pastel de chocolate.

-Es una receta de mi madre-sonrió la rubia- un día de estos te la voy a pasar-

En verdad tsuande- se sorprendió- pero no cree que debería de pasarse la a naruto

-Hay hija por favor- le dio una palmadita en la espalda- crees que el loco de mi hijo la aria- la pelirosa se quedo pensativa- solo si se casa puede que se la pase a su esposa.

La noche transcurrió lentamente hasta llegar a las 12 de la noche se levantaron para darse el abraso y desearse los mejores deseos- antes que todo quiero dar un pequeño brindis- el primero en interrumpir f después d e darse lo abrazos fue kakashi-quiero decirles que a partir de hoy-tomo una copa de champagne- esta familia estará mas unida y sobre todo que celebraremos año con año la navidad- brindo con los demás para después ir cada uno dar su propio discurso hasta llegar el turno de sakura

Creo que yo soy la última verdad- se sonrojo al ver que todos la miraban- les deseo una feliz navidad a todos y también les quiero – hiso una pequeña pausa ya que su garganta se le cerro un poco-agradecer por todo lo que han hecho por mi- empezó a sollozar- y por darme una linda navidad- kakashi fue abrasarla y darle un pequeño beso

Mi amor-le susurro en oído-yo siempre voy a estar aquí-la acerco para abrasarla y después alejarse un poco para que la abrasaran los demás –oye naruto me la vas asfixiar- el rubio le dio un fuerte abraso-así ya suéltala- empezó a bromear con el.

Después de un rato el rubio le urgía ver a sus regalos- por favor a hay que abrir los regalos-saltaba de un lado a otro

rubia lo regaño-no puedes esperar hijo mío-suspiro-haber primero-se les quedo mirando-esta bien naruto que tu seas el primero claro si no hay problema con ustedes-miro a sakura y a kakashi

-De veras-salto hasta donde estaba el árbol da navidad y cogió todos sus regalo para irlos repartiendo a cada uno hasta donde llego sakura- es algo sencillo sakura espero que te guste-se apeno un poco-es que no tenia para algo mas caro.

Sakura se conmovió al ver el pequeño regalo-muchas gracias naruto- le dio un abraso y tomo todos los regalos que le dio jiraiya y tsunade, después de eso le dio los regalos a cada uno- toma kakashi-dejo hasta el ultimo al peligirs-espero que te guste.

-Gracias pequeña- le dio mucha alegría y lo tomo para después de igual forma repartir los demás regalos y dejar igual a sakura al ultimo-sakura toma- le entrego una pequeña cajita- espero que te guste-sonrió y dejo a sakra mirándolo.

El primero en abrir sus regalos había sido naruto uno a uno fue encontrándose que kakshi le había regalado un nuevo video juego- órale kakashi gracias-, sakura un mp3 para que escuchara su música media loca como decía ella-por fin puedo escuchar mi música sin que nadie me diga que le baje- y sus padres le habían comprado ropa-muchas gracias por todo-sonrió el rubio

Tsuande fue la segunda en abrirlo y se encontró que kakashi le había comprado un lindo brazalete que cando lo miro se le quedo mirando-kakashi no era para tanto- quiso regañarle pero conocía al peliggris que a el no se le podía decir n no tan fácilmente, sakura le dio unos lindos pendientes-hay hija no te hubieras molestado- se sonrojo pero los acepto para así abrir el regalo de naruto que le había dado un recetario, para que anotara todas su recetas y dejo al ultimo a jiraiya que le obsequio una linda chamarra de piel-amor- se acerco para darle un pequeño beso.

Jiraiya empezó abrir tomo sus regalos y se sorprendió al ver el regalo de kakashi que contenía un cuaderno empastado para que así escribiera sus novelas con una bolígrafo fino- hijo no te hubieras molestado- abrió el de sakura que era una chamarra de piel- gracias hija- tomo el de su hijo y le dio mucha risa al ver un reloj de mano-gracias naruto- miro el de tsuande y era una maquina de afeitar-vaya ya entendí el mensaje subliminal que no quieres que use barba-todos rieron.

Sakura empezó abrir el regalo de naruto y le dio mucha risa que le había dado una bufanda con colores navideños y de figura tenia un reno-gracias naruto si va a la época-abrió el de tsunade que era un libro de medicina natural-gracias tsuande – después tomo el de jiraiya que era un estetoscopio para que lo usara en cuanto estubiera ya realisando su servicio- no se hubiera molestado jiraiya-dejo hasta el ultimo el regalo de kakashi que se le quedo mirando –kakashi no te hubieras molestado con esot-tomo el pequeño collar antiguo.

El collar a pasado en generaciones en generaciones le perteneció a mi Madre y ahora es tuyo- sonrio-asi que espero que te guste-para no dejarla que se negara tomo el regalo de naruto que era unos guantes de piel-naruto veo ahora que te esforzaste-miro a tsuande que le sonrio "_si me imaginaba que tsuande habia escojido el regalo_" abrio e regalo de tsuande y sonrio al ver que era un boligrafo de punto fino-gracias tsuande- abrio el de jiraiya y era unos cds de musica semi clasica -Muchas gracias jiraiya- hasta el ultimo dejo el regalo de sakura que al momento de abrir se sorprendió al ver la pasta naranjada que de inmediatamente reconoció el libro-no puede sr sakura es el icha icha-se acerco para abrasarla-gracias pequeña sabes me a costado mucho trabajo encontrarlo-estaba feliz por poder leer su novela favorita.

Y así siguieron juntos como una familia toda la noche fueron platicando, asando bombones y hasta el ultimo jugaron juegos de mesa para después uno a uno irse recostando para dejar a la pareja juntos sentados enfrente de la chimenea abrasados-kakashi esa es la mejor navidad que eh vivido-miro al peligirs -y todo por ti

Ese era mi guion-la beso en el cuello-pero yo mas bien diría que tu me has hecho creer de nuevo en la navidad- empezó a besarla tiernamente para después ir amentando el beso para volverse apasionadamente fue bajando hasta su cuello el cual fue dejándole pequeñas mordidas -sakura-susurro su nombre antes despojarle su suéter y quitándole poco a poco sus jeans para dejarla únicamente con un conjunto de ropa interior roja- me encanta esto-miro lujuriosamente a sakura y ataco de nuevo sus labios para después levantarla en brazos eh irse encaminando con cuidado a su recamara la fue recostando en la cama

Eres un tramposo kakashi-se hiso la enojada sakura. Creo que tu llevas mas ropa que yo- se levanto de la cama y con un poco de prisa fue despojándolo de su camisa negra y jeans azules para así dejarlo únicamente en bóxer-vaya así que tu también te pusiste rojo- miro de reojo sonrojándose la parte de enfrente del bóxer y comprobó que estaba excitado el peligris

-Sakura- se recostó a n lado de ella empezó a besarla apasionadamente, sus manos fueron vagando por su esbelto cuerpo para ir subiendo hasta llegar a la parte del sostén que le fascinaba que era rojo y de encaje pero como le estorbaba lo desabrocho y lo tiro por un selo pasa así con sus labios fue besando y mordiendo no de sus pechos mientras el otro iba siendo masajeando

-Kakashi- gimió su nombre y lo abrazo para besarlo en el cuelo y así exitarlo mas

-Sakura- sintió una descarga eléctrica y su manos recorrieron su cuerpo mientras dejaba delicados besos en su cello clavícula hasta bajar nuevamente sus senos que fue tocando delicadamente para besarlos y lamerlos con cuidado haciendo que sakura se arquera de placer- me encantas-siguió lamiendo y sus anos fueron bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos para irlos separando sus piernas eh irse acomodando mejor y con su mano toco su punto mas frágil que la hiso gemir y aprovecho el momento para penetrarla poco a poco eh irse moviendo lentamente quería disfrutarla pero era tanta su pasión que aumento el ritmo.

-¡Aaa!-sakura gemía su nombre y le clava las uñas en su espalda-kakashi-decía su nombre entrecortadamente, no tardaron mucho los dos en llegar a al placer de un excitante orgasmo que los hiso subir hasta el cuelo y bajar lentamente.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada tan solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones entre cortadas-feliz Navidad amor- sakura se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le decía el peligris

Feliz Navidad – se sonrojo-mi vida- se dio valor de contestarle amorosamente.

-Mi sakura-con mucho pesar salió de ella para acostarse a un lado de ella y jalarla asía su cuerpo y abrasarla – me has hecho ser feliz nuevamente- la beso con ternura y la cómodo entre su pecho para irse quedando dormidos lentamente, y ser felices entre su brazos para siempre, por que eso era lo que cada uno quería ser feliz y dejar todo su pasado atrás y vivir un presente.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola mis jóvenes lectores si ya se que unos que otros quieren matarme verdad pequeño Nicolás jajaj si que por poco y me mandas al pulgoso ese pero lo bueno que no fue así además eh andado malita de una fuerte gripe que medio pero ya se que no es justificación por que me supe rastrase pero es que si eh andado ocupada así que tratare de no dejarlos en suspenso y mas ahora que las cosas se ponen buenas así que no me maten y mejor lean jajaj cuídense mucho y disfruten este capitulo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14 Un año nuevo Lindo,pero los problemas empiezan<p>

Después aquella noche tan linda del 24 se fortaleció la unión entre kakashi y sakura, a la mañana siguiente se levantaron mas tarde de lo acostumbrado y se dirigieron a la cocina que tsunade ya tenia todo preparado- buenos días chicos-se les quedo mirando-espero hayan dormido bien-sonrió pícaramente a la parejita.

-Buenos días- un sonriente peligris saludo- ¿que has hecho de desayunar?-empezó a investigar en la cocina- no me digas que…- se le quedo mirando.

-Así es-sonrió la rubia- ahora que de nuevo hijo celebramos como familia recordé cundo la Señora Yuki te preparaba un rico pay de queso con fresa- suspiro- así que quise prepararlo claro no sabrá igual pero lo quise hacer.

-Tsunade- se acerco para abrasarla- gracias- se le hiso un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquellos momentos cuando su familia vivía, ahora era cuando se reprochaba al no pasar mucho tiempo con ellos y disfrutarlos y todo por estar en s mundo de perfeccionismo, ahora daría hasta s alma por estar con su familia . Desde aquel accidente se volvió mas unido con jiraiya y tsunade para el lo mas importante era la familia que cuando nació naruto de inmediato lo protegió.

-Kakashi-sakura lo abraso por la espalda- mi vida yo estoy aquí- de igual le llegaron los recuerdos de su familia.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando entro naruuto-hola –saludo a todos sonrientemente- y ahora por que esa cara – se les quedo mirando sin entender- les estoy hablando-grito para que racionaran-¿que les pasa?

-No pasa nada hijo-sonrió tsunade-será mejor que se sienten antes que se enfrié- todos obedecieron a la rubia y desayunaron augustamente platicando de algunas anécdotas para después organizarse eh ir rentar unas películas el cal cada una escogió para poder disfrutar como una familia.

Así pasaron un fin de semana tranquilamente sin ningún problema pudieron descansar como se debía para así llegara el inicio de la semana y empezar sus labores de siempre a excepción de sakra que iba a empezar con s servicio social que no seria nada fácil y mas que tendría que recibir ordenes de aquella castaña sangrona, si que eso era irónico ella la deña del hospital tenia que obedecer si que era para reírse por que si fuera otro ya la hubiera mandado por un tubo pero como a ella no era como todo mundo ya que sus pensamientos era ganarse las cosas bajo s propio esfuerzo a si que quería demostrar a la gente que por mas que fuera la dueña iba a empezar desde abajo como todo.

Así que se preparo y se fe junto con kakashi a al hospital – por que no te tomas vacaciones sakura-se le quedo mirando- puedes empezar para la próxima semana que entres a la universidad-a un estaba molesto con rin por haberle ordenado que se presentara en tiempo de vacaciones.

-Ya te dije que no kakashi-se le quedo mirando- yo siempre eh sido muy responsable-suspiro-no me mires así no quiero empezar mal-intento que la comprendiera.

-Esta bien-suspiro-vengo por ti en la tarde-se acerco para besarle-pero si cambias de opinión llámame-le sonrió pícaramente.

-Haya ya basta kakashi-sonrió y salió del auto para entrar al hospital y dirigirse a la oficina de la castaña-buenos días-saludo a la rubia secretaria-se encuentra la Doctora Rin.

-Buenos días señora hatake- saludo respetuosamente- la doctora rin se encuentra en el área de urgencias pero no se preocupe me dejo dicho que fuera al área de intendencia.

-Así- "tranquila sakra" sabia que no seria nada fácil estar ahí-a por cierto no me hable tan formalmente-sonrió-llámeme solamente sakura-le estiro la mano-es que me hacen sentir así mas vieja.

-Pero- se quedo pensativa-esta bien sakura- sonrió – si necesita algo puede decirme- un poco sorprendida por la actitud de la pelirosa _"vaya no es nada de lo que dijo la doctora Rin" _

Sakura se retiro de la oficina y se fue al área de intendencia donde ya la estaba esperando un señora regordeta- buenos días-saldo respetuosamente- mi nombre es sakura- le estiro la mano.

-A usted es sakura- se giro y la miro de arriba abajo "así que es ella" – no se quede parada agarre un trapeador- dejo a sakura con la mano estirada- lo primero que vas hacer es ir al área de urgencias donde se tiene que mantener estrictamente limpio

-Esta bien-tomo el trapeador y se fue a urgencias donde ya la estaban esperando que al momento de que entro se presento la miraron de arriba a abajo y la ignoraron – si que va hacer difícil- suspiro y escucho todo lo que tenia que hacer y sin reprochar nada se puso a trabajar sin quejarse de nada, el cual el personal se sorprendió al ver la tan tranquilamente trabajando hasta llegar la hora de su salida donde a kakashi se encontraba en la salida esperando.

-Hola-se acerco para abrasarla- como te fue tu día- se le quedo mirando- espero que Rin no se haya pasado.

Al principio quiso decirle pero mejor callo ya que no quería hubiera problemas por s culpa-my bien-sonrió fingidamente- será mejor que nos vayamos ya que estoy un poco cansada- se metieron su automóvil y se fueron directo al departamento donde tsunade noto que le pasaba algo a sakura pero prefirió quedarse callada después le sacaría la información

Así pasaron dos días y Rin no se había tomado la molestia de dirigirse a sakra al contrario todo lo que tenia que hacer se lo dejaba con Ino su secretaria que cada ves que miraba a sakura le caía bien al ver que pesar de que ella era la dueña no se quejaba para anda al contrario asía todo lo que se le pedía sin decir nada.

En la sala de doctores una doctora de edad avanzada se quedaba mirando a la pelirosa-disculpe señorita si no me equivoco usted es la esposa de kakashi hatake verdad-

-Si así es- contesto educadamente- necesita algo de mi esposo.

-No hija para nada-sonrió-si no que me sorprende usted la esposa del señor hatake este trabajando de limpieza-la pelirosa se le quedo mirando- o no me lo tome a mal si no que nosotros pensábamos que iba estar en el lugar de la doctora Rin- ella era una de las que había estado en la junta- creo que no me recuerda verdad-sonrió-yo estuve en la junta donde se le presentaba como la dueña esposa del señor hatake.

Sakra se le quedo mirando- perdón doctora Chiyo, ¡verdad!- suspiro- si se supone que debería de estar ahí pero la verdad yo hable con kakashi respecto a ese asunto y le comente que yo quería empezar desde abajo para ganarme el lugar donde pertenezco-los doctores que estaban ahí se acercaron a escucharla- prefiero ganarme las cosas con mi propio esfuerzo que llegar así como si nada a quitarle el lugar a la doctora Rin el cual se lo tiene merecido.

-Vaya eso si que es para admirarse – se sorprendió chiyo- nosotros pensábamos que iba a tomar el lugar de la Doctora Rin por ser la hija de los dueños del hospital-hiso una pequeña pausa- perdón pero se nos había informado que usted era una arrogante niña mimada –los doctores que estaban en la sala confirmaron lo mismo-pero ahora vemos que no es así que usted es todo lo contrario- suspiro- así que desde ahora tiene todo nuestro respeto y admiración al ver que usted va a pelear lo que le corresponde.

Sakra estaba sorprendida por la manera como la tenían, y eso se lo debía a la castaña esa pero no oba dejar que esos comentarios la afectara n al contrario le callaría la boca con sus acciones- así que desde ahora me van a…- no alcanzo a decir nada ya que entro la castaña furiosa.

-Que es lo que haces aquí Sakura Haruno- la miro furiosa- vaya veo que estas perdiendo el tiempo y no solo eso si que además a nuestros doctores les estas quitando su valioso tiempo-alzo la ceja- mira niña de una ves te voy a ir aclarando las cosas serás muy la esposa de kakashi no te da el privilegio de andar husmeando por todo el hospital perdiendo el tiempo-suspiro- eh igual te digo que serás muy la dueña de este hospital no te da el derecho de hacer lo que se te da tu gana así que de una maldita ves vete metiendo a la cabeza que estas aquí para realizar únicamente tus practicas así que ponte a trabajar con lo que se te a ordenado-estaba furiosa.

Chiyo se quedo sorprendida por la actitud dela castaña que le molesto-perdón doctora Rin pero no es manera de que le hable a si- suspiro- y por cierto si no me equivoco usted esta estudiando medicina verdad- se le quedo mirando sakura –así que mi duda es por que usted esta en el área de limpieza-esta ves miro a la castaña- yo que sepa todos los practicantes que vienen al hospital se le asigna un tutor para que se le vaya enseñando así que dígame señorita cual es su tutor.

Sakura sorprendida- no sabia eso-miro a la castaña-solo se me asigno ir al área de limpieza

-Como que no sabias nada de eso- se puso nerviosa al ver como los doctores miraban-debe de haber un error aquí- intento escucharse- como es que se te mando al área de limpieza eso no puede sr posible será mejor que vaya a ver a mi secretaria para ver cual fue el problema.

-Así que solo fue un error-chiyo fue la que intervino- entonces como veo que la señorita sakra a un no tiene designado un tutor- suspiro-entonces desde ahora ella será mi pupila- intento rin reusarse-hay algún problema doctora Rin.

-No claro que no- sonrió fingidamente- al contrario que privilegio tiene sakura al tenerla como tutora- no le quedo de otra que aceptar- entices la dejo en sus manos para que se convierta en una excelente doctora-salió echa una furia.

Sakra estaba sorprendida- doctora chiyo no cree que le voy a causar problemas- estaba preocupada- si es así puede asignarme con otro doctor.

-Claro que no niña- sonrió-al contrario yo se que vas a provechas lo que te enseñe-suspiro-así que anda ve y cámbiate te espero en 15 min en mi consultorio- salió de la sala pensativa _"que es lo que le pasa a la doctora Rin2_ no podía creer que la castaña se comportara así, pero ya vería la forma de saber el ¿por que?

Y así fue como sakura se le compusieron las cosas entre comillas a que cada ves que podía rin le asía alguna cosa sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero a ella no le importaba por que chiyo la había puesto a leer varios libros de medicina para poder avanzar en la universidad.

-Hola hija-tsuande saludaba sonrientemente a sakura- y bueno como te ha ido en el hospital-la invito a que se sentara en la mesa-que quieres café o chocolate caliente.

Tsuande seria bien un ´poco de chocolate- suspiro- eh aprendido cosas nuevas desde que a doctora chiyo me aceptara como su pupila.

-Enserio-la rubia se sorprendió me da mucho gusto saber eso-suspiro- y mas que es una de las mejores doctores a nivel mundial es reconocida, que cualquiera mataría por estar en tu lugar- al ver la cara de confusión de sakura le explico varias cosas de la doctora-así que aprovecha hija.

-Claro que si tsuande-estaba sorprendida al enterarse que la doctora chiyo era reconocida mundialmente por todos sus avances médicos en medicina- y kakashi donde esta- se le hiso raro no ver al peligris.

Tuvo que ir ala oficina por unos papeles-suspiro-si quieres podemos empezar a comer por que al parecer va para la largo- no les quedo de otra que comer junto con naruto que les platicaba que había hecho varios amigos e el edificio.

Y así llego 31 de diciembre el último día del año donde todos se preparaban la ultima fiesta y así celebrar la llegada del año nuevo y ponerse nuevos propósitos y metas y como todos los años se acostumbraba la familia uchiha realizaba un baile para juntarse sus familiares y amigos, así que en la casa hatake todos se preparaban para la fiesta.

-No quiero ponerme eso madre- el rubio asiendo su berrinche- yo quiero irme así.

-Que y a dije que no naruto-la rubia gritando-es una cena de gala así que tienes que ir vestido formal ósea de traje como kakashi y t padre- no podía creer lo necio que era su hijo.

-Que pero puedo ir diferente para causar sensación-la rubia miro su atuendo que eran unos jean y una playera naranjada- que tiene de malo.

Tsuande empezaba a echar chispas en la cabeza- que nooooo-grito desesperada-mira narto ser a mejor que me obedezcas si no confiscare todos tus regalos.

Kakashi que iba pasando por ahí se asomo-que sucede ahora tsuande-miro al rubio asiendo berrinche- a ya entiendo-entro a la habitación- naruto te ves ridículo así- sin pensarlo le dijo-así que por favor ponte el traje por que no pienso llevarte así

-Que- miro a kakashi que se veía totalmente de acuerdo a la fiesta con un smoking- esta bien- no le quedo de otra que ponerse lo que decía la rubia.

-Gracias hijo-le agradeció tsuande- siempre te hace caso-kakashi sonrió y se fe de ahí.

Sakra a un se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando el closet- que me pongo-estaba desesperada el no saber que ponerse si el vestido corto rojo o el negro largo con escote en la espalda- maldición que hago.

Kakashi entro a la habitación y se le quedo mirando a sakura que asía gestos- que sucede- se quedo mirando al closet y comprendió lo que sucedía- si yo fuera tu me pondría ese vestido negro con escote en toda la espalda- suspiro-claro si quieres volverme loco me pondría ese rojo- la miro pícaramente.

-Oye- lo miro acusatoriamente- pero sabes que si te voy a tomar la palabra-se le iluminaron los ojos kakashi pero o triste decepción al ver que tomaba el vestido negro- que creíste que me iba a poner el rojo-se burlo del peligris-tal vez en una de esas te complazca- entro al baño para ponerse el vestido.

Al poco rato ya todos se encontraban ya listos para irse a la fiesta, el cal no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la residencia uchiha que fueron recibidos por un equipo de seguridad-buenas noches-saludaron respetuosamente- sus invitaciones por favor.

Kakashi se les quedo mirando-buenas noches-busco en su saco y saco la invitación- aquí están- los de seguridad se abrieron paso para dejarlo pasar-gracias-antes de entrar miro por el retrovisor una sombra que se encontraba en la esquina que de inmediato la reconoció pero como estaba obscuro dudo.

-Sucede algo kakashi-sakura se percato de la mirada de kakashi- que es lo que has visto-volteo a donde el miraba pero ella no encontró nada.

-No sucede nada-suspiro-gracias- arranco el auto hasta llegar a la entrada donde fueron recibidos por un joven de valet parking.

En la residencia ya se encontraban la mayoría de los uhihas y amigos-kakashi amigo mío-el morenos se acerco- ya se habían tardado eh-empezó a reclamar.

-Ummm- sonrió kakashi-que modales son esos óbito-señalo a sus acompañantes- no crees que primero debes de saludar.

-Perdón- sonrió apenado-buenas noches sakra, tsuande, jiriya y…-se le quedo viendo al rubio-no puede ser eres tu naruto-se abalanzo en contra del rubio.

Acepto efusivamente el abraso del moreno-Óbito-los presentes se quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza- que te parece como me veo-sonrió

-My bien pero pasen- tomo de la mano de sakura y se fue directo a la mesa donde ya se encontraba unidos la familia de yamato

-Buenas noches-saludo tenzou al ver a la pelirosa- pero donde esta su esposo- miro al peligirs que caminaba tranquilamente- a ya veo ese alocado de óbito-miro el risueño del moreno-ven siéntate pequeña-invito a sentar a sakra.

Al llegar a la mesa kakashi sonrió- buenas noches todos- se hiso a un lado para que se sentara tsuande jiraiya y naruto que de inmediato tomo asiento donde estaba óbito- todo bien sakura-noto un poco tensa a la pelirosa.

-Si todo bien-sonrió fingidamente "pero que demonios hace este imbécil aquí" noto que estaba el arrogante de sasuke que la miraba furiosamente- voy al tocador- se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa.

En la entrada de l a fiesta de la familia uchiha se deslumbraba n hombre entre las sombras de piel pálida que se fe acercando asía la entrada que de inmediato uno de seguridad le corto el paso-buenas noches-miro seriamente al paliducho- su invitación por favor

Se les quedo mirando a los de seguridad-déjeme pasar- arrogantemente les habla- no sabe quien soy verdad-lo miro de arriba a bajo-mi nombre es orochimaru-sorio cínicamente- y si no saben mi sobrina es sakura haruno así que será mejor que me dejen pasa.

Los de seguridad se miraron entres si –lo sentimos si no tiene una invitación no lo podemos dejar pasar-suspiraron- así que por favor retírese ya que tenemos estrictas ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie.

-Miserables- escupió asía el suelo-ya verán cuando se entere mi sobrina- se giro y salió asía el estacionamiento.

Una castaña que había mirado todo el espectáculo se fue tras de el-disculpe señor- lo alcanzo a mitad del estacionamiento- quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas-se haceros con cautela.

-¿Que es lo que quiere?-la miro furiosamente- no recuerdo conocerla.

-A no señor no me conoce-medio sonrió- pero escuche cuando menciono a sakura haruno-el paliducho la miro sorprendido- va entonces si escuche bien-suspiro-ahora que nos entendemos quisiera pedirle que nos viéramos en otro lugar-extendió el brazo para darle una tarjeta- hábleme para hacer una cita por favor-estaba segura que aquel hombre la buscaría-nos vemos-regreso de nuevo asía la perta principal.

-Vaya vaya- se sorprendió al ver el nombre- es la directora del hospital de konoha- sonrió-Doctora Rin – se quedo mirando por donde la castaña se había ido- si que tengo suerte- miro al cielo y agradeció por caerle tan bella oportunidad, que no desaprovecharía, y así fe como se retiro sin discutir mas.

En el sanitario sakura salió sin darse cuenta que en ese momento sasuke se iba acercando poco a poco hasta jalarla-óyeme idiota- intento forzarse pero no pudo soltarse.

-Vaya-estaba mas que sorprendido-en verdad no te creía que ese idiota fuera hatake-sonrio burlonamente- así que si estas casada-la jalo asía el- pero eso no me importa-la miro de arriba abajo- no soy celoso-fe acercando poco a poco

-Suéltame idiota- sakura se retorcía para zafarse- ni se te ocurra

-Yo puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana- la arrincono en la pared- no me preocupa ya que mandara es mi abuela y con el nadie se mete- fe acercándose directo asía sus labios.

Sakura movía la cabeza para no ser besada pero no conseguí zafarse- yo que tu lo pensaría dos veces-se escucho como alguien hablaba tranquilamente- será mejor que la sueltes y te alejes de ella.

Sasuke se giro para ver quien lo había interrumpido-Pero que demon…- se quedo callado al ver al peligris- a eres tu-lo miro de arriba abajo- y si no se me da la gana-lo reto con la mirada- no creo que quieras enfadar a mi abuelo-sonrió sínicamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces kakashi se fue directo en contra de sasuke- no sabes con quien te has metido idiota-lo tomo del saco y lo aventó fuera del pasillo- sakura te encuentras bien-miro a la pelirosa.

-Si- en un susurro contesto-será mejor que nos vallamos-no quería ocasionar una pelea.

Pero sasuke no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas -Tu miserable- se fue directo en contra de kakashi que para el fue fácil esquivar el primer golpe- yo soy el que debería de decir que te has metido con el equivocado- sonrió sínicamente para después írsele de nuevo a kakashi.

Así fue como empezaron una pela en los pasillos de los sanitarios para después salirse de ahí y llegar hasta la pista de baile , empujando a varios de los invitados que de inmediato al ver el espectáculo apagaron la música y asiendo que los invitados se espantaran y salieran de su alrededor.

Óbito que se encontraba cerca de ahí se fue directo a ayudar a su amigo-kakashi- intento ayudarlo pero fue detenido por un moreno –itachi- se quedo mirando al joven-será mejor que controles a tu hermanito si no quieres que esto pase a mas.

-Óbito yo no puedo controlar al idiota de mi hermanito-suspiro-será mejor que no te metas-miro asía al frente- no puede ser-al ver a mandara de inmediato fue a separarlos-sasuke maldita sea ya basta.

Saske se detuvo al escuchar la vos de su hermano-itachi-se sorprendió al verlo- maldición-se distrajo por un momento que kakashi a provecho para darle n golpe en el estomago asiendo que este callera.

Itachi era muy tranquilo pero al ver a s pequeño hermano tirado se fue en contra del peligris- que es lo que te crees hatake- intento golpearlo pero fue detenido-obito suéltame maldición.

-pero que es lo que sucede aquí- Mandara se les quedo mirando y no podía creer que kakashi y su nieto habían empezado semejante espectáculo-no me digan-miro a la pelirosa.

Sasuke sonrió sínicamente-abuelo este imbécil me golpeo primero-se hiso el ofendido-así que espero que tomes medidas- alzo la ceja arrogantemente.

Kakashi se les quedo mirando-mandara- se acerco al líder del clan-siento haber hecho semejante espectáculo-se disculpo.

-Kakashi hatake- se quedo callado por un momento, el cual sasuke aprovecho para mirar arrogantemente "Vamos haber que haces idiota"- yo soy el que te pide una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi nieto sasuke-miro al moreno

Se le borro la sonrisa del rostro a sasuke-¿Qué?- se le quedo mirando a mandara- pero por que te disculpas si el idiota este empezó

Cállate sasuke- miro furiosamente- será mejor que te comportes niño idiota- estaba mas que molesto- Fugaku- grito el nombre de uno de sus hijos-llévate a tu hijo

-Si Padre- se acerco un castaño- señor hatake-saludo al peligris- itachi llévate a tu hermano-sasuke estaba furioso de la manera de cómo lo habían tratado que no le quedo de otra que irse de ahí.

Y no podía esperar que rin se quedara mirando desaprobando el aquel espectáculo-no puede ser- miro a óbito- en que momento kakashi se metió con esa-se quedo pensativa "pero no seria mala idea que busque a sasuke "vio una buena oportunidad para joder a sakura perdón para averiguar cosas de ella,

Mientras tanto kakashi saco a la teresa a sakura-estas bien- se le quedo mirando-sakura.

-Estoy bien-estaba apenada por lo sucedido- perdón por ocasionarte problemas- se le quedo mirando.

Sakura no me pidas perdón por algo que tu no ocasionaste- suspiro-ya te dije de quien se voy a defenderte.

-Si lo se kakashi pero es que…- se quedo pensativa- no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con tu socio- agacho la mirada.

-Eso no importa-le alzo la cabeza- por que Manda a tenido problemas con sasuke-sonrió-así que no va haber problema –suspiro-ya estas mas tranquila.

-Si- sonrió- será mejor que entremos si no tsuande va hacer de las syas-bromearon un poco y se metieron de nuevo al salón

La fiesta fue transcurriendo tranquilamente después de aquel pequeño incidente, los invitamos se acercaban a saludar y de inmediato se ponían al corriente acerca de su familia y negocios. Y no podía esperar cada ves que llegaban a la mesa donde se encontraba kakashi se sorprendían cada ves que presentaba a sakura como su esposa.

Entre los invitados había uno medio raro ya que se creía el súper galán alzaba una de sus cejas encrespadas- vaya vaya-se acerco sonriendo a todo lo que da- así que mi rival se me adelanto-kakashi se le quedo mirando- y bueno que en es la afortunada o mas bien la loca que te acepto.

Sakura se le quedo mirando "a este que le pasa- ummm- lo miro indiferente- a hola Gai que era lo que decías- el moreno se le quedo mirando furioso-perdón es que no puse atención.

-Que- alzo la ceja- como siempre mi rival-movió la cabeza-esta bien entiendo que ya por tu edad ya no escuches bien-miro a los de la mesa- guau pero quien es esta hermosura-le sonio coquetamente a sakura-

Sakura alzo la ceja – buenas noches- se aguanto para no reírse- mi nombre es sakura hatake

-Sakura hatake que hermoso nombre-la miraba coquetamente- que- se le quedo miran do incrédulo- dijiste hatake-miro al peligirs- no me digas que- miro a todos los de la mesa- no puede ser eso no-a un no comprendía- kakashi dime por favor que esta hermosura es tu hermana.

Tsuande se le quedo mirando- buenas noches Gai-intervino antes que el peligris se levantara para asesinarlo- me temo que ella no es su hermana-sonrió burlonamente-ella es la afortunada esposa de kakashi.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido- no puede ser- agacho la mirada-señorita pero que le vio a mi eterno rival- alzo la ceja no puede ser kakashi estas loco o que.

Kakashi a un poco molesto se le quedo mirando-oye Gai- los presentes se le quedaron mirando-acaso el que esta haya no es tu primo Lee- señalo a un pequeño joven que estaba haciendo el ridículo-

-Que-miro a donde le señalaban- o por kami leee no hagas eso- se disculpo y salió ayudar a su primo.

-Perdón-kakashi miro a sakura-pero es una larga historia

-No te preocupes- no aguanto mas y empezó a reírse-que chistoso es- miro a los presentes-hay perdón pero es que.

-No te preocupes sakura- naruto fue el que interrumpió- si kakashi no te quiere contar yo te contare la historia de esos dos- kakashi se le quedo mirando- no me mires así es que es muy chistosa- tsunade se le quedo mirando así que se callo.

Ya era de madrugada y kakashi decidió que ya era hora para que ya se retirara ya que no le e gustaba manejar por esa razón no tomo ni una sola gota de vino así que se fueron despidiendo para después retirarse pero esta ves el que se llevo el automóvil fue jiraiya al ver que el peligirs estaba cansado.

Al llegar al departamento cada uno se retiro- amor- kakashi la abraso por la espalada- te divertiste.

-Claro que si kakashi-se giro para voltearlo a ver- todo estuvo bien hasta-se quedo callada- bueno será mejor que olvidemos eso y vayamos a descansar por que me siento un poco cansada y- se quedo callada al sentir nauseas- creo que la comida me sentó mal-se fue directo al baño para volver el estomago.

Kakashi preocupado se acerco-sakura estas bien-la ayudo a recostarse- será mejor que el lunes vayamos a que te revisen.

-No te preocupes sonrió-fue la comida-suspiro-si me sigo sintiendo mal vamos al doctor- no quería preocuparlo – anda será mejor que nos durmamos por que me muero de sueño-se acomodaron y se fueron quedaron dormidos abrasados.

Y así fue cada uno empezó un nuevo año felizmente con uno que otro problema pero no era nada novedoso hasta ahorita ya que no sabían que les prepararía ahora que de nuevo orochimaru aparecía y no solo eso sasuke estaba enfadado y conociéndolo no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados así que tendrían que esperar en que momento los atacaron.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores antes que todo una super disculpa por haberlos abandonado tantísimo tiempo no tengo cara para decirles que disculpen pero espero que a un siguán al pendiente de esta historia y les guste este nuevo capitulo espero ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar ahora estoy mas desocupada en la escual y ene l trbajo asi que espero tomarme mi tiempo para escribir cuídense mucho y espero muchos comentarios tanto buenos y malos….

CAPITULO 16 LOS PROBLEMAS EMPIEZAN.

Los días fueron transcurriendo tranquilamente entre comillas se podía decir ya que sakura como se había imaginado sasuke no dejaba de molestarla y Rin la fastidiaba en el hospital pero a un así ella seguía cumpliendo con sus tereas que se le asignaban, y para colmo últimamente se sentía fatal ya que si no eran los mareos que le daban eran las nauseas que no la dejaban en todo el día, así que decidió ir después de cumplir todas sus tareas a realizarse unos exámenes médicos claro si le daba tiempo.

Por otro lado rin no dejaba de seguir planeando en desenmascarar a sakura por que ella un apostaba que la peli rosa era una estafadora vividora así que después de mucho ti3empo en pesar decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a la mansión uchiha donde vivía sasuke uchiha claro que para eso tenia un buen pretexto por si óbito anda por ahí pero conociendo a su prometido a esas horas de la mañana se dedicaba a ir a la empresa de sus padre para ver como estaban las cosas así que no habría problema alguno.

Al llegar a la mansión el mayordomo la saldo amablemente-buenos días señorita Rin- sonrió- si viene a buscar al joven óbito no se encuentra ya que el señor mandara se lo llevo.

La castaña sonrió- vaya así que no esta- se hiso la decepcionada-que mala suerte lo quería invitar a desayunar- "perfecto no esta óbito"- y por cierto como se encuentra el joven sasuke-el mayordomo se le quedo mirando confundido ya que ella no acostumbraba a preguntar por la demás familia- es que a un sigo preocupada por el pequeño incidente que hubo en año nuevo- suspiro- si no es mucho problema quisiera hablar con el para calmar las cosas.

Se quedo mirando desconfiado el mayordomo pero después cambio su actitud- entiendo-sonrió-déjeme ver si el joven se encuentra - mando a llamar a una de las sirvientas para que le hablaran a sasuke- tiene mucha suerte si esta el joven sasuke- le seño la sala para que tomara asiento- desea otra cosa

No así estoy bien- sonrió y espero hasta que después de varios minutos entro a la sala sasuke- hola sasuke.

El moreno se le quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos- que quieres- se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo-si no me equivoco eres la prometida de óbito-

Si así es sasuke soy Rin- se le quedo mirando "que se cree ese imbécil" suspiro para relajarse- iré al grano vine a verte para que me digas que relación tienes entre sakura- sin rodeos le pregunto directo.

Y a ti que te importa que relación tengo entre sakura- la miro desconfiadamente- será mejor que te largues pierdes el tiempo conmigo.

Vaya- lo miro molesta pero no era momento de enojarse si quería sacarle provecho- si me importa mucho ya que quiero desenmascarar a la idiota esa- suspiro- y claro quiero que se aleje de kakashi hatake.

Al escuchar el nombre del peligris la miro furiosa- a mi que me importa que- se quedo callado por n momento " que se aleje de hatake kakashi no es mala idea"- hubieras empezado desde un principio- se sentó a un lado de ella y empezó a explicarle que había tenido una relación con ella pero se había alejado de ella ya que se había aburrido y se había ido mejor con Karin que era mas libertina- así que dime que planeas hacer tal ves te pueda ayudar para alejarla de hatake.

Rin por un momento dudo en hablarle acerca de sus planes pero no seria mala idea que de alguna forma le ayudara con sus planes- vaya así que como lo pensé sakura es una vividora como la prima-sonrió sínicamente-esta bien sasuke te diré en que me puedes ayudar- siguieron platicando por un largo tiempo fueron planeando mutuamente un buen plan para alejar a kakashi de sakura para siempre y así ella quedara bien pero entre esos planes no caería mal que el tal orochimaru participara en eso así que después se retiro de la mansión para buscar al tío de sakura, solo esperaba que el hombre ese los ayudara.

Mientras tanto sakura iba saliendo de la universidad demasiado apurada para llegar a tiempo al hospital- maldición- se recargo en la pared l sentirse mareada

Sakura-una de sus compañeras se acercó para auxiliarla- te encuentras bien- se preocupo al verla pálida – será mejor que te acompañe a la enfermería.

No te preocupes estoy bien-intento dar un paso pero no logro avanzar en ese momento ya que todo le dio vueltas y callo desmayada,

Los presentes que andaban por ahí llamaron al doctor de la enfermería y se la llevaron para que fuera atendida de inmediato.

Una hora después sakura fue despertando poco a poco- ¿donde me encuentro?-intento incorporarse pero a un seguía con los mareos.

- Señora hatake-se acercó una de las enfermeras- se encuentra en la enfermería- la peli rosa se le quedo miando-sufrió un pequeño desmayo el cual de inmediato fue atendida y se le llamo a su esposo pero al no encontrarlo vino por usted la señora...-no alcanzo a decirle una palabra mas que ya entro una rubia como loca

-Hija te encuentras bien- empezó a revisarla de arriba abajo-dígame señorita ¿que es lo que tiene sakura?- estaba demasiado preocupada- ¿es algo grabe?-no dejaba hablar al enfermera.

-Tsuande- sakura hablo con cuidado-no seria mejor que dejara hablar a la enfermera- sonrió al ver que en ese momento se aparesia al rubio hiperactivo.

-Perdón- se sonrojo la rubia- y bueno dígame ¿que tiene?-guardo silencio para dejar hablar a la enfermera.

-Gracias-suspiro la enfermera- creo que será mejor que se vista-sonrió- ya que el doctor quisiera hablar con usted- salió para dejar a la peli rosa que se vistiera.

La rubia la ayudo con cuidado para así después salir de prisa con el doctor que de inmediato lo vio y empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas sin dejar que el medico hablara- no se preocupe señora su hija esta bien- empezó a tranquilizar a la rubia- solo es algo normal que le suceda esto a las mujeres que- se quedo callado por un momento- perdón y el señor hatake ¿donde se encuentra?

Sakura se le quedo mirando a tsunade- él no ha podido venir - suspiro- ya que esta en una junta de negocios por esa razón yo eh venido por sakura

Sakura un poco confundida se les quedo mirando- dígame doctor entonces que es lo que me sucede- estaba un poco preocupada por su Salud- no hay problema que no este mi esposo

Entiendo-suspiro el doctor- como le decía sus síntomas so normales para una mujer que esta emberazada- sonrio el doctor.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida y miro a tsunade- mi niña- la rubia la abraso l ver que empezaba a llorar-¿pero que sucede sakura?- no entendía su reacción- es una buena noticia-se preocupo al ver que no reaccionaba sakura-¿acaso no quieres un hijo?

El doctor salió sigilosamente para dejarlas a sola- tsuande – empezó a reaccionar sakura y siguió llorando- no pedo creer voy a tener un hijo- tsuande se preocupo mas al ver su reacción y no entendía así que solo se le quedo mirando- que voy hacer- la miro de nuevo y noto lo seria que estaba la rubia- no me malinterpretes tsuande quiero tener a mi bebe solo es algo que no estaba en mis planes de kakashi y mio que por cierto como lo va a tomar el- su cara cambio a preocupación- y si él no lo quiere.

Tsuande sonrió- no te preocupes de eso mi niña-la abrazo-para el a hacer una gran noticia-suspiro-así que no te preocupes de tonterías-sonrió-ven será mejor que nos vayamos para que le des la gran noticia a kakashi- las dos mujeres des pues de las indicaciones del doctor salieron para el departamento.

En otra parte de ahí no muy lejos se encontraba rin en las afueras de la ciudad buscando la casa mas alejada del barrio donde según el tío de sakuura e había dicho que Vivian ahí- no pedo creerlo-se quedo sorprendida el mal estado de la vivienda- era para que sakura les empezara a mandar dinero para que mínimo se cambiara de casa- no podía creer que la peli rosa con todo el dinero que ahora tenia no fuera capas de mandarles dinero a su familia pero claro que no era tonta por que si empezaba hacerlo kakashi sospecharía-ya veras sakuura haruno que voy a desenmascararte- salió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta para tocar- bunas tardes-saludo a una pelirroja mal carada.

Que quiere- se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo a la castaña

Rin se el quedo mirando enojada pero no pudo decir nada ya que en ese momento salió orochimarui- Karin no seas maleducada por favor- regaño a la pelirroja-pase por favor-amablemente se refería a elle-puede sentarse-sonrió- le pido una disculpa pero vera que no tenemos nada de muebles y-se hiso el apenado-no hemos podido comprar ya que no tenemos ni un peso para comprar algo- suspiro-es que con apenas mi sueldo y el de mi hija sobre vivimos. La peliroja se le quedo mirando y le siguió el juego a su padre

Rin estaba mas que indignada al ver el mal estado n el e viva los familiares de la peli rosa- no puedo creerlo-suspiro- que acaso sakura no les da dinero- suspiro-mínimo debería de ayudarlos ya que se caso con mi amigo el cual es inmensamente rico- si odiaba a sakura ahora la odiaba mas- esa casa fortunas es una…-se quedo callada- perdón sé que es su sobrina pero no puedo creerlo.

Orochimaru se le quedo viendo por un momento y comprendió que esa mujer tonta no sabia la verdad, el cual para él era una ventaja y podría usarla para llegar a donde estaba sakra y así poder sacarle el mejor provecho ahora que ella era la dueña del imperio hatake y no decir de su dinero de sus padres el cual no pudo tocar- no se preocupe señorita rin en verdad ni nosotros podemos entender el por qué mis sobrina sabiendo nuestras carencias no nos a ayudado-agacho la mirada- la hemos estado buscando por teléfono pero se a negando en recibirnos las llamadas por eso me anime a ir a buscarla personalmente pero usted sabrá que no me dejaron pasar-agacho la mirada.

-No se preocupe señor desde ahora sus problemas se van a terminar-suspiro a n estaba indignada- vengo a proponerle un plan el cual consiste en alejar a sus sobrina de mi mejor amigo-medio sonrió- claro que usted se vera muy bien recompensado si logra hacer eso- rin iba hacer todo lo posible por sacar a sakura de la vida de kakashi así que si era necesario entregar todos sus ahorros lo aria-así que dice.

Orochimaru se le quedo mirando claro que se iba a negar en ayudarla por que a él no le convenía sacarla de la vida de kakashi "bueno que es una buena idea" se puso a razonar al ver que si la alejaba de el podía apoderarse de todo el dinero de sakura mas fácil- esta bien acepto- sonrió victorioso al ver como la vida le daba una buena oportunidad-así que dígale que debo de hacer-rin sonrió y empezó a explicarle su plan.

Había pasado una semana después de que se había enterado sakra que estaba embarazada y a un no le decía nada a kakashi por miedo de creer que a ala mejor el no quisiera un hijo así que siguió normalmente realizando sus actividades con precaución para no hacerle daño al sus bebe, pero claro kakashi no era nada ingenuo y se empezaba a preocupar al sentir que ella se alejaba de el y que cada ves la miraba mas preocupada de lo normal principio intento preguntarle pero conociéndola le diría que las cosas estaban bien así que mejor decidió dejarla hasta que ella quisiera decirle algo ,claro que no iba hacer por mucho tiemp0o y si era necesario investigar pos su cuenta lo aria esta misma noche.

El día transcurrió normalmente para kakashi fue yendo y viniendo en juntas y para sakura iba de n lado a otro atendiendo a enfermos hasta que por fin dieron las cinco de la tarde salió del hospital para dirigirse al departamento para ir a descansar y pensar de que manera decirle a kakashi que estaba embarazada, no era que tuviera miedo pero tal ves se podía molestar por no haberse cuidado pero a n así tenia que decirle antes que empezara a notársele.

Sakra estaba tan pensativa caminando por la calle que no se percato que dos personas a bordo de un automóvil la estaban siguiendo.

Mientras tanto en la empresa hatake se encontraba kakashi en la oficina terminando la ultima junta, tomo asiento para darse n suspiro y así empezar a acomodar unas cosas y apagar la computadora para así ir a ver a su esposa e investigar que era lo que le sucedía.

Al momento de salir de la oficina se encontró con la pelinegra sonriéndole como si nada-rin-se quedo sorprendido al ver a su amiga en su oficina-si buscas a óbito no se encuentra ya que mandara se lo llevo a hacer u recorrido en la nueva empresa que adquirieron- no se le asía nada raro ver a su amiga.

-Hola kakashi- se acercó a el- realmente no vengo a buscar a óbito-hizo una pequeña pausa-si no a ti-sonrío como si nada-quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

De acuerdo rin- no se le hizo nada raro que su amiga que le pidiera hablar a solas con el que se aceptó sin ningún problema entraron ala oficina para entrar a charlas- ya que estamos a solas dime en ¿que te puedo ayudar?-se le quedo mirando

-Bueno kakashi voy a ir directo al grano-suspiro- vengo hablar acerca de tu esposa- el peligrs de inmediato se puso ala ofensiva-no me mires así kakashi por favor antes que te pongas a defender a esa déjame decirte que ya se la verdad de todo esto- por un momento kakashi se alarmo pero a al vez se relajo por un momento ya que ahora su amiga lo entendería el por que la defendía- así que realmente no puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido en creer en esa idiota- sin dejar que reaccionara el preligris siguió-por que déjame decirte que esa te a engañado con su cara de inocencia.

-Por favor Rin-ya molesto kakashi respondió- esta es la última vez que vienes a mi oficina a hablar mal de sakura-suspiro-así que si quieres seguir con mi amistad será mejor que te retractes antes que…

-Hay por favor kakashi pues si no me quieres creer pues yo solo puedo decirte que tanto ella y su tío orochimaru te hicieron creer que era una pobre huérfana-sonrió victoriosa al ver que el peligris titubeaba-y para colmo deja me decirte que ella y sasuke están juntos-suspiro-si no me quieres creer pues yo que tu me iba yendo a tu casa por que a esta hora esos dos se ven a escondidas de ti.

Por un momento kakashi se quedo petrificado al escuchar lo que le decía su amiga pero no lo podía creer eso no era posible pero sus dudas empezaron a salir al caer en cuenta que rin nunca le dijo como se llamaba el tío de sakura así que si realmente era todo verdad lo habían engañado-no puede ser-se levanto furioso de su silla y salió de la oficina echando chispas en el camino dejando a Rin sonriendo sínicamente.

Mientras tanto sakura iba llegando al departamento sin percatarse que la salida se encontraba escondido su tío orochimaru- hola – entro al departamento y se percato no había nada-y ahora donde se habrán metido-se le había hecho un poco raro no ver nada pero no le tomo mucha importancia así que fue a la cocina y al poco rato escucho que tocaban a la puerta así que un poco molesta por haberla interrumpido su comida se levanto para atender y cual fue su sorpresa que al abrir a puerta se encontraba…- sasuke- se sorprendió al ver al moreno parado sonriente- pero ¿que haces aquí?- de inmediato se puso a la defensiva y se preocupo al pensar que si llegaba kakashi lo mas seguro seria que se arma una pelea.

-Vaya sakura primero deberías de saludarme no querida- sonrió como si nada- la verdad es que eh venido a disculparme con ustedes por haber portado de esa manera- sakura se le quedo mirando desconfiadamente-hay por dios sakura que acaso crees que a veces no pudo pedir perdón por mis errores.

-Por supuesto que no sasuke- no confiaba en el- así que de una vez veme diciendo ¿que es lo que haces aquí?- lo que mas quería era que se largara en ese momento.

-Ya te dije querida vengo a pedir perdón- empezaba a irritarse pero se fue controlado si es que quería que el plan resultara así que solo esperaría a que su teléfono vibrara y dar el segundo paso y como si fuera arte de magia sintió como vibraba el aparato- si no me crees entonces voy a demostrártelo-se fue acercando a la peli rosa

-Que es lo que estas haciendo-fue retrocediendo poco a poco –aléjate de mi sasuke si no quieres que grite.

-Por favor sakura sé que quieres esto-la tomo en los brazos y cuando escucho que se abrió el elevado la beso.

Al momento de llegar al edificio kakashi entro a l elevador rogando que en verdad que si rin estuviera mintiéndole así se la acabaría y sin importar quien fuera la destruiría por haberse metido con ella, al salir del elevado se encontró con naruto que estaba escondido mirando hacia el departamento-kakashi espera-intento detenerlo pero este no lo escucho y fue directo al departamento.

-Pero ¿que demonios esta pasando aquí?-rugió como un león enojado al encontrar a su esposa y a ese huchiha besándose- tu miserable-tomo del saco a sasuke y lo retiro de ahí.

-Kakashi-sakura se quedo mirando sin decir nada- yo no – no podía articular ni una palabra al ver al peligris furioso- no s lo que parece…

-Tu-miro a sakura y entro al departamento cerrando la puerta de un dolo golpe-eres una maldita manipuladora- la tomo del brazo y empezó a zarandearla- como ha sido posible que me haya dejado engañar por ti por tu miserable tío eres igual que esa escoria pero eso no te va aquedar así sakura te juro que te vas a repetir el resto de tu vida por haberme engañado- la empujo haciendo que se callera al suelo.

Naruto que se encontraba afuera reacciono y miro al moreno-¿porque lo hiciste? No entendía la razones- es mejor que te largues de aquí- se quedo furioso al ver como sasuke que alguna vez fuese su amigo se iba burlando de ahí- no puedo creerlo- corrió hacia el departamento para poder ayudar aclarar la situación pero cual fue su sorpresa que kakashi había cerrado la puerta sin permitir que nadie pasara- kakashi por favor ábreme- no tuvo una respuesta así que empezó a golpearla y gritar pero no lo lograba.

A los pocos minutos se abría de nuevo el a sensor y salían de ahí tsuande sonriente junto con jiraya que habían ido de compras, pero no les duro mucho su felicidad al encontrar a un naruto golpeando la puerta- pero ¿que demonios estas haciendo? naruto- no podía creer lo que hacia su hijo-ahora veras- al momento que se acercaba noto que el rubio estaba desesperad golpeando la puerta y gritando el nombre del peligurs-pero que pasa?- el rubio giro al verla y ahí fue cuando escucho a kakashi gritando y sakura llorando- que sucede naruto dime?-el rubio solo habla y tsunade no entendía nada- maldición hazte a un lado- intento abrir pero de los nervios no encontraba las llaves hasta que llego jiraya a su lado y le quito las llaves para así poder abrir y encontrar a kakashi a punto de golpear a sakura-kakashi detente- se fue directo asía el empujándolo y tirándose a un lado de sakura que estaba temblando- mi niña pero que es lo que has hecho- la tomo del rostro para que reaccionara.

Sakura no respondía solo la miraba- anda dile sakura la clase de maldita bastarda que eres- tsuande se le quedo mirando- que me has engañado todo este tiempo.

-Pero que es lo que dices- jiraya no podía creer lo que miraba- será mejor kakashi que te vayas de aquí- a pesar que fuera su jefe no iba permitir que golpeara a una mujer-si no te juro que me olvide de quienes res.

-Vaya- rio sínicamente- ahora defienden a esta zorra barata- la miro de nuevo- esta bien me largo de aquí pero antes –miro de nuevo a sakura-será mejor sakura que cuando regreses te largues y te escondas de mi por que si te encuentros veras lo que es meterte conmigo-suspiro- y dile a orochimaru que no se va a salir con la suya y que ni crea que se va aquedar con lo que es de mi familia- al terminar salió del departamento.

Kakashi espera- naruto intento detenerlo pero este solo lo empujo-por favor déjame…- se quedo callado al ver como lo miraba kakashi.

Tsuande que a un no compr3endia tomo a sakura- hija por favor dime algo que es lo que has hecho- estaba preocupada-acaso se puso así por el embarazo- no eso no podía creer tusnade que kakashi reaccionara así si no tenia que haber sido otra cosa...

-Y-o –y-o…- tartamudeaba la pobre de sakura- no es lo que aprese tusunade- abrazo a la rubia y como pudo explico como sasuke se había presentado al departamento y la había besado- en verdad te lo juro que yo no hice nada tsunade por favor créame el me beso yo no lo esperaba pero kakashi cree que yo…- se soltó a llorar- yo no haría eso por que yo amo a kakashi

Por un momento tsuande dudo de ella pero al ver su mirada era mas que claro que ella no aria eso-no te preocupes hija yo hablare con kakashi y todo esto se calmara así que ven conmigo-jiraiya se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la recamara para que descansara-quédate aquí yo iré a poner a este cabeza dura en paz- salió de ahí dejando a sakura recostada- pero que es lo que provoco para que esto sucediera-miro a su rubio hijo- naruto tu viste todo verdad- el rubio afirmo con un si-así que es mejor que vayamos a buscar a kakashi y aclarar esto-suspiro-jiraiya por favor quédate con sakura.

-No es pera- no podía quedarse con las manos cruzadas-será mejor que yo te acompañe conociendo a kakashi es capas de mandarte al carajo-sabia el temperamento del peligris- sakura esta dormida así que no creo que pase nada malo ven vamos-los tres salieron del departamento pero antes marcaron a óbito y a yamato para que los ayudaran a controlar a kakashi.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues de nuevo por estos rumbos reportándome con un nuevo capitulo espero les agrada… y gracias por todos sus comentarios

Cuídense mucho

CAPITULO 17UN GRABE ERROR

No supo sakura cuanto tiempo había transcurrido después del incidente pero mirando asía la ventana ya empezaba a obscurecer, sobre saltada salió de la cama- que voy hacer- no tenia ni la mayor idea de que podía hacer o a quien podía acudir si realmente estaba sola- no pude ser papa mama por que no están aquí-empezó a llorar de nuevo pero recordó que estaba embarazada y no podía derrumbarse ya que tenia que proteger a su hijo y mas ahora que kakashi la había amenazado en destruirla así que lo primero que se le ocurrió era huir del departamento, aun que pensó que tal vez tsunade la podía ayudar a salir de la ciudad pero la verdad es que conociendo a kakashi les podría hacer daño así que tomo su mochila tomo su billetera dejando las tarjetas de crédito que le había otorgado kakashi y solo se quedo con mil pesos por si necesitaba quedarse en un hotel tal vez podría pagar unos días, sin pensarle dos veces salió del departamento sin rumbo fijo fue caminando por la calle.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba kakashi conduciendo desenfrenadamente sin pensar en las consecuencias de nada solo quería huir y desaparecer y olvidarse de todo lo que él había luchado para proteger a sakura y darle lo que era suyo y para que si todo había sido un engaño-maldita sakura- no podía creer que había sido tan ingenuo en creer en esa mujer que viendo las cosas claras tal vez orochimaru le había contado las cosas a su forma y la había preparado para cuando el la encontrara se hiciera pasar por la pobre huérfana que era- te odio- tomo con fuerza su volente y acelero mas, sin poder controlarse sus lagrimas salían de coraje y dolor por haberse enamorado de una arpía, así fue conduciendo asía una de las carreteras que salía de la ciudad pero antes paso a comprar una botella de wiski eh iba tomándola-maldición-ya fastidiado de escuchar su teléfono celular lo aventó por la ventana.

-Maldición –obito que ya esta reunido estaba furioso- no me contesta este idiota-no podía creerlo-debemos de encontrarlo antes que haga una tontería.

Yamato se acercó- será mejor que lo dejemos por un momento- era lo mas sensato para el-todos sabemos cuando esta furioso no piensa solo actúa así que solo esperemos que no haga una tontería-suspiro-yo creo que ahorita hay que preocuparnos por sakura ya en el estado en el que se encuentra puede hacerle daño-todos se le quedaron mirando

-Tienes razón joven yamato- tsuande se acordó que sakura estaba embarazada- será mejor que vallamos al departamento no vaya ser que le pase algo al bebe- todos se le quedaron viendo – que- se dio cuenta que había cometido una discreción- maldición nadie podía enterarse- que la verdad en estos momentos ya no era necesario guardar silencio- bueno que esperan vamos haber a sakura que nov en que esta embarazada- sin perder el tiempo se regresaron al departamento tal vez temían que kakashi hubiera regresado e hiciera una tontería.

Pero no fue así al legar al departamento notaron que todo esta tranquilo-no se preocupen a de estar dormida dejen ir a verla- tsuande se fue directo al cuarto a donde había dejado a sakura.

-Maldición-obito no podía creerlo- no puedo creer que l imbécil de sasuke se hubiera atrevido hacer esto- estaba demasiado molesto-pero esta vez no me quedare callado y ahora tendrá su merecido- no esta vez no iba a defenderlo ahora no importaba a un que fura su primo lejano ahora si lo iba a desconocer.

Óbito no es el momento-yamato mas sensato- lo que debemos primero es ver que es lo que paso- algo e decía que alguien más estaba involucrado.

Tsuande entro al cuarto y no la encontró- sakura- fue a buscarla en las demás habitación y la pelirosa no se encontraba- no puede ser-salió corriendo de la habitación y llego ala sala-sakura no esta- todos se quedaron mirando

Esta segura tsunade- yamato se le acerco-tal vez esta en otra recamara.

-No ya busque en todos lados y no hay nada- estaba nerviosa-demonios que hiso esta niña- suspiro-será mejor que la vayamos a buscar- se es quedo mirando.

Espera tsuande-jiraiya se le acerco-será mejor que nosotros vayamos a buscarla y tu te quedas por si acaso volvió nos avisas- era lo mas sensato- de igual forma vamos a buscar a kakashi todos así k lleven sus celulares prendido y quien localice a cualquiera de los dos nos informa entendido- los hombres salieron en busca de sakura y kakashi dejando a tsuande con los nervios de punta.

Las calles se encontraban a un mas solitarias de lo que recordara sakura pero a un así tenia que huir pero a donde iría con tan solo mil pesos- tengo que encontrar una posada o un hotel antes que se haga mas noche – empezó a caminar pero en eso todo le dio vueltas y se recargo en una pared- respira profundo sakura para que se me pase el mareo- dio de nuevo otro paso mas pero fue ahí que todo se puso obscuro y callo al suelo perdiendo la conciencia inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto kakashi seguía conduciendo sin controlo y maldiciendo a sakura-por que sakura por si yo te amo- estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la carreta donde había tenido aquel accidente fatal con su familia - pero que demon…- se dio cuenta demasiado tarde al llegar a esa curva cuando perdió el control del automóvil que provoco que diera varios giros sin poder controlar hasta que por fin paro a unos cuantos milímetros antes de caer al barranco. Kakashi quedo perdido en un largo sueño sin darse cuenta que varios vehículos de ahí se paraban al instante.

Así transcurrió ese día sin que nadie supiera de kakashi ni mucho menos de sakura, -maldición-obito estaba furioso-que vamos hacer si no los encontramos- empezaba a desesperarse al ver que no regresaban

Jiriaiya el que estaba mas tranquilo se acercó de nuevo-jóvenes será mejor que descansemos por esta noche-suspiro-claro si podemos- medio sonrió- será mejor que mañana a primera hora nos podamos reunir para seguir buscando a sakura porque de conocer al joven kakashi debe de estar metido por ahí- en un momento recordó cuando kakashi quería que nadie lo encontrara se escondía bastante bien-así que es mejor que se retiren-obito se reusó pero los demás lo controlaron.

Cuando estaban a punto de retirarse sonó el timbre de la puerta- esa puede ser sakura-el rubio se acercó a la puerta sonriente al pensar que era sakura pero al abrir la puerta desafortunadamente era la castaña- a hola rin.

La castaña venia demasiado sonriente- vaya naruto que recibimiento me das- intento esperarse pero sus ansias de saber que había pasado le ganaron por esa razón se encontraba en el departamento como si nada- buenas noches- se sorprendió al ver a su novio. Yamato y los demás reunidos- ¿que sucede?

O mi amor-obito se acercó para abrazarla- ávido una desgracias aquí- la castaña se le quedo mirando- sakura se ha ido y bueno kakashi no lo encontramos.

Así que esa ya se fue- alzo la ceja-vaya hasta que por fin kakashi me creyó- suspiro- y bueno por que esas caras que no se alegran de que esa se haya ido.

¿Que es lo que has dicho Rin?-obito se alejó de ella- dime que tu no has sido la culpable todo esto.

Tusnade se acercó- que hiciste Rin- empujo a óbito y se fue en contra de Rin- que le has dicho al joven kakashi.

Pues la verdad tsuande-medio sonrió-que su querida esposa lo estaba engañando con sasuke –

Que- tsuande le dio una tremenda cachetada-eso no es cierto- jiraiya tubo que quitarse la de encima- suéltame jiraiya que a esta la mato

Que has hecho rin-obito se le quedo mirando- como has podido de hacer semejante bajeza a sakura o mas bien a kakashi – estaba mas que sorprendido- que acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias- suspiro- será mejor que te vayas de aquí por que cuando sepa kakashi que lo has engañado que dios te proteja Rin por que yo no-

la castaña se quedo sorprendida al escuchar lo que le decía su novio- pero como es posible que la defiendan a esa después de lo que yo eh investigado- estaba mas que incrédula- que acaso no saben el pasado de esa-suspiro-pues veo que los ha manipulado-todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando- pues déjenme quitarle la venda de los ojos que tienen- se acercó un poco al grupo claro sin antes tener cuidado de la rubia que la sostenía jiraiya – pues déjenme decirles que esa se acercó a kakashi por su dinero,- suspiro- si así es a un que no me crean ella lo planeo todo junto con su tío orochimaru-al escuchar ese nombre se quedaron inmóviles.

-Que es lo que acabas de decir rin- yamato se acercó a ella- como es que sabes de orochimaru- miro a óbito-acaso tu le has dicho algo óbito.

-Yo no le eh dicho nada- el estaba mas que sorprendido-Rin como sabes de él.

-¿Como se de el?- sonrió-pues es fácil de contestas, el día que fue la fiesta de navidad me tope en la entrada cuando pedía hablar con sakura así que me acerque y le pregunte que parentesco tenia y fue cuando me dijo que era tío de sakura así que no me quede con la duda y le pedí su teléfono y le dije que me comunicaría con el así que lo que hice fue ir a investigar y fue ahí cuando me dijo la verdad-sonrió como si nada-así que ya quítense la venda de los ojos y vean lo que en realidad es sakura por favor.

Óbito no pudo controlarse mas y se acercó a ella la tomo del brazo y la zangoloteo-eres una idiota Rin- la castaña se le quedo mirando-creo que la que debe de quitarse la venda de los ojos eres tu y ahora te va la verdad- suspiro- sakura haruno es la hija del señor roshi haruno y rukia haruno-suspiro-ellos si no lo sabes soy los dueños del hospital donde trabajas si no lo sabias- no podía creer la clase de persona que era su novia- así que puedo decirte no es una trepadora como lo dices Rin, ella es la verdadera dueña

-Pero eso no- se quedo pensativa al recordar una vez que le había comentado kakashi que él no era realmente el dueño si no que el solo estaba como el apoderado pero cuando encontrara a la verdadero dueño él le regresaría todo- no puede ser que ella sea- callo al suelo al momento que óbito la soltaba- yo..

-Yamato se hacerco- sera mejor Rin que le ruegues adiós que kakashi no se entere que le has mentido por que óbito no podrá ayudarte y mucho menos nosotros- suspiro-así que será mejor que te vayas de aquí.

-No esperen yo- se levanto con ayuda de naruto que fue el único que en ese momento no le dio la espalda-perdónenme por favor yo solo quería proteger a kakashi eso era lo único así que por eso – estaba mas que claro que ella había cometido un erro-obito por favor yo no lo hice por hacer un mal yo no sabia la verdad.

-Rin-obito la miro furioso- en estos momentos no te queda decir eso ya que kakashi te lo dijo que no te metieras así será mejor que te vallas- la miro con desprecio- y de una vez te digo que lo nuestro a terminado- la castaña a un mas se impacto eh intento hablar- yo no puedo andar con una clase de mujer que desconozco lo que realmente es- se giro para darle la espalda.

Óbito por favor- intento acercarse pero este se alejó-en verdad perdónenme- no le quedo de otra que salir del departamento destrozada.

Óbito-jiraiya se acercó- estas seguro de lo que acabas de decirle a Rin- estaba preocupado-yo creo que…

No jiraiya –suspiro- yo no puedo andar con una clase de mujer así- alzo la ceja- que no le importo las consecuencias que podía causar a la demás gente- en eso tenia razón-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar los veo temprano-salió del departamento y camino sin rumbo fijo.

En el departamento únicamente se quedaron tusnade jiriya y naruto ya que yamato se retiro para realizar algunas cosas pendientes 1que tenia y así tener desocupado otro día y poder buscar a kakashi y sakura. La noche transcurrió larga para todos ya que ninguno pudo dormir tranquilamente.

Los primero rayos de luz aparecieron y tusanade ya se encontraba levantada junto con jiriaya un naruto medio despierto, al poco rato llego yamato junto con óbito que se veía destrozado por lo ocurrido pero al conocer al uchiha no se daría 'por vencido- ahora que ya estamos de nuevo reunidos será mejor que nos organizamos para ver quien busca a sakura y a al joven kakashi- suspiro- para mi punto de ver seria óbito junto con naruto buscaran al joven kakashi mientras el joven yamato y yo busquemos a la señorita sakura- la rubia se le que do mirando-tsuande será mejor que te quedes por si aparece alguno de los dos.

Pero- a un inconforme era lo mas razonable que alguien se quedara y así les avisara a todo- esta bien me quedare-suspiro-pero por favor manténganme infor…- se giro al escuchar el teléfono y corrió a contestar- hola- contesto pensado que fuera sakura pero no fue así- si habla a la casa hatake que desea- se quedo escuchando lo que le decían del otro lado de teléfono-no puede ser- se alarmo- pero se encuentra estable-suspiro-esta bien voy para haya.

Que sucede tsuande- óbito se acercó- díganos- era igual de desesperado que el rubio que se encontraba a un lado de él.

No puede ser- la rubia trato de tranquilizarse- kakashi se encuentra hospitalizado ya que tubo un accidente en la carretera de konoha- estaba preocupada-al parecer esta estable-suspiro-yo me voy al hospital- tomo sus llames para salir pero fue detenida-suéltame jiraiya no creas que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzado ahora si kakashi me va escuchar.

Espera tusande- jiraiya la tomo del brazo- será mejor que vayamos todos-suspiro- naruto puedes quedarte aquí y nosotros te marcamos por cualquier cosa- el rubio igual se reusó pero tenia que esperar si sakura regresaba-vámonos todos- cada quien todo su propio automóvil a excepción de jiriya que junto con tsuande se fueron en el auto de yamato- n que e hospital se encuentra el joven kakashi

Se encuentra en- callo por un momento- el de konoha- se quedo callada al recordar de nuevo aquel accidente donde perdió la vida los padres del peligris.

-Flash back-

Era un fin de semana común y corriente se preparaba la familia hatake para salir en la mañana rumbo a la casa de campo que solían visitar para alejarse de todos los problemas que últimamente los tenia preocupados y uno de esos era la custodia de sakura que estaban peleándole a orochimaru que seguía de aferrado en quedarse con todo pero no podía ya que ellos tenían el poder absoluto de las empresas haruno por esa razón habían decidido a un sin su consentimiento en alejarse aun que sea por un momento de los problemas- señores hataque no sean necios váyanse yo los tendré informados- tsuande era la que los había estado insistiendo en toda la semana que se alejaran y dejaran todo a sus abogados- no va a pasar nada además conociendo ese tal orochimaru va a pelar hasta el final así que para eso necesitan de nuevo recargar energías y así poderle darle fin a ese desgraciado- suspiro.

-Tiene razón tsuande-sakumo suspiro- en estos momentos necesitamos recargar baterías y así poder ganarle a ese desgraciado- giro a donde estaba su esposa eh hijo- será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos llegar a medio día a ohara- se despidieron de jiriaya y tsuande y subieron ala camioneta rumbo ala casa de campo

En el transcurso del camino fue tranquilo y sin ningún problema que fueron relajándose poco a poco, pero no les duro mucho la tranquilidad ya que sakumo se empezó a preocupar al ver que los seguía una camioneta negra, al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero al salir de la carretera se preocupo que la camioneta los seguía, así que acelero un poco mas- sakumo que sucede por que vas demasiado rápido-se le quedo mirando.

-No sucede nada cariño solo sucede que quiero llegar rápido-sonrió fingidamente- pero fue desacerándole al ver que la camioneta se iba por otro camino "creo que me eh vuelto algo paranoico" se tranquilo y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la casa de campo-hemos llegado-suspiro-será mejor que entremos si no nos vamos a rostizar aquí-bromeo un poco.

Y así fue como el fin de semana se fueron tranquilizando y recargando batería para el juicio que tenían pendiente, llego el domingo y kakashi no quería irse-hay padre nos vamos mas tarde- no sabia por que pero no quería irse ese día pero a regañadientes salió de la piscina y se fue a cambiar para que al poco rato salieran de nuevo a la carretera.

Sakumo un poco molesto con kakashi retomaron la carretera pasado de las siete la tarde- no puede ser- estaba molesto ya que por lo regular a él no le gustaba viajar de noche en carretera-esta es la ultima vez que les hago caso-miro a su esposa eh hijo-ahora vamos a llegar muy noche a la casa- suspiro.

Ya sakumo- akane molesta lo miro- solo se nos hizo un poco tarde no va a pasarnos nada- miro a su hijo que estaba cabizbajo-no te preocupes kakashi ya sabes como es de gruñón tu padre-le sonrió a su hijo-anda no pasa nada- tranquilizó a los dos peligrises.

Y de nuevo llegaron a la carretera que en esas fechas del año estaba demasiado solitaria, por eso sakumo no quería irse de noche ya que se rumoraba que a estas fechas un grupo de asaltantes se encontraban pero gracias a kami no había sucedido nada hasta que de pronto en una desviación de la carretera se les puso a tras una camioneta negra con las luces en alto- que le pasa a ese sujeto-noto que iba demasiada velocidad y les iba pitando-maldición que no puede rebasarme- miro por el retrovisor y reconoció la camioneta- no puede ser- se alarmo-akane, kakashi pónganse los cinturones de seguridad

Que sucede- akane un poco alarmada-miro asía atrás- pero que le pasa a este imbécil- no le dio tiempo de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad ya que al momento de intentar ponérselo la camioneta negra les dio un golpe que los sacudió.

Maldición-sakumo acelero pero a un así la camioneta les seguía envistiéndolos por un momento asiendo que el carro se val ansiara- agárrense fuerte- no era muy común en el tomar velocidad pero tubo que ir a mas de 140 km pero de nuevo no fue suficiente la camioneta se igualaba, antes de llegar a la curva del diablo se paso al otro lado del carril la camioneta negra-ahora que intenta hacer- no le dio oportunidad a sakumo en evadirla cuando de repente le dio un golpe del lado derecho haciendo que perdiera el control del automóvil , intento frenar pero fue demasiado tarde al ver que ya estaban en la curva y fue ahí que el automóvil se fue directo al barranco haciendo que callera y se des volcará en ese momento, kakashi que había que se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad a tiempo quedara inconsciente.

En la ciudad se encontraba tusnade en el departamento preocupada- que les habrá pasado-tenia un mal presentimiento- ya es demasiado tarde pára que no haya llegado.

No te preocupes mujer-suspiro- tal vez al entrar a la ciudad hay un poco de trafico-intento tranquilizarla-anda mujer hazte un te de tila para que se te calmen los nervios-sonrió.

Antes de llegar a la cocina tsuande escucho el teléfono y se fue a contestarlo-si diga- se quedo petrificada- no puede ser eso- giro a donde estaba su esposo- vamos para haya-estaba totalmente nerviosos a- los señores hatake tuvieron un accidente- tomo su abrigo junto con jiraiya y se fueron al hospital de konoha- señorita – le hablo a una de las enfermeras-nos acaban de informar que la familia hatake se encuentra aquí.

Permítanme un momento- se alejó la enfermera de ahí

Maldición que no nos pueden decir- no podía creerlo- que sucede

Una doctora de mediana edad se acercó- que tal soy la doctora chiyo- saludo cortésmente- ustedes son familiares me imagino- tsuande se le quedo mirando molesta y jiraiya afirmo que eran familiares- entiendo-suspiro la doctora nerviosa ya que ella sabia de quien se trataban- lo siento mucho pero el señor y señora hatake murieron en el accidente pero…

-Que- para tsuande sele vino el mundo encima al escuchar la mala noticia- eso no puede ser debe de ser un error verdad-giro a donde estaba su esposo- si es un error no eso no puede ser-se abrazó a jiraiya y se soltó a llorar.

-Doctora chiyo-jiriaya con todas su fuerza tomo el control- y el joven kakashi no ha dicho nada de el- se dio cuenta que se refería solo a sus padres y de él no les había dicho nada.

El muchacho sobre vivió pero- suspiro-les voy a ser franca sufrió un fuerte golpe en el a cabeza que ocasiono que su cerebro se inflamara por el cual tuvimos que inducirlo a un coma para poder estabilizarlo-

-No puede ser eso- jiriaya se alegró pero se preocupo- pero que consecuencias hay en eso…- no era una buena noticia que digamos.

-Tenemos que esperar a que se desinflame su cerebro y ahí es cuando nos daremos cuenta de las secuelas que tendría el joven-suspiro

En cuento tiempo lo vana despertar- se le quedo mirando

La verdad es que no le sabría decir con exactitud cuando lo podremos despertar- hizo una pausa-eso depende de su cerebro que tan rápido desinflame eso puede ser días semanas pero de igual forma les comento que nosotros le inducimos el coma pero igual dependiendo de las lesiones del cerebro podría que dar en coma por mucho tiempo- al terminar de explicarles de como tendrían que llevar el papeleo se retiro de ahí para dejarlo que se desahogaran y empezar a tramitar los papeles que eran necesario y jiraiya fu3 ahí cuando se tubo que hacer una junta de emergencia para poder hacerse cargo de kakashi legalmente.

-Fin del flas back-

Jiriaya miro a su esposa-Que sucede tsuande- se preocupo al verla callada-

-No pasa nada jiriaya- miro a su esposos- solo recode aquel día-jiriaya la abrazo- no quiero que de nuevo sucede…

-No te preocupes mujer todo va a estar bien-medio sonrio- ademas el joven kakashi es fuerte y no creo que sean malas noticias.

Eso no lo sabes jiriaya- suspiro- no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo, que es lo que hicieron para que las cosas se repitan de nuevo-jiraiya se le quedo mirando- es que la señorita que hablo dijo que el accidente se produjo en la curva del diablo- jiriya se tenso al pensar que kakashi de nuevo recayera en un coma- es ahí donde empezó todo- tsuande se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital y fueron atendidos de inmediato por una enfermera- permítanme un momento le voy hablar ala doctora- se retiro la enfermera-

-Que sucede-obito llego después de ellos- como esta kakashi- se quedo preocupado al ver a tsuande.

que tal- de nuevo estaba ahí chiyo- no se preocupe tsuande, jiriaya- miro a los demás- el joven kakashi esta estable- al escuchar esas palabras tusunade pudo respirar de nuevo- solo sufrió una torcedura de la mano izquierda que en una semana de reposo estará bien-sonrió- si que el joven kakashi tiene mucha suerte-sonrió- estuvo a un milímetro de caerse por el precipicio pero gracias a su destreza pudo controlar el automóvil- hizo una pausa-pero antes que entren déjeme decirles que tendrán que pagar una multa que se ha ganado-señalo a donde estaban lo oficiales-venia en estado de ebriedad así que será mejor que le hable a un abogado para que arregle todo el papeleo.

-No se preocupe-obito fue el que hablo-yo me encargo de ellos- sin ningún problema se dirigió con los oficiales – buen día señores- saludo amablemente- sol uchiha óbito el abogado del señor hatake- al escuchar el apellido de este3 los oficiales se tensaron pero fueron relajándose al ver lo accesible que estaba obito- de acuerdo señores entonces la multa será de 500,000-suspiro-esta bien si no hay problema pueden acompañarme al banco y ahí ir ala comisaria para pagar-sonrió amablemente y se fue con ellos.

En la sala de espera se encontraban esperando cuando les indicaran e que momento podían pasar a ver a kakashi- voy hablarle a naruto para ver si sakura se a reportado- se fue avisarle a su hijo para así de poco momento regreso-que sucede- vio que yamato y jiriya se habían levantado.

-Ya podemos pasara ver a kakashi-jiriya un poco preocupado-así que vamos mujer.

Tusande ni dos veces le dijeron cuando entro hecha una fiera al cuarto privado que le habían dado al peligris-kakashi hatake- se acercó directo al y sin darle una oportunidad en reaccionar le dio una tremenda cachetada-eres un imbécil como has 'podido hacer semejante barbaridad que acaso eres una adolecente para ir en esto de ebriedad conduciendo-suspiro-por dios hombre eres ya un adulto.

Kakashi a un adolorido la miro molesto-maldición tsuande ya te eh dicho que tu no eres mi madre para que trates así-tsuande se alejó de el- o perdón yo- se arrepintió al mirar a tsuande que se salió de ahí- es que no es un buen momento para sus reclamos.

Entiendo joven kakashi-un poco molesto jiriaya se dirigió a el-pero creo que es necesario que hablemos acerca de sakura

Kakashi se tenso- de esa no quiero hablar- desvió la mirada para que no lo vieran que estaba destrozado- necesito hablar con mandara para que invalide el poder que le eh otorgado a esa…- no podía controlar su ira- yamato localiza a obito y has que se realice una junta de emergencia necesito adelantarme antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Yamato demasiado molesto se dirigio- maldicion kakashi no pensé que fueras un idiota- el peligrs se le quedo mirando- y te dejaras engañar tan fácilmente- se burlo de el-

Jiriaya non dejo que continuara – joven yamato no siga por favor-suspiro-haga lo que le acaba de decir- el moreno no le quedo de otra que salir de la habitación- alguna otra cosa mas joven kakashi-estaba desilusionado el- ya que no quiere otra cosa solo me queda decirle que esa como le dice es inocente –kakashi lo miro con burla-creo que antes de juzgar debería de investigar antes de hacer una estupidez- salió de la habitación molesto.

Kakashi se quedo pensativo- no puede ser eso posible- era mas que claro lo que había visto así que sin ninguna importancia serró los ojos para descansar por un momento.

En otro lado de la ciudad sakura fue recobrando el conocimiento-¿que me paso?- a un seguía a aturdida- ¿donde estoy?- empezó a mirar por todos lados y fue reconociendo a donde estaba- tu…- se quedo mirando a la persona que había entrando a la habitación….


	18. Chapter 18

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores de nuevo por aquí actualizando una vez mas esta historia que cada vez las cosas se van empeorando y todo queda en suspenso… gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios que me han dejado…cuídense mucho y no me maten por dejarlas en suspenso en cada capitulo

CAPITULO 18 ARREPENTIMIENTO, TODO SE EMPEORA

En otro lado de la ciudad sakura fue recobrando el conocimiento-¿que me paso?- a un seguía a aturdida- ¿donde estoy?- empezó a mirar por todos lados y fue reconociendo a donde estaba- tu…- se quedo mirando a la persona que había entrando a la habitación….

-¡Hija mía!- se acercó a la pelirosa-pero que es esa manera de recibir a tu querido tío- se le quedo mirando- no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de lo que te hice- se acercó asía la cama-perdóname hija por favor- se arrodillo ante la cama y empezó a llorar…

-¡Tío!- sorprendida sakura se levanto de la cama- por favor levántese- estaba mas que apenada- no puedo perdonarlo en estos momentos ya que si no hubiera sido por kakashi no se a donde abría parado- se entristeció al recordar al peligirs-pero no se preocupe no le guardo ningún rencor-medio sonrió

Orochimaru complacido al ver como engañaba nuevamente a su sobrina sonrió- por dios hija mía me complace saber que no me odias-suspiro-pero me tiene preocupado al saber que tu y ese miserable de kakashi hatake te has unido a el- sakura se le quedo mirando sorprendida- a un que no lo creas hija a pesar de todo lo que sucedió siempre te eh observado y eh querido acercarme a ti para advertirte que habías caído en malas manos-fingió estar arrepentido- no sé que vamos hacer para recuperar todo lo que es tuyo por nacimiento.

-Tío- sakura sin entender que hablaba lo interrumpe- no entiendo a que se refiere- se le quedo mirando- que tengo que recuperar- un poco confundida pero no tardo en entender- s es acerca de la herencia de mi padre no se debe de preocupar y que todo esta a mi nombre- en ese momento se tenso al pensar que podía volver a hospital y poder trabajar ahí hasta que naciera su bebe "pero no puede ser eso kakasi me encontraría y me" se entristeció al recordar todo lo que le había gritado el epligris-

-Por dios sakura- un poco sobre saltado se refiero- eso es imposible que ese miserable te haya dejado las cosas así como si anda por favor no seas tan ingenua- estaba molesto- que es lo que te dijo que tus padres les dejaron por voluntad propia las empresas por dios hija eso es imposible-suspiro- que ingenua eres pero para eso yo estoy aquí para decirte la verdad- se quedo mirando por un momento- hatake se acercó a ti para poder recuperar lo que era de él y también lo que es tuyo por que estaba mas que predestinado que ustedes se casaran para poder formar una alianza y ser uno de los mas poderosos imperios-sakura confundida se le quedo mirando- vaya no te dijo nada del testamento verdad.

-Bueno si me dijo del testamento de mis padres- se e quedo mirando- a eso se refiere e verdad

Sonrió orochimaru al ver que el peligris no le había dicho toda la verdad- si así es pero no te enseño su testamento de el verdad- sintió curiosidad-pues déjame d3ecirte que tu querido esposo se caso contigo no para protegerte como te había dicho si no lo hiso por conveniencia propia y sabes por que- suspiro-en una de las clausulas del testamento de sakumo menciona que tendrá que casarse con sakura haruno antes que cumpla la mayoría de edad para así poder heredar las empresas hatake ya que estas las habían dejado a cargo de los socios de estos y uno de ellos era tu padre sakura que había estado de acuerdo y por esa razón las habían dejado a nombre de los hatakes los hospitales pero si en caso que no se formara una unión las empresas haruno disolverían todo cualquier unión y así podrían competir con ellas-sakura quedo impactada- es mas que claro que nuestros hospitales están en ventaja que las empresas hatake que tan solo tienen pocas farmacéuticas en el país por esa razón kakashi al proteger su patrimonio se caso contigo…-fingió estar apenado- para recuperar sus empresas de él y así asegurarse que tus empresas no fueran un problema a futuro…

-¡Noooo! eso no puede ser posible- se puso como histérica sakura- eso es mentira tuya tío no eso no-se soltó a llorar- el me…-se quedo callada al reconocer que todo podía ser verdad al recordar aquel día que fueron con los abogados para pasar todo a su nombre pero de igual forma kakashi no había dicho que todo lo del era de ella- no eso cierto- se le quedo mirando a su tío- por favor déjeme sola- no quería ver a nadie

-Esta bien hija- se acercó a ella- no te preocupes ya tengo yo todo resuelto-suspiro-no te preocupes vamos a recuperar lo que es tuyo-salió sonriendo victorioso-pobre ilusa- suspiro-

-Vaya padre si que eres buen actor-la pelirroja se acercó- y bueno que vamos hacer con ella si no quiere firmar

-No te preocupes Karin- suspiro- esta firma ya sea viva o muerta pero- se quedo pensativa- es tan ingenua que va a firmar-sonrió-así que por favor pórtate bien con ella para que vuelva a confiar de nosotros- se aleo con su hija dejando a sakura sola.

Sakura estaba totalmente destrozada al saberlo lo que en realidad era el peligris- por que- su corazón empezaba a romperse en mil pedazos al ver su triste realidad que tan solo la habían utilizado- y todo por el maldito dinero- estaba mas que dolida estaba furiosa por todo lo que ella estaba pagando pero no iba a permitir que su hijo no iba a sufrir – no mi bebe no-se agarró su vientre- yo voy a protegerte y nadie ni nadie va hacerte daño- juro ante su hijo que lucharía por lo que era de ella y si era necesario hacer lo que sea lo aria y no se acobardaría de nada.

Ya había pasado una semana de la desaparición de sakura y tsuande se encontraba desconsolada y un jiraiya molesto al ver la actitud en la que había regresado el peligris sin dejar que nadie hablara con él había optado por encerarse en su despacho-maldición- naruto cada día intentaba hablar con el pero este no lo dejaba pasar- que voy hacer- estaba totalmente decidido en hablar con el fuera como fuera- será necesario pedirle ayuda a óbito-era su única opción así que decidió ir hablar con el.

-Señor hatake-tsuande entraba al despacho solo si era necesario pero por si ella fuera no volvería a dirigirle la palabra al peligris- le hablan por teléfono.

-Gracias tssunade- se sentía un poco raro al ver como se dirigía la rubia pero era mejor por el momento mantener las cosas- diga- contesto la llamada tranquilamente pero su paciencia fue esfumándose al escuchar el nombre de sakura de nuevo- maldición que es lo que quiere esa arpía-empezó a reír histérico- así pues dígale a esa que de mi no tendrá ni un maldito peso-colgó el teléfono y se levanto de la silla y salió del despacho echando chispas.

Joven hatake a donde va- jiriaya se acercó- quiere que lo lleve.

-No jiraiya- miro a donde esta la rubia- tsuande ya no deberías de llorar por esa arrastrada ya que a dado la cara después de una semana-rio sínicamente al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia- si así como me escuchas tu quería sakura a regresado, pero ni que se crea que tendré compasión sobre de ella y le daré lo que es mio- suspiro- así que si quiere guerra la tendrá- al decir eso salió del departamento para dirigirse a los despachos huchiga, que no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar- buenos días señorita podría decirle a mandara que necesito hablar con el por favor- la secretaria al reconocer al preligris inmediatamente se levanto de su silla y entro al despacho para así regresar de nuevo eh indicarle que podía pasar- gracias- entro y saludo amablemente al moreno-mandara que tal eh venido a verte urgentemente para que me digas si ya procedió la separación de los vienes

-Que tal kakashi- suspiro-no te preocupes en eso estamos solo falta encontrar a sakura y así poder proceder la separación- medio sonrió.

-No te preocupes de encontrar a esa miserable-alzo la ceja- ya a regresado- mandara se sorprendió- pero la muy ingenua quiere pelear-sonrió burlonamente- por eso necesito que vayas tu o óbito a los juzgados conmigo ya que me han informado que se ha solicitado una anulación de nuestro matrimonio.

Kakashi –mandara quería hacerlo reaccionar- estas seguro que quieres hacer eso- no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo el peligris.

Mandara por favor no me lo tomes a mal pero concéntrate en lo que yo quiero-intento no ser grocero-asi que dime tu vendrás o esta óbito-

No le quedo de otra a mandara que aceptar-no te preocupes a las 3 no tengo ninguna cita así podre acompañarte-suspiro- nos vemos en los juzgados-se retiro kakashi dejando a un mandara confundido- no puede ser.

Óbito entro- que sucede padre- se acercó cautelosamente-que es lo que ha venido kakashi a verte- estaba demasiado molesto con su amigo peligris al alejarse de el- no puedo creer-se quedo sorprendido al escuchar que sakura aparecía nuevamente- padre déjame ir contigo por que conociendo a kakashi es capas de...- suspiro- solo te pido autorización si es necesario ayudar a sakura no te molestes.

No te preocupes hijo-suspiro- puedes ayudar a sakura en cualquier cosa-estaba preocupado- yo me encargare de kakashi si se pone histérico-sonrió-anda alístate y si puedes llega antes a los juzgados.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente y cada uno se fue preparando mas en especial sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa pero a un así se dio valor por luchas por su pequeño y se fue acompañada de su tío a los juzgados, que al encontrar se encontró con tsuande- sakura-se fue directo abrazarla- estas bien pequeña –miro a orochuimaru- y que demonios hace este aquí- lo miro furiosa.

-No se preocupe tsuande el viene conmigo- suspiro- perdón por haberme ido así pero no quiero que mi…- se quedo callada al ver entrar a kakashi con mandara –será mejor que la deje- lo miro resentida al peligris- la veré después.

-Hija-se preocupo tsuande mas al ver con quien venia acompañada- eso no e huele bien jiraiya- miro a su esposo- pero este idiota que le pasa-se puso furiosa al ver entrar a kakshi triunfante.

Al llegar al juzgado cada uno de los abogados se dirigieron al juez-buenas tardes su señoría mi nombre es kabuto y vengo representando a la señorita haruno-miro a su alrededor y no le sorprendió que kakashi se encontrara con mandara uchiha.

-Su señoría- mandara se acercó- vengo en representación del señor hatake- seguro como siempre- así que vengo a proponerle al abogado de la señorita haruno que solo pensamos darle lo que le corresponde a su herencia.

-Creo que no será posible eso abogado-kabuto interrumpió- ya que mi clienta esta casado con el señor hatake así que si nos vamos por la ley le corresponde un parte de los bien3e3s del señor hatake –alzo la ceja-no creo que haya alguna objeción ya que tengo entendido que no hubo un contrato prenupcial a donde se le indique lo que es para la señorita haruno así que en mi demanda estamos pidiendo la mitad de los bienes de kakashi hatake.

-Jajajaja- el eplugris empezó a reír sínicamente- tu miserable crees que te vas a quedar con mis bienes pues estas muy equivocada sakura- alzo la ceja- ni tu ni tu miserable tío podrán tocar lo que es mio- los miro furioso-así que...-se callo al sentir el jalón de mandara.

Sakura se pasmo al escuchar como le hablaba el epligris- su señorita- se levanto con toda las fuerzas que pudo- creo que mi abogado a exagerado un poco ya que yo solo estoy aquí solo para anular mi matrimonio-suspiro- no pienso pelearle nada de el- los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos- así que dígame que tengo que hacer para dejar esto por finalizado.

-Hay por favor- kakashi se dirigió a ella- no te quieras hacer la martíl sakura que nadie te va a creer-miro a su alrededor-así que de una vez pon la suma o que es lo que quieres tu y tú tío para que se larguen de mi vida.

Sakura no pudo contener las lagrimas- yo me retiro- se fue sin despedirse dejando todos atrás salió de los juzgados sin un rumbo fijo solo camino.

Dejando a tras a un orochimaru furioso- su señorita seria necesario que nos de un receso-kabuto se dirigió- para arreglar esta situación.

El juez se les quedo mirando ambas partes- no se para que requiere mas tiempo licencia kabuto creo que su cliente acaba de decidir lo que ella quiere-suspiro-pero esta bien les daré un plazo de 24 hrs para aclarar esta situación-se retiro el juez y cada quien partió.

-Orochimaru-el peligris se acercó- mejor vete dando por vencido- sonrió sínicamente- por que no creo que vayas a vencer-suspiro-así que digamos tal vez te daré lo que le corresponde a tu sobrinita.

-Jajaja-orochimaru rio sínicamente- hay perdón kakashi pero déjame informarte que el que se debería de preocupar eres tu ya que sakura sabe acerca del testamento que dejaron tus padres junto con mi querido hermanito- el peligris se tenso- así que si ustedes están casados creo que estamos hablando que igual mi querida sobrinita es dueña de tus empresas no-sonrío sínicamente-creo mandara que debes ir preparando por que esto no acaba-suspiro- ya convenceré a sakura de que es una idiotez lo que esta haciendo-se alejó de ahí.

-Maldición- se puso totalmente pálido kakashi- se me había olvidado ese acuerdo-miro a mandara-tenemos que solucionar esto-se preocupo al recordar el testamento que había dejado su padre.

Kakashi pero de que te preocupas-miro mandara al peligirs-si sakura lo a dicho que ella no tiene ningún interés sobre el dinero.

Hay por favor mandara- el peligirs lo miro-crees que esa se va quedar con las manos vacías y mas ahora que sabe el motivo por el cual me interesaba casarme con ell…- se quedo helado al entender que sakura se había enterado el cual uno de sus motivos de casarse inmediato con ella había sido por el testamento y para protegerla de orochimaru, pero eso que importaba si esa era una embustera, pero ¿porqué se sentía así de mal?- no sé que tengas que hacer mandara pero necesito que solucionemos esto- se dio la media vuelta y se fue al departamento para irse a encerrar a su despacho como lo había estado haciendo toda la semana , ahí era la única manera desahogar su pena con un poco de wiski.

Las horas transcurrieron y sakura se había percatad que ya era demasiado tarde así que decidió regresar a la casa de su tío, que por el momento había aceptado quedarse con el mientras resolvía la anulación de su matrimonio y así irse lejos y así alejar todos los problemas de su bebe que no quería que se enterara kakashi –no el jamás sabrá de ti mi vida-se agarró el estomago- será mejor que me apure si no- camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la casa de su tío, abrió la puerta y entro-tío ya llegu…- no alcanzo a cerrar la puerta cuando sintió como la tomaban del brazo y la empujaban asía el sillón-¿pero que sucede?

-Tu maldita idiota, como es que se te a ocurrido decir que no te interesa el dinero- le dio una tremenda cachetada- pero ni creas sakura que esto se va a quedar así –suspiro-así que de una vez vete metiendo a la idea de que ese dinero será mio….

-Tío por favor suélteme- intento zafarse- ya le dije que yo no quiere ese dinero no me interesa- le grito a orochimaru-así que suélteme y déjeme ir- quiera zafarse y Salir de ahí por que no quería que le pasara algo a su bebe-por favor….

-No sakura- la jalo del brazo y la azoto en contra del suelo-la única manera que te deje libre es que me firmes este documento donde me das plena autorización de manejar todas las acciones que te dejaron tus padres y bueno –sonrió- ya me arreglare para quedarme las de hatake…

-Que- se le quedo mirando y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta la maldad que tenia su tío-no pienso firmar nada- se negó en absoluto-será mejor que me deje-intento ser fuerte pero se moría d e miedo

-Ya veras- de nuevo la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a donde estaba el sota- te quedas aquí hasta que no firmes el documento- la empujo sin consideración- idiota-cerro la puerta con llave- Karin-llamo a la pelirroja- sakura se quedara ahí-suspiro-esa se quedara sin comer hasta que me firme el documento ya sea viva o moribunda lo ara- salió de la casa y Sakura quedo totalmente inconsciente después de haberse caído de las escaleras que daban asía el sótano que se encontraba en malas condiciones

La noche llego y kakashi a un seguía metido en el despacho sin dar señales de vida- no puede ser esto-tsuande caminaba de un lado a otro- yo tengo que hablar con el jiriaya y no se como voy hacer que me escuche-estaba preocupada por sakura-él debe de enterarse que esta embarazada y corre peligro- tenia un mal presentimiento- ya estuvo yo iré hablar con el- tsuande decidida entro al despacho sin tocar-kakashi hatake necesito hablar contigo.

-Pero que demonios- no se encontraba en buen estado que digamos se giro demasiado molesto- como entras así a mi despa-cho- intento levantarse pero no pudo- sal-de –aq-ui – señalo la puerta

Maldición hatake mira como estas- tsuande lo miro furiosa- no puede ser posible esto-suspiro-pero a mi que me importa yo solo eh venido a decirte que sakura corre un gran peligro al estar en el lado de orochimaru- el pelirgirs rio- por dios hombre es que no te das cuenta que lo que viste fue pura mentira- se quedo callada pero se acercó con precaución- por favor traílla de nuevo aquí y resuelvan esto juntos es que no ves que orochimaru le puede hacer daño

Kakashi empezó a reír-a mi que me importa lo que haga con esa-suspiro- lo que a mi me interesa es que no se queden con mi empresa eso es lo que me importa.

-Por dios kakashi-intento hacerlo reaccionar por las buenas pero al ver que no lo iba a sacar de su necedad decidió hablar- esta bien no lo hagas por ella pero hazlo por el hijo que espera sakura de ti.

-Que- kakashi sintió como se fueron pasando los efectos del alcohol en ese momento cuando escuchaba que sakura tendría un hijo de el- un hijo- se alegró por dentro al escuchar esa buena noticia pero no duro mucho al recordar lo sucedido- por favor tsuande de seguro ese no es mi hijo-la miro furioso- que la ayuda sasuke que me imagino que ese debe de ser el padre.

-Kakashi-tsuande se quedo sorprendida-no puedo creer lo idiota que eres.

-Por favor tsuande –suspiro-creo que seria mas idiota si me creyera que ese hijo es mio-se burlo-bueno si no deseas decirme algo importante retírate.

Naruto que había permanecido afuera se desespero y encontró como demonio directo así kakashi lo tomo del saco y empezó a zangolotearlo-eres un idiota hermano- empezó a sollozar-sakura es inocente yo lo vi todo-empezó a gritarle todo lo que había visto- el la beso-miro a kakashi-mi hermana es inocente le tendieron una trampa el imbécil de sasuke.

¡Naruto!-kakashi se sorprendió al ver en el estado que estaba el rubio-tal vez viste mal- a un se reusaba a ver la verdad- los hechos que yo vi son mas que claro-el rubio lo miro tristemente.

Kakashi- sollozaba- por que no me crees que sakura es inocente…

Kakashi intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer-kakashi-el peligris giro asía la voz- lo que dice naruto es verdad-se acercó asía el escritorio con algo de miedo- yo- agacho la mirada- planee que sasuke vinera al departamento cuando nadie estuviera y así el la besara en cuanto yo le llamara y le dijera que estabas subiendo al departamento – miro al peligris- sakura es inocente.

El peligris se quedo helado al escuchar lo que le decía su amiga- Rin- se levanto furioso y se dirigió a ella- pero como has podido de hacer semejante bajeza-la tomo del brazo- que no pensaste en las consecuencias maldita sea rin- le apretó del brazo- eres un idiota pero esto no se va a quedar así…

-¡KAKASHI NOOOO…..! tsunade jiraiya y naruto gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya basta kakashi- se escucho entre lo gritos ala voz de óbito- ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Rin-el peligris la soltó- no es el momento para que sigas haciendo estupideces-suspiro-ahora que ya sabes que sakura es inocente ponte haber como le haces para remediar el problema-tomo de la mano a rin-ven será mejor que dejemos a este idiota solo-medio sonrió y salió junto con rin que estaba llorando.

-Yo-kakashi se les quedo mirando arrepentido-déjenme solo por favor- se dejo caer en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de él y miro como todo mundo lo dejaba solo- ¿que hice?- en ese momento se siento como basura al darse cuenta que sakura era inocente y por su maldito orgullo de hombre no la había dejado defenderse y para colmo el solo había hecho que su vida corriera peligro – ¿que voy hacer?- estaba mas que claro que no podía ir tras de ella ya que se encontraba por medio orochimaru y como se lo había dicho hoy en los juzgados l muy desgraciado había ocupado su as en la manga, eso significaba que sakura en estos momento sabia uno de los motivos por el cual se había casado así que iba hacer ahora solo le quedaba mandar a investigar si sakura estaba bien y su bebe- voy hacer padre-por un momento vio una esperanza en poder recuperarla pero no era momento de alegraese3 si no ponerse en marcha, así que se levanto y llamo a yamato- amigo mio necesito que investigues donde esta sakura-

-y para ¿que quieres saber a donde esta?-el moreno un podo desconfiado- si no te interesa o que quieres vengarte de ella por que si es eso kakashi me olvidare de que eres mía migo y voy a protegerle.

-No ter aceleres yamato-suspiro- no quiero hacerle ningún daño al contrario me eh dado cuenta que soy imbécil al haberla tratado de esa manera así que necesito saber si donde esta en la casa de orochimaru no corre peligro- eso le tenia preocupado- no quiero que a ella y a mi hijo les suceda algo- no eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Vaya amigo- se sorprendió yamato- no te preocupes de inmediato le hablare a sai para que vaya haber- era el único que no conocía yamato- te tendré informado.

-Gracias amigo-colgó el teléfono- tengo que recuperarla- se quedo un rato sentado mirando por la ventana, pero no podía estar tranquilo ya que tenia un mal presentimiento.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola mis jóvenes lectores no tengo palabras para disculparme con ustedes eh recibido muchos correos diciéndome que la continúe mi historia y les eh quedado muy mal pero este tiempo para mí a sido de mucho cambios unos buenos y otros malos pero en estos días entre de nuevo a este sitio y dije por kami ya me pase al dejarlos a medias de mi historia y si que esta genial a un que no soy una buena escritora lo hago con mucho cariño asi que discúlpenme no les prometo k día subiré más capítulos pero si les digo es que ya no pienso dejarlos asi cuídense mucho y gracias por todos los que me mandaron correo y los que pusieron esta historia como favorita cuídense

CAPITULO 19 SAKURA EN PELIGRO

Las cosas conforme iba pasando el tiempo empezaban a empeorarse para sakura que fue recuperando la conciencia poco a poco después de un rato, intento moverse pero le vino un fuerte dolor en el vientre-hay nooo- como pudo se levantó un poco y noto que en el pantalón había una mancha de sangre- mi bebe- se asustó al pensar que podía perder a su hijo por la fuerte caída- por favor déjeme salir-grito y nadie respondía- por favor ayúdenme- no intento pararse ya que podía ser peligroso para su bebe y se quedó quieta por unos momentos-tío por favor le firmo lo que quiera pero déjeme irme.

No tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta-vaya sakura así que ya reaccionaste-bajo las escaleras- escuche bien y decías que ibas a firmar- se acercó sonriendo-

-Si, tío le firmo lo que quiera pero déjeme ir- estaba asustada- a un hospital por favor- se le salieron unas lágrimas-no quiero perder a mi hijo

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió-vaya vaya-sonrió- esto me puede servir- se dio la media vuelta dejando a sakura tirada-karin ven para acá-le grito a la peliroja

-¿Que pasa padre?-llego a donde estaba- que acaso ya conseguiste la firma-lo miro burlonamente.

Si ya la conseguí pero de igual forma eh conseguido algo mejor-sonrió-donde hatake no se negara a lo que le pida-suspiro-necesito que revises a sakura y le des lo necesario para que no pierde al bastardo de su hijo.

Que- la peliroja se sorprendió-sakura está embarazada- se preocupó un poco-pero yo no soy médico para revisarla.

Hay por dios karin- se molestó- que no estas estudiando para doctora o que acaso te haces –la miro- anda has lo necesario para que no le vaya a pasar nada- regreso de nuevo a donde estaba sakura-anda firma y te dejare ir- le acercó los documentos.

Si- con dificultad agarro los papeles y los firmo sin leer- ya están ahora déjame ir- lo miro

Gracias querida- sonrió-ahora tu karin encárgate de ella- salió de ahí sin importarle nada.

¡TIOOOO…!- se le salieron las lágrimas-déjeme ir por favor- miro a su prima-karin por favor tengo que ir a un hospital estoy sangrando –

-Haber déjame ver sakura- empezó a examinarla y de inmediato se dio cuenta que si no era atendida por un médico lo más pronto posible si no podía perder a la criatura pero de igual forma ella corría peligro- no hay ningún problema-le hablo con indiferencia- será mejor que te levantes y te recuestes- la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo asía donde estaba un sillón-quédate quieta en lo que llega mi padr3e-salio de ahí lo más pronto posible

-Karin por favor- empezaba a debilitarse sakura-déjenme ir-de nuevo se fue desmayando pero antes grito el nombre del peligris-kakashi….

-Padre-karin fue a donde estaba su padre-acaso te has vuelto loco o que te pasa- no entendía a su padre-sakura está muy grave mejor déjala ir y huyamos con el dinero de ella- quería hacer reaccionar a su padre-además con eso nos al cansaria

-No seas idiota karin-la miro furiosa- es muy poco ese dinero-era demasiado ambicioso- tengo que apoderarme también de lo de los hatakes y así seriamos poderosos- sonrio-asi que no te metas y a tiende a tu primita.

-Padre por favor sakura puede morir- estaba preocupada- déjala ya- a pesar de como la había tratado en el pasado Karin le tenía cariño, a un que ella no quisiera admitirlo pero siempre le había tenido celos.

-Maldita sea karin-se acercó para abofetearla- te encargaras de ella-medio sonrió- no la dejes morir en lo que yo arreglo todo los documentos posibles-se dio la media vuelta dejando a karin tirada en el suelo.

Ya había pasado dos días y kakashi a un no sabía nada de sakura-maldición yamato cómo es posible que no den con este imbécil- miro al castaño- no pudo tragárselo la tierra- caminaba como león enjaulado- usa lo que tengas que usar para localizarla.

-Kakashi tranquilízate-jiriaya intervino-no la encontraremos con esa actitud-suspiro-el joven yamato junto con sai hacen todo lo posible pero no pesamos que orochimaru se fuera a cambiar de casa después de lo sucedido- suspiro- lo único que nos queda es que se presenten hoy a las tres en los juzgados y ahí puedas ver a sakura

-Tienes razón jiraiya- el peligris reflexiono- pero aun así no puedo estar tranquilo- se sentó en el sillón- estas dos noches eh escuchado a sakura que me grita- se llevó las manos asía la cabeza- eh sido un idiota al haberla juzgado de esa manera-

Tsunade iba entrando- para que te arrepientes kakashi ya lo hiciste así que ruega a kami que sakura este sana y salva- estaba demasiada molesta- porque …- se quedó callada al ver como la miraba su esposo- será mejor que se vallan a los juzgados para haber si ven antes a sakura.

Mientras tanto en la casa de orochimaru se encontraba Karin a un más preocupada-sakura ¿cómo te sientes?- la pelirosa apenas si podía abrir los ojos-maldición se va a morir aquí padre- miro de nuevo a su padre -ya tienes todo firmado ahora ya déjala ir a un hospital yo no puedo atenderla- estaba nerviosa- puede morir padre- le remordía la conciencia-mira si quieres yo la llevo y me regreso.

-Ya te dije que no- orochimaru estaba molesto- a un la necesito-suspiro- solo deja que valla a los juzgados y firmado el acuerdo ya veremos si a un está viva la llevaremos a un hospital-salió dejándola tirada a sakura inconsciente.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente para kakashi- no puede ser- miraba a su alrededor por si veía a sakura entrar a los juzgados y no la encontraba- por que tardan tanto- miro entrar a su amigo óbito.

-¿Qué sucede?- como siempre de distraído-no ha llegado sakura-miro a su alrededor y fue ahí cuando vio entrar a orochimaru con su abogado-miren ya llegaron pero- se fijó de nuevo y no vio entrar a la pelirosa- sakura no viene con ellos-miro a kakashi que estaba hecho una furia- tranquilo kakashi vamos a ver qué es lo que esos dos planean

Entraron al juzgado tranquilamente entre comillas ya que kakashi le daban ganas de levantarse de la silla y mandar al diablo a todos y tomar del cuello a orochimaru y molerlo a golpes, pero lástima que no podía hacerlo ya que a estas alturas no le convenía así que tiene que aguantar y solo lo miraba y lanzaba maldiciones mentalmente, con mucha dificultad escucho la audiencia

Óbito se dirigía con respeto a su señoría-disculpen pero mi cliente no acce3de a lo que señor orochimaru quiere-suspiro- por tal razón queremos a la señora sakura haruno que se presente y llegar a un acuerdo con ella para poder darle la parte que le corresponde referente a su herencia y parte de mi cliente- kakashi le había dado consentimiento en darle la parte que le correspondía a su esposa solo a ella.

Kabuto que era el abogado de orochimaru sonrió- disculpe abogado uchiha, pero referente a mi cliente no es necesario que ella se presente ya que la señora sakura le ha firmado un poder a su tío para que el arreglara lo necesario respecto a sus bienes así que su señoría se lo puedo mostrar- se acercó al estrado

El juez miro los papeles-entiendo-suspiro- abogado uchiha no será necesario que la señora sakura se presente ya que esta carta poder la tomo como válida- a un pensativo el juez siguió con la audiencia.

Al no ver ningún acuerdo se dejó la audiencia en un receso concluyendo que se realizaría nuevamente en dos días y dejo claro que para esa fecha ya estuviera por fin resuelto si no el tendría tomar la decisión, sin que nadie pudiera revocarla.

Al salir de los juzgados kakashi no pudo controlarse más y se fue en contra de orochimaru- tu miserable víbora ¿dónde está sakura?- presentía que él le hubiese hecho daño-será mejor que no le hayas hecho nada malo si no.

Orochimaru sonrió- suéltame miserable- se soltó alejándose a una distancia adecuada para poder enfrentar al peligris- será mejor que te controles muchachito si es que quieres que sakura esté bien- lo miro desafiante al ver que el peligris se controlaba- si quieres ver nuevamente a sakura será mejor que accedas a lo que quiero- lo miro cínicamente- y así podrás tenerla nuevamente, claro-hiso una pausa- si ella quiere estar contigo nuevamente después de enterarse de la verdadera razón de la cual tú te has casado con ella- sonrió victorioso

-¿Qué?- se quedó pasmado al escuchar lo que le decía orochimaru- eres un maldito- para el peligris se le vino el mundo en sima al saber que sakura sabia la verdadera razón del por qué se había casado con ella, que claro que eso era desde un principio el asegurar que su empresa no se vinera abajo con la competencia fuerte que tenía los haruno, por eso se había casado. Pero eso había sido desde un principio antes de ver a sakura nuevamente aquel amor que tenía asía ella había renacido al ver aquella niña que se había vuelto una mujer- suéltame óbito

-Ya basta kakashi-el moreno tuvo que intervenir- y tu ¿qué es lo que quieres para que dejes a sakura?- alejo a kakashi y se le enfrento.

-Vaya- se acercó con precaución- así que tú eres el hijo de mandara uchiha-lo miro de arriba abajo- kabuto dale los papeles- le extendió los papeles.

Óbito empezó a leerlos cuidadosamente y se le quedo mirado furioso- eres un miserable- no podía creer que el muy miserable pidiera todo eso- kakashi esto es algo absurdo- le entrego los papeles al peligris.

Kakashi los leyó rápido- eres un maldito miserable- se le fue en contra de el- jamás te daré mi empresa hijo de….- lo tuvo que agarrar óbito para que no se le fuera en sima

-Como quieras hatake- lo miro desafiante- tu sabrás que vale más sakura o tu empresa- se dio la media vuelta- te doy hasta mañana hatake para que me firmes al medio día si no-suspiro-puede que tenga un accidente sakura- se fue burlándose del peligris.

No les quedo de otra que abandonar el juzgado y dirigirse al departamento del peligris que entro hecho una furia- miserable hijo de….- se fue directo a encerrarse a su despacho.

Tsunade se asomó- ahora ¿qué le pasa? a este- se quedó quieta al escuchar que en la oficina cosas que tiraban y maldecían a la vez- yo no pienso ir a limpiar eso.

-No se preocupe tsunade- óbito estaba apenado- será mejor que nadie se hacer que a la oficina por que corre peligro que hatake se desquite de todo el coraje que trae- se llevó a la rubia la cocina para explicarle la situación- así que será mejor dejarlo a solas para que medite y sepa lo que va hacer- se despidió y salió para contarle a su padre lo sucedido.

En el camino obito seguía un preocupado de la actitud de orochimaru sabía que algo ocultaba, pero de igual forma le preocupaba donde estaba sakura- le habrá ¿hecho algo?-se quedó pensando, pero fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos al escuchar su teléfono- hola rin- sonrió al escuchar la voz de ella- ¿Qué sucede?-la escucho angustiada.

-Hola obito-suspiro- ¿qué paso? en la audiencia-estaba preocupada- kakashi ha podido hablar con sakura- lo que más quería era que su hatake se reconciliara con sakura –por favor dime que si- le remordía la conciencia al darse cuenta que había sido una idiota y que por los celos la habían segado para ver la verdad

-No rin, kakashi no ha podido ver a sakura en la audiencia, y eso realmente me tiene preocupado-hizo una pequeña pausa- presiento que orochimaru está ocultando algo.

Rin se quedó callada por un momento-crees que su tío le haya hecho algo malo- le rogaba a kami que no fuera así si no kakashi la iba a matar-obito en verdad lo siento mucho, yo solo quería proteger a kakashi, pero veo que fue todo lo contrario-suspiro- no se en que pueda ayudarlos.

-No lo sé Rin- a un estaba molesta con ella por lo que había hecho- pero si te necesitamos yo te marco- iba a colgar en ese momento pero recordó lo que había dicho rin- no espera creo que si me puedes ayudar en algo.

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte- se entusiasmó un poco.

-Tu habías dicho que habías ido a ver a orochimaru a su casa ¿verdad?- se quedó callado para escuchar lo que le decía rin

-Si así es obito yo fui a ver a orochimaru a su casa- recordó aquel lugar desagradable- que por cierto no vive en un buen lugar que digamos, por esa razón me dio más coraje al ver como Vivian y saber que sakura tenía dinero para sacarlos de esa pobreza

Freno en seco su automóvil- maldición como no se me había ocurrido- se dio de topes al ver que Rin tenía una información valiosa- rin estás en tu casa o ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy en el hospital todavía arreglando unos papeles urgentes- se le vino a la mente que tal vez obito quería verla –

-No te muevas, voy por ti ahora mismo- colgó el teléfono y se puso en marcha , no tardó mucho en llegar al hospital de konohan- que tal ino- saludo a la rubia secretaria y entro sin permiso-Rin es necesario que vengas conmigo para que me digas donde vive exactamente orochimaru-tenía un presentimiento

Rin un poco confundida se le quedo mirando-si no hay problema te acompaño-tomo su bolso y salió junto con obito.

Antes de salir del hospital le llamo al peligris- kakashi tal vez se dónde está sakura?- se le quedo mirando a rin

-Estas seguro de esto Obito-kakashi un poco desconfiado- no quiero que me quites el tiempo ya que estoy dispuesto a firmar lo que quiera orochimaru con tal de tener de vuelta a sakura.

-Si kakashi estoy muy seguro que ella está ahí-, así que será mejor que nos encontremos ahí-le dicto la dirección para que llegaran al mismo tiempo-no vayas hacer ninguna estupidez.

Mientras tanto en la casa de orochimaru se encontraba festejando anticipadamente, porque lo más seguro es que kakashi firmaría los papeles que él quisiera, eso lo convertiría en multimillonario- ¿ahora qué sucede Karin?

-Padre por favor deja a ir a sakura- estaba más que consiente que sakura se iba poniendo cada vez mal y si no era tratada lo más pronto posible podría morir- déjame que yo la deje ahí en la entrada del hospital y me regreso, además ya no te sirve, hatake te va a firmar- se había percatado que su padre estaba brindando de su casi triunfo.

Se quedó pensativo orochimaru y no sabía si dejar libre a sakura o dejarla morir, de todas maneras como decía su hija el ya no la necesitaba en absoluto- no lo sé Karin tal vez me convenga tener a Sakura aquí- sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de su hija, pero realmente que tanto le convenía tener a sakura, más bien todo lo contrario sería un estorbo el quedarse, miro a su hija y viendo lo bien ella sería un estorbo, sería mejor que el huyera – está bien Karin llévate a tu quería prima a un hospital cercano, será mejor que te quedes a su lado-suspiro- no vaya ser la de malas que no la vayan a tender- siguió tomando como si nada.

Karin un poco confundida tomo a sakura con cuidado para llevarla a un hospital cercano-sakura será mejor que me ayudes- no podía sostenerla por completo- anda vamos a llévate a un hospital-miro a su padre que ni volteo a ver lo que estaba sucediendo- no puedo creerlo- no le quedo de otra que con cuidado tomo las llaves del auto y salió con sakura como pudo cargarla ya que estaba empezando a entrar en shock.

Justo cuando karin iba sacando el automóvil llego obito junto con Rin- ahí es- señalo rin la casa y de inmediato bajaron del automóvil, pero se percataron de una peliroja que estaba en un automóvil, y no estaba sola- es sakura- no dudo la castaña en ir asía al automóvil al percatarse que sakura estaba desmayada.

-¿Dónde está?- obito volteaba a para todos lados y vio en dirección a donde se dirigía rin-maldición- también se percató en el estado que se encontraba sakura- ¿pero qué demonios le han hecho?- miro a la pelirroja.

-no le…- karin estaba nerviosa al darse cuenta de quien se trataban pero se quedó totalmente pálida al ver nuevamente al peligris que iba bajando de su automóvil.

En el interior de la casa orochimaru le bajo a la música y se dirigió a la ventana, al ver el alboroto que estaba afuera se quedó helado al ver a hatake bajando del automóvil y dirigiéndose asía donde se encontraba su hija-maldición- no le quedo de otra que salir con cuidado por la puerta trasera que daba hacia el patio, subió la pared que dividía la calle de su casa y sin ningún problema salto la barda y se fu corriendo sin ningún rumbo fijo fue perdiéndose entre las calles.

-No puede ser – Rin de inmediato se dio cuenta del estado de sakura- óbito ayúdame tenemos que llevarnos a sakura de inmediato al hospital- el castaño tomo a sakura con cuidado y la paso a su automóvil.

-¿Qué sucede?- kakashi se acercó de inmediato a donde estaban todo-

-Kakashi tengo que llevar de inmediato a sakura está muy grabe- se fue corriendo asía su automóvil, arranco y se perdieron entre la avenida principal dejando al peligris- adonde vas Karin-reacciono al ver a la pelirroja

-Yo este- se quedó solo mirando a donde estaba su casa

-Ni te preocupes en querer alertar a tu padre-la tomo del brazo-el muy cobarde te ha dejado aquí- mientras iba llegando al domicilio vio a orochimaru escapar como lo quera un vil serpiente-así que tienes dos opciones Karin, vienes conmigo la bueno o a la mala-la miro como si fuera un insecto antes de aplastarla-tú dirás-no le quedó de otra a la pelirroja que subirse en el automóvil de kakashi.

Mientras tanto en el hospital llegaba obito junto con rin y sakura inconsciente y mas pálida- ve obito por una camilla- examino de nuevo a sakura- por favor sakura resiste- su conciencia no la dejaría en paz si muriera.

Obito entro al hospital gritando como loco, dejando medio mundo confundido-que necesita señor-se acercó una enfermera

-No pierda más tiempo y tráigame una camilla traigo a sakura haruno inconsciente-la enfermera salió corriendo por el pasillo para después llegar con una camilla- es por aquí-les señalo a donde estaba su automóvil.

No perdieron mas el tiempo y se llevaron de inmediato a sakura a la sala de urgencias, junto con ella iba rin dando instrucciones y pidiendo que llamaran a la doctora chio.

A los poco minutos llego kakashi junto con karin al hospital, se ahcerco a su amigo- ¿Cómo se encuentra sakura?-estaba demasiado tenso.

-No lo sé kakashi-obito estaba pálido- lo que alcance a escuchar a karin es que sakura está grabe.


	20. Chapter 20

hola mis jovenes lectores de nuevo por aqui estoy como les avia mensionado subiria lo mas pronto posible otro capitulo mas un poco tarde pero subi un nuevo capitulo MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por apoyar mi historia a un k no soy muy buena escribiendo cuidense y gracias por sus comentarios

CAPITULO 20 TE ODIO

El tiempo fue transcurriendo en el hospital y a un no salía Rin para decirles cómo se encontraba sakura, pero las esperanzas de que todo estaba bien les daba ánimos, a excepción de kakashi que se estaba torturando el mismo al darse cuenta que había sido un completo imbécil al verse dejado llevar por sus celos infantiles, pero como no tenerlos si esa peli rosa se le había metido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón desde aquel día que el la conoció, esa chiquilla grosera y mimada le había quitado el aliento, por eso desde aquel día que murieron sus padres juro protegerla con su vida y ve ahora lo que acaba de suceder por una estupidez ella estaba entre la vida y la muerte pero a un así rezaba a kami para que le diera otra oportunidad de cumplir su promesa pero igual le pedía a kami que no lo odiara al saber sus intenciones de haberse casado con ella, miraba a todos los que estaban ahí y recordó aquella tarde…

FLASH BACK

Era una tarde de domingo donde la familia haruno y hataque se reunía después de una larga semana de trabajo, como disfrutaban aquellas dos familias reunirse

Vaya viejo amigo- sakumo miro a su hijo- no crees que en un futuro nuestros hijo se casaran

Que cosas dices sakumo- sonrió el señor haruno, pero se quedó mirando pensativamente-pero no sería mala idea

Verdad que si – volteo a ver a su amigo-pero que es lo que te sucede roshi- se preocupó al ver a su amigo demasiado pensativo- yo solo estaba bromeando

Tal vez algún día viejo amigo nuestros hijos les convengan estar juntos- sonrió melancólicamente- por el bien de nuestras empresas

Bueno amigo en eso tienes razón- de nuevo miro a su hijo y la pequeña pelirosa- sería una tragedia que nuestras dos empresas en un futuro sean rivales en el mercado

Hola padre- kakashi se quedó confundido al escuchar lo que decían- tío roshi- pero como nunca le gustaba meterse entre platica de sus padres decidió ir a donde estaba su pequeña amiga

No solo por eso amigo-suspiro – será mejor que vallamos a ver a nuestras mujeres si no quieres que vengan por nosotros- sakumo se quedó mirando a su amigo y sabía que algo estaba sucediéndole.

Los dos se retiraron del despacho sin darse cuenta que detrás de la puerta los estaban escuchando

Fin del flash back

No tardó mucho en llegar tsunade y como no era de costumbre miraba a kakashi con demasiado rencor-vaya joven hatake espero que sakura esté bien y…-decidió quedarse callada se retiró del otro lado de urgencias para esperar alguna noticia positiva.

Dentro del quirófano se encontraba rin luchando contra la muerte para que no se llevara a sakura- doctora chiyo no puedo salvar a ninguno de los dos- nada estaba a su favor de poderles salvar la vida pero no se rendía por su amigo, que no le perdonaría jamás por dejarla morir- tengo que solo salvarla a ella-sakura cada vez estaba desangrándose más y como si la muerte quisiera llevársela empezaba a bajarle la presión demasiado.

No Rin debemos de salvarlos a ambos-la doctora chiyo quito a un lado a rin al verla demasiado alterada, tomo las riendas y empezó a dar instrucciones para que llevaran ciertos medicamentos hacía el quirófano y así suministrárselo, esa era la última oportunidad de salvarles la vida.

Pasarían más de dos horas en las que sakura había entrado a quirófano y a un no sabían absolutamente nada. Tsunade caminaba de un lado a otro y mi raba a kakahsi con toda su rabia, obito les preguntaba a las enfermeras junto a naruto que había llegado, jiriaya solo miraba a kakashi y le daba tristeza y a la vez rencor al ver todo esto sucedía por culpa de el .

Kakashi levanto la vista y miro a su amiga que venía directamente asía el - ¿cómo esta ella?-estaba que los nervios se lo comían

No te preocupes kakashi ellos están a salvo- miro a los presentes que ya la estaban rodeando- si quieres pasar a verla te puedo dar permiso unos 15 minutos para que la veas y así estés más tranquilo

Kakashi no entendía lo que le decía rin, bueno si eso de que estaba a salvo pero no sabía a qué se refería a eso de están a salvo, así que solo la miraba –perdón ¿a que te refieres de que están?

Su amiga por un momento lo miro confundida pero no tardo en entender que su viejo amigo no sabia que sakura estaba embarasada- perdon kakashi lo que sucede es que sakura está…

Tsunade con mucho coraje intervino-Ella está embarazada joven hataque –el solo las miro a ambas mujeres y sentía como se le iba el aire al darse cuenta que había sido un imbécil-que tienes que decir, o que ahora vas a decir que no es tuyo-tsunade estaba demasiado furiosa al percatarse de lo pálido que estaba hataque.

Ya Tsunade déjalo en paz- jiraiya su esposo se acercó-creo que no es el momento y el lugar para comportarse así con el joven hataque- el igual estaba enojado con el peligirs pero más prudente al decir las cosas

Kakashi-Rin se acercó a su viejo amigo- si quieres puedes entrar a verla-como un zombi kakashi fue caminando al lado de su amiga no podía pensar no sabia si estar alegre. Molesto con el mismo o triste al saber que sakura lo odiaría pero tal vez él podía explicar el por qué se casó con ella, no todo era verdad de lo que le habían dicho pero aun así tenía miedo- no te preocupes amigo, ella es fuerte y saldrán adelante.

Gracias Rin- entro a la habitación y tan solo verla ahí en la cama su orgullo se le vino abajo se acercó y la miro por un tiempo para después sorprenderse el mismo al sentir como las lágrimas se le escurrían sobre su rostro-vaya ya tenía tanto tiempo que no lloraba, ni el mismo se acordaba de cuándo fue la última vez que lloro- sakura- se inclinó asía ella y le dio un beso en los labios sin imaginar que ella abría los ojos al mismo tiempo que el la besaba.

A un mareada sakura miro al peligris como se le iba acercando a darle un beso, por un momento su mente pareciera que a un no se conectaba pero no tardo en procesar la información que al ver ahí a kakashi trato de empujarlo pero a un no tenía la fuerza necesaria-¡LARGATE DE AQUI, NO QUIERO QUE TE NOS ACERQUE A MI Y A MI…!-de inmediato recordó que estaba a punto de perder a su bebe

No te preocupes nuestro hijo está bien- intento de nuevo acercarse con precaución pero al ver como lo miraba con odio se quedó inmóvil y no supo que hacer hasta que sintió que era empujado por una enfermera que entraba de inmediato al escuchar los gritos de sakura.

NO QUIERO VERTE MAS KAKAHI ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA YA TIENES LO QUE QUERIAS! ¿NO?-lo miraba con odio sin detenerse empezó a insultarlo, lo que más podía pero fue detenida por la enfermera que estaba a su lado-no se preocupe estoy bien-seguía agitada-solo quiero que ese hombre nunca más se acerque

Señor será mejor que salga-la enfermera apenada se acercó asía el- le puede ser daño a la señora.

No se preocupe- miro de nuevo a sakura con tristeza al saber que la había perdido- ya me voy sakura por el momento, pero de una vez te digo que regresare a verte- se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Al llegar a donde estaba los demás solo los miro y salió del hospital ,sin antes dejar muy en claro que tenía un asunto pendiente, se fue directo a su automóvil y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba la prima de sakura-pensé que habías escapado como tu padre Karin- la miro fríamente

No tengo a donde ir- suspiro con nostalgia- como se encuentra mi prima- a pesar de todo si le tenía un aprecio a sakura- y su bebe está bien.

Si están bien los dos- la miro de nuevo y vio que realmente era sincera al preocuparse de su prima- a dónde quieres que te lleve- no tenía sentido tenerla a karin prisionera, porque conociendo a su padre no regresaría a buscarla- a que me has dicho que no tienes a donde ir- no tenía cabeza para pensar- te llevare por el momento a casa de un amigo- se dirigió al norte de la ciudad, no tardó mucho en llegar a una de las zonas residenciales-hola yamato

Kakashi, pero que te paso- se sorprendió al ver a su amigo con cara de haber perdido todo-como esta sakura, obito me dijo que ya la habían encontrado

Ella está bien amigo- miro a donde estaba el automóvil- necesito que me hagas el favor de darle hospedaje a la prima de sakura- cada vez que decía el nombre de su flor de cerezo sentía como alfileres se encajaban en su corazón- no tiene a donde ir- le dio una señal a ala pelirroja- tu sabrás karin si quieres permanecer en mi protección o irte a buscar a tu padre que te ha abandonado.

Yo- estaba apenada- no creo que mi padre me busque-le daba tanta tristeza y rabia a la vez ver que su padre era un miserable, per que sorprendía si él siempre había sido así con su madre que termino suicidándose al sentirse atrapada de su padre, ella que podía esperar del que era su padre nada porque el solo le importaba su propio pellejo-así que.

Entra karin-yamato le dio nostalgia a ver a achica- no te preocupes kakashi ella estará bien-suspiro- y tu ¿estás bien?

No yamato- se dio la vuelta y subió a su automóvil, solo quería estar solo no quería ver a nadie el solo quería lamer sus propias heridas que se había hecho por haber sido un completo idiota al a no ver que sakura le había dicho la verdad, pero que podía ser si los celos lo había cegado y el como un adolecente había caído en un tonto juego, por eso tenia que pensar y ver cómo podía recuperar a sakura por que quisiera ella o no él tenía el derecho de ver a su hijo.

En el hospital todos se quedaron aturdidos al escuchar que rin les había dicho que sakura estaba fuera de peligro pero que se había alterado al ver a kakashi, que lo mejor para ella y él bebe que kakashi no se presentara por el momento hasta que pasara todo el peligro, tsunade fue la primera en entrar al verla al momento que le habían asignado habitación-mi niña linda- abraso fuertemente a sakura.

Tsunade-la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y lloro hasta que no le salió una lagrimas más- porque me hizo esto, yo confiaba en él y ve en que resulto – escuchaba en su mente las palabras que le había dicho su tío- el solo actuó por su propio beneficio dejándome a mí como…- miro a la rubia- lo odio no quiero verlo nunca más en mi vida, no dejes que entre a verme por favor tsuande.

Mi pequeña no te preocupes él se ha ido- le dolía mucho verla así- solo ha dejado instrucciones para cuando te den de alta regreses con nosotros

No puedo tsuande regresar a ese lugar , por el bien de mi hijo será mejor que me vaya lejos de aquí- si eso era lo que tenía que ser por el bien de ella y su hijo-será mejor que hable con obito acerca de mi herencia para ver en cuanto antes pueda cobrarla para poderle dar un vida digna a mi hijo-se sobo el vientre al recordad que ahora tenía que ser fuerte para poder sacar a su hijo adelante, ella no necesitaba de kakashi, que se fuera el infierno si quería pero ella jamás confiaría en él.

Los días pasaron y sakura fue dada de alta, con algo de persuasión de tsuande decidió regresar con ella al departamento que compartía con kakashi- no te preocupes hija el no está ahí-le sonrió amablemente- no quiero que me des un no porque si no te tendré que llevar a rastras al departamento-era difícil de convencer - además ahí te espera naruto mi tonto hijo

Tsunade pero es que- miro a la rubia que la empezaba a mirar furiosamente- está bien por el momento, pero en cuanto hable con Obito tendré que irme- estaba triste, confundida y nerviosa al pensar que él estaba ahí- ya hemos hablado.

Entraron al departamento y su sorpresa fue al ver a sus amigos que estaban esperando con una fiesta de bienvenida-hola sakura- obito y naruto fueron los primeros en salir abrazarla, yamato y sai que eran más reservados la saludaron, su amiga Hinata la recibió alegremente y jiriaya le dio un abrazo tiernamente.

Gracias amigos- no pudo evitar sollozar al ver aquellas personas que realmente la querían- no se hubieran molestado- fingió estar contentan toda la tarde que estuvieron sus amigos, en cuanto el ultimo se marchó ella se fue a la recamara donde compartió con kakashi, pero no pudo entrar ahí, así que le dijo a tsuande que iba a estar en la habitación de invitados, ahí podría estar tranquila un poco y descansar para poder ir a otro día al despacho demandara uchiha, que la había citado para ver lo de su herencia y reclamarla.

Jiraiya estoy preocupada por- a un seguía enojada con kakashi pero, su conciencia no la dejaba empezó al no saber ninguna notica de el- no entiendo que estés tranquilamente como si nada al no saber que ha llamado kakashi.

No te preocupes mujer el está bien- él se había encargado de investigar a donde estaba el y como no era difícil de adivinar llego hasta donde había sido su casa de sus padres, cuando no quería ser encontrado él se iba a refugiarse ahí hasta por muchos días- el está en la casa mayor.

El está...- se precupo al saber que estaba en la casa de sus padres, eso quería decir que estaba totalmente desbastado – no puede ser que todo esto esta pasando por…- no termino de decir cuando esucho que habiran el departamento y entraba kakashi –joven pero que- se acercó a el y se dio cuenta en el estado que benia-jiriaya será mejor que

Kakashi entro tambaleándose- ups creo que llegue en un mal momento no- veo todo el desorden y la cartulina que estaba pegada de bienvenida de sakura-solo eh venido por unas cosas y me voy de mi casa.

Sakura que a un no estaba dormida salió a ver el escándalo que se traían a fuera- pero que está pasando- se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a kakashi y ese rencor que había apaciguado de nuevo floreció al ver lo ahí parado medio borracho-tsuande será mejor que me vaya de aquí- no tena ninguna intención de pelear con él.

Que es tanto el odio que me tienes asía a mí que ni quieres compartir el aire conmigo – se le fue acercando- ¿por qué? Solo si me escucharas cual fue mi motivo para estar a tu lado te darías cuenta que orochimaru no te dijo- se quedó callado al sentir tremenda cachetada que le había puesto sakura

Eres un maldito mentiroso hatauqe- estaba hecha una fiera- ¡TE ODIO! Preferiría mil veces haberme quedado en ese lugar que estar en este momento a tu lado, eres un vil mentiroso y toda vía me preguntas porque no quiero estar en ningún momento a tu lado, por favor. Ya tienes lo que querías no, que tu maldita empresa no fuera al infierno al momento que yo tomara mi herencia ahí esta te has salvado, maldito egoísta, me arrepiento tanto en haber confiado en ti- por más que pudo no aguanto más y empezó a sollozar- lo único bueno que me puedo llevar es a mi hijo es lo único que bueno que ha salido de esta maldita mentira, porque desde ahora en adelante no estaré sola y por el luchare

Sakura no me puedes hacer esto- estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- no me puedes quitarme el derecho de ver a mi hijo.

¿Tu hijo?- se le quedo mirando incrédulamente- quien te a dicho que es tu hijo- no supo cómo tomo valor para seguir hablando- quien no te dice que ese hijo es de otro, como por ejemplo de sasuke- los presentes se quedaron impresionados- será mejor que me vaya de aquí- tomo su bolsa de mano y salió del departamento.

Sakura-tsuande no le quedo de otra que tomar su cartera y salir en busca de sakura- no puedo dejarte ir sola pequeña- la abrazo como una madre- si no quieres estar aquí será mejor que nos vayamos las dos a un hotel- sakura se le quedo mirando-a no a mí no me vas alejar de tu vida hija, porque para mí eres como una hija más y a donde vayas yo iré contigo porque – un poco a apenada la miro- ese pequeño que llevas dentro va a ser mi nieto- las dos mujeres salieron del edificio.

Kakashi se quedó en el departamento impactado, "_no sakura no me puede ser eso_" sus celos de nuevo empezaban a florecer y su mente se perdía en un abismo- joven hatake no le crea eso a sakura ella solo está molesta con usted por esa razón le a dicho esa tontería, yo eh conocido poco a esa pequeña y nunca lo a traicionado

Yo no sé qué pensar jiraiya en este momento- no sabía si creerle a sakura por lo que le había dicho o tener la esperanza que tan solo se lo había dicho porque estaba furiosa con el – yo la amo y me duele al ver que la eh perdido para siempre por ser- tanta era su furia que dio un golpe a la pared- será mejor que me vaya- tomo lo necesario y de nuevo se fue a su único refugio donde se sentía mejor.

Los días pasaron lentamente para sakura a un que quiera odiarlo no podía porque se había enamorado de ese hombre, pero no podía perdonarlo por lo que había hecho con ella al haberle mentido y no haber sido sincero con ella, pero no al contrario se sentía utilizada por el que tan solo le importaba sus millones pues que se lo quedara total ella nunca quiso desde un principio su dinero ella tan solo quería una familia que tanto añoro, solo eso, pero ahora no estaba tan sola estaba con ella tsuande y jiraiya que la estaban apoyando pero no siempre iba a depender de ellos porque les guste o no ellos tenían su vida hecha y no podía hacer que de un día para otro dejaran lo que ya tenían formado, por eso tenían que ser sinceros con ellos y decirles que era mejor que la dejaran ir sola por el camino y que los vería cuando pudiera, que nunca los olvidaría y los tendría en su corazón, si eso era lo mejor porque ella ya tenía que ver pos su bebe que se estaba formando en su vientre, todo estaba decidió , después de escuchar que mandara le había informado que kakashi no tenía ningún problema en darle su herencia, desde un principio él había estipulado que cuando ella quiera podía asumir la presidencia del hospital de konohan y así poder tener acceso a toda su fortuna que se había acumulado con el tiempo- muchas gracias Señor mandara- estaba feliz porque ya podía alejarse de el- solo por ultimo favor quisiera ver si usted me puede ayudar en concluir lo de mi divorcio- suspiro- quiero que le informe a hataque que no tengo ningún intención de que me de la mitad de su dinero, tan solo me conformo que me deje en paz a mí y a mi hijo

Mandara un poco confundido no entendía por qué de ese cambio tan radical de sakura asía kakashi, pero como abogado no interferiría sus asuntos personales con ayudarla- entiendo sakura y así será lo que le informe a kakashi- sonrió- desde ahora no se preocupe que yo seré su abogado para llevar el asunto que usted me solicite.

Muchas gracias, será mejor que lo deje- salió alegre y temerosa por lo que había decidido pero al fin era por el bien de su hijo así que decidió darse una vuelta por el hospital- buenas tardes Ino-saludo a la rubia secretaria-puedo entras a ver a la doctora Rin- la rubia entro a la oficina y menos de un minuto regreso para informarle que podía entrar-muchas gracias- le sonrió a la secretaria.

Rin nervioso solo la miro- sakura y-o –no- es como pedirte perdón- estaba demasiado apenada- sé que actué mal pero yo solo quería ayudar y yo tan solo pensé que tu- se quedó callara al sentir la bofetada que le había puesto sakura.

Esta ya me la debías desde hace tiempo- se le quedo mirando y después sonrió- entiendo que actuaste por tu amigo, y quien no lo hubiera hecho al ver lo que estaba haciendo- rin no comprendía-hable con obito y me explico todo. Te soy sincera al principio me dio mucha rabia al ver que tu habías hecho que sasuke llegara al departamento, pero después me dije que te lo agradezco porque por ti no hubiera abierto los ojos y darme cuenta que kakashi tan solo me estaba utilizando- suspiro- perdón por hablar así de tu amigo, no volverá a suceder- ya no quería hablar más de el- solo eh venido para decirte que voy a tomar lo que me corresponde- rin se espantó por un momento- no te preocupes no eh venido a quitarte tu trabajo, así como lo había dicho quiero terminar mis estudios y seguir como pasante para poder llegar hasta esa silla que por el momento seguirá siendo tuya, claro si así lo quieres.

Rin estaba más que sorprendida al ver la actitud que tenía sakura asía ella , le había dado entender que con esa cachetada estaban a mano, pero a un así no le había gustado lo que había dicho de kakashi, que lo poco que sabía por obito se había encerrado en lo que algún día fue su hogar de infancia- por mí no hay ningún problema sakura en seguir aquí hasta que tu decidas asumir la dirección- era mejor llevar las cosas tranquilamente con sakura si quería ayudarlos a que estuvieran juntos de nuevo- y cómo vas con el embarazo- se le quedo mirando seriamente- se supone que debes seguir en reposo, no te has sentido mal por algún momento.

Todo está bien con este pequeño- sonrió – será mejor que me vaya si no para que quieres que tsuande salga a buscarme como loca por todos lados- se despido de ella y salió de nuevo asía el hotel donde se había hospedado por el momento.

Sakura hija mía ¿dónde has estado?

Perdón tsuande por llegar tan tarde-sonrió amablemente- es que pase a ver a Rin y le dije que voy asumir el control de lo que a mí me pertenece por la herencia de mis padres-suspiro-por eso quiero hablar contigo tsuande- la invito a sentarse en la pequeña mesita que estaba- eh tomado la decisión de irme de aquí tsuande por el bien de mi hijo

Pero hija no puedes hacer eso, y menos alejar el hijo que esperas de...- se quedo callada- se que te mintió pero date cuenta hija que lo hizo por tu bien

Tsuande no lo justifiques por favor, seamos sinceros no le convenía ser rival, así que decidió optar por casarse conmigo para k así lo que el formo por tanto tiempo no peligrara, además como puedo perdonarlo si lo que me dijo que era una maldita…- se quedó callada y noto que empezaba alterarse-perdón tsuande sé que para ti es un hijo, pero para mí es un maldito… – tomo su vientre-por eso no quiero estar más a su lado y de esta forma te pido tsuande que me dejes partir y que tu regreses a donde realmente perteneces

No te voy a dejar sakura-la tomo de la mano-ya te dije a donde vayas yo iré.

No puedo dejar que te sacrifiques por mi tsuande-sonrió amablemente- a un que tú digas eso en el fondo de tu ser sabemos que extrañas tu vida-tsuande no sabía que c contestarle a lo que ella tenía razón, extrañaba estar en su hogar cálido con su marido y aquel flojo peligirs y no olvidar de su tonto hijo que era un desastre – no me voy a ir lejos cuando quieras puedes venirme a visitar, yo te pasare mi dirección.

Sakura en verdad que no quiero que estés sola hija mía – no podía negar que tenía miedo en dejar-pero tienes razón en que te deje partir pero antes prométeme una cosa-sakura se le quedo mirando-dale la oportunidad a kakashi de ver a su hijo.

Por un momento quería negarse pero quien era ella para negarle a su hijo un padre- lo pensare tsuande- ambas mujeres se abrasaron y con todo el dolor de su alama tsuande abandono el hotel, sin antes apuntar su número telefónico y preguntar a donde se iría.

()


	21. Chapter 21

Hola mis jóvenes lectores, de nuevo por aquí espero no haberme tardado mucho en escribir como les comente no quiero fallarles más espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y que les guste mi historia media loca …..

CAPITULO 21 DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sakura ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo ya empezaba a verse su vientre abultado grande, al principio tsunade le había recomendado que no trabajara tanto por lo del embarazo pero no fue nada fácil conversarla pero al final había reducido sus horas del hospital y solo dedicarse a la universidad, al principio fue molesto las primeras semanas y todo gracias a que sasuke se había encargado de rumorear que ella le había rogado que regresaran pero la había rechazado de nuevo por que ella era una mujer casada, no le había prestado mucho atención el rumor y que todo mundo murmuraban cuando ella pasaba , pero todo tenía un límite y ese era el día de hoy

-Vaya vaya sakura, tienes el valor de seguir aquí en la universidad- miraba sasuke orgullosamente a sakura- no puedo creer que tu marido después del día que nos encontró juntos siguiera contigo

Yamato que iba entrando al aula escucho lo que le gritaba sasuke -¿pero qué está sucediendo aquí?-miro al uchiha-a la mierda con esto- se fue acercando para partirle la cara ya tenia varios días intentando hacerlo pero no lo había logrado pero hoy era el día

-Espere maestro yamato- sakura intervino y los miro a los dos-mira tú pedazo de animal, no te creas muy hombrecito al molestar a la gente, sabes esto es tan patético que mejor se lo deberías de dejar a un niño de 5 años mimado y no a un hombre…mmmm bueno si se puede decir hombre a una cosa como tú- sus compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a sakura-así que si no quieres tener problemas con mi esposo, será mejor que desaparezcas, porque si no yo personal mente iré a buscar a mandara para decirle unas cuantas cosas tuyas, y no creo que le haga mucha gracias que su apellido lo estropee un idiota como tú.

-Tks- Sasuke salió del aula molesto

-Guau- yamato sí que estaba más que sorprendido al ver el cambio de sakura de haber sido una joven tímida ahora ya era una mujer segura de sí misma-muchachos será mejor que continuemos con la clase

Sin ningún percance había continuado el día de sakura no había habido ningún problema y después de clase se fue un rato al hospital a cubrir un par de horas en urgencias, y así aprovechar adelanta un poco su residencia y hablar con su tutora chiyo, le había encantado todo acerca de medicina herbolaria

-Vaya doctora chiyo- estaba sorprendida- no sabia que al mezclar ciertas yerbas podías hacer una medicamento

-Así es doctora sakura- la anciana le sonreía- será mejor que dejemos el tema por hoy- miro a sakura y noto su preocupación- ¿qué te sucede sakura?

-No nada- suspiro y se sentó en la silla que tenía más cerca- bueno si me pasa algo, es que no sé qué hacer con mi vida doctora chiyo estoy tan confundida, hay días donde quiero ir a buscarlo, pero hay días donde me quiero ir lejos de aquí y desaparecer

-Vaya que si te complicas la vida- sakura se le quedo mirando sin entender- te voy a dar un consejo de una anciana que a vivido mucho tiempo, no desperdicies tu tiempo en trivialidades y ahorita que estas joven perdona a ese hombre y vive feliz a su lado y bríndale a ese pequeño un padre y tu vive tu amor no permitas que por tu orgullo te quedes sola – le dio una palmada- te lo digo por experiencia- sonrió al ver la cara de sakura- será mejor que me vaya si no me van a estar buscando- se despidió de sakura y salió

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su nuevo departamento que se había comprado con el dinero que había recuperado de la herencia de sus padres, no era nada lujoso pero si era muy cómodamente lo que ella siempre había querido un hogar para formar una familia y lo estaba logrando poco a poco, a un que le faltaba algo

-Mi bebe- se sentaba todas las tarde a relajarse y contemplar la vista del atardecer- que voy hacer, no puedo quitarte el derecho que conozcas a tu padre pero igual no lo puedo perdonar por haberme usado- lloraba al recordar los bellos momentos que había pasado con kakashi, lo quería perdonar porque lo amaba pero no podía porque su orgullo no se lo permitía pero aun así tenía que ser sensata porque ella no quería que su hijo creciera sin padre pero realmente que tenía que hacer no sabía pero por el momento solo quería relajarse ya tendría tiempo en decidir lo que era bueno para su pequeño

Por otro lado kakashi se había encerrado ya casi dos meses sin salir de la mansión solo se había dedicado a tomar, solo eso podía dejarlo olvidar por un rato que sakura ya no estaba con él y todo por haber ocultado cosas, que en un principio si era cierto que él tenía que proteger su legado que le habían dejado, pero no todo era cierto porque el en verdad quería estar a su lado.

jiraiya que ya estaba muy molesto al ver que kakashi se había ido a la casa grande no le quedo de otra que ir a buscarlo ya era mucho tiempo de auto destruirse así que fue a buscarlo- Joven hatake pero que es todo esto-miro alrededor que había botellas de whisky- como es posible que…- se quedó sorprendido al ver el estado tan demacrado del peligris

-Cá-lla-te jiraiya no qui-ero sa-berrr na-da, eh per-di-do lo que más vali-oso que eh tenido en mi mi-sera-ble vi-da y todo por una… - se tambaleaba al caminar

Jiriaya molesto se acercó y le dio una tremenda bofetada que él fue a caer de sentón al suelo-me da las tima joven hatake cómo es posible con algo tan mínimo caía en ese estado-suspiro- en vez de compadecerse debería de buscar la manera de acercarse a sakura que no se da cuenta que a un corre peligro su tío anda suelto y para él es valiosa por kami levántese, dese una ducha y vámonos de aquí.

-Yo…-se quedó enojado pero al poco su mente se tranquilizó y se conectó a la realidad al darse cuenta de lo que le decía su viejo amigo

-Ya no se destruya más joven-le estiro la mano- a pasado por muchas cosas pero usted es fuerte

Ese día kakashi salió de su estado depresivo y se fue directo a su departamento a ver qué era lo que sucedía y se había enterado que sakura ya tenía lo de su herencia y se había ido a vivir a una zona residencial en la costa este, a un a su pesar cuando salía de la empresa se iba a espiarla para asegurarse que ella y su bebé estuvieran bien, le dolía no poder tenerla a su lado pero se tranquilizaba al saber que ella estaba segura pero para prevenir cualquier cosa contrato a personal de seguridad para que la siguiera las 24 hrs sin que ella se diera cuenta. A un que ya no tomaba tanto seguía solo en cerrado en su despacho no tenía ganas de pasar ese departamento así que siempre a tsunade le ponía pretexto que tenía demasiado trabajo, la rubia no le quedaba de otra que dejarlo que hiciera lo que él quería.

Rin que estaba demasiado preocupada por kakashi ya no podía quedarse callada y era hora de hablar con sakura quisiera o no ella tenía que ver que él no era malo, así que tomo sus llaves de su auto y fue directo al departamento de sakura, en el trayecto hacia el departamento no se dio cuenta que era seguido por un automóvil negro.

-Hola Rin- sakura que estaba descansando al oír el timbre se levantó y descubrió que era la peli castaña que la venia a ver- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- se le extraño ver a su nueva amiga seria

-Puedo pasar – se hizo a un lado sakura para dejarla pasar- sakura necesito hablar contigo respecto a kakashi- hizo una pausa- ya sé que no quieres saber nada de el pero creo que es necesario que escuches que kakashi no es lo que tú piensas-suspiro-es un buen hombre que se sacrifica por las personas que quiere

-Rin por favor no me interesa hablar ni saber nada de ese miserable que me engaño-estaba decidida a hacer su vida sin él y lo que menos quería era que siempre le estuvieran diciendo de el- así que no bienes por otra cosa será mejor que te retires

-No lo voy hacer sakura-la tomo del brazo y la sentó con cuidado- kakashi a sufrido demasiado y se ha sacrificado toda su vida por ti y sabes ¿por qué?-miro molesta a sakura- él te ama en verdad sakura no seas tonta y regresa a su lado-suspiro-sé que no es el momento y no quiero que me malinterpretes pero yo estuve enamorada de el hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora entiendo por qué nunca quiso corresponderme pero yo me aferre al quererlo conquistarlo por muchos años estuve de necia pero nunca lo logre -sakura se quedó mirando sorprendida al escuchar- porque el solo pensaba en su chica de pelo rosa que había conocido años atrás, yo no creía mucho en eso pero un día, en el colegio yo estaba como siempre ,en la biblioteca estudiando como una loca y todo para conservar mi beca que tenía-se puso triste al recordar aquellos años- yo estaba desesperada en llamar la atención de kakashi que ese día me decidí que iba a conquistarlo así que deje la biblioteca y me fui a buscarlo en los dormitorios y no lo encontré hasta que por destino o coincidencia lo vi irse al estacionamiento, no me costó trabajo seguirlos y todo gracias a obito que siempre andaba tras de mi- sonrió- así que no tarde en llegar al parque y fue ahí que la verdad me golpeo y vi aquella niña de pelo rosa que había entrado en el corazón de hatake-

-Pero por qué me dices eso- no entendía- si amas a kakashi pues quédatelo-estaba celosa y molesta

-Que no has entendido nada de lo que te eh dicho sakura- era ella la que estaba molesta- es ahí que me di cuenta que no tenía oportunidad, claro que si soy honesta pues dije que tan solo eras una niña pero obito me explico que era lo que ocurría y me fije bien al ver a mi amigo y no te que contigo sonreía de verdad, él era feliz a tu lado, así que no me quedo de otra que aceptar que kakashi solo me vería como una amiga, pero sabes que me da gusto que haya pasado eso porque me di cuenta el hombre que tenía a mi lado- al ver que no recapacitaría sakura decidió dejarla-espero que entiendas a lo que me refiera y no solo lo que te conviene- tomo su bolso y salió del departamento dejando a sakura confundida

-Pues si está enamorada de él, que se lo quede a mí no me hace falta ni a mi hijo- tomo su vientre y estaba a punto de recostarse cuando de nuevo escucho el timbre- maldición rin que es lo que quieres- se sobre salto al ver a jiraiya en su departamento-perdón

-Señorita sakura- el hombre le sonrió-creo que no es un buen momento para que haya venido a visitarla

-No claro que no discúlpeme por haberle gritado yo creí que era-suspiro- pase que quiere que le sirva un café o una bebida

-No se preocupe señorita Saura solo eh venido a ver como esta y a conversar de ciertas cosas que usted desconoce respecto al joven hatake

-Por favor no, jiriaya, en verdad no me lo tomes a mal pero yo no quiero saber nada de él, solo quiero estar tranquila esperando la llegada de mi hijo- se sentó en el sillón

-Entiendo que no quiera verlo pero creo que es necesario que escuche que mi joven hatake está destrozado y me duele mucho verlo en el estado en el que esta-suspiro- así que me voy atrever a contarle ciertas cosas que se, que no me corresponden, pero me duele verlos a los dos separados por culpa de su tío, él es el que se merece su odio y no el joven hatake, que después del accidente que estuvo en coma, al despertar lo primero que quiso fue irla a buscar pero le fue imposible en contarla , porque su tío se le había llevado lejos, por mucho tiempo estuvo buscándola hasta después de 5 años la hayo…..

-Flash back-

Después de varias semanas de pistas habían encontrado a orochimaru el tío de su pequeña peli rosa, así que no iba a perder el tiempo y decido ir a ver al director del colegio para que le dieran permiso de salir, no hubo ningún problema al ser un alumno excelente le otorgaron la salida

-Joven hatake- el peligris subía en un automóvil- no se preocupe ya la hemos encontrado

-Si lo se jiraiya, como siempre de eficiente- se acomodó en el asiento un poco nervioso en el automóvil- estas seguro que a esta hora ella está en el parque

-Si joven- jiraya le daba gusto ver a su joven amo entusiasmado-así que será mejor que nos vayamos, si no vamos a llegar a tiempo

Arrancaron el automóvil para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba el parque número diez, el camino fue en silencio pero como si todo estuviera planeado no hubo nada de tráfico y llegaron en tan solo 20 minutos- hemos llegado-jiriaya le mostro el parque que se encontraba enfrente de ellos- si mis informantes están en lo correcto ella estará en cinco minutos enfrente del lago-señalo asía el lugar-joven hatake- el ya no estaba dentro del automóvil, ya se dirigía en dirección al lago.

-Sakura- le dio mucha alegría de ver de nuevo a su flor de cerezo, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento-yo...-al mirar a la pequeña le dio mucha rabia notar que estaba llorando y no solo eso también se veía que había sido golpeada-¿pero quién te hizo eso?- apretó sus mano con fuerza para controlarse

-Yo- al principio lo miro asustada pero al ver aquel peligris no supo porque le dio la idea que ya lo había visto antes, pero eso no podía ser cierto, si ese joven tan elegante no podía verlo visto algún día- estoy bien gracias-se limpió las lágrimas con algo de vergüenza y sonrió- y usted está bien- noto lo molesto que estaba

-¿Quien hizo esto?- no podía controlar su rabia- acaso fue tu…- jiriaya le tomo del hombro para que se tranquilizara- perdón –suspiro.

-Creo que no a sido un buen día para los dos verdad- sonrió de nuevo- se me hace algo familiar su rostro pero no sé de donde lo eh visto-. Se quedó pensativo- acaso usted es algún famoso- miro asía donde estaba el automóvil- si yo creo que sí, perdón, mi nombre es sakura haruno- le tendió la mano que fue correspondida en ese momento- o cielos ya es demasiado tarde para que este aquí perdiendo el tiempo-tomo una canasta que estaba llena de dulces- será mejor que me apure si no voy a terminar de vender mis dulces- se levantó y sin decir nada más se fue

-Fin del flash back-

-Recuerdo ese día, fue cuando mi tío me abofeteo por no querer darle el dinero que me había ganado por la venta de mis dulces que tenía guardado, me fui corriendo al parque, yo solo quería irme de ahí –medio sonrió-y fue ese día también que conocí a mi ángel de pelo gris que siempre estaba ahí todos los días a la misma hora esperándome para comprara mi canasta de dulces- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- jiraiya yo-tomo su vientre y recordó lo que había pasado esos días que tan solo ella tenía 8 años él siempre estaba ahí escuchándola y en ocasiones él la había ayudado en los problemas que siempre tenía con su tío,

-Flash back-

-Sakura no te pongas así de triste mi pequeña- la abrazaba- veras que algún día vendrá un príncipe montado en su jinete a recatarte de ese horrible lugar.

-Tú crees- se entusiasmó- que algún día un príncipe venga.

-Claro que si mi pequeña ese príncipe tal vez venga antes de lo esperado para rescatarte- no aguantaba más al ver que cada día su pequeña tenía un golpe nuevo- ¿te golpean en tu casa?

-Ya te eh dicho mi ángel de pelo gris que nadie me pega- sonrió- es que soy algo torpe nada mas eso es lo que pasa- suspiro- será mejor que me vaya si no mi tío se va a enojar- recogió su canasta y se fue así a su casa

-Jiraiya en verdad no puedo soportar que ese maldito la siga tocándola- estaba furioso-pero no puedo acercarme más ahora que están sospechando- su investigador le había recomendado que se alejara de ella porque a orochimaru le habían corrido el rumor, que su pequeña sobrina tenía un benefactor que le ayudaba – maldita sea, pero antes de alejarme de ella necesito jiriaya que le hables asuma y le digas que tengo un pequeño trabajo

-Fin del flas back-

-hasta que un día desapareció sin decir nada- miro a su vientre y empezó a frotarlo-lo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo hasta que un día me di por vencida y renuncie a seguir buscando-suspiro-en esos días creí que mi ángel de pelo gris se había aburrido de mí y había regresado de donde venía, estuve triste por mucho tiempo al sentirme de nuevo sola- miro asía la venta- pero después de eso lo bueno fue que mi tío jamás me volvió a golpear-se derramaron unas lagrimas

-Sakura hija-jiriaya se acercó a ella para abrazarla- espero le creas a este viejo y veas que él siempre te a amado y el a estado a tu lado sin que te dieras cuenta, ese ángel de pelo gris que le decías tubo que alejarse de ti por tu propia seguridad pero sin antes darle una lección a tu tío, si te volvía a golpear lo desaparecerían- se acercó a tomarle las manos-el siempre a estado ahí , a vivido por ti, a tomado tus angustias ,problemas como si fueran de él, no dejes que por culpa de la maldad de tu tío lo alejes, por favor regrese a su lado, no le quite el derecho de ver crecer a su hijo, el siempre a querido una familia, tal vez se a equivocado en ocultarle cosas pero a sido por su bien

-Jiraiya yo- se abrazó a él empezó a llorar como una niña chiquita al ver lo tonta que había sido al haberle creído a su tío y recordó lo que le había dicho chiyo _"no desperdicies tu tiempo en trivialidades y ahorita que estas joven perdona a ese hombre y vive feliz a su lado y bríndale a ese pequeño un padre y tu vive tu amor no permitas que por tu orgullo te quedes sola_" -ahora lo entiendo- se levantó del sillón –llévame con él , ya no puedo estar más tiempo separo de el por qué lo amo- tomo una chaqueta y salieron los dos del departamento.

Señor ya la tenemos en la mira-miraba asía donde estaba sakura-usted díganos que procede

En otra lado de la línea – solo síganla yo les diré en que momento actuaran…


	22. Chapter 22

hola que tal mis jovenes lectores de nuevo por aqui entregando un capitulo mas de esta historia espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios me da mucho gusto saber que les guste y todos aquellos que me han puesto como autora favorita y mis historias gracias por ustedes me animo a seguir escribiendo cuidense y difruten un capitulo mas que ya casi llegamos a la recta final

CAPITULO 22 REGRESANDO

Las cosas en la empresa hatake iban como siempre a la perfección y todo se debía a que kakashi era una persona muy hábil en los negocios y nunca se le iba nada, bueno a acepción de que se había equivocado y estaba más que seguro que sakura nunca más iba a regresar con él, lo único que esperaba más adelante que lo dejara acercarse a su hijo, solo eso era lo que podía pedirle y esperaba que ella aceptara a la buena.

-vaya amigo entonces es cierto que estas de nuevo por aquí-obito entro sin pedir permiso- me da gusto que…- se molestó al ver al peligris sentado en su silla tomando – trae esto para acá- se fue directo al escritorio para quitarle la botella- por kami que es lo que te pasa kakashi

-Ummm- el peligris solo volteo a verlo- que es lo que necesitas obito- hoy no era su mejor día así que no tenía pensado que lo sermonearan y mucho menos discutir- nos vemos- tomo su chaqueta y sin voltear a ver a su amigo salió de su oficina sin antes darle unas cuantas instrucciones a su secretaria .

-Oye hatake te estoy hablando – obito salió del despacho hecho una furia

-Ya déjalo obito-yamato salió de su oficina al escuchar el escandalo-no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que esos dos resuelvan sus problemas

Pero es que- no le quedo de otra que salir de ahí sin decir nada más, solo podía esperar a que el tiempo sanara sus heridas de cada uno para que fueran felices ya.

En las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba nada más que orochimaru sentado en un sillón mirando el paisaje-maldita sea como no murieron todos-arrojo su copa- mi plan era perfecto…

-Flas back-

Era un 23 de septiembre y la familia haruno aprovechaba el fin de semana que no tenían compromisos para salir al campo donde los esperaban sus fieles amigos y socios

-Que sucede amor- la mujer pelirosa se acercaba- te siento muy tenso desde la reunión que tuviste ayer.

Roshi no podía creer que su hermano orochimaru estuviera robándole dinero sin haberse dado cuenta- solo estoy cansado amor mío- se fue donde se encontraba su amigo- oye sakumo quisiera hablar contigo de unas cosas- se dirigieron al

-No te preocupes rukya ya vez como son esos asuntos de negocio, ya vez como se preocupan- la pelirosa miro a la otra mujer-ven vamos platícame que te has hecho- miro a la sala que se encontraba su pequeño hijo- kakashi cuida de sakura por favor.

-Si madre- el peligris miro a la pequeña- ven vamos a jugar- la saco al patio para que jugaran.

En el despacho se encontraba roshi explicando las anomalías de su empresa- fíjate sakumo que ya desde hace meses me habían llegado rumos que uno de nuestros empleados venían haciendo investigaciones clandestinas en los laboratorios del hospital de konohan, no creí mucho acerca de esos rumores amigo mío pero-hizo una pausa- Mandara uchiha me habló por teléfono para decirme que el contador que ellos habían contratado para la empresa había detectado varias anomalías y es ahí que decidí intervenir y hacer mis investigaciones sin que nadie se diera cuenta y descubrí…

-¿Qué sucede roshi?-sakumo empezaba a preocuparse ya que él tenía varios negocios con él.

-En verdad no puedo creer lo que descubrí- tomo su vaso de whisky- que eran cierto todo lo de los rumores que había un ingeniero farmacéutico creando una especie de droga sintética en mi hospital –los dos hombres se quedaron mirando-y no solo eso en nuestra empresa que fundamos hace falta dinero en la caja fuerte que es para emergencias

-Pero como ocurrió eso roshi si tu estas a cargo como es que se te paso – se sobre salto un poco sakumo- ¿pero quién es? el que ha hecho semejante bajeza, por kami si descubren que en los laboratorios están creando drogas sintéticas van a clausurarlo y no solo eso pueden meterte a la cárcel y que va ser tu familia

Roshi seguía tomando su whisky- no te preocupes por eso ya eh tomado cartas en el asunto, el que ha hecho todo esto a sido…- miraba a su viejo amigo- orochimaru- sakumo se quedó sorprendido- en verdad no puedo creer que mi propio hermano me estuviera robando y utilizando mis laboratorios para hacer sus porquerías, yo que le di la mano cuando quedo en bancarrota

-No se me hace raro que el hiciera eso- desde que había conocido a orochimaru nunca le había dado buena pinta- discúlpame amigo pero se le ve la clase de rata que es tu hermano, no por nada sus empresas fueron embargadas, todos sabíamos que él había cometido varios fraudes, pero me dio pena decirte que no lo ayudaras ya que yo no soy quién para hablar mal de tu hermano.

Los hombres siguieron conversando sin que se dieran cuenta que había un hombre de tras de la puerta escuchando lo que decían ellos dos, hubiera permanecido más tiempo escuchando pero sakura apareció en ese momento – a hola pequeña- sonrió el hombre

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Kakashi llegaba en ese momento – no debería estar en el jardín limpiando

Disculpe joven hataque lo que sucede es que eh venido a ver a su padre para darle los presupuestos del jardín que quiere su madre- se puso nerviosa al ver que el peligris lo miraba sospechosamente.

-No es necesario que se los de a mi padre si no a mi madre que es la interesada- tomo de la mano a sakura- ella está en la sala- el hombre se disculpó y fue a la sala- ven sakura vamos a seguir jugando- sentía algo sospechoso acerca del hombre pero no le dio mucha importancia.

El fin de semana transcurrió entre comillas tranquilamente para roshy y sakumo se habían quedado de acuerdo en investigar las cosas ilícitas que orochimaru estaba metido, con toda la pena roshy primero tenía que proteger a su familia y si tenía que denunciar a su propio hermano lo aria, las dos familias se dispusieron a salir de la casa juntos y solo se desviarían a al llegar a la ciudad pero un contratiempo sakumo tuvo que regresar.

Que sucede amigo- roshi se percató que el auto de sakumo daba la vuelta así que le hablo por teléfono y le explico que él se adelantara, ya que no tardarían mucho, solo que kakashi se le había olvidado un cuaderno - está bien sakumo- se despidieron y siguieron su camino tranquilamente, no ha había pasado un kilómetro cuando se percató que había un coche detrás de ellos –sí que fue rápido- miro a su esposa de reojo- que sucede rukya

Es que roshy desde hoy en la mañana no sé por qué pero siento un opresión en mi pecho-roshi la miro preocupado- no es lo que piensas si no esa opresión siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar-miro a sakura que se encontraba en su silla especial para niños- espero que no-miro de reojo el automóvil que estaba a atrás y se percató que no era sakumo y su familia pero si sabía quién era- por todos los cielos roshi orochimaru está en el automóvil de atrás

-¿Qué?-miro por el retrovisor y bajo la velocidad pero no le confianza y acelero- rukya escúchame bien, quiero que con cuidado te pases para la parte de atas con la niña – su mujer no comprendía pero no dudo ni un segundo para pasarse en la parte de atrás y abrazo a sakura que seguía dormida, enseguida sintieron el impacto del auto de orochimaru con el de ellos-maldición que pretende

-Por todos los santos roshi pero que le pasa a orochimaru- abrazo a sakura- ¿que intenta matarnos o qué?- abrazo a sakura en cuanto sintió un fuerte golpe que fue tan fuerte en la parte trasera que hizo que salieran del camino directo al barranco…

Fin del flas back

-Siempre te odie- seguía tomando su copa de vino- pero bueno en parte me convino que sakura haya sobre vivido por que el dinero pasaría a mis manos pero todo se complicó en cuanto hatake apareció de nuevo- suspiro- pero esta vez me encargare definitivamente - dejo la copa de vino y fue directo a hacer varias llamadas- que tal viejo amigo quisiera que me hicieras un favor como en los viejos tiempos…

En el camino sakura estaba nerviosa- jiraiya y si él no quiere verme- se mordía las uñas de las manos de nervios y se frotaba su panza- mejor será que…

-Hija- la tomo de las manos- el en verdad quiere estar contigo así que no te preocupes más- paro el automóvil enfrente del departamento y salieron de ahí y entraron al gran edificio, se le hizo una eternidad estar en el elevador a sakura pero lo nervios no se iban que solo salió del elevador con ayuda de jiraiya que la miraba y le sonreía-anda vamos- abrió la puerta

Tsunade que se encontraba en la sala se sorprendió al ver a sakura- hija mía pero que pasa acaso te sientes mal- el la tomo de la mano y miro a su esposo

-No te preocupes mujer ella está bien- miro de reojo a sakura -viene a ver al joven hatake

-Pero creo no es un buen momento para…- se quedó callada al ver que sakura entraba a la oficina- jiraiya – al ver a su esposo comprendió que era mejor dejarlos a esos dos que arreglaran sus problemas

Sakura no supo cómo se armó de valor y abrió la oficina ,encontrándose que todo estaba revuelta como si hubiera entrado un tornado , papeles por todo el suelo ,botellas de vino terminadas y un gran fuerte aroma a humo de tabaco y las cortinas cerradas que hacía que la oficina estuviera a obscuras, pero aun así sakura no le importo y avanzo unos cuantos paso y se quedó mirando hacia el sillón que se encontraba kakashi recostado, con una mano sostenía una botella de vino y la otra tenía el brazo arriba tapándose los ojos- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-sakura se sobre salto al escuchar su tono frio y violento –ya te dije tsunade que no quiero comer, no quiero nada , solo quiero estar aquí solo, que no me entiendes

-Pero yo no quiero que estés solo- le salieron las palabras por instinto que no supo si le grito o le hablo normal, no podía creer en él estaba en tan mal estado, se sintió culpable que todo esto era por su culpa y orgullo que no dejaba que fuera a buscarlo pero esta vez no se iba alejar de él quería estar con él porque en verdad lo amaba a ese hombre

Kakashi por un momento pensó que su imaginación le jugaba de nuevo y escuchaba la voz de sakura, pero el sabía que había escuchado bien que no era un juego, no podía serlo porque su aroma a flor de cerezo opacaba el mal olor que había en su oficina que se levantó y abrió los ojos y ahí fue donde la vio y solo se quedó mirando como ella se le acercaba –sakura…

-Yo…- quiso ser fuerte pero s ele humedecieron los ojos y su garganta se le cerraba- te amo kakashi- se fue bajando hasta quedar en sus piernas y se abrazo

kakashi estaba pasmado y no sabía que decir lo único que hizo fue tomarla del brazo y levantarla con cuidado y ponerla sobre su regazo- sakura yo no sé si esto es un sueño pero…

-no amor no es un sueño en verdad – sakura sonreía- sé que fui muy egoísta pero eh venido a ti por…- ya para kakashi ya era más que suficiente escuchar solo quería probar esos labios rosas que tanto extrañaba así que fue lo que hizo besarla por un tiempo para después ir bajando hasta su cuello y llenarla de besos que al principio fueron desesperados para después empezar apasionadamente, tanto tiempo había estado sin ella que solo pensaba en poseerla en ese momento, pero no podía por su estado por que no sabía que tanto podía hacerle daño-no te preocupes no me aras daño- ella de igual modo quería que le hiciera el amor para sentirse bien, eso era lo que había extraño todos estos meses, despertaba sobresaltada al recordar las noches que hacían el amor pero ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos no quería dejarlo ir.

Así que como si fueran palabras mágicas para él, la fue desvistiendo llenándola de besos por todo su cuerpo, sakura solo suspiraba y gemía al sentir las tiernas y apasionadas carisias de kakashi que no se dio cuenta cuando él se había desvestido y se acomodaba en el sofá para después subirla a su regazo y penetrarla despacio, sakura sin ninguna pena tomo las riendas y era ella la que ponía los movimientos que hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más y llegaron al clímax juntos para subir al cielo y bajar a la tierra y quedar profundamente cansados y dormidos los dos abrazados.

Tsunade que estaba preocupada solo miraba el despacho- no se escucha nada jiraiya-

-No te preocupes mujer esos dos tiene muchas cosas que hablar-el solo sonreía al ver a su mujer- como vez que vayas hacer las compras

-Como se te ocurre ahorita que tal si este idiota le hace algo a sakura – no estaba muy convencida- será mejor que vaya ver- así que entro al despacho y se quedó mirando y vio que estaban dormidos y abrazados y no solo eso también se percató que había ropa tirada por el despacho así que con cuidado cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su marido- tienes razón jiraiya será mejor ir hacer las compras- tomo su bolso y se llevó a su marido de compras, el solo reía al ver lo sonrojada que estaba su rubia esposa.

-Ummm…- kakashi fue despertándose perezosamente y sintió un cuerpo encima del suyo y que algo se movía, fue ahí que descubrió a sakura que estaba encima de él durmiendo tranquilamente y se alegro al ver que no había sido un sueño más, que todo había sido verdad y sintió tanta felicidad al ver que sakura estaba de nuevo a su lado , miro hacia abajo donde sentía pataditas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver su abultado vientre y era desde ahí donde provenían las pataditas que sentía el, con cuidado se fue moviendo sin despertar a sakura la tomo y la cargo con cuidado para no despertarla y la llevo a su habitación la recostó en su cama y él se recostó a su lado y con voz baja le hablaba a su hijo.

Sakura entre sueños escuchaba susurros pero no los entendía bien que al rato fue cobrando conciencia y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la imagen más bella que podía ver a kakashi acariciando su vientre y susurrando palabras de amor a su bebe-hola- el peligris la miro y sonrió- ¿cómo estás?- se percató lo demacrado que se encontraba y sintió una punzada de remordimiento al ver cómo estaba.

-Bien pero tú ¿cómo estás?- le dio mucha risa sakura al ver que ese hombre se preocupaba por ella

-Estamos bien los dos- se froto su panza- solo que este bebe está más inquieto en este día

-Así que él bebe está inquieto- él le agarro su vientre y se acercó a el- será mejor que no le des mucha lata a mama hijo mío- como arte de magia dejo de patear- ya has ¿comido algo?

-No te preocupes por mi kakashi tú eres el que debes de preocuparte por ti mira cómo te encuentras- estaba un poco molesta con él y con ella misma- será mejor que duermas en lo que yo

-No te vayas- la atrajo asía el aún no estaba seguro, sentía que si la dejaba ir ella desaparecería- yo estoy bien cuando estas a mi lado, lo único que me duele es un poco la cabeza- en ese momento recordó la terrible resaca que le dejaba el haber tomado por varios días

-Como no te va a doler la cabeza si semejante tonto te la has pasado bebiendo – lo miro molesta pero se le quito y bajo la cabeza- todo esto a sido por mi culpa- medio sonrió al mirarlo- en verdad kakashi que yo no sabía toda la verdad solo me deje guiar por lo que me dijo mi tío y por cómo me habías echado de la casa- recordó lo de sasuke – me sentí usada y …

Sakura- no sabía que decir en un principio pero era mejor empezar por la verdad- te oculte muchas cosas por tu bien y no quería que supieras porque ya habías sufrido mucho en todo este tiempo así que decidí callarlo pero en su momento iba a explicarle el motivo porque yo quería protegerte en un principio-suspiro- yo no estoy interesado en tus empresas yo solo quería proteger lo que era tuyo, desde un principio tu tío las quería desde que tu padre estaba vivo ,es un miserable que es capaz de vender a su propia hija al mejor postor por el miserable dinero- dio una pausa- él es capaz de todo sakura

-Yo ya lo sé mi ángel de pelo gris- sonrió- tú siempre has estado a mi lado cuando yo más lo necesite y mira cómo te lo eh pagado en la primera desconfié de ti y me fui directo a mi tío donde el solo quería…- se tomó su vientre

Así que jiraiya te dijo cosas- le agradeció a su viejo mentor y amigo-entonces sakura que vamos hacer por que en verdad estoy perdido si no estás a mi lado no puedo estar tranquilo y mucho menos dormir al pensar que estas sola en ese departamento y pueda aparecer orochuimaru –la tomo de las manos

-Yo quiero estar a tu lado kakashi- se sintió un poco triste al no escuchar del peligris que le dijera que la amaba, pero quito los malos pensamientos-si es lo que quieres

-Claro que si quiero estar a tu lado y de la de mi hijo- la abrazo con fuerza-para siempre…- sakura se sintió feliz y triste a la vez pero en ese momento no importo nada más al sentir que kakashi la besaba de nuevo apasionadamente

Los dos tortolos se entregaron toda la noche, tenían que recobrar todo el tiempo perdido que habían estado separados, para ellos todo era estar en un mundo de felicidad por el momento porque tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar a su realidad.


End file.
